


Aurora

by Morrodes



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Horror, Romance, Survival Horror, Tragedy
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-07 02:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 112,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12831294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morrodes/pseuds/Morrodes
Summary: Der Entitus zehrt an den Überlebenden. Immer wieder hetzt er brutale Killer auf die Opfer seiner sadistischen Gier und immer wieder müssen sie um ihr Leben kämpfen. Doch der Tod bringt kein Entkommen. Nur Qual und Folter. Die Angst ist ein ständiger Begleiter der Überlebenden und die inneren Wunden sitzen viel tiefer als die Äußeren. Und doch, Nichts währt ewig...





	1. Der Nebel

**Author's Note:**

> Der erste Teil meiner Reihe rund um den Entitus, die Überlebenden und die Killer aus Dead by Daylight. Jede Kritik, ob gut oder schlecht, ist absolut erwünscht und ich freue mich über jede einzelne Rückmeldung. Sagt mir eure Meinung!
> 
> Ansonsten: Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Vielen Dank an [Adina Barth](https://www.instagram.com/adina.barth/) für das Cover.

 

Meg rannte. Keuchend wich sie einem Baum aus und duckte sich unter einem seiner Äste hindurch. Dann schlug sie einen Haken. Scharf nach links. Allerdings blieb sie der Richtung nicht treu und änderte bereits nach wenigen Schritten wieder ihren Kurs. Weiter nach vorne ging es. Ihr Herz raste, aber nicht nur aus natürlichen Gründen. Es war ein Zeichen, eine Warnung für die Gefangenen des Albtraums, die Spielbälle des Entitus. Lauf, hieß es. Und Meg tat wie geheißen. Sie rannte.  
Ein Blick über die Schulter bestätigte ihre Hoffnung. Der Hinterwälder hatte sie verloren. Energisch und rücksichtslos suchte er zwischen den Blättern und Büschen, mit seinem großen Hammer wild die Äste beiseite schlagend. Wie ein wildes Tier zeigte er keinerlei Anzeichen von Erschöpfung, der ausbleibende Erfolg schien ihn geradezu zu bestärken, ja in wütende Raserei zu versetzten. Würde er sich gerade in diesem Augenblick umdrehen, so hätte er vielleicht noch eine Chance Megs Ferse dabei zu entdecken, wie sie hinter einem Felsen verschwand. Doch er tat es nicht.  
Keuchend lehnte sich Meg gegen den kalten Stein und rutschte an der moosbehangenen Fläche nach unten. Ihr Herz schlug nach wie vor in einem unangenehm hohen Rhythmus und die Flüchtende schnappte hastig nach Luft. Zuerst legte sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken, Augen geschlossen. Dann ließ sie ihn nach vorne auf die angewinkelten Knie fallen, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen. Während ihr ganzer Körper vom Adrenalin zitterte, spürte Meg, wie sich langsam Tränen zwischen ihren Lidern bildeten. Während der Verfolgungsjagd schien ihr Verstand ausgesetzt zu haben, entkommen war zur obersten und einzigen Priorität geworden. Nun, da Meg der unmittelbaren Gefahr entwischt war, brachen all die Gefühle, all die Ängste und Sorgen wie eiskalter Platzregen über sie herein. Ihr Schrecken vor der Bestie wurde nur von ihrer Panik vor den eisernen Haken des Entitus übertroffen. Als abscheuliche Folterwerkzeuge waren sie im gesamten Gebiet verteilt worden. Errichtet einzig und allein zu dem Zweck den Überlebenden Schmerzen zuzufügen. Meg hatte bereits mehrmals den Biss der Haken am eigenen Leib erfahren. Es war ein Schmerz so unvorstellbar, dass man ihn im Augenblick des Leids gar nicht wahrhaben wollte. Der Schock ließ kurz auf sich warten und erst nachdem man einige Momente lang auf den aus der eigenen Brust hervorbrechenden Metallspieß gestarrt hatte, setzte auch der Schmerz mit voller Wucht ein. Manchmal hatte Meg laut und panisch geschrien, doch im Großteil der Fälle hatte sich ihr Mund sofort mit Blut gefüllt und ihr Schrei war in erstickendes Würgen umgewandelt worden. Jedes Mal hatte sie nach wenigen Momenten das Bewusstsein verloren.  
Dies war der wahre Zweck der Jagd. Dafür waren die Killer hier. Um Menschen an Haken zu hängen, auf denen sie dann dem Entitus geopfert wurden. Der Entitus war der wahre Grund, warum sich Meg vor den Haken fürchtete. Wurde man geopfert, so wurde man geholt. Der Entitus ernährte sich von der Hoffnung der Geopferten, saugte sie aus ihnen heraus. Es war weit mehr als nur physischer Schmerz. Der Entitus folterte den Verstand, er verstümmelte und vergewaltigte die Seele. Nur um das Opfer nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wieder am Lagerfeuer abzulegen. Äußerlich unversehrt, innerlich verwüstet. Bereit für die nächste Jagd.  
Meg versuchte verzweifelt ihre Tränen zurück zu kämpfen. Dafür war jetzt keine Zeit. Ihre Freunde brauchten sie. Die Generatoren mussten repariert werden, sofern sie nicht alle an den Haken enden sollten. Doch Meg hatte Angst, so furchtbare Angst. Seit sie in dieser perversen Realität gestrandet war, war die Angst ihr ständiger Begleiter gewesen, hatte an ihr genagt und gezehrt. Meg wollte stark sein, doch eine einzelne Träne rann einsam ihre Wange nach unten. Dann eine zweite und schließlich eine dritte.  
Meg erinnerte sich an ihren Sportlehrer aus der Schule. Jason Matthews. Er war beim Militär gewesen und genauso hart und unerbittlich wie die Armee, waren auch seine Methoden. Doch sie waren genau das gewesen, was Meg gebraucht hatte.  
„Du bist eine Maschine, Thomas!“, hatte er sie angebrüllt: „Eine Maschine gemacht um zu laufen! Also beweg dich.“  
Meg wusste nicht warum, doch dieser Mann hatte das beste in ihr zum Vorschein gebracht. Unter seiner Führung war sie zur Athletin geworden. Sie war erfolgreich gewesen, hatte der Schule Pokale geholt. Das harte Training hatte sich bezahlt gemacht. Es hatte nicht nur ihren Körper, sondern auch ihren Willen gestählt.  
Meg öffnete die Augen. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu ihrer Mutter. Vanessa Thomas. Sie war jedes Mal so stolz auf sie gewesen. Nicht ein Rennen hatte die alleinerziehende Frau verpasst, nicht eines. Stets hatte sie Meg von der Tribüne aus zugelächelt, sie mit erhobenen Händen lauthals angefeuert. Erst als ihre Krankheit so schlimm geworden war, dass sie es rein gesundheitlich nicht mehr hatte schaffen konnte zu erscheinen, war sie den Sportveranstaltungen ferngeblieben. Dies war auch die Zeit gewesen, in der Meg ihre Universitätspläne über den Haufen geworfen hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte sich so liebevoll und unermüdlich um sie gekümmert, Meg hätte es sich nie verzeihen können, sie damals alleine zu lassen. Und so war sie geblieben, hatte sich einen schlecht bezahlten Job gesucht und sich um ihre kranke Mutter gekümmert. Vanessa war stark geblieben, hatte gegen die Krankheit angekämpft.  
Und genauso musste auch sie jetzt stark bleiben, kämpfen und nach vorne blicken. Meg stand mit einem Ruck auf. Die Tränen auf ihrer Wange waren getrocknet. Ein leichtes Zittern bebte durch ihre Glieder, doch Meg hatte sich unter Kontrolle. Ihre Beine standen fest und sicher. Ein langgezogener Schrei hallte durch die kühle Nacht, gefolgt vom Kreischen einer Kettensäge.  
Claudette!  
Es war Megs einziger Gedanke. Mit einem entschlossenen Atemzug löste sie sich vom Felsen und lief los in Richtung der Geräusche. Sie versuchte ihr Tempo niedrig zu halten, Eile sollte ihr nicht zum Verhängnis werden. Meg musste Kraft sparen.  
Ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich mit einem Mal und stampfende Schritte näherten sich von links. Meg duckte sich und verschwand hinter einem Baum. Der ungleichmäßige Laufrhythmus verriet den Hinterwäldler. Krachend brach er durchs Unterholz, unermüdlich voranpreschend. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er den großen Hammer, brutal und grausam. Der metallene Kopf blitze im Mondschein. Seine Linke hatte der Hinterwälder nach oben gehoben um etwas auf seiner Schulter festzuhalten. Mit Schrecken erkannte Meg einen leblosen Körper, als der Killer nur wenige Meter an ihr vorbeimarschierte. Blut rann den Rücken der Bestie nach unten, ausgehend von Claudettes bewegungsloser Gestalt. Hätte sie es nicht besser gewusst, hätte Meg ihre Freundin bereits für tot erklärt. Doch die Killer töteten nicht. Sie opferten. Megs Blick folgte dem Hinterwälder und blieb an einer heruntergekommenen Holzhütte hängen, in der der Bucklige mitsamt Claudette verschwand. Meg verzog verzweifelt das Gesicht. Der Keller.  
Nach kurzer Zeit kam das Monster wieder zum Vorschein und rannte unermüdlich in die Nacht hinaus. Meg wollte gerade auf die alte Holzhütte zu schleichen, als in der Ferne ein Licht aufleuchtete und eine langgezogene Sirene ertönte. Die Ausgänge waren mit Energie versorgt. Dwight und Jake hatten den letzten Generator repariert. Es blieb Hoffnung. Der Killer drehte sich um, ließ ein zorniges Knurren hören und hinkte nun in die Gegenrichtung dem Licht entgegen. Fast hätte er Meg dabei entdeckt. Aber nur fast.  
Als sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte, erlaubte sich Meg tief durchzuatmen. Sie hatte die Luft angehalten, seitdem sie schnell hinter einen Busch gesprungen war. Aber nun war der Weg frei. Energischen Schrittes lief sie in die alte Holzhütte. Ein kurzes Umschauen. Links von ihr führte eine Treppe in die Tiefe. Claudette, ich komme, dachte Meg und stürzte auf die Stufen zu. Halt durch. Lass ihn dich nicht holen. Sei stark. Halt durch.  
Megs Beine begannen zu Zittern, Angst um Claudette trieb sie immer schneller voran. Beinahe wäre sie gestürzt. Sie bog um eine Ecke und gelangte in den großen, rechteckigen Raum. Vier Haken befanden sich genau in der Mitte, einer für jeden. Am vordersten hing bereits…  
„Claudette“, keuchte Meg, fast schon schluchzend.  
Claudette hob leicht den Kopf, ihr Blick von Tränen und Schmerz getrübt. Sie hatte Meg gehört, doch sie konnte sie nicht sehen. Zwei Hände griffen sie kraftvoll an den Hüften und übermittelten einen schnellen Ruck. Glühende Finger rissen an ihrer Schulter und Blut brach auf ihre Bluse hervor. Dann trafen ihre Füße auf Boden, doch ihre Beine waren zu schwach um sie zu tragen.  
Meg ließ Claudette so behutsam es ging zu Boden sinken. „Halt durch“, flüsterte sie kaum vernehmbar. Ihr Blick fiel auf die klaffende Wunde in Claudettes Schulter. Der Stoff rundherum war dunkel und schwer von Blut. Arznei war vonnöten. Claudette würde nicht überleben, sollte die Blutung nicht gestoppt werden. Meg schaute sich verzweifelt um. Eine Kiste befand sich in der hintersten Ecke des Raumes. Eilig stürzte sie auf den Behälter zu und riss den Deckel auf. Ihre Hände fuhren sofort ins dunkle Innere der Truhe und griffen nach einem Gegenstand. Ein entschlossener Zug brachte ein Erste-Hilfe-Set zum Vorschein. Hoffnung keimte in Meg auf, als sie den Verschluss des Kästchens öffnete. Mit wackeligen Beinen schlich sie zurück zu Claudette, kniete sich hin und legte den Kopf der Verwundeten in ihren Schoß.  
„Meg?“ fragte Claudette schwach, jedoch lauter als ihr Meg zugetraut hätte. Es war ein gutes Zeichen. „Hey“, flüsterte sie beruhigend zurück: „Ich hab dich. Halt still.“  
Eilig suchte sie nach den nötigen Utensilien um einen Verband anzulegen. In Sekunden hatte sie sie gefunden. Claudette stöhnte und verzog das Gesicht unter Qualen als Meg an die Arbeit ging. „Wir müssen hier weg“, keuchte Claudette qualvoll und Tränen rannen über ihre dunkle Haut. „Sofort“, antwortete Meg: „Die Jungs haben den letzten Generator repariert und… Claudette?“  
Die Verletzte war ohnmächtig geworden. Das weise Verbandszeug war vom Blut rot gefärbt. Meg fluchte und die Hoffnung verschwand so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Ihr Herzschlag erhöhte sich als ein schwerer Fuß die Treppe erbeben ließ.  
Angst ergriff Megs Herz und drückte es zusammen. Aller Atem entwich aus ihren Lungen und erfolglos versuchte sie nach Luft zu schnappen. Wie zu Stein erstarrt verharrte ihr Blick auf der Treppe, die nach oben führte. Schwere Schritte kamen nach unten. Unregelmäßig und brutal, ganz so wie man es von der Bestie kannte. Die Kettensäge ersschien zuerst in Megs Blickfeld, dann ein verkrüppelter Arm, ein abnormal hässliches Gesicht und ein verunstalteter Körper. Der Hinterwälder schob sich langsam um die Ecke und sein gnadenloser Blick blieb auf den beiden unschuldigen Mädchen kleben. Seinen Opfern. Seinen Gaben für den Entitus. Für die Überlebenden gab es keinen Ausweg. Die einzige Route führte über die Treppen und die waren vom Killer versperrt. Der Keller war zu einer Todesfalle geworden und er raubte den Mädchen die letzte Hoffnung.  
„Bitte“, flüsterte Meg, als der Hinterwäldler einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Die Kreatur blieb stehen und das formlose Gesicht schaute Meg gefühlslos an. „Bitte“, schrie Meg nun mit aller Kraft und schlang schützen ihre vor Angst schlotternden Arme um die bewusstlose Claudette. „Bitte“, flehte sie und beugte sich über den Körper ihrer Freundin, bevor sie in Tränen ausbrauch, unfähig weitere Laute von sich zu geben. Von aller Hoffnung verlassen blieb sie am Boden zusammengekrümmt. Die Panik hatte ihr die Kontrolle über ihren Körper entrissen und ihr jede Fähigkeit zum Widerstand genommen. Meg konnte sich kaum rühren. Claudette war ihr einziger Anker und sie hielt ihn mit aller Kraft umklammert. Dabei überhörte sie das Krachen, das durch die Welt ging, der Hinterwälder jedoch vernahm es. Er hob seinen Kopf und schaute zu Decke. Der Griff um seinen Hammer lockerte sich und die Kettensäge fiel zu Boden. Meg bemerkte es nicht.  
Ein weiteres Krachen erschütterte den Wald. Der Hinterwälder brüllte, als wäre er von einem glühenden Eisen gebrandmarkt worden. Wütend krallte er sich seine Kettensäge und erweckte sie mit einem grausamen Ruck zu kreischendem Leben. Dann wandte er sich den beiden Mädchen zu.

„Was war das?“, fragte Dwight, den Blick zum dunkeln Himmel gerichtet. Dann schaute er zu Jake. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ich hoffe es geht ihnen gut“, murmelte Dwight und setzte seinen Weg durch den Wald fort. „Wir haben sie zurückgelassen.“  
„Wir mussten“, erwiderte Jake grimmig. Es gefiel ihm so wenig wie seinem Kameraden, doch der Hinterwälder war nur durch das Tor zu stoppen. Der Entitus ließ ihn nicht durch. Schweigend gingen die beiden weiter. Nach kurzer Zeit kam ein Leuchten zwischen den Bäumen zum Vorschein. Das Lagerfeuer. Wortlos steuerten die beiden auf ihr Ziel zu. David erblickte sie als erster, da er vom Baumstamm aus, auf dem er saß, direkt in ihre Richtung schaute. Ace und Nea folgten seinem Blick. Feng, die offenbar nervös am Lagerfeuer auf und ab marschiert war, lief ihnen sogar entgegen. „Dwight, Jake, ich bin so froh euch zu sehen“, rief die junge Asiatin mit ihrem hohen Stimmchen. Jake antwortete nicht und ließ sich stattdessen müde auf einen Baumstamm fallen. Schweigend senkte er den Kopf.  
„Harte Jagd?“, fragte David. Dwight nickte nur, während er an Feng vorbeiging und sich ebenfalls auf einen Baumstamm fallen ließ. Mit vor Erschöpfung zitternder Hand rückte er sich die Brille zurecht. Er wagte es nicht den anderen in die Augen zu schauen. Sie waren ohne die Mädchen zurückgekommen. Dwight wusste, dass sie keine andere Wahl, dass sie keine Chance gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich dennoch schuldig.  
„Wo sind Meg und Claudette?“, wollte Feng wissen.  
Nea und David tauschten einen wissenden Blick aus. Ace blickte ins Feuer, Dwight zu Boden. Schließlich antwortete Jake: „Wir wissen es nicht. Die Tore waren offen, wir mussten gehen. Der Hinterwälder war direkt hinter uns.“  
Besorgnis breitete sich auf Fengs Gesicht aus. Es war grausame Routine, Leute im Nebel zurückzulassen. Die Überlebenden halfen sich so gut es ging, doch in vielen Situation war ein Rettungsversuch aussichtslos oder der Killer zwang einen zum Verlassen der Arena. Allerdings erleichterte diese Tatsache niemals die Schuldgefühle. Dwight stützte den Kopf auf die Hände, den Blick nach wie vor stumm auf denselben Fleck Erde gerichtet. Feng bemerkte dies und setzte sich sofort neben ihn, eine Hand behutsam an seinem Arm.  
„Ich bin sicher, sie haben´s geschafft“, versuchte sie tröstende Worte an Dwight zu richten. Dieser nickte nur. „Ich kenne niemanden, der so schnell laufen kann wie Meg“, sprach Feng weiter. Nea und David tauschten einen weiteren Blick aus. Sie wussten, dass mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde die Chance auf ein Überleben ihrer Freunde unwahrscheinlicher wurde. Ace kratzte sich derweil am Bart und löste schließlich den Blick vom Feuer. Er sah zu Jake. Der schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, woraufhin Ace wieder in die Flammen starrte. Meg und Claudette waren nicht entkommen. Sie alle wussten es.

David ging langsam nach unten zum See. Es war kein weiter Weg. Gerade mal zwei Minuten vom Lagerfeuer aus und schon befand man sich an einem idyllisch anmutenden Ufer unter einem dunklen Nachthimmel. Der Mond goss sein silbernes Licht über die Landschaft und spiegelte sich leicht verzerrt in den Wellen des ruhigen Wassers wieder. Die Blätter der Bäume blieben still, es ging kein Wind. Nur das leichte plätschern des Sees war zu hören.  
David verharrte einen Moment und schaute über die Wasseroberfläche. Dann bückte er sich und zog seine Stiefel aus. Zuerst den rechten, dann den linken. Der See war ganz offensichtlich für die Überlebenden gemacht worden. Einerseits diente er ihnen als Trinkwasserquelle, andererseits als Badewanne um sich den Schweiß von ihren ausgezehrten Leibern zu waschen. Davids Hemd folgte und legte einen beeindruckenden, männlichen Oberkörper frei. Starke Muskeln zeichneten sich unter der Haut ab, der große Brustkorb hob und senkte sich unter kraftvollen Atemzügen.  
Er hatte niemandem gesagt, dass er zum See gehen würde. Warum auch? Am Lagerfeuer würde er nicht vermisst werden. Die Überlebenden wanderten häufig allein in den Wald hinaus und entflohen der bedrückenden Stimmung rund um die Flammen. Der Wald war ihr Psychotherapeut. Er lauschte ihren Sorgen, half ihnen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten. Und niemand würde jemals verloren gehen. Egal wie weit und in welche Richtung man marschierte, man würde immer wieder am Lagerfeuer herauskommen. So hatte der Entitus es eingerichtet. Niemand ging verloren. Niemand entkam.  
David öffnete sein Gürtel. Ohne Eile zog er die Beine aus seiner Hose und warf die Kleidungsstücke achtlos in die Wiese. Dann setzte er gemütlich einen Fuß vor den andern. Nach wenigen Schritten erreichte er das Wasser. Es war angenehm kühl. Nicht kalt. Jeder weitere Schritt senkte in tiefer unter die Oberfläche. Als das Wasser seinen Brustkorb erreicht hatte, beugte David sich nach vorne und tauchte schwungvoll in den See hinein. Er ließ seine Arme und Beine arbeiten, schob sich kraftvoll durch das Wasser. Sein Atem ging immer schneller bis seine Lungen brannten. Doch er hörte nicht auf. Es war ein Genuss sich zu verausgaben, ohne den kalten Atem des Todes im Nacken zu spüren. Jeder Zug half ihm zu vergessen. Die aussichtlose Situation in der sie waren. Das Leben, das ihm genommen worden war. Nicht dass es ein Großartiges gewesen war. David war sich insgeheim schon lange sicher gewesen, die falschen Entscheidungen getroffen zu haben. Er war immer schon aggressiv und unbedacht gewesen und mehr als einmal hatte er dafür bezahlt. Aber was waren schon diese alltäglichen Probleme aus seinem früheren Leben? Der Entitus war eine ganz andere Sache. Ein Gegner, den er nicht fassen, dem er keine Faust ins Gesicht rammen konnte. Vielleicht waren die Überlebenden bis ans Ende ihrer Tage hier gefangen. Vielleicht länger. Es war hoffnungslos.  
Davids Glieder brannten unter der Anstrengung und keuchend hielt er inne. Sich körperlich zu betätigen war immer schon seine Methode gewesen, mit den Ereignissen zurecht zu kommen. Seinen eigenen Körper zu spüren lenkte ihn ab. Doch es löste keine Probleme.  
„Beeindruckend“, vernahm David eine Stimme und sein Kopf schnellte nach rechts. Dort in der Nähe des Ufers entdeckte er Nea. Sie war ebenfalls nackt, nur bis zur Hüfte unter Wasser. Die blau gefärbten Haare klebten an ihrem Kopf und ihre kleinen Brüste glitzerten nass im Mondlicht. Das Schilf hatte sie vorhin verborgen und David war geradewegs an ihr vorbei ins Wasser marschiert. Es störte ihn nicht.  
Wortlos watete er auf sie zu, mit seinem breiten Brustkorb durch das Wasser pflügend. Nea saß an einer seichten Stell des Sees, den Rücken gegen das Ufer gelehnt. Er setzte sich neben sie, die Schwedin bei weitem überragend. Stumm folgte David ihrem auf den Mond gerichteten Blick. „Er hat sich nie bewegt“, sagte sie nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille. „Ich habe ihn beobachtet. Schon ab dem ersten Tag. Und Sterne lassen sich auch keine Blicken.“  
David sagte nichts. Das Reich des Entitus befand sich nicht auf der Erde oder sonst irgendeinem Planeten. Sie waren nicht mehr in ihrer Welt. Realität war hier nichts weiter als eine Illusion. Beliebig festgelegt durch den Entitus. Aber Nea wusste das bereits. Sie wusste auch, dass Meg und Claudette in eben diesem Moment der gierigen Tortur des Entitus unterzogen wurden. Spätestens nachdem sie auch nach einer Stunde nicht am Lagerfeuer aufgetaucht waren, war ihr Schicksal allen klar gewesen. Nun, eine weitere Stunde später, saßen Nea und David schweigend im Wasser nebeneinander. „Dwight hat die letzte Jagd stark mitgenommen“, sprach Nea schließlich das Thema an. David sah zu ihr hinunter.  
„Dieser Ort ist dazu gemacht, uns die Hoffnung zu nehmen“, antwortete er. Nea nickte. „Ich weiß, aber es hilft nichts sich Gedanken über Geschehnisse zu machen, auf die man keinen Einfluss hat.“  
David blickte nun auf den See hinaus. „Nicht jeder ist so stark wie du, Nea“, sagte er. Dann sah er wieder zu der Schwedin. Eine einsame Träne hatte sich auf ihrer Wange gebildet. Im silbernen Mondlicht glänzend rann sie langsam nach unten und tropfte schließlich ins Wasser des Sees. Ungesehen und ungehört.  
Dwight, Nea, Claudette, Feng, ja sogar Meg und Jake hatte David bereits aus Verzweiflung oder Angst Tränen vergießen sehen. Doch niemals Nea. Die tapfere Schwedin war stets ein Fels in der Brandung gewesen, scheinbar gleichgültig gegenüber all den Qualen und dem psychischen Druck.  
„Ich vermisse meine Eltern, David“, sagte sie leise. David seufzte. Wenn es eine Sache gab, für die er absolut gar kein Talent hatte, dann waren es Worte. Schon gar nicht tröstende.  
„Glaubst du sie vermissen mich auch?“, fragte Nea: „Glaubst du sie suchen nach mir?“  
„Aber natürlich tun sie das“, versicherte ihr David.  
„Ich weiß nicht“, entgegnete Nea. „Sie haben immer schon gedacht, dass ich eines Tages einfach abhauen würde. Mit irgendeinem Skater. Wahrscheinlich glauben sie, dass genau das passiert ist. Warum sollten sie also nach mir suchen?“  
„Ist das dein Ernst?“, fragte David: „Sie sind deine Eltern. Sie sorgen sich gerade zu Tode, glaub mir.“ David wusste nicht ob seine Worte die richtigen waren. Nea sah zu ihm auf. Nach einem kurzen Moment schüttelte sie den Kopf und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. Dann atmete sie einmal schnell ein und aus.  
„Bringt doch nichts, sich darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen“, sagte sie, nun wieder ganz die Alte. Alle Gefühle waren wieder hinter einer Fassade aus Desinteresse verborgen. David antwortete nicht. „Gehen wir zurück zum Lagerfeuer“, beschloss Nea schließlich und stand auf. David folgte ihr wortlos. Schweigend zogen sie sich am Ufer an und machten sich anschließend auf den Rückweg.

Ace stocherte mit einem Stock im Lagerfeuer herum. Sein Blick war in die Glut gerichtet, nur selten hob er sich zu einem der anderen Überlebenden, die am Feuer versammelt waren. Dwight hatte sich etwas abseits schlafen gelegt, ganz offensichtlich von Schuldgefühlen geplagt. Feng saß gegenüber von Ace auf der anderen Seite des Feuers. Die junge Asiatin hatte versucht Dwight zu trösten. Ohne Erfolg. Viel eher hatte seine Stimmung auf sie abgefärbt und nun saß sie dort auf dem Baumstamm mit bedrückte Miene und sorgenvollem Blick. Jake hatte sich in die Wälder geschlichen. Es war sein Weg mit allem fertig zu werden. David und Nea waren ebenfalls nirgendwo zu sehen und Ace wusste auch nicht, wo sie sich aufhielten. Es interessierte ihn auch nicht. Die beiden verstanden sich gut, brummig und wortkarg wie sie beide waren. Ace wollte bei nichts dazwischenfunken.  
Claudette und Meg fehlten ebenfalls, doch Ace wusste genau wo die sich befanden. Er seufzte, was Feng kurz dazu veranlasst, aufzublicken. Claudette war eine der freundlichsten und einfühlsamsten Personen, die Ace jemals kennengelernt hatte. Und er hatte in seinem bisherigen Leben eine Menge Leute kennengelernt.  
Ja, größtenteils Mafiosi und andere zwielichtige Gestalten, schlich sich ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf. Ace nickte unmerklich. Auch wieder wahr. Trotzdem, er war sich sicher, dass Claudette die letzte war, die ein Schicksal wie dieses verdient hatte. Oder Feng, das arme Ding. Ace wusste nichts Genaues, doch offenbar war die Beziehung zwischen ihr und ihren Eltern eisig gewesen, bevor der Entitus sie entführt hatte.  
Auch Dwight hatte in seinem Leben sicherlich noch keiner Fliege was zu Leide getan. Es war einfach nicht seine Art. Ace konnte es akzeptieren, wenn ein alter Schwindler wie er selbst, oder ein bezahlter Schläger wie David in die Hölle verbannt wurden. Aber doch nicht so jemand unschuldiges wie Claudette.  
Schrittgeräusche rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Nea und David kehrten zurück. An ihren nassen Haaren konnte Ace leicht erkennen, wo sie sich aufgehalten hatten. David setzte sich brummig auf einen Baumstamm, Nea gleich daneben. Sie waren beide so verschlossen wie immer. Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Grinsen stahl sich über Aces Lippen. Er kannte Typen wie David und Nea. Sie spielten gerne die Harten und Gefühlslosen, die Draufgänger und Gleichgültigen. In Wirklichkeit lag hinter diesen Fassaden das reinste Chaos an Gefühlen. Sie waren ja schließlich Menschen wie alle anderen hier auch.  
„Was zur Hölle? Nein!“, rief Dwight erschrocken und riss damit alle aus ihren Gedanken. Feng stand auf und versuchte zu erkennen, was den Jungen so schockiert hatte. Nach einem Moment zeichnete sich auf ihrem Gesicht Schrecken ab, wenige Sekunden später auch bei allen anderen. Ein schwarzer Nebel schob sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Dick und unnatürlich glitt er dahin und umzingelte das Lagerfeuer. Der Anblick war den Überlebenden nur zu bekannt. Es war der Nebel des Entitus, der vier von ihnen in eine Jagd ziehen würde. Doch eigentlich war es dafür viel zu früh. Bisher hatten die Überlebenden zwischen den Jagden mindestens einen Tag Zeit bekommen um Kraft zu tanken. Jake stürzte nun auch hinter einem Baum hervor, den gleichen Schrecken im Gesicht wie alle anderen. Im nächsten Moment hatte der Nebel bereits die Überlebenden umschlungen und ihnen jegliche Sicht genommen. Schon wenige Sekunden später war der ganze Spuk vorbei. Das Lagerfeuer tauchte vor Ace auf. Direkt auf der anderen Seite war Feng, die sich verzweifelt umschaute. David, Dwight, Nea und Jake waren verschwunden. Dafür lagen nun Meg und Claudette zusammengekrümmt auf dem staubigen Waldboden neben den Flammen.

Jake öffnete seine Augen. Er hoffte vor sich das Lagerfeuer zu entdecken, doch seine Ohren hatten ihm bereits die Wahrheit verraten. Keine knisternden Flammen lagen vor ihm, nur ein endloses Kornfeld durchdrungen von einem unausstehlichen Gestank nach verrottenden Kadavern. Jake hätte sich am liebsten gebückt, Steine aufgehoben und sie vor Wut wild in das dreimal verfluchte Kornfeld geworfen. Doch er wusste es besser. Es galt nun keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ein Killer war losgeschickt worden, mit einem klaren Auftrag: finden, fangen und opfern.  
Jake ging los. Er hatte bereits eine der Antennen erspäht, die hochaufragend den Standort eines Generators verrieten. Fünf waren nötig um die Ausgangstore mit Energie zu versorgen. Einen hatte er bereits gefunden. Mit kontrollierten Atemzügen versuchte Jake sich zu beruhigen, als er zwischen den Kornpflanzen hindurchschlich. Das Feld bot gute Fluchtmöglichkeiten, vor allem da es ein leichtes war, Sichtlinien zu unterbrechen. Wiederholtes Hakenschlagen und weiträumiges umgehen hatten hier bereits mehr als einmal seinen Kragen gerettet. Wirklich Deckung gab es allerdings keine. Jake musste vorsichtig sein.  
Sein Weg führte an einem Baum vorbei, der mitten im Feld stand. An ihm hingegen die Kadaver zahlreicher Nutztiere, allen voran Kühe, die eine Kettensäge von oben bis unten aufgeschlitzt hatte. Mit dicken Stricken waren sie an den Ästen der alten Eiche angebunden worden, ihre Körper komplett leergeblutet. Der Baum war eine der Hauptquellen des Gestankes und Jake hielt sich hustend eine Hand vor den Mund. Der Generator war nur mehr wenige Schritte entfernt. Einen Vorteil brachte der unsägliche Geruch natürlich: Er überdeckte den der lebenden Beute.  
Jake erreichte nun den ersten Generator und kniete sich vor die Maschine auf den Boden. Mit der rechten Hand schob er eines der Rohre zur Seite, das nur lose an der Konstruktion zu hängen schien. Ein Blick ins Innere verriet ihm alles, was er wissen musste. Jake sah sich um. Die benötigten Ersatzteile waren immer in der Nähe zu finden. So hatte es der Entitus eingerichtet. Dort drüben lag eine Handvoll Schrauben, an der Mauer erspähte er eine halb aufgebrauchte Kabelrolle und im Kornfeld befand sich…  
„Gott, Dwight, schleich dich nicht so an mich an“, zischte Jake mit achtsam gedämpfter Stimme.  
„Sorry“, gab Dwight nur kleinlaut zurück und kniete sich sofort neben Jake. Zu zwei würden sie den Generator sehr viel schneller funktionsbereit haben. Jake griff sich einige der Schrauben und begann das lose Rohr zu fixieren.  
„Killer schon gesehen?“, murmelte Jake. Dwight schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber die Krankenschwester kann´s nicht sein. Die hätten wir schon gehört. Ebenso wenig der Hinterwäldler. Vielleicht der Fallensteller?“ Jake arbeitete schweigend vor sich hin. Dwight redete viel zu viel, wenn er nervös war. Jake hingegen wurde nur noch stiller als er sonst schon war.  
„Hoffentlich ist es nicht der Geist. Ich hasse den Geist.“ „Dwight, pass auf!“, rief Jake, doch es war zu spät. Krachend explodierte der Generator und Funken stoben in alle Richtungen. Dwight und Jake rissen beide schützend die Hände vors Gesicht. Dann kehrte wieder Stille ein.  
„Fuck, sorry“, flüsterte Dwight, merklich mit den Nerven am Ende. Jake warf ihm einen beschuldigenden Blick zu, woraufhin Dwight verlegen zu Boden starrte. „Worauf wartest du, weg hier!“, zischte Jake und gab Dwight einen unsanften Stoß. Noch im selben Moment fiel ihnen ein Lied in die Ohren. Die beiden Jungen tauschten einen Blick aus. Die Jägerin!  
„Schnell, schnell“, drängte Jake und hoffte, dass die Killerin sie noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihm zwei lange Hasenohren, die über das Feld hinausragend durch das Korn wanderten. Leise fluchend schlich Jake auf den großen Baum mit den Tieren zu. Den vor Angst geschüttelten Dwight zog er dabei mit sich. Nun setzte auch ein unangenehmer Herzschlag ein.  
Die Jägerin strebte derweil auf den Generator zu. In der Hand hielt sie eine große Axt, das Metall bereits besudelt von früheren Jagden. Doch das Blut war alt und vertrocknet. Dieses Mal hatte sie noch keinen erwischt. Sorgfältig um sich spähend marschierte die Jägerin um den Generator herum. Sie konnte niemanden entdecken. Dann wandte sich ihre Aufmerksamkeit der Maschine zu. Kurz legte die große Frau den Kopf schief und starrte den Generator nur an, fast so als würde sie ihn fragen, wo sich den ihre Beute versteckt hatte. Dann schrie die Jägerin frustriert auf und rammte einen Fuß gegen die Konstruktion. Wieder stoben Funken umher.  
Jake, der sie die ganze Zeit über beobachtet hatte, biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Sie waren den Ausgangstoren um kein Stück nähergekommen. Dwight saß derweil neben ihm, die Hände auf den Mund gepresst um ja keinen Laut zu erzeugen. Die Jägerin machte sich wieder singend davon. Doch plötzlich hielt sie inne. Eigentlich gab es in der Nähe ja nur ein vernünftiges Versteck. Kehrtmachend strebte sie nun energisch auf den Baum zu, ihre Axt zum Morden bereit.  
„Lauf“, rief Jake.

Feng eilte um das Lagerfeuer herum und kniete sich neben Meg und Claudette auf den Boden. Die beiden atmeten schwer und hielten die Augen geschlossen. Ihre Körper waren wie unter Schmerzen verkrampft. Feng tauschte einen Blick mit Ace aus. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Opfer des Entitus so schnell wieder am Lagerfeuer auftauchten. Aber was kümmerte es ihn? Das einzige Wichtige war die Rückkehr der beiden Mädchen.  
„Meg?“ flüsterte Feng und berührte die Athletin sanft am Arm. Meg schrie auf und Feng zuckte zurück. Panisch öffnete die am Boden liegende die Augen und schaute sich um. Zuerst erblickte sie Feng, dann Ace und schließlich das Lagerfeuer und Claudette. Ihr Körper entspannte sich und sie schloss die Augen, während sie in leises Schluchzen ausbrach. Feng konnte es ihr nicht verübeln. Besorgt ließ sie den Blick über ihre Freundinnen gleiten und suchte nach Verletzungen. Sie konnte keine finden. Zum Glück hatte sich in dieser Hinsicht nichts geändert.  
Claudette versuchte nun sich aufzurappeln und brach unter Husten und Tränen wieder zusammen. Ace hielt die Botanikerin fest, sodass sie nicht auf den Boden zurückfiel. Behutsam bugsierte er sie zu einem der Baumstämme und reichte ihr eine der Glasflaschen, in die die Überlebenden das Wasser des Sees gefüllt hatten. Die Flaschen hatten sie aus den Arenen mitgenommen, von einem Ort der allem Anschein nach Autohaven heißen sollte. Dankend griff Claudette nach der Flasche und stürzte das Wasser nach unten. Beinahe hätte sie sich verschluckt. Dann schlang sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper. „Mir ist kalt“, flüsterte sie mit zitternder Stimme und Ace griff sofort nach einer Decke, ebenfalls ein Mitbringsel aus den Jagden.  
„Keine Sorge, das vergeht. Komm hier zum Lagerfeuer“, tröstete Ace und warf die Decke um Claudettes schlotternde Figur. Dann bemerkte er, dass es wirklich kalt geworden war. Sein Atem erzeugte kleine Nebelwolken und die Temperatur war merklich abgefallen. Das war noch nie passiert. Meg hatte sich mit Fengs Hilfe mittlerweile auch auf einen der Baumstämme gesetzt. Sie war sichtlich am Ende ihrer psychischen Kräfte und starrte nur verloren ins Lagerfeuer. Doch auch sie bemerkte die plötzliche Kälte und wechselte einen Blick mit der Asiatin. Dann schauten alle vier aufs Lagerfeuer, als die Flammen mit einem Mal zu flackern begannen, fast als wollten sie in Kürze erlöschen.  
„Verdammt, was passiert hier?“, fragte Ace ins Leere und suchte nach Brennmaterial. „Ich habe keine Ahnung“ antwortete Feng, bevor sie einen leisen Schreckensschrei von sich gab. Grund war der schwarze Nebel, der zurückgekehrt war und sich wieder bedrohlich auf die Überlebenden zuschob.  
„Was? Nein! Das ist zu früh“, protestierte Ace entgeistert, doch bereits im nächsten Moment hatte ihn der Nebel verschluckt. Feng spürte Todesängste in sich aufkeimen. Es waren nur vier Überlebende am Lagerfeuer und der Entitus rief zu einer weiteren Jagd.

Der dunkle Nebel zog sich zurück und Meg spürte Waldboden unter den Fingern. Das Macmillan Estate.  
„Nein“, dachte sie: „Nein, nein, nein! Warum ich? Warum schon wieder?“ Ihr gesamter Körper zitterte und Panik drohte sie zu überwältigen. Angst entriss ihr die Kontrolle über ihre Glieder und Meg konnte nichts weiter tun, als hockenzubleiben. Zitternd und nach Luft schnappend verharrte sie im Gras zwischen den Bäumen, die Augen geschlossen und ihr Gesicht zu Boden gerichtet. Sie musste mit ihrer Angst fertig werden. Es half nichts, hier sitzen zu bleiben. Es half einfach nichts. Los jetzt.  
Unbeholfen erhob sie sich und beinahe wäre ihr schwarz vor Augen geworden. Ihr Stand war unsicher und noch immer wollten ihre Beine ihr nicht recht gehorchen. Doch sie zwang sich. Sie zwang sich dazu, loszuziehen und zwischen den Bäumen nach einem Generator zu suchen. Sie musste es versuchen. Der Entitus durfte sie nicht in die Finger kriegen. Nicht schon wieder.  
Plötzlich erbebte die Arena und ein dumpfes Krachen erschütterte den Boden. Meg wäre hingefallen, hätte sie sich nicht an einem Ast festgehalten. Ihrer Angst taten die seltsamen Phänomene natürlich keinen Abbruch, ganz im Gegenteil. Megs Herz schlug schneller und schneller. Ihr Atem ging immer abgehakter und sie zitterte immer stärker. Wieder drohte sie, die Kontrolle zu verlieren.  
Meg lehnte sich gegen den Baum und versuchte die Tränen zurück zu kämpfen. Sie musste stark sein. Sie musste einfach. Erst nach einer Weile wurde sie auf ihren wilden Herzschlag aufmerksam. Panisch riss sie den Kopf nach oben und spähte zwischen die Bäume. Adrenalin strömte in ihren Körper und es kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken runter.  
Meg und die Krankenschwester entdeckten sich im selben Moment. Beide hielten kurz inne. Dann sprintete Meg los. Ihre Angst hatte in Verzweiflung gegipfelt. Sie musst einfach nur noch weg. Fliehen. Davonlaufen. Weg von der Killerin. Meg achtete nicht auf den Pfad, den sie nahm. Sie musst einfach nur weg. So weit wie möglich. Einer Wurzel wich sie gerade noch aus. Ein Ast traf sie schmerzhaft im Gesicht. Egal, einfach nur weg. Das Kreischen der Krankenschwester näherte sich bedrohlich und Meg lief noch schneller, noch panischer. Sie plante keine Fluchtroute mehr, sah sich nicht nach verstecken um. Einfach nur weg. Eine Unebenheit im Boden bracht Meg aus dem Gleichgewicht und fast wäre sie gestürzt. Sie fing sich, nur um von der nächsten Hürde, einer hervorstehenden Wurzel, endgültig zu Fall gebracht zu werden. Hart schlug sie auf den Boden auf, wo kleine Steinchen die Haut über ihren Knien und Handballen aufrissen.  
Siegessicher kreischte die Krankenschwester erneut und tauchte in Sekundenschnelle über ihrer Beute auf. Die Knochensäge hatte sie hoch erhoben, bereit sie niedersausen zu lassen. Meg drehte sich auf den Rücken und versucht die linke Hand schützend nach oben zu halten. Strampelnd versuchte sie davonzukriechen, dem sicheren Tod zu entrinnen. Sie war blind vor Panik.  
Ein weiteres Krachen ging durch die Arena und die Krankenschwester hielt mitten im Streich inne. Sie schaute nach oben zum Himmel, dann nach hinten in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen zu sein schien. Schließlich wandte sie sich wieder ihrer Beute zu. Die Knochensäge glitt ihr aus den Fingern und fiel klappernd zu Boden. Die eben noch so grausame Killerin ließ die Schultern sinken und schaute zu Boden. Dann ertönte ein weiteres Krachen und mit einem Mal schien die Krankenschwester wieder belebt zu sein. Sie schaute sich wieder kurz um und machte dann eine scheuchende Geste in Richtung Meg. Eilig hob die Killerin ihre Knochensäge vom Boden auf. Dann schaute sie wieder zu Meg und bedeutete ihr erneut, sich davon zu machen. Als das Mädchen immer noch nicht gehorchte, stieß die Krankenschwester ein schrilles Kreischen aus. Das wirkte.  
Meg rappelte sich panisch auf, fiel zweimal hin und stürzte durch den Wald davon. Wieder hetzte sie wild wischen den Bäumen hindurch und schaute nicht zurück, ob sie verfolgt wurde. Sie wusste nur, dass sie weg von hier musste. Weit weg. Ein kalter Wind wehte ihr ins Gesicht und ließ sie nach Luft schnappen. Wind? Hier? Egal, einfach weiter! Meg stolperte erneut, doch sie fing sich. Ihr Herz schlug rasend schnell, während ihre Beine zu brennen begannen. Bald würde sie vollkommen erschöpft zusammenbrechen, und wenn das geschah musste sie sich in Sicherheit befinden.  
Die Athletin rannte weiter und weiter, bis sie schließlich die Waldgrenze erreichte. Rasend schnell ließ sie die Bäume hinter sich und fand sich in mitten einer Wiese, wo sie zu Boden ging. Auf allen Vieren rang Meg nach Atem, ihre Glieder zitternd vor Erschöpfung. Doch sie hatte keine Zeit, sie musste weiter. Ächzend stand sie erneut auf und schaute sich um, allmählich wieder in der Lage einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Sie befand sich auf einem grasbewachsenen Hügel. Zu ihrer linken führte ein schmaler Feldweg am Waldrand entlang und über ihr grüßte der Mond und tausende funkelnde Sterne. Doch was Megs Blick fing, waren die hell leuchtenden Lichter der Stadt, die sich zu Fuße des Hügels erstreckte. Autos fuhren als kleine Lichtpunkte die rechteckig angelegten Straßen entlang und unzählige Fenster machten dem Sternenhimmel Konkurrenz. In der Ferne hörte Meg eine Polizeisirene, während ein kalter Windhauch um ihre Beine strich. Irgendwo rief ein Uhu und der frische Geruch in der Luft verriet Meg, dass es erst kürzlich geregnet hatte. Am Horizont kündigte ein heller Schein die bald aufgehende Sonne an.  
Sie war zurück.


	2. Ein neuer Tag

Meg spazierte langsam die Straße nach unten. Der Gehsteig war noch nass vom Regen und die Straßenlaternen verführten den schwarzen Teer zur orangem Funkeln. Links von ihr verlief eine endlose Hecke, hinter der sich Grundstück um Grundstück befand, rechts hinter der Straße befand sich ein Abhang und nach wenigen Metern die Waldgrenze. Meg versuchte sich davon abzuhalten in Richtung der Bäume zu blicken, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Immer wieder spähten ihre Augen ins Dickicht und suchten nach einer Erklärung, einem Hinweis, bevor Meg sie wieder zurück auf den Asphalt zwang. War der Albtraum wirklich vorüber? Hatte der Entitus sie wirklich einfach so ziehen lassen? Oder war er gezwungen worden? Meg erinnerte sich an die seltsamen Geräusche und die ungewöhnlich schnelle Abfolge an Jagden. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen.  
Und dann war da die Krankenschwester, die ihre Beute einfach so aufgegeben hatte. Meg konnte sich nur noch verschwommen an die Szene im Wald erinnern, doch wieder kam sie zum selben Schluss. Irgendetwas war vorgefallen.  
Meg wusste glücklicherweise genau wo sie sich befand und bog nun zielsicher in eine Seitenstraße ein. Es war nicht unbedingt der schnellste Weg, doch er brachte Abstand zwischen sie und den Wald. Meg befand sich in den Außenbezirken von Waltonfield, einer mittelgroßen Stadt im Osten der USA. Bereits ihr ganzes bisheriges Leben hatte sie in dieser Stadt verbracht. Zunächst in einem Vorort wie diesem, später näher am Stadtzentrum. Nachdem ihre Mutter krank geworden war, hatten sie ihr Haus verkaufen und in ein kleines Apartment ziehen müssen, in dem Meg sich um Vanessa gekümmert hatte. Zu ihrem täglichen Training war sie manchmal zum Sportplatz gefahren, meistens jedoch hatte es sie hierher verschlagen. Mit dem Bus leicht zu erreichend, war die Gegend perfekt für ausgedehnte Läufe. Die Luft war frisch und der angrenzende Wald hatte Meg immer ein Gefühl der Ruhe gespendet. Zumindest bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag, an dem der Entitus sie in sein Reich entführt hatte.   
Die Sonne ging im Osten auf und schien Meg direkt ins Gesicht. Sie kam an einer Bushaltestelle vorbei, doch sie blieb nicht stehen. Ohne Fahrschein würde der Fahrer sie nicht mitnehmen und Meg hatte kein Geld dabei. Sie würde wohl zu Fuß gehen müssen. Ein kalter Wind wehte zwischen den Häusern hindurch und Meg zog sich die Kapuze ihres rotweiß gefärbten Pullovers über den Kopf. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie im Nebel gefangen gewesen war, doch der Tag ihrer Entführung war im Herbst gewesen. Nun schien es irgendwann zwischen Winter und Frühling zu sein. Sechs Monate schätzte Meg.  
  
Er war zurück. In Waltonfield. Dwight konnte es nicht glauben. Warum der Entitus ihn freigelassen hatte wusste er nicht. Er wusste auch nicht, ob es beabsichtigt gewesen war, dass Dwight inmitten einer Jagd plötzlich zwischen den Bäumen hervorgebrochen war und anstatt eines Generators seine Heimatstadt vor sich gehabt hatte. Dwight wusste auch nicht, ob der Albtraum vorbei war, oder ob es sich hierbei nur um einen weiteren perfiden Trick des Entitus handelte.  
Dwight kam an einer Litfaßsäule vorbei und blieb kurz stehen. Dort unter dem bunten Plakat einer Jazzband lächelte ihm sein eigenes Gesicht entgegen. Es war ein Flyer, den offenbar seine Eltern ausgedruckt und überall aufgehängt hatten. Die Überschrift lautete: „Vermisst“ Darunter befand sich ein Foto von ihm zusammen mit den Kontaktdaten seiner Eltern und einer versprochenen Belohnung für jeden Hinweis. Der Flyer war wohl schon mehrere Monate alt, denn man konnte die Buchstaben kaum noch entziffern.  
Dwight konnte Tränen in seinen Augenwinkeln spüren. Auch wenn sie es ihm natürlich nie gesagt hatten, so hatte Dwight doch immer vermutet, dass seine Eltern enttäuscht von ihm gewesen waren. Von der Schule hatte er stets unterdurchschnittliche Noten nach Hause gebracht, er hatte sich in unterschiedlichen Sportarten versucht, doch wenn ihn eine Mannschaft überhaupt hatte aufnehmen wollen, so hatte es niemals lange gedauert, bis man Dwight wieder rausgeworfen hatte. Musikalisch war er sowieso nie gewesen. Vor allem seine Mutter Elizabeth, eine Geigenlehrerin an einer örtlichen Musikschule, war darüber insgeheim enttäuscht gewesen. Auch wenn sie das Thema nie angesprochen hatte, so hatte Dwight ihre Betrübnis im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes gespürt.  
Er hatte sich noch nie in irgendeinem Bereich besonders hervorgetan. Selbst seinen Job als Pizzabote hatte er verloren, nachdem er wiederholt an die falschen Adressen geliefert hatte. Sein Vater James hatte seinen Unmut darüber gut verborgen, doch es war Dwight nicht entgangen. James war ein relativ hohes Tier in der Verwaltungsabteilung eines Versicherungsunternehmens und hatte seinem Sohn schließlich einen Bürojob in seiner Abteilung besorgt. Bereits früh hatte sich gezeigt, dass Dwight wohl niemals eine Beförderung erhalten würde.  
Auch ein Mädchen hatte er seine Eltern noch nie vorstellen können. Wahrscheinlich zweifelten sie bereits an seiner Heterosexualität. In der Schule war er stets der Fußabtreter aller anderen gewesen, ein Jämmerling, den man keines Blickes würdigte.  
Dwight war für seine Eltern eine Enttäuschung gewesen. Und dennoch hing hier ein Zettel auf dem sie verzweifelt nach Hinweisen fragten und Belohnung versprachen, wenn sie nur ihren Sohn zurückerhalten würden.  
Und das würden sie. Dwight holte tief Luft und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Er war zurück. Er hatte es geschafft dem Entitus zu entfliehen. Seine Eltern würden ihn zurückerhalten und die Familie würde wieder zusammenkommen.  
Dwight wollte gerade weitermarschieren, als sein Blick auf einen anderen Flyer fiel. Er schien noch älter zu sein als jener der Fairfields, doch er hatte genau denselben Zweck. „Vermisst“, stand auch hier in großen Lettern über dem Bild eines jungen Mädchens. „Nea Karlsson“ stand darunter und wieder wurde nach Hinweisen gefragt.  
Dwights Gedanken wanderten plötzlich zu den anderen Überlebenden. Hatten sie es auch geschafft? Waren sie auch freigekommen? Genau für diesen Fall hatten sie damals im Nebel ihre Adressen ausgetauscht. Dwight wusste, dass Meg und Feng beide aus Waltonfield stammten. Claudette war aus Montreal hierhergezogen und Nea aus irgendeiner Stadt in Schweden, erinnerte sich Dwight. Jake hatte sich hier vor seiner Familie versteckt, Ace hatte ihnen selbst nicht so genau sagen könne wo er wohnte und David hatte nur gebrummt.  
Dwight war entschlossen so schnell wie möglich mit allen anderen Kontakten aufzunehmen oder es zumindest zu versuchen. Vielleicht war er auch der einzige, der aus dem Nebel entkommen war. In diesem Fall musste er zu den Behörden gehen, ihnen sagen, dass er die Standorte der vermissten Personen kannte. Doch was sollte er erzählen? Eine Schauergeschichte von einem Monster im dunklen Wald, das Kinder entführte, um sie gnadenlosen Killern vorzuwerfen.  
Dwight wischte den Gedanken beiseite. Er musste es versuchen. Und außerdem war es die Wahrheit. Eiligen Schrittes ging er durch die Straßen von Waltonfield, das Haus der Fairfields lag nicht weit entfernt. Er kannte die Gegend aus seiner Kindheit und mit jedem Schritt kam sie ihm surrealer vor. War er wirklich entkommen? Konnte es wirklich wahr sein.  
Alle Zweifel wurden hinfort gefegt, als Dwight vor seinem Zuhause zum Stehen kam. Durch das Fenster konnte er seine Mutter sehen, wie sie seinem Vater Kaffee einschenkte. Die beiden sahen müde aus, gar hoffnungslos. Hatten sie etwa ihren Sohn aufgegeben, ihn für tot erklärt und die Suche nach ihm beendet? Dwight schüttelte den Kopf und trat zur Haustür hin. Nach einem kurzen Atemzug drückte er einen Finger auf die Klingel. Dann hörte er Schritte hinter der Tür.  
  
Die Eingangstür des Hauses wurde langsam aufgezogen und eine Frau kam zum Vorschein. Sie hob die Hand zu den Augen um sich vor der aufgehenden Sonne zu schützen, die ihr direkt ins Gesicht schien. Als sie sah, wer da vor ihrer Tür stand, stockte der Frau der Atem. Ihre Unterlippe begann zu beben und ihre Augen weiteten sich fassungslos.  
„Hi, Mom“  
„NEA!“, kreischte die Frau und brach in Freudentränen aus, während sie ihrer Tochter schluchzend um den Hals fiel. Es war nicht die Reaktion, die die junge Schwedin erwartet hatte. Sie hatte sich in Gedanken bereits ausgemalt, dass ihre Eltern ihr die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen würden, sie beschimpfen oder einfach nur entgeistert anstarren würden. Aus ihrer Sicht musste es a so ausgesehen haben, als sei sie von Zuhause weggerannt, als sei genau das passiert was man von Tagedieben wie Nea erwartete.  
Die Erleichterung, dass dies nicht der Fall war, raubte Nea fast den Atem. Ebenfalls in Tränen ausbrechend erwiderte sie die Umarmung ihrer Mutter. Sie drückte sich an die Schulter der Frau und schloss schluchzend die Augen. Keine Träne hielt sie mehr zurück. Nach all den Monaten im Nebel war es endlich Zeit, dass sie alle Fassaden fallen ließ, dass sie sich sicher genug fühlte um all ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Für mehrere Augenblicke verharrten die beiden Frauen im Türrahmen, einfach nur froh sich wieder in den Armen halten zu können. Neas Vater erschien im Flur hinter der Tür, er hatte seine Frau den Namen ihrer Tochter rufen hören und war so rasant aufgestanden, dass er sein weißes Hemd mit Tee befleckt hatte. Er fiel ebenfalls in die Umarmung mit ein.  
Dann, nach einigen Momenten, lösten sich die Familienmitglieder wieder voneinander und sahen sich gegenseitig an. Iris und Noah auf der einen, Nea auf der anderen Seite. Sofort wanderte die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Mutter auf das getrocknete Blut an Neas Schläfe. Sie war in der letzten Jagd schmerzhaft hingefallen und hatte sich leicht am Kopf verletzt, als sie jedoch wieder aufgeblickt hatte, war sie zurück in Waltonfield gewesen.  
„Großer Gott, geht es dir gut?“, fragte Iris sichtlich besorgt und untersuchte sofort die Verletzung. Dann dreht sie Nea mit sanfter Gewalt einmal im Kreis und suchte nach weiteren Verletzungen am Körper ihrer Tochter. Sie fand keine. Nea konnte nicht anders als vor Erleichterung zu lachen, gleichzeitig saßen ihr immer noch Tränen in den Augen.  
„Natürlich geht es mir gut.“  
Es war nur eine leichte Verletzung, in keiner Weise gefährlich. Und dennoch stand ihre Mutter hier und verhielt sich als hätte Nea einen offenen Bruch erlitten. Alles kam Nea mit einem Mal so seltsam vor, so fremdartig. Im Nebel waren Verletzungen wie diese an der Tagesordnung gewesen. Niemand hatte sich großartig darum gekümmert. Man konnte sich wahrlich glücklich schätzen, wenn man mit nicht mehr als einer kleinen Platzwunde aus einer Jagd entkam.  
„Wo bist du überhaupt gewesen?“, fragte Iris weiter und sah ihrer Tochter nun in die Augen. Bevor Nea jedoch antworten konnte, war sie von ihrer Mutter wieder in eine Umarmung gezogen. „Egal, ganz egal. Gottseidank haben wir dich wieder zurück. Alles andere ist egal.“  
„Hier, komm rein“, meldete sich nun auch Neas Vater und trat zur Seite, die rechte Hand einladend ausgestreckt. Sogleich wurde Nea von ihrer Mutter ins Haus bugsiert und vom Flur ins Wohnzimmer geleitet. Alles sah noch immer genau so aus, wie an dem Tag, an dem Nea verschwunden war. Die ganzen Bilder ihrer Verwandtschaft in Schweden, der knorrige Esstisch, den Neas Eltern von einem Trödler erstanden hatte und der alte Schaukelstuhl, der Noahs Vater gehört hatte. Es war alles noch da, ganz so, als wäre sie niemals fort gewesen.  
  
Erschöpft erklomm Claudette die Stufen bis zu ihrem Apartment im fünften Stock. Der Aufzug war bereits vor ihrer Entführung in den Nebel außer Betrieb gewesen und auch in der Zwischenzeit schien sich niemand um das Problem gekümmert zu haben. Claudette wunderte sich nicht. Die junge Studentin wohnte allein in einer kleinen Wohnung in einer der heruntergekommeneren Gegenden von Waltonfield. Die Miete war niedrig und so war es auch das Interesse ihres Grundherren, sich um das Wohlbefinden seiner Kunden zu kümmern. Claudette hatte den alten Geizkragen auch nur zweimal in ihrem Leben gesehen, einmal bei der Unterzeichnung des Mietvertrags und einmal zufällig im Stiegenhaus. Der grummelige Greis hatte sie nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt, als sie ihn damals freundlich gegrüßt hatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie gar nicht erkannt. Sein Geld erhielt der alte Mann mittels eines Dauerauftrags über die Bank, seine Kunden waren nicht viel mehr als Kontonummern. Das war auch der Grund weshalb Claudette hoffte, dass ihre Wohnung immer noch ihr gehörte. Als sie nach Waltonfield gekommen war, hatte sich die introvertierte Kanadierin schnell in die Einsamkeit ihrer Wohnung zurückgezogen, nur zum Einkaufen oder Studieren war sie nach draußen gegangen. Über soziale Kontakte verfügte sie nur in digitaler Form. In einem Forum war sie unter dem Pseudonym „ScienceGirl“ als Botanikexpertin bekannt gewesen und hatte regelmäßig den verschiedenen Besuchern der Seite bei Hausaufgaben, Facharbeiten oder Ähnlichem weitergeholfen. Natürlich hatte sie sich immer etwas anderes gewünscht. In ihrer Fantasie hatte sie eines Tages einen jungen Mann kennengelernt, nicht unbedingt einen Schönling oder einen Draufgänger. Einfach nur einen netten, ehrlichen Kerl, and dessen Schulter geschmiegt man vorm Fernseher langsam einschlafen konnte. Es war nie passiert und es würde auch nie passieren.  
Claudette war nun im fünften Stock angekommen und blieb vor einer der unzähligen weißen Türen stehen. Links von ihr befand sich ein in die Wand eingelassener Klingelknopf, darüber stand in unsauberer Handschrift: „Claudette Morel“. Die Wohnung gehörte also immer noch ihr, stellte die Studentin erleichtert fest. Oder der neue Besitzer war einfach zu faul gewesen die Namensschilder auszutauschen. Kurz kramte sie in ihrer linken Hosentasche, dann zog sie ihren Wohnungsschlüssel hervor. Sie hatte ihn im Nebel unzählige Male verloren, doch genauso wie ihre Wunden nach einer Opferung auf wundersame Weise verschwunden waren, so war der Schlüssel jedes Mal wieder in ihrer Tasche aufgetaucht. Zum Glück hatte sie ihn bei der letzten Jagd nicht verloren.  
Nervös fummelte Claudette kurz am Schlüsselloch herum, das verdammte Ding hatte immer schon geklemmt. Dann tat der Schlüssel schließlich einen Ruck und die Tür in ihr Apartment schwang auf. Sonnenlicht floss durch das einzige, nach Osten ausgerichtete Fenster in den quadratischen Raum. Direkt unter der von Vorhängen gesäumten Scheibe stand ihr Bett, an der gegenüberliegenden Wand befand sich die Küche und in der Mitte hatte ein kreisrunder Tisch seinen Platz gefunden. Zwei Stühle waren unter die Tischfläche geschoben worden, Claudette hatte jedoch stets nur einen gebraucht. An der Nordwand erblickte sie den Schreibtisch mit ihrem Computer und rechts daneben ein mit Büchern gefülltes Regal. Eine schmale Tür führte ins Bad. Alles war mit einer feinen Staubschicht überzogen, doch nichts hatte sich seit ihrem letzten Besuch geändert. Claudettes kleines Reich lag unberührt.  
Die Kanadierin schloss langsam die Tür hinter sich und legte den Schlüssel auf den zentralen Tisch. Sie schaffte es gerade noch sich die Schuhe von den Füßen zu ziehen, bevor sie sich auf das Bett fallen ließ und augenblicklich einschlief.  
Als sie wieder erwachte, lag sie schweißgebadet im Dunkeln. Das fahle Leuchten der Straßenlaternen schien durch das Fenster herein und winzige Staubpartikel waren schwebend im orangen Lichtkegel sichtbar. Claudette stand zitternd auf. Sie wusste, dass sie einen Albtraum gehabt hatte, konnte sich jedoch an nichts mehr erinnern. Benommen stolperte sie zum Waschbecken und spritzte sich einen Schwall kalten Wassers ins Gesicht. Claudette konnte sich ausmalen, wovon sie geträumt hatte. Beim Gedanken an den Entitus begann ihr Herz plötzlich schneller zu schlagen. Ein Kloß bildete sich in ihrem Hals und es war, als hätte ihr jemand die Luft aus den Lungen gepresst. Sie fühlte sich beobachtet. War es der Geist? Oder der Fallensteller? Panisch stürzte sie zum Lichtschalter und die Glühbirne an der Decke leuchtete flackernd auf. Das Zimmer war vollkommen leer. Sie war allein.  
Niedergeschlagen rutschte Claudette mit dem Rücken die Wand nach unten. Die Beine angezogen vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen. Langsam beruhigte sich ihr schneller Herzschlag und sie konnte wieder ausreichend Luft holen, doch der Kloß in ihrem Hals blieb. Es war nichts weiter gewesen als eine Panikattacke. Kein Killer verfolgte sie. Keine Haken drohten mit ihrem eisernen Biss. Sie war in Sicherheit.  
Claudette schluchzte leise. War sie wirklich in Sicherheit? Was, wenn der Nebel sie morgen wieder zurückholte? Wenn er ihr nur eine Verschnaufpause gewährte vor der nächsten Staffel an Jagden? Vielleicht wollte er vermeiden, dass seine Opfer unter all der psychischen Last zusammenbrachen. Vielleicht war es auch nur eine weitere sadistische Foltermethode und ein kurzer Moment der Freiheit sollte sie, sobald er ihnen plötzlich entzogen wurde, endgültig den Verstand rauben.  
Sie hob den Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken beiseite zu fegen. Es hatte doch keinen Zweck über den Nebel nachzudenken und ob er sie wieder holen kommen würde, wenn sich doch rein gar nichts dagegen unternehmen könnte. Aber etwas anderes konnte Claudette tun.  
Mit einer Hand die Tränen wegwischend stand sie kurzentschlossen auf und versuchte ein sicheres Gefühl in ihre Beine zurückzubekommen. Es gelang ihr nicht. Wenn es ihr geglückt war dem Entitus zu entkommen, so waren vielleicht auch andere Überlebende wieder in die normale Welt zurückgekehrt. Genau für diese Situation hatten sie ja einst ihre Adressen und Nummern ausgetauscht.  
Claudette durchquerte das kleine Zimmer und setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch. Mit ihrem Zeh schaltete sie schon aus Gewohnheit den am Boden stehenden PC ein, während sie mit der rechten Hand nach dem Telefon griff. Sie wollte gerade Dwights Nummer wählen, als ihre Gedanken zu ihren Eltern wanderten. Es war bereits über drei Jahre her, dass Claudette Montreal verlassen hatte und nach Waltonfield gezogen war. In dieser Zeit hatte sie ihre wahre Heimatstadt nur selten besucht und so hatte sie sich langsam aber sicher von ihren Eltern entfernt. Claudette war klar, dass sie sie von ganzem Herzen liebten und sie erwiderte diese Liebe. Allerdings hatten sie nie wirklich etwas mit ihren Interessen anfangen können. Claudette war bereits in der Grundschule als „hochbegabt“ aufgefallen, doch das hatte auch seine Konsequenzen nach sich gezogen. Nicht nur ihre Schulkollegen hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt, mit ihr auszukommen, auch ihre Eltern hatten oft nicht gewusst, wie sie mit ihrer Tochter hatten umgehen sollen. Es war ganz und gar nicht ihre Schuld, Claudette wusste das. Viel mehr machte sie sich selbst verantwortlich, doch was sollte sie tun? Sie war immer schon introvertiert und sozial unfähig gewesen und ihr Leben lang hatte sie es sich anders gewünscht. Aber so funktionierte das Leben nicht.  
Mit zitternden Fingern tippte sie die Nummer ihrer Eltern in das Telefon ein und legte es anschließend ans Ohr. Besetzt. Ein wohlklingender Ton verkündete ihr, dass ihr Computer nun hochgefahren war. Claudette tippte beinahe automatisch das Passwort ein, den wissenschaftlichen Namen ihrer Lieblingspflanze, wie sie es schon unzählige Male vorher getan hatte. Als nächstes öffnete sie ihren Internetbrowser. Wie immer war ihr Account ScienceGirl bereits angemeldet und ihr Posteingang füllte sich mit einer Menge an ungelesenen Nachrichten. Sie beachtete sie nicht, sondern navigierte direkt in den Hauptthread.  
„Hi Leute, ich bin wieder da.“, schrieb sie nach kurzem Überlegen. Auf eine Antwort würde Claudette wohl etwas warten müssen, deshalb griff sie wieder zum Telefon und wählte erneut die Nummer ihrer Eltern. Diesmal klingelte es. Dreimal, Viermal, Fünfmal.  
„Morel?“, meldete sich eine Frau.  
„Mom?“, antworte Claudette mit bebender Stimme: „Ich bin´s, Claudette.“  
Für einen Moment hörte Claudette nichts mehr und dachte schon, dass ihre Mutter wieder aufgelegt hatte. Dann vernahm sie ein Geräusch, das ganz so danach klang, als ob jemand versuchte seinen Tränen nach unten zu kämpfen.  
„Claudette, Liebling, bist du´s wirklich? Sag was!“  
„Ja, ich bin hier.“  
Nun stiegen auch ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
„Oh Gott, danke, danke.“, nuschelte Claudettes Mutter bevor sie sagte: „Claudette, wo bist du? Wie geht es dir? Ist alles in Ordnung. Oh Gott, als du dich nicht mehr gemeldet hast, da dachten ich und dein Vater schon… Claudette, bis du noch da?  
„Ja, ich bin hier“, antwortete Claudette: „Mir geht’s gut. Ich bin in Waltonfield. Keine Sorge, es geht mir gut.“  
„Claudette, was ist passiert? Du hast dich so lange nicht mehr gemeldet und als wir erfuhren, dass du als vermisst gemeldet worden bist, da dachten wir bereits…“  
Ihre Mutter brach hörbar in Tränen aus  
„Mom, schon gut, es geht mir ja gut.“, versuchte Claudette sie zu trösten. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was man in solchen Momenten sagen sollte. Sie wusste es einfach nicht. Deswegen tat sie das, was sie immer getan hatte: betreten schweigen, abwarten und auf das Beste hoffen  
Nach einer Weile hatte sich ihre Mutter wieder beruhigt und wieder damit begonnen Fragen zu stellen. Auf die meisten konnte Claudette gar keine Antwort geben, da sie sofort wieder unterbrochen wurde. Es dauerte nicht lang, dann kam auch ihr Vater ans Telefon. Wieder stellte er einen Haufen Fragen und Claudette hätte sich unter anderen Umständen wohl äußerst unwohl gefühlt. Doch vertraute Stimmen zu hören, die Liebe, die aus ihnen sprach, zu vernehmen, versetzte sie in wohltuende Erleichterung und gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, das sie seit langer Zeit nicht mehr erfahren hatte.  
Schließlich lief alles auf die Frage hinaus, wo sie denn all die Zeit gewesen war. Claudette überlegte kurz, doch ihr kamen keine Worte in den Sinn, die die letzten sechs Monate auch nur annähernd beschreiben konnten.  
„Ich kann es euch nicht sagen, nicht übers Telefon“, erklärte sie schließlich: „Ich habe hier noch eine Sache zu erledigen. Dann fliege ich nach Montreal.“  
„Nein, bleib wo du bist. Ruh dich aus. Wir kommen zu dir.“, widersprach ihr Vater: „Und pass auf dich auf. Wir können dich nicht noch einmal verlieren.“  
„Es geht mir gut, Dad“, versicherte Claudette erneut. In ihrem Hinterkopf geisterte jedoch immer noch der Gedanke an den Entitus herum.  
„Wir lieben dich“, sagte nun ihre Mutter: „Denk immer daran. Wir lieben dich.“  
„Ich liebe euch auch“, antwortete Claudette. Es überraschte sie, wie gut es tat diese Worte zu sagen, sie gesagt zu bekommen. Dann beendete sie den Anruf. Ihre Aufmerksamkeit fiel auf den Computerbildschirm, auf dem bereits eine Antwort erschienen war. Sie lautete: „Sollte man dich kennen?“  
Claudette starrte für einen Moment auf die Nachricht. Mehrere Male las sie die Buchstaben, jedes Mal etwas langsamer. Dann nickte sie kurz und schloss das Fenster mit einem flinken Druck der Tasten ALT und F4. Anschließend schnappte sie sich wieder das Telefon, während sie bereits ihr Gedächtnis nach Dwights Nummer durchforstete.  
  
Ein Paar starker Hände packte Feng an den Armen und drückte sie zu Boden. In panischer Angst versuchte sie sich zu befreien und aus dem harten Griff zu entkommen. Mit Händen und Füßen setzte sie sich zur Wehr, während sie sich wild von einer Seite auf die andere warf. Es war vergeblich, der Killer hatte sie erwischt und ließ sie nicht mehr los. Feng stieß einen Schrei aus und trat mit den Beinen nach ihrem Peiniger. Mit dem rechten traf sie auf Widerstand.  
„Shit! Feng! Feng, hör auf, Feng! Aaah, shit.“  
Sie dachte gar nicht daran aufzuhören und hatte den widerlichen Kerl, der sie am Boden hielt, erneut getreten. Im nächsten Augenblick begann er sie heftig hin und her zu rütteln und versuchte sie so unter Kontrolle zu bringen.  
„Feng! Ich bin´s! Hör auf! Ich bin´s!“  
Niemals!  
Ein Knie landete auf ihrer Brust und drückte sie zu Boden. Sie war nun nahezu Bewegungsunfähig und konnte nichts weiter tun, als den Mistkerl wütend anzustarren. Ein Gesicht zeichnete sich in der Dunkelheit des Waldes ab.  
„Ace?“  
„Endlich. Ich dachte schon, du wolltest mich umbringen“, erwiderte der Argentinier. Das Gewicht auf Fengs Oberkörper verschwand als Ace sein Knie zurückzog. „Hast du mich etwa für einen von denen gehalten? Verdammt, ich wusste die Runzeln machen sich bemerkbar.“ Ein schräges Grinsen breitete sich auf Aces Lippen aus.  
„Verdammt, sorry“, murmelte Feng Min und versuchte ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Doch sie hatten keine Zeit sich auszuruhen. „Ace, wir müssen weg von hier. Schnell…“  
„Ich glaube, du solltest dich erst mal umsehen“, entgegnete Ace, während er der jungen Dame auf die Beine half. Auch wenn sie nicht wusste, was es groß zu sehen gab, so tat Feng wie geheißen. Sofort fiel ihr Blick auf Waltonfield, das friedlich als Lichtermeer am Fuße des Hügels lag, auf dem Ace und Feng sich befanden.  
„Was zur Hölle?“ Feng schaute zu Ace.  
„Yup, sieht ganz so aus, als wären wir zurück“, gab der Glücksspieler immer noch schief grinsend zur Antwort. Feng schaute zurück zur Stadt. Dann wieder zur Ace. Schließlich hoben richteten sich ihre Augen auf die Sterne, die als hell leuchtende Wächter am Himmel über ihr schwebten. Sie war nicht mehr im Nebel. Sie war in den Vereinigten Staaten. Zuhause.  
Feng brauchte einen Moment um die Situation zu realisieren. Dann gaben ihre Knie unter ihr nach und sie fiel zurück auf den Boden, wo sie sich auf allen vieren wiederfand. Tränen brachen plötzlich aus ihr hervor, als der unsagbare Druck der letzten Monate mit einem Mal von ihren Schultern verschwand. Sie hatte Todesängste gelitten. Sie war um ihr Leben gerannt. Sie war gefoltert worden, verstümmelt, an grausamen Haken aufgehängt und in sadistischen Ritualen geopfert worden. Und jetzt war sie zurück. Zurück in der normalen Welt. Heil. Unversehrt. Fengs schultern begannen zu zittern, als sie ihren Herzschlag spürte. Ihren normalen, natürlichen Herzschlag, der ihr mit jedem Impuls signalisierte, dass sie am Leben war. Ace berührte sie vorsichtig und half ihr behutsam hoch.  
„Hey, Ich weiß, das ist eine Menge zu verarbeiten hier, aber wenn wir raus können, dann können die das vielleicht auch.“  
Feng wusste genau, von wem er sprach. Schlagartig kehrte die Angst zurück und nach wie vor am ganzen Körper zitternd spähte sie zwischen die Bäume.  
„Verschwinden wir von hier“, beschloss Ace und zog Feng sanft, aber bestimmt mit sich.  
Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und schon war der Wald außer Sichtweite. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und die Straßenlaternen würden sich in wenigen Minuten abschalten. Schweigend gingen die beiden nebeneinander durch die Straßen der Vororte Waltonfields. Hin und wieder warfen sie nervöse Blicke über die Schulter. Jede der Hecken schien sie zu beobachten. Schließlich meldete sich Feng zu Wort.  
„Vorhin, im Nebel“, flüsterte sie zögerlich und unsicher. Ganz so, als ob sie fürchtete von jemandem belauscht zu werden. „Vorhin im Nebel. Du hast mich einfach zurückgelassen.“  
Es war eine Feststellung. So nüchtern und kalt, dass sie anschuldigender nicht hätte sein können. Ace sah zu Feng, die ihm direkt in die Augen schaute. Immer noch spiegelte sich Angst in ihrem Blick.  
„Du weißt genau wie das läuft“, entgegnete Ace und sah wieder nach vorne auf den Gehsteig, unfähig den Blickkontakt aufrecht zu erhalten. „Wenn der Killer im Anmarsch ist, heißt es jeder für sich selbst. Eine am Haken ist besser als zwei.“  
Ace hätte den letzten Satz am liebsten zurückgenommen, sobald er ihn ausgesprochen hatte. Doch es war die Wahrheit. Die Killer waren gnadenlos und unbarmherzig. Ihre Blutgier gipfelte in unmenschlicher Entschlossenheit und wenn man auch nur eine Sekunde zögerte, so würde man unweigerlich einen langsamen Tod sterben. Ace wusste genau wie sich das anfühlte.  
„Hast du gewusst, dass wir entkommen könnten?“, fragte Feng nach kurzem schweigen.  
Ace seufzte innerlich, doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken. Der Nebel hatte sich in den letzten Stunden äußerst ungewöhnlich verhalten. Alle die seltsamen Anzeichen hatte der Argentinier sofort als Schwäche interpretiert. Es war ihm erschienen, als würde der Entitus verzweifelt nach Energie streben. Warum sonst hätte er wohl alle Überlebenden gleichzeitig in eine Jagd geschickt. Ace hatte im Laufe seines Lebens gelernt, nach Möglichkeiten ausschauzuhalten und sie, wenn nötig, blitzschnell zu ergreifen. Heute hatte er eine solche Gelegenheit gewittert und als Feng gestolpert und sich mit dem Fuß in einer Wurzel verfangen hatte, so hatte Ace keine Sekunde gebraucht um sich von ihr abzuwenden und weiterzulaufen. Am Ende musste jeder seinen eigenen Arsch retten. Dieses Motto hatte sich für Ace in vielen brenzligen Situation als das richtige erwiesen.  
„Woher hätte ich das denn wissen sollen“, sagte er und hielt den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet. Feng antwortete nicht und leitete somit ein langes Schweigen zwischen ihnen ein. Erst nach einer Weile war sie es wieder, die das Wort ergriff.  
„Wohin gehen wir?“  
Feng war bereits vor einem Jahr von Zuhause weggezogen und hatte sich seither allein durchgeschlagen. Nachdem sie von ihren Eltern in einem lautstarken Streit Abschied genommen hatte, hatte sich ihr Leben nicht zum Besseren gewendet. Sie war nach Waltonfield gegangen, hatte sich mit schlecht bezahlten Gelegenheitsjobs über Wasser gehalten und versucht, ihr Hobby zur Profession zu machen: Videospiele. Es war eine unsagbar dumme Entscheidung gewesen, das hatte sie bereits nach einem Monat kapiert. Doch Feng war stets zu stolz gewesen um zu ihren Eltern zurückzukehren, um Verzeihung zu bitten und ihnen in allem Recht zu geben. In Waltonfield hatte sie eine Wohnung gehabt, doch ihre Vermieterin hatte sie irgendwann rausgeschmissen, da Feng mit der Bezahlung zu oft in Verzug gewesen war. Noch in er selben Nacht hatte sie sich im Nebel wiedergefunden.  
„Keine Sorge, ich habe einen Unterschlupf in der Stadt“, antwortete Ace: „Gleich haben wir ein Dach über dem Kopf.“  
Nach einer Weile hatten die beiden eines der heruntergekommensten Viertel erreicht, die Feng jemals gesehen hatte. Der Argentinier hatte sich zielsicher einen Weg ins Stadtzentrum gebahnt und war dann über verschiedene Nebenstraßen in eine zwielichtige Gegend gelangt. Feng war ihm nur stumm gefolgt.  
„Da wären wir“, verkündete er, als die beiden schließlich vor einem heruntergekommenen Wohnblock angehalten hatten. Feng besah sich die baufällige Fassade und die mehrheitlich scheibenlosen Fenster, bevor sie Ace einen ungläubigen Blick zuwarf.  
„Ist nicht so, wie du´s dir vorgestellt hast. Das kann ich mir denken“, sagte Ace, während er zur verstaubten Eingangstür hinging und sie mit einigem Kraftaufwand aufzog. „Ich bin aber auch nicht ganz freiwillig hier gelandet. Siehst du, bevor dieser ganzen Sache mit dem Entitus und den Killern habe ich mir einige Schulden eingehandelt. Schulden bei den falschen Leuten. Ich musste für einige Zeit verschwinden. Ein alter Freund hat mich hier untertauchen lassen. Das Haus steht nun bereits seit mehreren Jahren leer, es war ein gutes Versteck.“  
Während Aces Erklärung war Feng ihm in ein verdrecktes Stiegenhaus und anschließend in den ersten Stock gefolgt. Ein langer Korridor präsentierte sich den beiden und Ace nahm die zweite Tür auf der linken Seite. Die Tür war mit einem Vorhängeschloss gesichert, doch Ace hatte den passenden Schlüssel parat. Einen Augenblick später schob er die Tür auf und gab den Blick auf eine Wohnung komfortabler Größe. Die Möbel sahen zwar alt und heruntergekommen aus, es hatte jedoch alles seine Ordnung. Die Küche war angenehm aufgeräumt, die Stühle waren ordentlich unter den Tisch geschoben und in einem Nebenzimmer konnte Feng sogar ein unheimlich gemütlich aussehendes Sofa erspähen.  
„Mi casa es tu casa“, verkündete Ace und forderte Feng mit einer einladenden Geste zum Eintreten auf. Sobald Feng die Wohnung betreten hatte, folgte Ace und schloss hinter sich ab. Das leise Klicken erweckte in Feng ein angenehmes Gefühl von Sicherheit. Mit einer elastischen Bewegung hängte er seine Schildkappe auf einen Haken neben der Tür und schlüpfte anschließend aus seiner beigefarbenen Jacke.  
„Mach´s dir gemütlich“, sagte Ace mit einem langgezogenen Gähnen und auch Feng fielen langsam aber sicher die Augen zu. Die Jagd im Nebel mit dem anschließenden Fußmarsch durch Waltonfield hatte sie ihrer Kräfte beraubt und sie sehnte sich nach einem Bett. Ace schien es ihr anzusehen, denn er nahm sie sanft am Arm und bugsierte sie in ein Schlafzimmer. Dort befanden sich ein Bett, ein kleines Nachtkästchen, ein alter Kleiderschrank und ein vollkommen leerer Schreibtisch. Feng fragte sich, ob Ace jemals in seinem Leben etwas so normales wie einen Bürojob gehabt hatte. Dieser ging indes auf den Schrank zu, öffnete eine der beiden Flügeltüren und hängte seine Jacke an einen Kleiderbügel. Anschließend griff er sich eine Decke aus einem oberen Regal und legte sie sich über die Schulter.  
„Das Bett gehört ganz dir“, teilte er Feng im vorrübergehen mit. „Die Matratze ist zwar nicht gerade das Gelbe vom Ei, aber etwas Besseres habe ich leider nicht. Ach ja, dort hinter der Tür befindet sich ein Bad.“ Er lächelte sie schief an.  
„Und wo wirst du schlafen?“, fragte Feng ihren Gastgeber unsicher.  
„Ich werde in vollen Zügen das Sofa genießen“, antwortete Ace: „Melde dich, wenn du etwas brauchst.“ Feng nickte und Ace machte bereits Anstalten das Zimmer zu verlassen, doch sie hielt ihn noch zurück. „Ace, warte…“  
Er drehte sich zu ihr um und sie sah ihm aufrichtig in die Augen.  
„Danke“  
  
Dwight legte das drahtlose Telefon beiseite. Soeben hatte er mit Claudette telefoniert und das Gespräch hatte ihn unheimlich erleichtert. Er hatte ihr mitgeteilt, dass er im Laufe des Nachmittags Kontakt zu Neas Familie aufgenommen hatte. Die Schwedin war offenbar ebenfalls entkommen und wieder sicher Zuhause. Genau wie Claudette und er selbst. Dwight war froh zu hören, dass es den beiden gut ging, allerdings sorgte er sich vielmehr um jene, die sich noch nicht gemeldet hatten. Dwight ließ den Blick durch sein Zimmer schweifen. Es war so durchschnittlich eingerichtet, wie es nicht durchschnittlicher hätte sein können. Der Schreibtisch, die Stühle und das Bett waren allesamt am selben Tag von Ikea eingekauft worden. Rote Vorhänge hielten das Tageslicht fern und ein unerträglich langsamer Computer in einem auffallend hässlichen Gehäuse stand neben dem halbvollen Papierkorb. Das Bettzeug passte in der Farbe mit der weißen Wand überein. Gerade eben hatte Dwight noch dort gelegen, bevor Claudettes Anruf ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen hatte.  
Seine Eltern hatten natürlich sofort wissen wollen, wo er den gewesen war und wieso er sich nie gemeldet hatte. Er hatte ihnen ausgeredet, dass er entführt worden war. Wie er den beiden die Wahrheit beibringen sollte, ohne dass sie ihn für verrückt erklärten, war ihm noch ein Rätsel. Stattdessen hatte er sie gebeten, ihm einige Stunden Schlaf zu geben, bevor er ihnen alle erklären sollte. Natürlich hatten seine Eltern sofort eingewilligt, auch wenn sie höchst verwirrt ausgesehen hatten. In erster Linie waren sie einfach nur froh gewesen, ihren Sohn wieder zurückzuhaben.  
Dwight stand vom Bettrand auf und ging zum Fenster. Als er die Vorhänge zur Seite zog, entdeckte er, dass es bereits tief in der Nacht war. Gedankenversunken starrte er ins Dunkle hinaus und nach einigen Momenten ertappte er sich dabei, wie er der Silhouette eines Killers Ausschau hielt. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Nein, diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Er musste sich keine Sorgen mehr machen, nicht mehr über die Schulter blicken. Dwight seufzte. Es würde wohl einige Zeit dauern, bis er sich wieder an das normale Leben gewöhnt haben würde, wenn es ihm jemals gelang.  
Das Schrillen der Klingel riss ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Im nächsten Moment bemerkte er, dass sein Puls erheblich angestiegen war und sich Schweißtropfen auf seiner Stirn geformt hatten. Dwight schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Die Klingel war in keiner Weise gefährlich. Es lauerte kein Killer vor der Tür. Er war in Sicherheit.  
Mit langen Schritten durchquerte er sein Zimmer und schritt hinaus auf den Flur. Als er die Treppe erreicht hatte, hörte er seinen Vater die Haustür öffnen und jemanden fragen: „Guten Abend, kennen wir uns?“  
„Hallo, sind Sie Mr. Fairfield?“, antwortete eine schwache Mädchenstimme, die Dwight bekannt vorkam. „Der bin ich“, antwortete Dwights Vater: „Dürfte ich erfahren, was Sie zu so später Stunde an unsere Haustür führt?“  
„Ist Dwight zuhause?“  
Dwight hatte nun das Erdgeschoss erreicht und lief zur Tür. Sanft schob er seinen pummeligen Vater zur Seite um einen Blick auf die Person vor der Tür werfen zu können.  
„Dwight“, rief das Mädchen schwach als sie ihn erblickte.  
„Meg?“  
Ehe er sich´s versah hatte er sie in eine Umarmung geschlossen. Es war ungewohnt, ja geradezu abnormal für Dwight, jemand anderen als seine Mutter in den Arm zu nehmen, schon gar nicht ein attraktives Mädchen wie Meg. Dafür war er stets viel zu schüchtern und unsicher gewesen. Doch nun, da er Meg sicher und heil vor sich sah, handelte er beinahe automatisch. Meg erwiderte die Umarmung. Dwight konnte ihren flachen Atem an seinem Hals spüren und ihr Gewicht an seinen Schultern, als sie sich an ihn lehnte. Mehrere Sekunden verharrten sie, dann lösten sie sich voneinander und Dwight zog Meg behutsam ins Haus. Vom Eingangsbereich führte er sie ins Wohnzimmer, direkt an seinem Vater vorbei, der verwundert die Augenbrauen nach oben zog. So hatte er seinen Sohn noch nie erlebt. Dwights Mutter war gerade in der Küche und fragte rufend, wer denn an der Haustür gewesen sei.  
„Eine Freundin von Dwight“, antwortete ihr Gatte und beließ es dabei. Dwight hatte Meg derweil an den großen Wohnzimmertisch gesetzt und gleichzeitig eine Tasse aus einem Schrank geholt. Auf seinen Vater war Verlass: kein Abend ohne Tee. Und so stand auch heute wieder eine volle Kanne in der Mitte der Tafel. Dwight musterte Meg, während er die Tasse mit Tee füllte und sie ihr anschließend reichte. Sie sah gar nicht gut aus. Dwight würde es gar ein Wunder nennen, dass sie nicht im Stehen eingeschlafen war. Ihr Gesicht war völlig verschmutzt, ihre Augen verweint und ihre Hände zitterten, als sie sie um die warme Tasse legte. Psychisch war die junge Frau sichtlich am Ende.  
„Dwight, ich…“, begann Meg, doch sie brach mitten im Satz ab als sie von einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde. Dwight griff sofort nach ihrer Tasse um sicherzugehen, dass sie den Tee nicht verschüttete. Ihre Hände berührten sich und er bemerkte, dass ihre Finger eiskalt waren.  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du entkommen bist“, sagte Dwight als Meg sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. „Claudette und Nea haben´s auch rausgeschafft. Ihnen geht´s gut. Hast du etwas von den anderen gehört?“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich… Ich habe gar nichts gehört.“  
„Sie werden sich schon noch melden“, versicherte Dwight und sprach dabei mit mehr Zuversicht, als er eigentlich fühlte. Meg nahm einen Schluck Tee und sprach dann zögerlich.  
„Dwight, ich… Ich weiß nicht, wo ich hinsoll. Ich hatte gehofft, hier bei euch…“  
„Aber natürlich kannst du bei uns schlafen“, antwortete Dwight: „Glaubst du etwa ich lass dich einfach vor der Tür stehen? So wie du aussiehst? Was denkst du eigentlich von mir?“  
Seine gespielte Entrüstung schien Meg kaum aufzumuntern und so verstummte Dwight wieder.  
„Wir haben ein bequemes Gästezimmer, da wird es dir gefallen.“, sagte Dwight nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Meg wieder von ihrem Tee getrunken hatte. „Bleib so lange du willst. Ruh dich aus. Dann bring ich dich nach Hause.“  
„Dwight…“  
„Du und deine Mutter, ihr lebt doch auch in Waltonfield“, wollte Dwight wissen.  
„Ja, aber…“  
„Hast du sie schon angerufen? Benutz ruhig unser Telefon.“  
„Dwight, ich kann nicht mehr bei ihr sein.“, sagte Meg und Dwight runzelte fragend die Stirn. Tränen bildeten sich in den Augen des Mädchens und ihre Stimme begann zu zittern.  
„Meine Mutter ist tot.“

 


	3. Der Schutzengel

„Ace!“  
„Hey, Kiddo“  
Dwight musste ein Lachen unterdrücken. Die fröhliche Art des argentinischen Schlitzohrs war immer schon ansteckend gewesen, auch übers Telefon.  
„Wie schön von dir zu hören. Zum Glück hast du´s auch rausgeschafft.“, sagte Dwight: „Deinem Tonfall nach zu urteilen bist du heil und unversehrt wieder zurück in der normalen Welt.“  
„Ich bezweifle, dass dieses Welt jemals wieder normal sein wird, nach allem, was wir erlebt haben.“  
Aces Antwort wischte Dwight das Grinsen aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte recht. Es würde wahrscheinlich lange dauern, sich wieder im normalen Alltag einzufinden, sofern es überhaupt möglich war. Dwight hatte einmal Veteranen der Army gesehen, die an PTSD gelitten hatten. Ihre Körper hatten sich in den USA befunden, der Krieg war für sie vorbei gewesen. Allerdings hatte jeder einzelne von ihnen einen harten Kampf geführt, gegen den wohl heimtückischsten und unberechenbarsten aller Feinde: den eigenen Verstand.  
„Dwight? Bist du noch da?“  
Dwight erschrak kurz und fast wäre ihm der Hörer aus der Hand gefallen.  
„Ja, ja, ich bin noch da.“  
„Ganz ruhig, Junge. Wir schaffen das schon“, beschwichtigte Ace.  
„Wo du gerade das Wir ansprichst. Vielleicht weißt du es schon, aber wir beide sind nicht die einzigen, die´s rausgeschafft haben. Ich habe vorhin einen Anruf von Nea und Claudette erhalten. Ihnen geht´s gut. Meg ist hier bei mir. Die Arme hat einiges mitgemacht, auch nach dem Nebel.“  
Ace seufzte hörbar. Anscheinend ahnte er bereits wovon Dwight sprach.  
„Hör zu Ace. Jake, David und Feng haben sich noch nicht gemeldet, nicht bei mir und auch sonst bei niemandem.“  
„Feng ist hier bei mir“, antwortete Ace: „Ihr geht´s gut.“  
„Hi, Dwight“, hörte man ein leises Stimmchen aus dem Hintergrund. Bei Fengs gedämpfter Stimme musste Dwight leicht schmunzeln. Es war ihm zu einem Anliegen geworden, sich der Sicherheit jedes einzelnen Überlebenden zu vergewissern und mit jeder guten Nachricht fühlte es sich an, als würde ein Gewicht von seinen Schultern genommen.  
„Sag Feng Hallo von mir“, trug er Ace auf: „Folgendes: Ich und Nea werden heute versuchen Jakes Hütte ausfindig zu machen. Er lebt dort ja komplett ohne Strom und abgeschnitten von der Zivilisation, es sollte uns als nicht verwundern, dass er nicht angerufen hat. Hoffentlich ist er da.“  
„Vielleicht ist er ja auch zu seiner Familie zurück“, warf Ace ein.  
„Ist er nicht“, antwortete Dwight: „Ich habe angerufen. Sein Bruder hat abgehoben. Als ich ihn nach Jake gefragt habe, hat er nur gesagt, er habe schon seit acht Monaten nichts mehr von Jake gehört. So wie´s ausschaut haben die nicht mal nach ihm gesucht, Ace.“  
„Er hat uns ja gesagt, seine Familiensituation sei etwas eisig gewesen“, kommentierte der Argentinier.  
„Wie auch immer, ich und Nea schauen heute mal bei seiner Hütte vorbei.“  
Es trat eine kurze Stille ein. Ace und Dwight wussten beide, dass Jakes Hütte in der Nähe des Waldes lag, in dem sie alle vom Entitus entführt worden waren.  
„Passt auf euch auf“, sagte Ace schließlich: „Irgendeine Idee wie wir David finden?“  
Dwight verneinte: „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Er hat uns mal erzählt, er würde sich öfters in irgendwelchen Bars herumtreiben, Gelegenheitsjobs annehmen. Aber mehr weiß ich auch nicht.“  
„War nicht gerade der gesprächigste Kumpane“, bemerkte Ace.  
„Ich glaube uns bleibt nichts anderes übrig als zu warten“, beschloss Dwight: „Vielleicht meldet er sich ja noch. Ich hoffe er meldet sich.“  
„Etwas anderes können wir nicht tun.“  
„Ja, leider. Hör zu, Ace. Eine Sache noch. Claudette, Nea, Meg und ich treffen uns heute Abend hier bei mir. Wir wollen besprechen wie es jetzt weitergeht.“  
„Wie es jetzt weitergeht?“  
„Einige von uns haben die Ereignisse der letzten sechs Monate richtig aus der Bahn geworfen. Ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten uns gegenseitig helfen, wieder ins Leben zurückzufinden.“  
„Ich weiß genau was du meinst“, antwortete Ace: „Feng und ich werden da sein.“  
„Außerdem müssen wir besprechen, was wir den Behörden sagen.“  
„Den Behörden?“  
„Natürlich. Wir wissen nicht ob der Entitus da draußen ist. Vielleicht hält er noch andere Leute gefangen. Leute von denen wir gar nichts wissen. Außerdem könnte er eine weit größere Gefahr darstellen, die Stadt bedrohen oder sonst was. Die Menschen müssen das doch wissen.“  
„Und was willst du ihnen sagen?“, fragte Ace: „Tut mir leid, aber ich habe in meinem Leben keine guten Erfahrungen mit staatlichen Diensten gemacht. Das sind Beamte. Denen geht es nur um ihr Gehalt und eine sichere Arbeitsstelle. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie dir sowieso nicht glauben.“  
„Deshalb müssen wir so überzeugend sein, wie wir nur können“, forderte Dwight: „Der Entitus ist zu gefährlich um ihn zu verschweigen. Daher treffen wir uns auch, um zu besprechen wie wir vorgehen wollen.“  
Ace holte hörbar Luft. Dwight merkte, dass ihm die Idee überhaupt nicht gefiel. Doch Dwight wusste auch, dass Ace ein vernünftiger Mann war. „Du hast recht“, sagte der Argentinier schließlich: „Wir sehen uns heute Abend. Schau zu, dass ihr Bier im Haus habt.“  
„Bis heute Abend“, antwortete Dwight, dann legte er auf.  
„Ace und Feng?“, fragte Nea und verpasste Dwight damit einen halben Herzinfarkt.  
„Gott, Nea, wie lange stehst du schon da? Du hast mir einen Höllenschreck eingejagt.“  
Nea, die sich lässig an den Türrahmen zu Dwights Zimmer gelehnt hatte, zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
„Ja, das war Ace“, erklärte Dwight und legte den Telefonhörer beiseite. Dann durchquerte er das Zimmer und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, die Arme an den Knien abgestützt. „Feng ist auch bei ihm. Die beiden sind wahrscheinlich zusammen entkommen.“  
„Sind sie wohlauf?“  
„Ihnen geht´s gut“, winkte Dwight ab: „Du kennst doch Ace. Dem Mann kann nichts die Laune verderben.“  
Nea nickte nur.  
„Wie geht’s Meg?“, fragte Dwight nach einer kurzen Pause. Die Schwedin antwortete nicht sofort. Stattdessen stemmte sie sich vom Türrahmen hoch und setzte sich neben Dwight, die ganze Zeit über nach den richtigen Worten suchend. Schlussendlich beließ sie es bei einem knappen „Nicht gut“  
„Schläft sie immer noch?“  
Nea nickte.  
„Oh Mann, ich wünschte wir könnten etwas für sie tun.“  
„Aber das können wir“, antwortete die junge Frau: „Nun, da sie ihre Mutter verloren hat, ist Meg vollkommen allein in der Welt. Du hast doch selbst gehört, wie sie immer erzählt hat. Nach der Schule hat sie die Pflege ihrer Mutter zu ihrem Lebensinhalt gemacht. Sie wollte auf die Uni gehen, hat sich aber dagegen entschieden. Freunde hat sie keine. Ihren Vater kennt sie nicht. Sie hat niemanden. Niemanden außer uns.“  
Dwight schaute zu Nea, die den Blick erwiderte. „Wir müssen jetzt für sie da sein. Ihr neuen Halt im Leben geben“, erklärte sie: „Wie eine Familie.“  
Dwight nickte: „Das müssen wir.“ Er erinnerte sich zurück an die Zeit im Nebel. Die zahllosen Jagden, die er mit Meg an seiner Seite durchgemacht hatte, die unmenschlichen Qualen, die sie durchlitten hatten. Doch Meg war immer stark gewesen, wie ein Fels in der Brandung. Als Athletin hatte sie die Kraft und die Ausdauer dazu gehabt, den Killern wiederholt zu entwischen und ihnen davonzulaufen. Zu manchen Gelegenheiten war sie ihnen sogar absichtlich als Ablenkung in die Quere gekommen. Mehr als nur einmal hatte sie Dwight von einem Haken befreit. Er kannte niemanden, der so mutig, so furchtlos war wie Meg. Sie war immer die Entschlossene, die Tapfere gewesen, die die Zähne zusammengebissen und weitergemacht hatte. Umso mehr tat es ihm nun leid, sie dermaßen am Boden zerstört zu erleben. Es kostete ihn eine Menge, seine Gedanken von ihr loszureißen.  
„Wir sollten uns auf den Weg machten“, sagte Dwight und stand ruckartig vom Bett auf: „Ich will mich nicht in der Nähe dieses Waldes herumtreiben, wenn die Sonne untergeht.“  
Nea stimmte zu und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg. Die öffentlichen Verkehrsmittel brachten sie schnell an den westlichen Stadtrand von Waltonfield. Von dort aus war es nur noch ein fünfminütiger Fußmarsch bis zu den Wäldern. Dwight wusste, dass Jake in einer Hütte irgendwo entlang des Waldrandes lebte und sein Plan war es somit einfach an den Bäumen entlang zu gehen, in der Hoffnung den gesuchten Ort zu finden. Mittag war bereits vorüber, als Nea und Dwight auf einen schmalen Feldweg gelangten, der immer wieder in die Nähe des Waldes, jedoch niemals hineinführte. Die beiden hatten währen der gesamten Busfahrt nicht miteinander gesprochen, zur Genüge mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigt. Nun brach Dwight das Schweigen.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“  
„Hm?“, fragte Nea.  
„Ich meine hier. Direkt am Waldrand“, erklärte Dwight: „Kommt es dir nicht auch irgendwie zu friedlich vor?“  
Nea ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort und spähte zwischen die Bäume. Das Halbdunkel des Waldes machte es in Kombination mit der dichten Vegetation bereits nach wenigen Metern schwer, etwas zu erkennen.  
„Es sieht wirklich nicht so aus, als ob sich jemand in diesem Wald versteckt halten würde“, sagte Nea endlich.  
„Meinst du, es ist tot?“, hakte Dwight nach. Immer wieder schoss sein Blick in den Wald. Er war sichtlich nervös und konnte es kaum lassen, nach Bedrohungen ausschauzuhalten. Neas Antwort ließ wieder auf sich warten.  
„Nein“  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass man etwas merken würde?“, wollte Dwight nun wissen: „Irgendein Geräusch oder einen Geruch?“ Seine Gedanken wanderten zur Kettensäge des Hinterwäldlers und zum Baum mit den erschlagenen Rindern.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, Dwight“, antwortete Nea. Dieses Mal sofort und bestimmt. „Ich weiß nur, dass man diese Gegend abgesucht und nicht die leiseste Spur gefunden hat. Weder von uns, noch von sonst wem. Soweit wir wissen, kann der Entitus die Realität selbst manipulieren und verändern. Es sollte uns also nicht wundern, wenn er im Stande ist, sein verrücktes Reich bis zur Unauffindbarkeit zu verbergen. Und ich glaube nicht, dass er einfach so fort ist.“  
„Wir sollten uns nicht hier herumtreiben“, murmelte Dwight nun. Nea packte den Jungen daraufhin unsanft an der Schulter und drehte ihn zu sich. „Hey, hör mal zu. Wir sind hier um nach Jake zu sehen. Es könnte gut sein, dass er unsere Hilfe braucht, also reis dich zusammen.“  
Neas Augen funkelten wie Saphire und durchbohrten Dwight, der gar nicht anders konnte als eingeschüchtert mit dem Kopf zu nicken. Nervös schob er sich die Brille auf der Nase nach oben. Dann gingen sie weiter. Der Pfad schob sich verspielt am Waldrand entlang, machte hier eine Biegung, da einen Schlenker und führte die beiden Überlebeden schlussendlich um eine Ausbuchtung des Waldes herum. Gleichzeitig erblickten Nea und Dwight eine kleine Hütte aus rau gefertigten Brettern unter den Ästen einer alten, knorrigen Buche. Sie tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor sie auf das windschiefe Gebäude zuliefen. Nea erreichte die Tür als Erste.  
„Jake?“, rief sie und klopfte dreimal an die Tür. Zuerst sanfter, dann immer heftiger. Nachdem eine Antwort ausgeblieben war, entschied sie sich dazu, ungeladen einzutreten. Langsam schob sie die Tür auf und erzeugte ein langgezogenes Quietschen. Dwight verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse und folgte Nea in die dunkle Hütte. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment, bis sie sich an das gedimmte Licht gewöhnt hatten und ihm den Blick in ein eingerichtetes Wohnzimmer ermöglichten. Ein quadratischer Tisch dominierte den Raum, umgeben von drei Stühlen und einem unsauber gezimmerten Hocker. In der Ecke stand ein Bett. Daneben ein Nachtkästchen mit einem Bild. Dwight glaubte eine Familie zu erkennen, doch er war sich nicht sicher. Kerzen waren überall im Raum verteilt und auf dem Tisch befand sich eine Öllampe. Allerdings war keine der potentiellen Lichtquellen aktiv und die gesamte Szenerie fiel durch eine dicke, allesbedeckende Staubschicht auf. Hier war seit langer Zeit kein Mensch gewesen.  
Nea trat in den Raum hinein und nahm sich das Bild vom Nachtkästchen. Sie hielt es in der linken Hand und wischte vorsichtig mit der Rechten über das Glas. Feine Staubpartikel wurden in alle Richtung geweht und schwebten langsam zu Boden. Das Gesicht der Schwedin war wie immer ausdruckslos, als sie das Bild betrachtete. Dwight trat derweil zu ihr hin um ebenfalls einen Blick auf das Foto zu werfen. Es zeigte wirklich eine Familie. Eine Mutter, einen Vater und zwei Söhne. Dwight konnte Jake erkennen, um einige Jahre jünger und sichtlich unglücklich über das Familienfoto. Der Vater starrte gnadenlos in die Kamera und gab den strengen Erzieher. Die Mutter gab ihr bestes um ihrem Gatten entgegenzuwirken und zeigte das gekünsteltste Lächeln, das Dwight jemals gesehen hatte. Nur der zweite Sohn, bei dem es sich wohl um Jakes älteren Bruder handeln musste, blickte aufrichtig freundlich in die Kamera. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich nur wenig Ahnung von der angespannten Familiensituation.  
„Jake ist nicht hier“, stellte Nea fest: „Lass uns gehen.“  
Dwight nickte und die Schwedin machte Anstalten, das Bild an seinen Platz zurückzustellen. Dann zögerte sie jedoch. „Glaubst du, wir sollten es für ihn aufbewahren? Wer weiß wie lange diese Hütte noch steht?“  
Dwight zuckte als Antwort nur mit den Schultern. Nea widmete sich kurz ihren Gedanken, dann stellte sie das Bild zurück. Schweigend verließen die beiden Jakes Zuhause und machten sich auf den Rückweg. Dwight war froh, wieder von hier wegzukommen. Natürlich sorgte er sich um Jake und er war entschlossen, alles daranzusetzen, seinen Kameraden zu finden. Allerdings hatte er auch großen Respekt vor dem Wald und die Erinnerung an die Geschehnisse im Nebel erfüllten ihn mit Grauen. Plötzlich blieb Nea stehen.  
„Dwight, fuck, sieh dir das an!“

Meg drehte sich auf den Rücken und starrte mit geröteten Augen an die Decke. Sie hatte trotz Erschöpfung die halbe Nacht hindurch keinen Schlaf gefunden. Das genässte Kissen, auf dem nun ihr Kopf ruhte, war ein stummer Zeuge. Nachdem Dwight sie ins Gästezimmer der Fairfields verfrachtet, ihr eine gute Nacht gewünscht und versichert hatte, dass sie sich stets bei ihm melden konnte, sollte sie etwas brauchen, hatte Meg den Versuch gestartet aus ihren verschwitzten und verdreckten Klamotten zu schlüpfen. Sie war nicht weit gekommen.  
Den Pullover war Meg noch relativ leicht losgeworden. Ein weites und außerordentlich bequemes Teil. Ihre Socken hatte sie sich anschließend mit immer stärker zitternden Händen von den Füßen gezogen und während der gesamten Prozedur waren ihr immer mehr und mehr Tränen in die Augen gestiegen. Als sie schließlich versucht hatte, sich aus ihrem engen T-Shirt zu befreien, war sie endgültig zusammengebrochen und hatte sich auf allen Vieren am Boden wiedergefunden. Dort war sie dann für eine Weile geblieben. Die gesamte Last des Tages und der letzten sechs Monate hatten sie förmlich zu Boden gedrückt und für kurze Zeit hatte Meg das Gefühl gehabt, zu ersticken. Sie wollte es sich selbst nicht wirklich eingestehen, doch der Wunsch alles einfach zu beenden war ihr wahrhaft in den Sinn gekommen. Es hatte eine Weile gedauert, doch irgendwann hatte Meg Kraft gefunden, sich aufgerappelt und ins Bett gehievt. Doch auch das hatte ihr keine Ruhe beschert.  
Lange Zeit war sie wachgelegen. Dann hatte sie kurz Schlaf gefunden nur um wenig später zitternd und in Panik aufzuwachen. Ihr Blick war auf der Suche nach der drohenden Gestalt des Hinterwäldlers durchs Zimmer geschossen und sie hätte geschrien, hätte sich nicht eine eiskalte Hand um ihre Kehle gelegt und zugedrückt. Furchterfüllt hatte Meg versucht sich aufzurichten und wäre dabei fast aus dem Bett gefallen. Sie hatte den Kopf zur Seite gedreht und sich versucht, vor dem brennenden Blick des Killers zu verstecken. Und so war sie dagesessen. Erst nach einer Weile hatte sich ihre Panik gelegt und ihr Verstand wieder zu arbeiten begonnen.  
Den Kopf in den Händen vergrabend war sie zurück ins Kissen gefallen, hatte sich auf die Seite gedreht und war zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal in den letzten vierundzwanzig Stunden leise in Tränen ausgebrochen. Ihre Gedanken waren von der Angst vor dem Entitus beinahe augenblicklich zum Grab ihrer Mutter gewandert. Der Friedhof war direkt auf dem Weg in die Innenstadt gewesen und Meg hatte aus einer unergründlichen Motivation heraus, bei ihren Vorfahren vorbeischauen wollen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie die Tragödie bereits erahnt, die sich ihr kurz darauf geboten hatte. Neben ihren Großeltern war ein neues Grab erschienen. Ein frisches, das ihr mit der noch hellbraunen Erde sofort ins Auge gefallen war. Meg war die letzten Meter gerannt und erst kurz vor dem Grabstein abrupt zum Stehen gekommen. Nichts in der Welt des Entitus hatte ihr jemals einen solchen Schlag versetzt, ihr dermaßen den Atem geraubt und so endgültig alle Hoffnung zertrümmert, wie der eingravierte Name und das daneben angebrachte Foto.  
Meg starrte an die Decke. Die Nacht war lang gewesen. Doch nun war sie vorüber. Sonnenlicht fiel durch das Fenster herein und verriet ihr, dass es bereits spät am Nachmittag war. Nach wie vor erschöpft stützte sie sich auf die Ellbogen und setzte sich anschließend auf die Bettkante. Ihre bloßen Füße berührten den kalten Boden und schickten eine Gänsehaut Megs Körper entlang. Sie stützte den Kopf in den Händen ab und sah zu Boden. Was sollte sie tun? Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Sie hatte keine Familie, kein Zuhause und auch keine übermäßig umfassende Ausbildung. Wo sollte sie hin?  
Megs Gedanken schlichen wieder zu ihrer Mutter und beinahe wäre sie erneut zusammengebrochen. Doch dieses Mal war es anders. Sie sah nicht den Grabstein vor sich. Nicht die kalte Erde und auch nicht das Krankenbett, auf dem Vanessa wohl ihr Leben ausgehaucht hatte. Stattdessen dachte Meg an ihr erstes Rennen, das sie gewonnen hatte. Ihre Mutter hatte bereits hinter der Ziellinie gewartet, so sicher war sie sich gewesen, dass sie gewinnen würde. Nachdem ihr Coach Meg auf die Schulter geklopft und gratuliert hatte, war sie sofort weitergegangen und ihrer vor stolz weinenden Mutter um den Hals gefallen. Es war einer der glücklichsten Momente ihres Lebens gewesen. Die beiden Frauen hatten gestrahlt vor Freude und es hatte sich so angefühlt, als wäre das Gefühl unzerstörbar und für alle Zeiten. Wie sehr Meg sich doch geirrt hatte.  
Sie hob den Kopf und schaute an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Eine Mimik grimmiger Entschlossenheit hatte ihr Gesicht erobert und nach einem tiefen Atemzug stand Meg auf. Ihre Mutter hätte nicht gewollt, dass sie jetzt Schluss machte, alles hinwarf und einfach aufgab. Ihre Mutter hätte sie kämpfen sehen wollen, so wie sie selbst gegen die boshafte Krankheit gekämpft hatte. Niemals aufgeben. Immer weiter. Irgendwo in ihren Gedanken meldete sich auch die Stimme von Megs Coach.  
Sie bückte sich, hob ihre Socken vom Boden auf und zog sie sich über die kalten Füße. Dann war der Pullover an der Reihe. Der dicke Stoff verlieh ihr ein Gefühl von Wärme und Geborgenheit, als er sich wie ein schützender Kokon um Megs ausgezehrten Körper legte. Natürlich waren die Klamotten völlig verdreckt und hatten eine Tour durch die Waschmaschine dringend nötig, doch was hätte sie sonst anziehen sollen? Außerdem gab sie im Moment einen feuchten Kehricht auf ihr Aussehen. Megs Aufmerksamkeit galt anderen Dingen.  
Sie hatte Dwight Stunden zuvor mit Nea im Nebenzimmer sprechen hören. Offenbar ging es den beiden gut. Außerdem schienen Claudette, Feng und Ace ebenfalls in Sicherheit zu sein. Dwight und Nea hatten sich kurz danach auf die Suche nach Jake begeben, von David fehlte ebenfalls jede Spur. Meg hätte auch keinen Rat gewusst und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie in ihrer gegenwärtigen Verfassung überhaupt zu einem Ausflug in die Nähe der westlichen Wälder fähig wäre. Doch etwas anderes schwirrte ihr im Kopf umher.  
Mit müden Beinen verließ sie den Raum, ging durch den Flur und erreichte schließlich Dwights Zimmer. Dort setzte sie sich an den Computer. Er hatte ihr das Passwort verraten, für den Fall, dass sie sich mit irgendjemanden in Verbindung setzen wollte. Mit zitternden Fingern tippte sie einen Buchstaben nach dem anderen ein und ein fröhlicher Desktop erschien vor ihr. Sie hatte nicht vor, jemanden zu kontaktieren. Sie suchte nach antworten. Captain Amerika zierte den Hintergrund des Desktops und warf seinen Schild in Richtung des Betrachters, was Meg trotz allem ein Schmunzeln entlockte. Sie hatte Dwight nie für einen Superhelden Nerd gehalten, doch jetzt, als sie darüber nachdachte, passte es ganz gut zu ihm.  
Meg bewegte den Cursor in Richtung des Internetbrowsers und führte einen schnellen Doppelklick aus. Dann rief sie Google auf und wählte das Suchfeld an. Kurz hielt sie inne. Sie erinnerte sich zurück an den Nebel, an die Killer, die Arenen und die Jagden. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge hielt sie Ausschau nach Details, nach verräterischen Einzelheiten, nach Hinweisen. Ein flackerndes LED Schild mit der Aufschrift „Autohaven Wreckers“ kam ihr in den Sinn. Warum sollte der Entitus seinen Arenen solche Namen geben? Es gab keinen ersichtlichen Grund. E sei denn, dass nicht nur Menschen ins Reich des Entitus entführt worden waren.  
„Autohaven Wreckers“, tippte Meg in die Suchmaschine ein und sprach dabei jeden Buchstaben leise aus. Dann drückte sie auf Suche. Beinahe sofort erschien eine Reihe an Treffern, aufgelistet und nach Relevanz geordnet. Ein Wort fiel Meg dabei sofort ins Auge, da es in beinahe jedem der unzähligen Meldungen über den Ort mindestens einmal auftauchte. Massenmord.  
Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend rief sie den ersten Treffer auf und starrte auf die Seite. Es war ein Artikel aus einer Tageszeitung. Die Schlagzeile verkündete in dicken, schwarzen Lettern „Massengrab auf Schrottplatz entdeckt“. Darunter war eben jener Ort abgebildet, den Meg nur zu gut kannte. Sie fühlte wie Panik nach ihrem Herzen griff und rutschte auf der Sitzfläche ein Stück nach hinten. Mit zitternden Händen klammerte sie sich an den Schreibtisch. Ihr Gesicht hatte sie abgewandt, zu Boden gerichtet und die Augen geschlossen. Es war vorbei. Sie war in Sicherheit. Es gab keinen Grund, Angst vor einem Zeitungsbericht zu haben. Meg sammelte sich und blickte wieder auf den Bildschirm. Dort sah sie genau jenes Schild, dass sie gerade eben aus ihrem Gedächtnis heraufbeschworen hatte. Darunter eine Reihe von Autos, die meisten ganz offensichtlich unreparierbar beschädigt. Im Hintergrund entdeckte Meg einen Kran. Das Bild war in Schwarz-Weiß, doch sie wusste, dass das Fahrzeug gelb lackiert war. Mit bleichem Gesicht begann sie zu lesen.  
„Am Freitag hat die Polizei die Leichen mehrerer dutzend Person auf dem Gelände der Autohaven Wreckers entdeckt, darunter auch den Geschäftsführer des Schrottplatzes. Bei einer Pressemitteilung wurde verkündet, dass Gegenwärtig nach einem weiteren Angestellten des Unternehmens gefahndet wird, der offenbar für die Mordserie verantwortlich zu sein scheint.“  
Megs Augen schossen über den Text nach unten. Am Ende des Berichts war ein Fahndungsfoto abgebildet, das einen Mann mittleren Alters zeigte. Philip Ojomo war unter dem Portrait zu lesen, zusammen mit der Mahnung, jeden Hinweis auf diesen Mann umgehend der örtlichen Polizeidienststelle zu melden. Sie konnte sich zunächst keinen Reim auf das Gesicht des Gesuchten machen, doch irgendwie kam es ihr bekannt vor. Angestrengt durchforstete sie ihr Gedächtnis und versuchte einen Zeitpunkt mit der seltsamerweise freundlich anmutenden Visage des Mörders in Verbindung zu bringen. Es war sicherlich kein Zufall, dass der Entitus den Tatort eines Verbrechens in eine seiner Arenen verwandelt hatte, schoss es Meg durch den Kopf. Dann ereilte sie die Erinnerung wie eine kalte Dusche.  
Er war verformt worden. Seine Gestalt war bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verstümmelt gewesen und seine Gliedmaßen hatten wie Äste gewirkt. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos, doch die markanten Züge immer noch zu erkennen gewesen. Unzählige Male hatte der Geist Meg in den Arenen des Entitus heimgesucht, doch nur selten hatte sie ihn wahrhaftig gesehen. Der Killer hatte sich stets im Klang seiner Glocke versteckt und war beinahe unsichtbar zwischen den Überlebenden gewandelt. Aus dem Hinterhalt hatte er angegriffen und war an den unerwartetsten Stellen aufgetaucht. Doch Meg kannte sein Gesicht, war es doch für alle Zeiten in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt. Der Geist war eben jener Mann, der dort auf dem Fahndungsfoto abgebildet war: Philip Ojomo.

Philip ging vorsichtig den Gehsteig entlang. Vorsichtig deshalb, da niemand wissen durfte, dass er hier war. Die Sonne hatte bereits den Horizont berührt und die Straßen waren bis auf ein paar vereinzelte Passanten wie leergefegt. Unsichtbar und vor der realen Welt verborgen wandelte Philip durch die Geisterwelt. Die Jammerglocke in seiner Linken bot ihm Schutz vor unerwünschten Blicken und solange er sie festhielt, würde niemand das Grauen erkennen, dass die Vororte von Waltonfield besuchte. Ja, Philip bezeichnete sich selbst als Grauen. Im blieb gar keine andere Wahl, fand er, so war er doch für lange Zeit der Henker eines schwarzen Wesens gewesen. Er hatte gefoltert, verstümmelt und verletzt. Seinetwegen hatten unschuldige Menschen, junge Menschen, unfassbares Leid erfahren und waren nun vermutlich für ihre Leben gezeichnet. Philip wünschte ihnen von ganzem Herzen, dass sie alle heil aus dem Reich des Entitus entkommen waren. Er hatte nie ein Killer sein wollen, es war ihm stets zuwider gewesen, anderen Leid zuzufügen. Das stimmt nicht, ermahnte Philip sich selbst und dachte an seinen alten Boss. Aber Azarov hat es verdient, meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf. Es war trotzdem falsch, beschloss Philip zum tausendsten Mal.  
Seine Gestalt hatte sich bei seiner Flucht aus dem Nebel nicht geändert. Der Fluch des Entitus, der ihn aus seinem menschlichen Körper gerissen und in ein langes, unkenntliches Monster verwandelt hatte, schien immer noch zu wirken und Philip hatte sich längst damit abgefunden, dass es sich wohl um eine permanente Sache handelte. Natürlich brachte es ihm auch Vorteile. Die langen Beine brachten ihn in Windeseile von einem Ort an den nächsten, seine Muskeln schienen unermüdlich zu sein und seine Augen durchdrangen jede Dunkelheit. Doch es bedeutete auch, dass er niemals wieder in die Welt der Menschen zurückkehren konnte. Nicht wirklich.  
Philip hatte sein Ziel erreicht, als er in eine Seitenstraße einbog und vor dem Haus mit der Nummer dreiundzwanzig zum Stehen kam. Es war ein kleines, aber beschauliches Einfamilienhäuschen, umgeben von einem niedlichen Garten und einer schulterhohen Hecke. Schulterhoch für normale Menschen jedenfalls. Philip reichte das Grünzeug gerade bis über Hüfte.  
Mit einem ausholenden Schritt stieg er über die Abgrenzung und setzte einen Fuß in den Rasen dahinter. Die Wiese war erst kürzlich gemäht worden und der Duft von zerschnittenem Gras stieg Philip in die Nase. Lange war es her, dass er das letzte Mal diesen Geruch wahrgenommen hatte und unweigerlich musste er an den fauligen und allgegenwärtigen Gestank im Reich des Entitus denken. Philip verbannte die Erinnerung aus seinem Kopf und ging auf das Haus zu. Sein Ziel war nicht die Tür, die wahrscheinlich fest verschlossen war. Er hatte auch nicht im Sinn gehabt, gewaltsam in das Haus einzubrechen. Fürs erste sehnte er sich nach nicht mehr als einem einfachen Blick. Einem Blick auf die Familie, die in dem Haus lebte.  
Der Geist ging an der Fassade des Gebäudes entlang und bog um die Ecke. Von der Straße aus hatte er bereits erkannt, dass das Wohnzimmer im Dunkeln lag und verlassen war. Er tippte daher auf die Küche, die sich im hinteren Bereich des Hauses befand. Ein großes Fenster würde ihm die Sicht auf den Raum freigeben und freudig stellte Philip fest, dass es hell erleuchtet war. Er schlich an der Wand entlang, sorgfältig darauf bedacht keinen der Blumentöpfe am Boden umzuwerfen. Eine unachtsame Bewegung und ein daraus resultierendes Geräusch würden ihn sofort verraten. Vorsichtig lugte er durch das Fenster. Aufgrund seiner Unsichtbarkeit lief er natürlich nicht Gefahr, erspäht zu werden.  
In der hell erleuchteten Küche befanden sich zwei Personen, eine Frau im Alter von etwa vierzig und ein junges Mädchen, nicht älter als fünf. Sie saßen an einem Tisch und die Kleine knabberte vergnügt an einem Keks. Es kostete sie einige Anstrengung das Gebäck mithilfe ihrer kleinen Kiefer in mundgerechte Stücke zu zerkleinern, doch sie machte sich entschlossen und unermüdlich ans Werk. Nach einer Weile war ihr das Vorhaben geglückt und genüsslich schluckte sie die Brocken herunter. Dann nahm sie sich den nächsten Keks aus einer Schüssel und begann die Prozedur von neuem. Die Frau war indes in einen Haufen Zettel vertieft, der verdächtig nach Rechnungen und Mahnung aussah. Drei tiefe Runzeln hatten sich auf ihrer Stirn gebildet, während ihre Augen hastig die Briefe überflogen.  
Wie lange war Philip im Nebel gewesen? Fünf Jahre? Das kleine Mädchen war gerade erst geboren worden, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie hörte auf den Namen Rachel. Ihre Mutter, die ihr gegenüber am Tisch saß, hieß Alexandra. Beide trugen den Familiennamen Ojomo. Doch Philip war nicht der Vater, ganz im Gegenteil, er war der Onkel der Kleinen. Alexandra war seine Schwester, die er immer geliebt und verehrt hatte. Stets hatte er versucht sie zu beschützen und für sie zu sorgen, doch es war ihm nicht geglückt. Vor Jahren hatte sie einen Mann kennengelernt und für eine Zeit lang hatten die beiden zusammengelebt. Philip, der selbst keine Familie hatte, war manchmal zu Besuch gewesen, doch er hatte sich nie gut mit Stefan verstanden. Dann war eine Tochter auf die Welt gekommen. Jade hatten sie sie genannt und Philip überlegte, wo sie sich wohl befand. Sie musste jetzt etwa sechzehn sein. Er schaute nach oben zu den Dachfenstern. Keines war erleuchtet und seine Gedanken kehrten zurück in die Vergangenheit.  
Einige Zeit später war Alexandra wieder schwanger geworden, doch Stefan war verschwunden bevor Rachel auf die Welt gekommen war. Alexandra hatte bereits erahnt, dass er sich mit einer anderen Frau eingelassen hatte, doch sie hatte es bis dahin nicht wahrhaben wollen. Als sie es Philip erzählte hatte, war der Mistkerl längst über alle Berge gewesen und so war ihm nichts anderes übriggeblieben, als sie zu trösten und ihr beizustehen. Bei der Geburt hatte er Stefans Platz eingenommen und als er Rachel in den Arm genommen hatte, war sie ihm wie seine eigene Tochter erschienen. Er hatte geschworen, alles ins einer Macht stehende zu tun, um das Kind zu beschützen. Mehrmals pro Woche war er nun zu Besuch gewesen, hatte sich um die junge Jade gekümmert und Alexandra so gut es ging im Haushalt geholfen. Mit seinem Job in de Autohaven Wreckers hatte er die alleinerziehende Mutter unterstützen können, er selbst gab sich mit wenig zufrieden. Philip hatte sich nach langem hin und her die Erlaubnis erkämpft, für Jades Musikschule bezahlen zu dürfen, was Alexandra lange Zeit abgelehnt hatte. Es hatte ihn mit solcher Freude und solchem Stolz erfüllt, sie mit der Geige in der Hand die Straße herauf laufen zu sehen. Wenig später hatte Philip das Geheimnis der Autohaven Wreckers entdeckt und war in die Nebel entführt worden.  
Philip wandte sich vom Fenster ab und schaute zu Boden. Ob Rachel sich wohl an ihn erinnerte? Er bezweifelte es. Jade und Alexandra taten es mit Sicherheit und es schmerzte ihn, niemals Abschied genommen zu haben. Doch was sollte er tun? Er konnte ihnen nicht gegenübertreten. Er war eine Abscheulichkeit. Ein Monster. Ein Geist.  
Philips geschärftes Gehör vernahm den regelmäßigen Rhythmus von Schritten. Jemand kam die Straße herauf und würde in kürze am Haus vorbeilaufen. Nicht, dass es ihn störte. Schließlich war er für die Augen der Menschen unsichtbar und niemand würde ihn dort am Fenster entdecken. Dennoch trat er an die Hecke und hielt Ausschau nach dem Passanten. Es dauerte einen Moment, bevor er ein junges Mädchen erkannte, das eben jenen Weg heraufkam, den er selbst vor kurzem genommen hatte. Sie hielt ein Handy in der Linken und trug einen Geigenkoffer in der Rechten. Telefonierend achtete die junge Dame kaum auf den Weg vor ihr. Offensichtlich hatte sie ihn schon tausende Male zurückgelegt.  
Jade war bildhübsch geworden, stellte Philip fest. Während der Zeit, die er im Nebel verbracht hatte, war sie von einem kleinen Mädchen zu einer jungen Frau herangewachsen. Blonde Haare drangen unter einer schwarzen Mütze hervor und fielen ihr gelockt bis zu auf die Schultern. Sie trug eine schwarze Lederjacke, elegante Jeans und schwarze Stiefel. Ihre tiefgrünen Augen waren der dominierende Akzent in ihrem spitzen Gesicht. Philip hatte es bereits gehört, doch als sei näherkam, sah er, dass sie energisch in das Handy sprach, nur unterbrochen von gelegentlichen Schluchzern. Die Tränen auf ihren Wangen waren noch nicht getrocknet.  
„Ich hab´s gerade eben erfahren“, sagte Jade und machte dann eine kurze Pause. „Nein, er hat mich nicht vor der Musikschule abgepasst“, sprach sie schließlich weiter: „Er… er hat´s mir getextet.“  
Jade sagte nun längere Zeit nichts mehr. Die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung, wahrscheinlich eine Freundin, schien offenbar selbst einiges zu sagen zu haben. Während sie horchte, ging Jade an der Hecke vorbei, hinter der Philip stand. Verborgen und unsichtbar, nicht mehr als einen Meter entfernt.  
„Wenn ich das nur wüsste“, antwortete Jade auf eine Philip unbekannte Frage: „Ich würde die Bitch eigenhändig umbringen.“ Sie verließ nun die Straße und öffnete das Gatter auf das Grundstück der Ojomos. Den Geigenkoffer hatte sie derweil auf dem Boden abgestellt. Nachdem sie durch den Durchgang getreten war, schloss sie das Gatter mit dem Fuß und nahm den Geigenkoffer wieder auf, nur um ihn an der Haustür erneut abzustellen.  
„Ja, ich weiß“, sagte sie ins Handy, während sie mit der Rechten ihre Jackentasche nach einem Schlüssel durchsuchte. „Danke, Sarah. Was würde ich nur ohne dich tun?“  
Die Freundin, mit der Jade telefonierte, hieß offenbar Sarah. Mit ihren Worten hatte sie es geschafft, Jade ein Lächeln zu entlocken. „Wir sehen uns“, verabschiedete sie sich und beendete anschließend mit ihrem Daumen die Verbindung. Philip war stumm an der Hecke gestanden und hatte Jade beobachtet. Während des Anrufs hatte sich seine rechte Hand immer Fester um Azarovs Rückgrat, das seiner Waffe als Griff diente, zusammengezogen. Er kannte keine Einzelheiten, doch er hatte genug gehört, um zu wissen, warum Jade geweint hatte. Dann lockerte sich der Griff um seine Axt wieder. Jade war sechzehn. Eine Teenagerin. Etwas Drama gehörte einfach dazu. Dennoch, sollte er den Kerl jemals in die Finger kriegen, würde er ihm eine Lektion erteilen. Und Philip wusste mittlerweile, wie man Schmerzen zufügte.  
Jade hatte nun ihren Schlüssel gefunden und steckte in ins Schloss. Mit der anderen Hand wischte sie sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Ein leises Klicken und schon öffnete sich die Haustür. Sie nahm ihren Geigenkoffer wieder auf und trat in das Haus ein. Dann zog sie die Tür zu und ließ sie ins Schloss fallen. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Philip blitzschnell zu ihr hingetreten war und einen Fuß In den Türspalt gelegt hatte. Langsam zog er nun die Tür wieder auf, ständig darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen. Er wusste genau, dass es eine dumme, ja geradezu törichte Idee war, doch er wollte Zeit mit der Familie verbringen, die ihn sie Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Philip würde sich nicht zeigen, doch er wollte ihre Stimmen hören. Er wollte wissen, wie es ihnen ging, ob sie über die Runden kamen und ob sie ein gutes und angenehmes Leben führten.  
Im Nebel hatte Philip gelernt, sich lautlos zu Bewegung und mit seinem physischen Körper in der Geisterwelt verborgen schlüpfte er ins Innere des Hauses. Er sah Jade, wie sie ihren Geigenkoffer nach oben trug. Sie hatte die offenstehende Tür nicht bemerkt und ignorierte Alexandra, die ihr noch nachrief: „Willst du etwas essen, Schatz?“  
„Nein“  
Alexandra hielt kurz inne und sah von ihren Dokumenten auf dem Küchentisch auf. Sie starrte direkt durch Philip hindurch, der mittlerweile in der Tür zwischen Flur und Küche stand.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebling?“  
„Ja“ ertönte die Antwort aus dem Obergeschoss, bevor eine Tür unsanft zugestoßen wurde. Alexandra sah zu Rachel hin, die aufgehört hatte an ihrem Keks zu knabbern. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, wenn du in das Alter kommst“, sagte sie mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihrer jüngeren Tochter. Diese schien kaum zu verstehen, wovon ihre Mutter da sprach und fragte mit dem süßesten Stimmchen, die Philip je in seinem Leben gehört hatte: „Ist Jade traurig?“  
„Ich glaube schon“, antwortete Alexandra und seufzte. Dann zog sie sich die Brille von der Nase und legte das Gesicht in die Hände. Kurz darauf sah sie wieder auf und sagte: „Aber mach dir keine Sorgen. Sie ist in einem Alter, da ist man manchmal traurig.“ Dann sah Alexandra auf die Uhr. „Bringen wir dich ins Bett.“  
Mit einiger Anstrengung hob sie Rachel vom Stuhl und trug sie hinaus in den Flur. Philip hörte, wie sie gemeinsam die Treppe erklommen und ins Obergeschoss gelangten. Er warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Rechnungen, dann folgte er den beiden. Zu seinem Glück hatte er festgestellt, dass sich Alexandra keinen größeren finanziellen Problemen gegenübersah. Nur das Übliche. Es ging ihr gut.  
Im Flur erreichte Philip die Treppe mit zwei langen Schritten. Um durch die Türen zu passen musste er sich förmlich nach unten bücken. An den Stufen erblickte er eine Reihe von Bildern an der rechten Wand. Er kannte sie bereits. Es waren Bilder der Familie. Sie zeigten zuerst Jade im Säuglingsalter, dann bei der Einschulung. Es gab auch einige Gruppenfotos und auf einigen konnte Philip sich selbst erkennen. Schließlich war da noch Rachel kurz nach ihrer Geburt, wie sie in den Armen ihrer erschöpften Mutter lag. Philip hatte das Foto selbst aufgenommen, daran konnte er sich noch gut erinnern. Gerade als er sich abwenden wollte, fiel sein Auge auf ein neues Bild. Klein und unscheinbar hing es am oberen Ende der Treppe in einem schmucklosen rechteckigen Rahmen. Der Geist ging zu dem Foto hin und bückte sich um es in Augenschein zu nehmen. Philip brauchte einen Moment, dann erkannte er sich selbst. Freundlich lächelte ihm sein eigenes Gesicht aus einer anderen Zeit entgegen. Er wusste, dass Alexandra direkt neben ihm gestanden hatte, doch anscheinend hatte sie das Foto in der Mitte gefaltet und sich selbst verborgen. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie keinen passenden Rahmen gehabt.  
Philip verweilte kurz. Dann ging er weiter. Die Stufen knarzten leise unter einem Gewicht, doch die Geräusche waren zu leise für das menschliche Ohr. Er erreichte das Obergeschoss und fand sich wiederum in einem langen Gang. Die Decke lag hier noch tiefer und Philip musste den Kopf einziehen um nicht anzustoßen. Die Tür zu seiner Linken war mit Aufklebern und Stickern übersäht, die alle etwas anderes zeigten, doch dieselbe Botschaft übermittelten: Keep out! Das war Jades Zimmer. Früher einmal hätte Philip bei dem Anblick wohl gelächelt, doch seine jetzigen Lippen schienen dazu nicht in der Lage zu sein. Die Tür zu seiner Rechten war ebenfalls verschlossen, doch er wusste, dass dahinter Alexandras Zimmer lag. Diese befand sich jedoch im zweiten Raum auf der linken Seite, bei dem es sich nur um Rachels Kinderzimmer handeln konnte. Langsam und leise schlich Philip den Gang entlang. Er konnte Rockmusik hinter Jades Tür hören. Schließlich betrat er Rachels Zimmer,  
In dem Alexandra gerade dabei war, die Kleine in ihr Bettchen zu legen. Rachel giggelte dabei vergnügt und gähnte dann. Nachdem sie von ihrer Mutter abgelegt worden war, durchquerte diese das Zimmer und ging zum Fenster hin. Es war halb geöffnet und Alexandra schloss es, bevor sie die Gardinen zuzog. Dann ging sie zurück zu ihrer Tochter. Philip hatte sich derweil in den Raum geschlichen und an der Wand entlanggedrückt, sodass er nun schräg hinter seiner Schwester stand und ihr über die Schulter auf die kleine Rachel schauen konnte.  
„Gute Nacht“, flüsterte Alexandra und drückte dem Mädchen einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Anschließend verließ sie das Zimmer und löschte dabei das Licht. Die Kleine schien keine Angst vor der Dunkelheit zu haben. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, wurde der Raum endgültig von Finsternis verschlungen. Die Vorhänge dämpften beinahe das gesamte Licht der Straßenlaternen vor dem Fenster. Philip konnte hören wie Alexandra draußen den Flur entlangging und an Jades Tür klopfte. Die Rockmusik, die stumpf im Hintergrund gewummert hatte, verstummte und Philip hörte eine Tür aufgehen.  
Er wandte sich Rachel zu, die die Augen geschlossen hatte und längst eingeschlafen war. Philip bückte sich zu der Kleinen und hob einen Finger. Er wollte ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht streichen, doch im letzten Moment widerstand er dem Impuls und zog die Hand zurück. Er gehörte nicht mehr hier her. Er war kein Mensch mehr. Es war besser für alle beteiligten, wenn Philip Ojomo verschwunden blieb.  
Er dreht sich um. Sein Blick, der durch die Dunkelheit keineswegs beeinträchtigt wurde, wanderte durch den Raum. In der Ecke entdeckt er ein kleines Regal, gefüllt mit Bilderbüchern und Brettspielen. Er ging zu dem Möbelstück hin und zog eines der Bücher heraus. Der Einband zeigte das Bild einer grünen Raupe, die ein Blatt zerfraß. Daneben war eine kleine Biene gezeichnet, die der Raupe zuschaute. Philip kannte dieses Buch. Er hatte es Jade einmal zum Geburtstag geschenkt und ihr an vielen Abenden daraus vorgelesen. Worum es genau ging, daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern, doch er wusste, dass es eine von Jades Lieblingsgeschichten gewesen war. Philip legte Azarovs Schädel und die ihn verbergende Jammerglocke beiseite, sodass er das Buch in beiden Händen halten konnte. Er öffnete den Deckel und warf einen Blick auf die erste Seite. Dort war die Raupe abgebildet, wie sie einem Schmetterling beim Fliegen zusah. Wild schlug dieser Kreise und Loopings in der Luft und bereits auf der nächsten Seite verschwand er hinter einem Strauch. Die Raupe sah ihm nach, sichtlich enttäuscht, dass sie nicht selbst fliegen konnte. Philips leuchtende Augen musterten die Abbildung.  
„Bist du mein Daddy?“  
Im Schreck fuhr Philip herum und schaute zu Rachel. Das Mädchen saß kerzengerade im Bett und hatte die Decke bis zum Kinn hochgezogen, offenbar ein wenig eingeschüchtert von der langen Gestalt in ihrem Zimmer. Doch sie hatte nicht geschrien, sie schien keine allzu große Angst zu haben. Mit neugierigen Augen sah sie ihn an und wartete auf eine Antwort. Philip schaute zur Tür. Er konnte Jade und Alexandra im Nebenzimmer sprechen hören. Dann ging er langsam auf Rachel zu, beugte sich über sie und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Kleine war sichtlich enttäuscht.  
„Weiß du wo er ist?“  
Wieder schüttelte Philip den Kopf.  
„Willst du mein Daddy sein?“  
Philip antwortete nicht. Stumm starrte er auf das kleine Mädchen hinab, das ihm trotz seines Aussehens blind zu vertrauen schien. Sie hatte die Decke nun nicht mehr bis zum Kinn gezogen und schenkte ihm stattdessen ein breites Lächeln. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Rachel hatte ihn gesehen. Sie vertraute ihm. Vielleicht erkannte sie ihn. Schweigend nickte Philip mit dem Kopf und Rachel giggelte vergnügt. Dann streckt e sie ihre Arme aus und versuchte Philip zu berühren. Er zögerte zuerst, doch dann reichte er ihr die Hand. Rachel konnte kaum drei seiner Finger umfassen. Neugierig fuhr sie über die rindenartige Haut und untersuchte Philips Handfläche. Philip indes sah sie einfach nur mit seinen glühenden Augen an. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit gehörte dem kleinen Mädchen und er schenkte den Schritten auf dem Flur keine Beachtung. Rachel quietschte nun vor Vergnügen und Philip wackelte leicht mit den Fingern hin und her, was die Kleine nur noch mehr entzückte. Dann öffnete sich schlagartig die Tür zum Kinderzimmer und ein Streifen hellen Lichts fiel herein.  
Jade starrte für einen Augenblick wortlos auf die Szene, Rachel schien ihre Schwester gar nicht zu bemerken. Dann tauchte auch Alexandra in der Tür auf. Mit einem spitzen Schrei stürzte sie herein und warf sich schützen zwischen Philip und Rachel, während Jade nach einem Steckenpferd, das an der Wand lehnte griff und sich kampfbereit neben ihrer Mutter aufbaute. Eine Glocke ertönte. Verwirrt und vor Schock zitternd starrten die beiden durchs Zimmer, doch sie konnten niemanden entdecken. Alexandra wandte sich sofort Rachel zu und untersuchte ihre kleine Tochter nach Verletzungen, bevor sie sie in den Arm nahm. Jade war derweil zu den Vorhängen gestürmt, hatte hinter der Tür nachgesehen und schaute nun auf den Gang hinaus. Die Gestalt war spurlos verschwunden. Panisch dreht sie sich zu ihrer Mutter um, die versuchte die kleine Rachel zu beruhigen.  
„Was zur Hölle war das?“, rief sie hysterisch.  
Ihre Mutter ging auf Jade zu und schubste sie aus dem Zimmer. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber wir bleiben keine Sekunde länger in diesem Raum. Ich ruf die Polizei.“  
„Und was willst du ihnen sagen?“, wollte Jade wissen: „Es ist ja niemand hier.“  
„Das ist mir egal. Hier, nimm deine kleine Schwester und setzt euch in dein Zimmer. Schließ ab und mach für niemanden auf außer mir. Ich hol schnell mein Handy.“  
Hektisch verließen sie Rachels Zimmer und schlossen die Tür hinter sich. Niemand bemerkte, dass sich wie von Geisterhand die Gardinen vor dem Fenster zur Seite schoben. Kalte Nachtluft brach herein, als Philip das Fenster öffnete du nach draußen kletterte. Agil wie eine Katze landete er im Rasen und eilig entfernte er sich von dem Haus. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Vielleicht konnte er nie wieder mit seiner Familie beisammen sein, doch er konnte für sie sorgen. Auch wenn sie wahrscheinlich gerade das Gegenteil vermuteten, so hatten sie in dieser Nacht einen unsichtbaren Schutzengel gewonnen.

Meg legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Bereits seit mehrere Stunden saß sie nun schon vor Dwights PC und durchforstete das Internet nach Hinweisen und Informationen über den Entitus. Nach den Autohaven Wreckers war sie weiteren Hinweisen nachgegangen. Eine Suche nach Benedict Baker, dessen Tagebuch die Überlebenden einst gefunden hatte, hatte nichts ergeben. Das Crotus Prenn Asylum hingegen war eine andere Geschichte. Anscheinend hatte es auch dort seinerzeit einen Massenmord gegeben, allerdings hatte es sich um eine Irrenanstalt gehandelt, weshalb keine Zeitung großartig über den Vorfall berichtet hatte. Auch über das MacMillan Estate hatte das Internet einiges zu erzählen gewusst. Die Minen und Stahlwerke waren der Schauplatz einer weiteren Mordserie gewesen und viele hatten damals den Sohn des Inhabers, Evan MacMillan verdächtigt. Die Beweise hatten jedoch gefehlt und man hatte keinen Schuldigen gefunden. Das Lery´s Memorial Institute hingegen hatte zu keinen Ergebnissen geführt. Es gab zwar Einträge und Berichte über ein Militärkrankenhaus irgendwo in Illinois, hier und da auch eine gelegentliche Verschwörungstheorie zu dem Ort, jedoch nichts Handfestes.  
Meg schloss den Internetbrowser und fuhr den PC herunter. Dann stand sie auf. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster sagte ihr, dass es bereits Dunkel war. Eigentlich hätten Dwight und Nea längst zurück sein müssen. Gerade als Meg der Gedanke in den Kopf gekommen war, läutete die Klingel und versetzte ihr einen halben Herzinfarkt. Sie hörte wie Dwights Vater unten die Tür öffnete und jemanden begrüßte. Dann traten zwei Personen ein und anschließend wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen.  
„Guten Abend, sie müssen einer von Dwights bekannten sein“, sagte James Fairfield.  
„Alberto Visconti, meine Freunde nennen mich Ace, sehr erfreut“, konnte Meg Aces Stimme antworten hören.  
„James Fairfield, bitte, lassen sie mich ihre Jacke aufhängen.“  
„Sehr gerne“  
„Und sie sind?“  
„Feng Min“  
Meg wusste nicht warum, doch Fengs piepsiges Stimmchen, das sie einige Male richtig auf die Palme gebracht hatte, verlieh ihr plötzlich ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Vertrautheit. Es bedeutete, dass sie wohlauf und gesund war und Meg hatte sich die meisten Sorgen um die kleine Asiatin gemacht. Sie war kein Kasten wie David oder eine Athletin wie Meg, weshalb sie immer besonders verwundbar auf Meg gewirkt hatte.  
„Sehr erfreut“, meldete sich nun wieder Dwights Vater: „Wenn ich sie ins Wohnzimmer bitten dürfte. Ich hoffe, sie erlauben mir die Bemerkung, aber sie beide sehen nicht gerade gesund aus. Darf ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Tee vielleicht?“  
„Das wäre sehr freundlich“, antwortete Ace: „Verraten sie mir, hat Dwight sie bereits über die Umstände aufgeklärt, unter denen wir uns kennengelernt haben.“  
„Er hielt es für das Beste, wenn dies unter Anwesenheit aller Beteiligten geschehen würde“, antwortete Dwights Mutter: „Also nein.“  
„Dann sollten wir seinen Wunsch respektieren“, sagte nun wieder Ace: „Widmen wir uns zunächst anderen Dingen. Ich habe gehört, dass Meg Thomas sich hier befindet?“  
„Das ist richtig. Wir haben sie im Gästezimmer einquartiert. Das arme Ding sah gar nicht gut aus. Ist fast auf unserer Türschwelle zusammengebrochen.“  
Hätte man sie früher als armes Ding bezeichnet, so hätte Meg wohl vor Wut gekocht, doch in ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation konnte sie nicht bestreiten, dass der Begriff sie mehr oder weniger gut beschrieb. Sie wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, welchen Eindruck sie, verdreckt und ausgezehrt, auf Dwights Vater gemacht haben musste. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie zunächst für eine Obdachlose gehalten. Zum Glück war Dwight da gewesen.  
„Wie geht es ihr, Mr. Fairfield?“, erkundigte nun Feng.  
„Bitte, nennen sie mich James. Nun, ich kann es ihnen nicht wirklich sagen. Es schien mir doch, als habe sie nicht nur physische, sondern auch schwere psychische Versehrungen erlitten. Zumindest so viel ich feststellen konnte.“  
„Dwight hat ihr einen Tee gegeben und sie anschließend ins Bett gebracht. Sie hat bisher geschlafen.“, sagte Dwights Mutter.  
„Kein Wunder“, fügte ihr Ehemann hinzu.  
„Dürfte ich nach ihr sehen?“, fragte Feng.  
„Aber natürlich“, antwortete James: „Das heißt, sofern sie wach ist. Liebling, zeig ihr doch bitte den Weg.“  
Meg konnte zwei der vier Personen im Wohnzimmer aufstehen hören und beschloss ihnen entgegenzugehen. Feng und Elizabeth hatten bereits die Treppe erreicht als Meg sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Müde trat sie auf den Gang hinaus und wandte sich dann in Richtung der Stufen. Dort tauchte zuerst Elizabeth auf und anschließend Feng. Als sie Meg erblickte, stürzte sie auf ihre Freundin zu und schloss sie in die Arme. Meg hatte Mühe sich auf den Beinen zu halten, so stürmisch ging die kleine Asiatin ans Werk, doch sie erwiderte die Umarmung mit geschlossenen Augen. Im Nebel waren Meg und Feng nie überaus gut miteinander ausgekommen. Feng war eher die Einzelgängerin und Meg die überzeugte Teamspielerin gewesen, was zu einigen Auseinandersetzungen geführt hatte. Doch sie waren nicht mehr im Nebel. Sie waren zurück und Sicherheit. Alles andere war vergessen.  
„Meg, ich bin so froh dich zu sehen“, flüsterte Feng.  
„Ich bin auch froh, dich zu sehen.“, antwortete Meg, ebenfalls flüsternd. Dann lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander.  
„Wie fühlst du dich?“, wollte Feng besorgt wissen.  
„Es geht schon, danke“, antwortete Meg, auch wenn dem nicht so war. Sie wusste immer noch nicht wie es weitergehen sollte und die Trauer um ihre Mutter war alles andere als verflogen, aber immerhin war sie nicht mehr vollständig allein.  
„Bist du dir sicher? Du siehst nicht gerade gut aus. Hast du dich eigentlich schon geduscht, seitdem du aus dem Nebel entkommen bist?“  
„Ich… Nein“  
„Wir haben sicher noch etwas Zeit, bevor die anderen hier auftauchen“, meldete sich Elizabeth aus dem Hintergrund: „Du kannst ruhig unser Bad benutzen. Bitte, fühl dich ganz wie zu Hause.“  
„Eine warme Dusche soll ja bekanntlich Wunder wirken“, fügte Feng hinzu und bemühte sich um ein Lächeln.  
„Du kannst dir einige meiner Klamotten ausleihen, wir müssten ungefähr die selbe Größe tragen“, verkündete Dwights Mutter und bugsierte Meg derweil in Richtung Badezimmer: „Ich such dir was raus und leg sie dir vor die Tür. Nimm dir so viel Zeit, wie du brauchst.“  
Einen Moment später entkleidete sich Meg bereits und stieg unter die Dusche. Erst als das warme Wasser über ihre Schultern und Rücken nach unten lief, erkannt sie was für eine ausgezeichnete Idee es doch gewesen war. Meg spürte wie sich die Spannung in ihren Muskeln löste, wie sich ihr Körper lockerte und wie die behagliche Wärme ihre Sorgen und Gedanken verstummen ließ. Ihre roten Haare hingen ihr nass und schwer am Kopf herab und Meg verbrachte geraume Zeit einfach nur damit, dazustehen, die Augen geschlossen zu halten und das Wasser zu genießen. Nur mit halbem Ohr hörte sie die Klingel, die ein weiteres Mal läutete, doch es brachte sie in das Hier und Jetzt zurück. Seufzend drehte sie den Hahn zu und mit dem versiegenden Wasserfluss schienen ihre Ängste zurückzukehren. Kalte Luft ließ ihren unbedeckten Körper frösteln, doch glücklicherweise hatte Dwights Mutter Wort gehalten und so fand Meg mehrere Klamotten fein säuberlich zusammengelegt und aufgestapelt vor der Badezimmertür.  
Elizabeth hatte offenbar bereits die Athletin in Meg erkannt und nur Sportbekleidung herausgesucht. Es war nicht unbedingt das, was Meg für gewöhnlich tragen würde, doch es waren auch nicht ihre Kleider. Während sie sich anzog, läutete die Klingel ein weiteres Mal und signalisierte, dass immer mehr Gäste eintrafen. Meg hoffte, dass die anderen Überlebenden das Reden übernehmen würden, denn sie wusste nicht, ob sie selbst dazu im Stande sein würde. Jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte, bezweifelte sie sogar, dass sie überhaupt die richtigen Worte finden würde. Niedergeschlagen zog sie sich einen braunen Pullover über den Kopf. Elizabeth hatte richtig geschätzt, sie und Meg trugen tatsächlich dieselbe Größe. Einzige Ausnahme war die Oberweite in der Meg bei weitem nicht die Dimensionen von Dwights Mutter erreichte. Nach kurzem Überlegen ließ sie den BH, den sie kaum zu füllen vermochte, einfach weg. Anschließend verließ sie das Badezimmer.  
Sie konnte Stimmen vom Wohnzimmer heraufhören. Ace unterhielt sich angeregt mit Dwights Vater und legte dabei seine gewohnte Gelassenheit an den Tag. Dwights Mutter schien mit einem anderen Elternpaar, womöglich den Karlssons, zu sprechen und teilte ihnen mit, dass Dwight und Nea nach einem Bekannten sehen würden. Meg wusste, dass es sich um Jake handelte. Mit langsamen Schritten ging sie auf die Treppe zu und nahm vorsichtig eine stufe nach der anderen. Ihre Beine fühlten sich seltsam weich an und Meg wollte keinen Sturz riskieren. Zuerst entdeckte sie Feng, die sich im Türrahmen zwischen Flur und Wohnzimmer befand. Die junge Asiatin drehte sich um, als sie Megs Schritte hörte.  
„Fast wie neu“, kommentierte sie und schenkte Meg ein Lächeln, das diese bemüht erwiderte. Als sie an Feng vorbei in die Wohnung trat, erblickte sie Ace und James am Tisch zusammen mit Elizabeth und dem unbekannten Elternpaar. Die beiden hatten ihr den Rücken zugekehrt, weshalb sie ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte. In einem Sessel etwas abseits saß Claudette, die schüchtern wie immer an einer Tasse Tee nippte und schweigend das Gespräch am Tisch mitverfolgte. Als die Kanadierin nach einem kurzen Moment Meg eintreten sag, stellte sie ihr Getränk sofort beiseite, stand auf und schloss sie in eine Umarmung. Sie war nicht so stürmisch und erdrückend wie Feng, doch nicht weniger innig und wohltuend. Meg war wirklich froh, dass ihre beste Freundin am Leben war. Sie hatte ihn Claudette immer so etwas wie eine kleine Schwester gesehen, die es zu beschützen galt.  
„Wie geht es dir?“, fragte Claudette und sah Meg nun direkt in die Augen. Es war erstaunlich wie viel Besorgnis in ihrem Blick lag. Meg schüttelte nur den Kopf und stellte stattdessen eine Gegenfrage: „Wo sind Dwight und Nea? Ich dachte sie wollten vor Sonnenuntergang wieder hier sein.“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Claudette und versuchte Megs Gedanken zu zerstreuen: „Wahrscheinlich haben sie Jakes Hütte erst spät gefunden. Ich bin sicher, sie sind okay.“  
„Hoffentlich bringen sie Jake mit“, warf Feng ein.  
„Ja, hoffentlich“, stimmte ihr Claudette zu.  
Die versammelten Erwachsenen hatten mittlerweile auch mitbekommen, dass Meg eingetroffen war und Elizabeth stand sofort auf. „War die Dusche angenehm?“  
„Sehr, vielen Dank“  
„Nichts zu danken. Hier, setz dich. Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?“  
„Nein, danke“, schüttelte Meg den Kopf.  
„Schön dich zu sehen“, grüßte Ace von seinem Platz am anderen Ende des Tischs. Sein ununterbrochenes Grinsen mochte so manchem in Anbetracht der Lage respektlos erschienen, doch Meg dachte anders. Sie fand, dass es Hoffnung gab. Dass die lebensfrohe Art des Argentiniers die Menschen um ihn herum positiv beeinflusste und die Stimmung ihm Raum hob. „Darf ich vorstellen, Iris und Noah Karlsson. Neas Eltern.“  
Meg schüttelte den beiden schnell die Hände und nannte ihren eigenen Namen. Neas Vater wollte gerade etwas erwidern, doch er hielt inne als er die Haustür im Flur aufgehen hörte. Zwei Personen betraten das Gebäude und anschließend hörte man die Tür ins Schloss fallen. Im nächsten Moment trat bereits Dwight, gefolgt von Nea ins Wohnzimmer, was die Gesichter aller Anwesenden sichtlich aufhellte. Sie hatten sich grundlos Sorgen gemacht. Dwight und Nea waren nach wie vor in Sicherheit, was vor allem die Eltern der beiden mit einem Schlag aufmunterte.  
„Bitte, hört mir zu“, verkündete Dwight, während Nea Feng und Claudette begrüßte. „Es gibt keinen Grund zur Sorge. Wir sind nicht in Gefahr. Bleibt einfach ruhig sitzen.“  
„Dwight, was meinst du…“, setzte James an, doch er verstummte Augenblicklich, als eine weitere Gestalt im Flur auftauchte und langsam das Wohnzimmer betrat. Feng wich erschrocken zurück, während Claudette vom Stuhl aufsprang und dabei ihren Tee verschüttete. Meg hingegen blieb sitzen, doch in ihrem Fall lag es daran, dass sie sich vor panischer Angst kaum zu rühren vermochte. Ace war, dem das Lächeln mit einem Schlag vom Gesicht gefegt worden war, war ebenfalls sitzen geblieben. Auch die beiden Elternpaare schienen einen erheblichen Schreck erlitten zu haben, fingen sich aber weit besser als die Überlebenden.  
„Guten Abend“, wünschte die Krankenschwester mit tonloser und rauer Stimme, während sie gemächlich in die Runde blickte.


	4. Sally

Dwight blieb stehen und folgte Neas Blick. Dort, nur wenige Meter vor ihnen kreuzten menschliche Fußabdrücke den schmalen Pfad, der sie gerade eben erst hergeführt hatte. Die Schrittweite war riesig, es musste sich also um eine große Person handeln.  
„Waren die vorhin auch schon da?“, fragte Nea nervös und Dwight schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein ich glaube nicht. Verdammt, ich weiß, dass die vorhin noch nicht da waren. Die hätten wir doch sehen müssen.“  
Dwight und Nea kannten beide nur eine einzige Person, die barfuß und mit solchen Schritten durch den Wald lief.  
„Aber sie muss uns doch gesehen haben“, wunderte sich Nea und spähte zwischen die Bäume: „Wir waren gerade mal eine halbe Minute in Jakes Hütte. Es kann nicht sein, dass sie uns nicht entdeckt hat.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“, erwiderte Dwight: „Vielleicht haben wir gerade Schweineglück gehabt.“  
„Du hast recht, lass uns abhauen“, beschloss Nea und machte bereits Anstalten loszulaufen. Doch Dwight zögerte. „Was ist denn los, Dwight? Komm schon! Oder willst du, dass die Jägerin uns kriegt.“  
„Was, wenn sie Jake hat?“  
„Was…“  
„Vielleicht steckt er in Schwierigkeiten“, sagte Dwight und folgte mit seinem Blick den Spuren, bis sie im Dickicht verschwanden. „Vielleicht braucht er unsere Hilfe.“  
„Dwight, wir sind nicht mehr im Nebel“, rief Nea, allerdings mit gedämpfter Stimme: „Wenn sie uns kriegt, dann war´s das.“  
„Mit ihm aber auch“, konterte Dwight und klang dabei wagemutiger, als er sich fühlte: „Wenn jemand weiß, wie man Menschen aus den Klauen von blutrünstigen Psychopathen befreit, dann wir. Für Jake könnte jede Minute zählen.“  
„Woher weißt du überhaupt, dass sie Jake hat?“, wollte Nea nun wissen: „Dwight, das ist Wahnsinn. Wir sind gerade erst rausgekommen. Dwight, bitte!“  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Deshalb müssen wir uns ja vergewissern“, antwortete Dwight: „Sie hat uns offenbar nicht gesehen, sie hat also keine Ahnung, dass wir hier sind. Das ist unser Vorteil.“ Dwight straffte die Schultern und beschloss: „Ich gehe jetzt da rein“ Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Nea verharrte unentschlossen. Sie schaute Dwight hinterher, der den Spuren der Jägerin folgte. Dann blickte sie den Pfad entlang, nur um sich kurz darauf wieder Dwight zuzuwenden, der sich bereits mehrere Meter von ihr entfernt hatte. Nea unterdrückte einen Wutschrei und stampfte stattdessen frustriert mit dem Fuß auf den Boden, bevor sie eilig Dwight hinterherlief.  
„Wenn wir sterben, ist alles deine Schuld“, flüsterte sie ihm zu, der Absurdität ihrer Worte vollkommen bewusst. Dwight erwiderte nichts, denn sie hatten nun die letzten Meter bis zur Waldgrenze zurückgelegt. Gleich würden sie ins Halbdunkel eintauchen und sich zurück in die Höhle des Zyklopen begeben, aus der sie gerade erst entkommen waren. Nea warf ein Blick über die Schulter und sah die untergehende Sonne am Horizont. Dann drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne. Dwight schlängelte sich derweil zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, stets darauf bedacht die Fußspuren nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Es war nicht schwer, der Jägerin nachzustellen. Bei ihren Streifzügen durchs Unterholz ging sie nicht gerade behutsam vor und man konnte klar erkennen ,wo sie durchs Buschwerk gebrochen war. Abgebrochene Zweige lagen am Boden und säumten die Spur der Fußabdrücke, die Dwight und Nea immer weiter in den Wald hineinführte. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, in der sie einfach nur der Fährte folgten, doch irgendwann stieg Dwight ein vertrauter Geruch in die Nase. Nea schien ihn auch wahrzunehmen und die beiden wechselten einen Blick.  
„Sind wir wieder zurück?“, fragte Dwight. Nea sah nach oben und lauschte auf die Geräusche des Waldes. Sie konnte die Baumwipfel im Wind schaukeln sehen und klar vernehmlich war irgendwo ein Specht ans Werk gegangen. „Nein“, antwortete sie: „Wir sind immer noch in der realen Welt. Aber irgendjemand hat hier ein Lagerfeuer angezündet.“  
Dwight sah nun nach vorne und spähte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Die Sonne war mittlerweile beinahe vollständig untergegangen, weshalb der schwache, orange Schein im Dickicht immer deutlicher hervortrat. Er machte Nea auf das Feuer aufmerksam, woraufhin sie nickte und in Deckung ging.  
„Wir müssen näher ran“, sagte die Schwedin: „Von hier aus sehen wir gar nichts.“  
„Du hast recht“, antwortete Dwight: „Das alles war meine Idee. Du bleibst hier, ich versuch mich anzuschleichen und die Lage auszukundschaften.“ Nea zog daraufhin die Augenbrauen nach oben und schenkte Dwight einen abschätzigen Blick. „Bleib ja hier. Du weißt vielleicht, was zu tun ist, aber im Tun selbst warst du leider nie der Beste.“  
Dwight wollte bereits protestieren, doch Nea brachte ihn mit einem auf ihre Lippen gelegten Zeigefinger zum Schweigen. Dann sah sie zum Lagerfeuer hin, das in der Ferne munter vor sich hin brannte. Aus der Distanz war niemand zu sehen, aber das musste nichts heißen. Vielleicht lag Jake verletzt oder gefesselt hinter irgendeinem Baum. Vielleicht fungierte das Lagerfeuer auch als Köder für eine Falle. Nein, dachte Nea, so arbeitete die Jägerin nicht. Sie setzte ihrer Beute nach und brachte sie in wilden Verfolgungsjagden zu Fall. Sie wartete nicht im Hinterhalt.  
„Nea, hör mal…“, setzte Dwight bereits an, doch sie brachte ihn erneut zum Schweigen. „Pst. Keinen Ton jetzt. Ich gehe näher ran. Du rührst dich nicht vom Fleck, es sei denn die Jägerin entdeckt dich hier. In dem Fall lenkt sie ab und lauf so schnell du kannst.“  
Mit diesen Worten trat Nea von dem Baum hervor, hinter dem sie Schutz gesucht hatte, und pirschte sich an das Lagerfeuer heran. Dabei nahm sie nicht die direkteste Route, sondern versuchte ihre Schritte so zu setzten, dass sie immer wieder hinter Sträuchern und Büschen verschwand. Die Jägerin sollte sie nicht kommen sehen. Nach einer guten Minute hatte sie einen Großteil der Strecke zurückgelegt und kniete sich wieder hinter einen Baum hin. Die Äste der Pflanze reichten bis tief auf den Boden und boten hervorragenden Sichtschutz. Vorsichtig zog Nea einen der Zweige beiseite und warf einen Blick in Richtung des Lagerfeuers. Sie konnte die große Gestalt der Jägerin nirgends entdecken und auch Jake war nicht zu sehen. Stattdessen saß eine etwas kleinere, gebeugte Figur auf einem Baumstumpf und wärmte sich die Hände an den Flammen. Sie trug ein altmodisches weißes Kleid, über den Kopf hatte sie einen Kissenbezug gestülpt und neben ihr lag eine alte, rostige Knochensäge.  
Die Krankenschwester ist auch da, dachte Nea und fluchte innerlich. Dwight war derweil in Deckung geblieben und hatte seiner Kameradin zugesehen, wie sie sich an das Lagerfeuer herangeschlichen hatte. Unbewusst hatte er wieder begonnen an seinen Nägeln herumzubeißen und nervös verlagerte er das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Dann hörte er jemanden durchs Unterholz brechen. Mit stampfenden Schritten kam eine Gestalt hinter Dwight zum Vorschein und als er sich umdrehte, sah er sich plötzlich dem eiskalten Blick der Jägerin ausgesetzt. Diese schien ebenso überrascht zu sein, wie Dwight selbst, denn sie hielt kurz inne. Einen Moment lang starrten sich die beiden wortlos an. Dann ließ die Jägerin das Holz fallen, das sie unter ihrem linken Arm getragen hatte und fasste mit beiden Händen ihre Axt. Dwight wusste, dass es nun an der Zeit war, die Beine in die Hand zu nehmen.  
Krachend rannte er los und stürmte durch Büsche und Sträucher hindurch. Die kleinen Äste und Zweigen blieben an seinen Kleidern hängen und rissen Schrammen in seine Haut, doch das war im Moment egal. Er musste entkommen. Fliehen. In panischer Angst sprang er über einen Stein und hörte wie die Jägerin einen wütenden Schrei ausstieß. Mit polternden Schritten nahm sie die Verfolgung auf und kam schnell näher. Unter keinen Umständen durfte sie ihn erwischen. Er war nicht mehr im Nebel und der Tod in der realen Welt war endgültig.  
Am Lagerfeuer hatten sowohl Nea als auch die Krankenschwester den Schrei gehört und beide drehten sich um, die Krankenschwester überrascht, Nea erschrocken. Zum Glück war die Schwedin gut versteckt, ansonsten wäre sie wohl auch entdeckte worden. Mit wachsender Panik sah sie Dwight heranhetzen, die Jägerin dich auf den Fersen. Er rannte direkt auf das Lagerfeuer zu und die Krankenschwester folgte ihm mit fragendem Blick. Dwight versuchte einem tiefhängenden Ast auszuweichen, was ihm auch gelang, doch dafür stolperte über eine Wurzel, die er nicht gesehen hatte. Mit einem Aufschrei stürzte er und fiel direkt neben der Krankenschwester auf den Boden, die sich hastig erhob. Dann betrachtete sie Dwight für einen Moment, legte den Kopf schief und blickte dann zur Jägern. Diese kam bereits mit erhobener Axt herangestürmt, bereit den Schädel des Jungen zu spalten. Nea konnte nichts tun und saß hilflos in Deckung. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen verfolgte sie die Ereignisse.  
Ein Geräusch wie von einem Windstoß knallte durch die Luft und Dwight wurde einen Meter nach links geschleudert. An seinen Platz stellte sich die Krankenschwester und streckt die Hand in Richtung der Jägerin aus. Jeden Moment würde die Axt ihren Kopf treffen und vom Körper trennen, dachte Nea. Doch die Jägerin bremse abrupt ab und hielt mit erhobener Waffe inne. Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf und zum ersten Mal hörte Nea sie sprechen: „Nein“  
Dann wandte sich die Killerin Dwight zu, der auf dem Boden kriechend nach seiner Brille gesucht hatte. Als er sie gefunden hatte, setzte er sie sich hastig auf die Nase und schaute sich panisch um, sichtlich erstaunt noch nicht tot zu sein. Über sich gebeugt konnte er die gesichtslose Maske der Krankenschwester erkennen. Hinter deren Schulter war die Jägerin zu sehen, die bedrohlich knurrte als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Dwight versuchte sich panisch vor den Monstern davonzuschieben, doch er spürte bald das Lagerfeuer im Rücken. Es gab keinen Ausweg. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er Nea sehen, die hinter einem Busch verborgen die Szene verfolgte.  
Die Krankenschwester versucht nun Dwight die Hand zu reichen, offenbar um ihm aufzuhelfen. „Ganz ruhig, wir wollen dir nichts Böses“, sagte sie dabei mit einer kratzenden und tonlosen Stimme. Dwight starrte nur auf die ausgestreckte Pranke der Killerin und wusste schwer atmend offenbar nicht was er tun sollte. Die beiden verharrten für einen Moment, dann zog die Krankenschwester ihre Hand zurück. Langsam schwebte zurück zu dem Baumstamm, auf dem sie vorher gesessen hatte, und ließ sich darauf nieder. Nea konnte ein oranges Licht in ihrer Handfläche erkennen, das erlosch, als sie die Finger zur Faust schloss. Die Jägerin hatte währenddessen Dwight nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Sie ließ ein weiteres aggressives Knurren hören, das Dwight zusammenzucken ließ und wandte sich schließlich von ihm ab. Scheppernd ließ sie ihre lange Axt zu Boden fallen und ging zurück in den Wald, eben jenen Weg entlang, den sie und Dwight gerade eben genommen hatten. Dabei marschierte sie direkt an Nea vorbei und die Schwedin hielt mit rasendem Herzen die Luft an. Einen Augenblick später schaute sie wieder zu Dwight, der immer noch am Boden lag und die Krankenschwester nicht aus den Augen ließ. Die hatte derweil die Hände in den Schoß gelegt und musterte Dwight mit schiefgelegtem Kopf.  
„Warum bist du in den Wald zurückgekommen?“, fragte sie nach einer Weile. Dwight löste sich nun aus seiner Starre und rappelte sich unbeholfen auf. Er wich einige Schritte zurück, doch er rannte nicht mehr davon. Die Krankenschwester schien auch kein Interesse daran zu haben, ihn in irgendeiner Weise aufzuhalten. Sie schaute ihn einfach nur fragend an.  
„Ich… Wir…“, stammelte Dwight, doch er brachte keinen zusammenhängenden Satz hervor. Nea biss sich auf die Zunge. Warum nahm Dwight das Wort Wir in den Mund. Die Killer wussten doch nicht, dass sie auch hier war.  
„Ich habe… habe nach einem Freund gesucht“, sagte Dwight nun und klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern. Dabei ließ er die Krankenschwester nicht aus den Augen. Diese nickte stumm. Nach einem Augenblick fragte sie: „Wolltest du zurück den Nebel gehen?“  
„Nein, wir… Wir wollten nur schauen ob er… Ob er´s auch rausgeschafft hat. Er lebt hier in der Nähe.“  
„Warum sagst du andauernd Wir?“, wollte die Krankenschwester wissen und schaute sich um. Nea zog eilig den Kopf ein. „Sind etwa noch andere hier?“  
„Nein, nein“, beeilte sich Dwight: „Ich bin alleine hier. Nur ich.“ Dabei schoss sein Blick kurz in Richtung des Busches, hinter dem sich Nea versteckt hielt. Dafür hätte sie ihm am liebsten den Kopf abgerissen. Auch der Krankenschwester war der Seitenblick nicht entgangen und sie drehte kurz den Kopf in die Richtung. Dann sagte sie: „Komm, setz dich, ich tu dir nichts.“  
Dwight zögerte kurz, folgte schließlich aber ihrer Einladung. Schweigend setzte er sich auf einen halb verrotteten Baumstamm, der neben dem Lagerfeuer lag. Mit stampfenden Schritten kehrte die Jägerin zurück und Dwight schaute nun zum ersten Mal von der Krankenschwester weg. Die Jägerin ließ eine Stapel Holz neben das Lagerfeuer fallen, warf zwei Äste in die Flammen und setzte sich dann direkt gegenüber von Dwight auf einen Stein. Sie würdigte den Jungen keines Blickes.“  
„Sally“, sagte die Krankenschwester plötzlich und jagte Dwight damit einen Schrecken ein.  
„Was?“  
„Mein Name ist Sally, Sally Smithson.“  
Dwight starrte sie kurz an. Die Killer hatten Namen?  
„Dwight Fairfield“, antwortete er nach einem kurzen Moment. Die Krankenschwester nickte. „Wie schon gesagt, Dwight, du hast von uns nichts zu befürchten. Wir sind nicht mehr im Nebel. Diese Zeiten sind vorbei.“  
Dwight antwortete nicht. Er vertraute der Krankenschwester keinen Zentimeter.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du entkommen bist“, sprach Sally weiter: „Ich und die liebe Anna hier haben´s auch rausgeschafft.“ Sie deutet auf die Jägerin, die unterdessen ein Messer von ihrem Gürtel gezogen und begonnen hatte, ein Stück Holz zu bearbeiten. „Aber sonst weiß ich leider von niemandem. Tut mir leid, dein Freund ist nicht hier. Oder er versteckt sich ziemlich gut. Wir haben ihn jedenfalls nicht gesehen.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht“, stammelte Dwight, doch die Krankenschwester sah ihn nur an. „Warum tötet ihr mich nicht mehr?“, präzisierte Dwight seine Frage. Die Jägerin hatte nun begonnen leise ein russisches Schlaflied zu singen und den beiden Überlebenden lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Sie kannten dieses Lied, die Verse und die Melodie. Sie bedeuteten Leid und Tod. Die Krankenschwester schien Dwights Angst zu spüren und seufzend sagte sie: „Ich weiß, kein Grauen dieser Welt kann dem gleichkommen, was wir euch angetan haben und es tut mir unendlich leid. Unsere Taten sind unverzeihlich und ich würde es niemals wagen dich um Vergebung zu bitten. Ich bitte dich nur zu verstehen, dass auch wir gefangene des Entitus waren.“  
Dwight schaute kurz zur Jägerin, Anna wie die Krankenschwester sie genannt hatte, und dann wieder zurück. Er wusste nichts zu erwidern. Mit zitternder Stimme sprach Sally weiter: „Der Entitus ist ein unbarmherziger und grausamer Herr. Man widersetzt sich seinen Befehlen nicht. Er hat uns genauso wie euch in die Jagden geworfen und uns zum Töten angetrieben. Jedes Mal, wenn wir uns wiedersetzt oder niemanden erwischt haben, hat er sich an uns gerächt. Ich wollte euch niemals Leid zufügen, das musst du mir glauben. Aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Wir alle hatten keine Wahl.“ Sie nickte zu Anna und sah dann zu Boden. Ein Wassertropfen löste sich vom Kissenbezug, der Sallys Gesicht verbarg und Dwight erkannte schockiert, dass es sich um eine Träne handelte. Dwight sagte nichts. Damals im Nebel hatte er der Krankenschwester jede Qual und alles Leid der Welt an den Hals gewünscht, doch jetzt erinnerte Sally ihn beinahe an Meg, die gebrochen und gequält von inneren Dämonen bei ihm zuhause im Bett lag.  
Nea, die sich die ganze Zeit über verborgen gehalten hatte, beschloss nun sich ebenfalls zu zeigen. Sie umrundete das Lagerfeuer zu einem Viertel und trat dann hinter Dwight hervor. Die Jägerin hatte ihr Schritte bereits gehört und lauschend ihr Lied unterbrochen. Als sie Nea dort stehen sah, stand sie mit einem Ruck auf und ließ ihre Holzarbeit fallen. Die bedrohliche Statur der Jägerin veranlasste Nea umgehend zwei Schritte zurückzuweichen, bereit zur Flucht. Sally bedachte Anna unterdessen mit einem scharfen Blick und schüttelte den Kopf. Wieder sagte sie: „Nein“ Nach einem Augenblick knurrte die Jägerin und ließ sich zurück auf den Felsen fallen. Schweigend hob sie das Stück Holz vom Boden auf und begann wieder daran zu arbeiten. Nea näherte sich nun vorsichtig dem Lagerfeuer. Sie hielt den Blick auf die Jägerin gerichtet, als sie sich neben Dwight auf den Baumstamm niederließ. Sally hingegen beobachtete den Neuankömmling und wartete einen Augenblick bevor sie fragte: „Und dein Name ist?“  
„Nea“, antwortete die Schwedin  
„Nea, es freut mich auch dich hier in der realen Welt zu sehen“, sagte Sally: „Seid ihr beiden die einzigen, die rausgekommen sind?“  
Dwight und Nea schauten sich kurz an. Sollten sie der Krankenschwester verraten, dass beinahe alle Überlebenden in Sicherheit waren? Sie schien ihnen kein Leid zufügen zu wollen, aber konnten sie ihr vertrauen? Nea beschloss, dass sie die Entscheidung bereits gefällt hatte, als sie ins Licht des Lagerfeuers getreten war. „Fast alle von uns sind in Sicherheit“, antwortete sie: „Aber zwei von uns haben sich noch nicht gemeldet. Deshalb sind wir zwei hierhergekommen. Um nach ihnen zu suchen.“  
„Dachtet ihr nicht an die Gefahr, die hier lauern könnte?“, wollte Sally wissen: „Und warum seid ihr nicht in einer größeren Gruppe erschienen, wenn ihr den Wald absuchen wolltet?“  
„Einige von uns haben´s nicht so gut überstanden wie andere.“, gab Nea verbittert zurück und man konnte förmlich sehen, wie die Schuld die Schultern der Krankenschwester nach unten drückte. Sie blickte nach unten in ihren Schoß. „Das tut mir leid“, sagte Sally: „Sind sie verletzt? Brauchen sie Hilfe?“  
„Physisch gesehen sind sie wohlauf“, antwortete Nea und ließ Sally dabei nicht aus den Augen. Die Krankenschwester schüttelte den Kopf und vergrub ihr Gesciht anschließend in den Händen. Dwight bemerkte, dass sie alle Bedrohlichkeit verloren hatte und es sich bei der einstigen Killerin um eine gebrochene Frau handelte.  
„Und von den Killern seid nur ihr beide herausgekommen?“, fragte Dwight nach einer kurzen Pause. Sally sah ruckartig auf, als sie das Wort Killer hörte. „Ja. Das heißt, ich glaube schon.“, antwortete sie: „Wir sind uns hier im Wald über den Weg gelaufen. Sonst haben wir niemanden gesehen. Es könnte aber gut sein, dass auch einige der anderen entkommen sind.“  
Für kurze Zeit herrschte schweigen am Lagerfeuer. Anna hatte wieder zu singen begonnen. Schließlich fragte Sally: „Wie geht es dem rothaarigen Mädchen? Hat sie´s geschafft?“  
Wieder wechselten Dwight und Nea einen Blick, bevor Nea antwortete: „Ja, sie hat´s geschafft. Aber ihr geht´s nicht gut.“ „Ihr Name ist Meg“, fügte Dwight hinzu und Sally nickte: „Sie war die letzte, die ich im Nebel gesehen habe. Sie sah so verloren aus. Verlorener als sonst. Es freut mich, dass sie raus ist.“  
Wieder kehrte betretenes Schweigen ein. Dann fragte Nea mit einem Blick auf die Jägerin: „Wenn ihr uns nichts Böses mehr wollt, warum hat sie dann Dwight vorhin so nachgejagt.“ Sally folgte Neas Blick und antwortete dann: „Weil sie Angst hat.“  
„Sie hat Angst?“, wollte Nea ungläubig wissen: „Vor wem denn?  
„Vor euch“  
„Uns?“  
Sally nickte: „Ich weiß nicht, von wo der Entitus sie entführte hat, aber es muss irgendwo in Osteuropa gewesen sein. Sie versteht kein Englisch und ich habe gerade Mal ihren Namen aus ihr rausbekommen. Glaubt mir, Anna schaut vielleicht bedrohlich aus, aber im Inneren ist sie ein kleines Mädchen, das gerade erst zu sprechen gelernt hat. Im Nebel hat der Entitus sie gequält und misshandelt, aber Anna hat nie gewusst, warum er ihr wehgetan hat. Das einzige, was irgendwie mit ihren Schmerzen in Verbindung zu stehen schien, wart ihr. Ich glaube sie weiß, dass ihr nicht die Urheber ihrer Pein seid, aber nur indem sie euch tötete, konnte sie sich selbst vor weiteren Schmerzen bewahren. Zumindest für eine gewisse Zeit. Sie hat eine Riesenangst vor euch.“  
Nea und Dwight schauten gleichzeitig auf die Jägerin, die leise summend an ihrem Stück Holz herumschnitzte. Das Gesicht war wie immer zur Hälfte hinter einer Hasenmaske verborgen und Anna schenkte der Konversation am Lagerfeuer keine Beachtung. „Die Maske scheint ihr Sicherheit zu geben und auch das Schlaflied, das sie andauernd summt, fungiert offenbar als Anker, an dem sie sich festhalten kann“, erklärte Sally.  
„Woher weißt du das alles, wenn du nie mit ihr sprechen konntest?“, fragte Dwight. Die Krankenschwester überlegte kurz, bevor sie antwortete: „Bevor ich in die Nebel entführt wurde, habe ich als Pflegerin im Crotus Prenn Asylum gearbeitet, einer Irrenanstalt. Ich habe mein halbes Leben hinter diesen Mauern verbracht und mich um geistig zerstörte Menschen gekümmert. Es gibt Muster und Phänomene, die immer wieder auftreten. Anna ist da keine Ausnahme.“  
„Heißt das, du warst mal ein Mensch?“, fragte Dwight und sah Sally entgeistert an. „Eigentlich sehe ich mich immer noch als Mensch.“, antwortete sie: „Aber du hast recht, vielleicht passt die Bezeichnung nicht mehr ganz.“  
Erneut machte sich betretenes Schweigen breit, bevor Nea das Wort ergriff. Dieses Mal richtete sie sich direkt an die Jägerin. „Und dein Name ist Anna?“, fragte sie in holprigem Russisch. Dwight und Sally sahen erstaunt auf und auch die Jägerin hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne. Das Schlaflied war wieder verstummt und ausdruckslos starrte die Jägerin Nea an. Spannung lag in der Luft. Man hörte nichts außer das Knistern der Flammen und Nea machte sich bereit, loszulaufen, sollte die Jägerin auf eine aggressive Art reagieren. Nichts dergleichen geschah.  
„Anna“, sagte die Jägerin leise und legte sich eine Hand auf die Brust um zu verdeutlichen, dass sie sich selbst meinte. „Ich heiße Anna“, sagte sie dann noch mal in Russisch. Es schien Nea, als ob Anna bereits seit einer Weile keinen Gebrauch von der Sprache mehr gemacht hatte. Mit Ausnahme des Schlaflieds. Sally und Dwight saßen gebannt daneben und beobachteten ohne ein Wort zu verstehen.  
„Mein Name ist Nea“, sagte die Schwedin und deutete auf sich selbst. „Das ist Dwight“, sie deutete auf ihren Kameraden. „Und das ist Sally“, sie deutete auf die Krankenschwester. Anna folgte ihren Gesten und sah einen nach dem anderen an. Dann wiederholte sie die Namen und lächelte anschließend. Dieser einfache Akt des Lachens nahm Anna bereits die Hälfte ihrer Bedrohlichkeit. Plötzlich konnte man die junge Frau hinter der Jägerin erkennen, die eigentlich nichts anderes als Zuneigung und Freundschaft wollte. Nur die Hasenmaske blieb ausdruckslos.  
„Woher kommst du?“, wollte Nea nun wissen. Sie sprach langsam und bemühte sich um Deutlichkeit, da weder sie noch Anna die Sprache einwandfrei beherrschten.  
„Wald in Russland“, antwortete Anna: „Mit Mutter in Haus in Wald gelebt.“  
„Sie hat wohl mit ihrer Mutter in einem Haus irgendwo in Russland gelebt“, erklärte Nea Sally und Dwight: „Anscheinend in irgendeinem Wald.“  
„Wo ist ihre Mutter jetzt?“, wollte Dwight wissen. Als Nea die Frage übermittelt, verschwand Annas Lächeln so schlagartig wie es gekommen war. Nervös spannten sich die beiden Überlebenden wieder an und Nea bereute es, dass sie das Thema aufgebracht hatte. Anna hatte gerade noch so zutraulich gewirkt. Jetzt war davon nichts mehr zu sehen.  
„Anna allein“, antwortete die Jägerin nach einer kurzen Pause: „Keine Mutter“ Nea hielt kurz inne, bevor sie sagte: „Ich glaube, ihre Mutter ist tot. Und sie hat gesagt, sie sei allein. Ich glaube, sie hat keine anderen Familienmitglieder. Oder ihre Verwandten haben sie ausgestoßen.“  
„Warum sollten sie das tun?“, fragte Dwight nervös, doch Sally warf ein: „Sag ihr, dass sie nicht allein ist. Sag ihr, dass sie mich hat.“  
„Du bist nicht allein“, übersetzte Nea und deutete auf die Krankenschwester: „Du hast Sally. Und wir sind auch da.“ Nea wusste nicht warum sie den letzten Satz gesagt hatte, er war ihr herausgerutscht bevor sie ihn hatte zurückhalten können. Glücklicherweise schien Sallys Botschaft zu funktionieren, denn Annas Miene hellte sich wieder etwas auf. Sie schaute zuerst zu Sally, dann zu Dwight und schlussendlich zu Nea. Diese hatte das Gespräch mit der Jägerin so gebannt, dass sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, wie um sie herum die Nacht hereingebrochen war.  
„Fuck, Dwight, wir wollten doch vor Sonnenuntergang wieder zurück sein“, rief sie, als sie einen kalten Wind im Nacken spürte: „Oh, verdammt, die anderen machen sich sicher schon Sorgen“ Nea stand ruckartig auf und stieß Dwight dabei mit dem Ellbogen in die Seite, um ihn zur Eile anzutreiben. „Wir müssen los“, sagte sie zu Sally, die daraufhin fragte: „Kann ich euch und euren Freunden irgendwie helfen? Kann ich irgendetwas tun?“  
„Nein, wir kommen schon klar, wir…“, setzte Nea an, doch sie brach mitten im Satz ab und dachte kurz nach. „Nea?“, fragte Dwight, der sich bereits zum Gehen gewandt hatte. „Wir müssen unseren Eltern und der Polizei doch irgendwie beweisen, dass es den Entitus gibt.“, überlegte Nea laut: „Wenn wir ihnen Sally zeigen, würde das wohl jeden Zweifel aus dem Weg räumen. Außerdem kann sie uns vielleicht Informationen über den Nebel geben.“  
„Du willst sie in die Stadt bringen?“, fragte Dwight entsetzt.  
„Wenn sie uns töten wollte, hätte sie´s doch längst getan“, entgegnete Nea: „Natürlich können wir dich nicht zwingen…“  
„Was immer ich tun kann, um euch zu helfen“, sagte Sally: „Ich werde mit euch kommen. Ich hoffe nur, dass ich die anderen nicht zu Tode erschrecke.“  
„Wir haben´s auch überlebt“, zuckte Nea mit den Schultern: „Aber wir sollten uns beeilen.“ Dann schaute sie zu Anna, die sich ebenfalls erhoben hatte. Die Jägerin hatte nicht verstanden, wovon gesprochen wurde, doch es schien um Aufbruch zu gehen. Nea erklärte ihr nun: „Ich und Dwight müssen gehen. Sally kommt mit uns. Du bleibst hier. Wir kommen später zurück“  
Anna schien der Gedanke allein im Wald zu bleiben gar nicht zu gefallen, doch sie nickte grimmig. Anschließend setzte sich wieder auf den Felsen. „Sie hat verstanden“, bestätigte Nea und bedeutete den anderen loszugehen. Sally wollte gerade noch ihre Knochensäge aufnehmen, entschied dann allerdings doch dagegen. „Die lass ich besser hier“, murmelte sie leise.

„Was zum Teufel, Dwight, seid ihr wahnsinnig?“, rief Ace und erhob sich nun doch. „Bitte, hört mir zu“, sagte Sally und hob ihre Hände um zu zeigen, dass sie leer waren: „Ich will niemandem Leid zufügen. Ich weiß, ich bin die letzte, die ihr hier erwartet oder sehen wollt, aber bitte, hört mir zu.“  
Die Krankenschwester schwebte wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden und Dwights Mutter erbleichte, als sie die hängenden Füße entdeckt. „Ja… James. Ihre Füße“ James schaute nun auch nach unten und zeigte eine ähnliche Reaktion wie seine Frau. Auch den Karlssons hatte es beinahe die Sprache verschlagen. „Was geht hier vor?“, wollte Neas Vater wissen.  
„Wir wollen euch erklären, wohin wir in den letzten sechs Monaten verschwunden sind.“, antwortete Dwight.   
„Warum ist sie hier?“, fragte jemand ängstlich und Dwight drehte sich um, nur zu sehen, dass die leise Stimme Meg gehörte. Dem Mädchen stand die Panik ins Gesicht geschrieben und ihre Augen ließen nicht von der Krankenschwester ab. Ihre Unterlippe bebte und Dwight erkannte, dass er schnell handeln musste um eine Eskalation zu verhindern. „Sie ist nicht hier um jemandem von uns zu schaden. Sie will mit uns reden, nichts weiter. Sie kann uns helfen. Bitte hört ihr zu.“  
„Woher willst du das wissen?“, fragte Ace zornig: „Kannst du Gedanken lesen, Junge? Wo kommt sie überhaupt her?“  
„Ich bin genau wie ihr aus dem Nebel entkommen“, ergriff die Krankenschwester das Wort: „Ich versichere euch, ich will euch nichts Böses.“  
„Das haben wir aber anders in Erinnerung“, piepste Feng und drückte sich an die Wand, als Sally zu ihr hinschaute: „Ich weiß und es gibt keine Entschuldigung für meine Taten.“  
„Was? Wer sind sie überhaupt?“, wollte nun Dwights Vater wissen.  
„Mein Name ist Sally Smithson“, antwortete die Krankenschwester: „Ich bin hier, weil ich euch helfen will. Ich weiß, ihr habt andere Erinnerungen von mir, aber wir sind nicht mehr im Nebel. Wir sind frei.“  
„Was für ein Nebel?“, rief Neas Vater erbost: „Könnte mal bitte jemand erklären, was das ganze hier soll? Nea, wo wart ihr die letzten sechs Monate?“  
„Im Reich des Entitus“, antwortete Sally geradeheraus. Es wurde ruhig im Raum. „Nea wurde, genau wie alle anderen vermissten Personen, ins Reich des Entitus entführt. Wir nennen es den Nebel. Es ist verborgen vor der Welt und befindet sich nicht in dieser Realität.“ Den Überlebenden war dies natürlich bereits bekannt, doch auf den Gesichtern der Eltern zeichnete sich immer größere Bestürzung ab. Sie wussten offenbar nicht, was sie glauben sollten. „Der Meister dieses Reichs ist der Entitus.“, sprach Sally weiter: „So nennen wir ihn zumindest. Ein dunkles Wesen, eine Existenz, die wir uns nicht erklären können. Wir wissen nicht, was es ist oder woher es kommt, aber der Entitus hat sich ein Reich aus dem nichts erschaffen und er kann es nach Belieben verändern und verformen. Er ist gewissermaßen Gott in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt.“  
„Ich verstehe nicht. Was hat das alles mit Dwight und Nea und all den anderen hier zu tun?“, fragte Dwights Vater. „Der Entitus mag zwar mächtig sein, aber auch er braucht Energie.“, erklärte Sally weiter: „Sein Reich erhält sich nicht von selbst aufrecht und auch er selbst ist angewiesen auf eine ständige Energiezufuhr. Wir sprechen hier allerdings nicht von herkömmlicher, physikalischer Energie. Der Entitus braucht etwas ganz anderes. Er braucht Hoffnung. Sie nährt ihn, stärkt ihn und hält seine Welt zusammen. Zu diesem Zweck entführt er Menschen aus der realen Welt, um sie als Überlebende in seinen Jagden zu missbrauchen. Diese Jagden laufen so ab, dass sich vier Überlebende in einer großen Arena wiederfinden zusammen mit einem Killer. Der Killer hat den Auftrag alle Überlebenden zu finden, zu fangen und zu töten.“  
Bei dem Wort schnappte Neas Mutter erschrocken nach Luft.  
„Die Überlebenden haben eine Chance zu entkommen“, fuhr nun Nea fort: „Sie können aus den Arenen und somit den Killern und dem sicheren Tod entfliehen. Zumindest für eine Weile. Denn egal wie die Jagd für einem ausgeht, nach einer gewissen Zeit landet man wieder in einer Arena. Der Tod bietet keinen Ausweg im Reich des Entitus. Nur Qual und Schmerz.“  
Dwight schaute in die Runde. Er konnte Meg sehen, wie sie bei der Erinnerung an den Entitus zitternd zu Boden starrte. Auch Feng und Claudette machte der Bericht sichtlich zu schaffe. Nur Ace und Nea ließen sich so gut wie nichts anmerken.  
„Dieser gesamte Zyklus hat den alleinigen Zweck die Überlebenden über einen möglichst langen Zeitraum aller Hoffnung zu berauben“, schloss Sally: „Der Entitus presst das letzte Bisschen aus ihnen heraus, bis sie irgendwann brechen und nutzlos für ihn werden. Was dann geschieht weiß ich nicht.“  
Stille machte sich breit. Neas Mutter stand wortlos auf und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. Die Geschichte hatte sie offenbar stark mitgenommen. Neas Vater erhob sich einen Augenblick später ebenfalls und machte einen zornigen Schritt auf Sally zu. „Sie glauben doch nicht etwa, dass wir ihnen diesen Blödsinn hier abkaufen? Meine Nea entführt in ein magisches Monsterreich und für sechs Monate irgendwelchen Killern zum Fraß vorgeworfen. Und was soll überhaupt die Maskerade?“  
„Dwight und Nea dachten bereits, dass eine Erklärung schwer sein würde. Das ist einer der Gründe, weshalb ich hier bin. Als lebender Beweis“, sagte Sally und langsam vergrößerte sich der Abstand zwischen ihren Füßen und dem Boden. Nach einem Moment schwebte sie knapp unter der Decke und Neas Vater wich fluchend zurück. „Der Entitus hat mich verformt, verzerrt und geprägt. Ich bin ein Produkt seiner Boshaftigkeit und werde es für immer bleiben. Und seine Kräfte entsprechen ganz offensichtlich nicht der Realität dieser Welt.“  
„Und das ist es, was mit ihnen allen geschehen ist?“, fragte nun Dwights Mutter in die Runde: „Ihr Blick blieb an Meg hängen, die gedankenverloren und sichtlich erschüttert zu Boden starrte. Dann schaute sie zu ihrem eigenen Sohn. „Oh mein Gott, James, aber wenn das wahr ist… Das bedeutet ja…“, stammelte Elizabeth und versuchte die Situation zu begreifen. Es war ganz offensichtlich zu viel und eilig nahm ihr Gatte sie in den Arm. Neas Vater hatte sich derweil wieder gesetzt und auch Sally schwebte nun wieder so knapp über dem Boden, dass es kaum auffiel.  
„Gestern Morgen sind wir dann entkommen“, sagte Dwight nun um die Stille zu brechen: „Keiner von uns weiß genau wie oder warum, aber irgendwie scheint der Entitus die Kontrolle über den Nebel verloren zu haben. Vielleicht ist er schwach geworden, vielleicht ist er gestorben oder vielleicht hat er sich auch einfach neue Opfer gesucht. Wir wissen es nicht.“  
„Wenn ihr aus diesem Nebel entkommen seid“, fragte Neas Mutter, ihre Tochter immer noch in den Armen haltend: „dann können diese Mörder, von denen ihr gesprochen habt, die können dann doch auch entkommen sein. Die laufen jetzt aber nicht hier in Waltonfield herum, oder?“ Sally seufzte, bevor sie antwortete: „Einer von ihnen befindet sich gerade eben in diesem Raum. Ich.“  
Für einen Moment kehrte Stille ein, dann sagte Elizabeth leise: „Sie haben das unserem Dwight angetan? Und Nea? Und Meg? Und all den anderen? Das waren sie?“  
„Bitte versteht mich nicht falsch“, erwiderte Sally: „Ich versuche mich nicht für meine Taten zu rechtfertigen, keineswegs. Wir Killer waren auch nur Sklaven des Entitus. Wir hatten keine andere Wahl, als seinem Wort zu gehorchen. Wenn wir uns widersetzten… Wir konnten nicht. Der Entitus hatte uns in der Hand, er hat mit unserem Verstand gespielt. Seine Grausamkeit galt nicht nur den Überlebenden.“  
„Hast du überhaupt die leiseste Ahnung, was wir in den letzten sechs Monaten durchgemacht haben?“, fragte Meg mit Fassungslosigkeit in der Stimme: „Hast du überhaupt die leiseste Ahnung, welchen Qualen ihr uns ausgesetzt habt? Wir werden nie wieder normale Leben führen können. Wegen euch!“ Meg hätte wohl wieder Tränen vergossen, hätte sie welche übriggehabt. Doch es wären keine Tränen der Trauer gewesen, nein, Meg verspürte im Moment nichts als blanke Wut. Ihr feuriger Blick schien Sally förmlich zu durchbohren.  
„Auch wenn ihr es nicht glauben wollt, aber ich weiß genau, wie sich die Berührung des Entitus anfühlt“, versuchte Sally sich zu verteidigen, doch bevor sie weitersprechen konnte, fuhr ihr Meg dazwischen. Vor Wut zitternd stand sie auf und brüllte Sally an: „UND TROTZDEM HABT IHR ES GETAN! IMMER UND IMMER WIEDER! SECHS MONATE! WIR WAREN SECHS MONATE IN DIESEM VERFICKTEN NEBEL GEFANGEN UND JEDEN TAG HABT IHR UNS DURCH DIE WÄLDER GEJAGT ALS WÄREN WIR TIERE! JEDEN TAG! SECHS MONATE! ICH HABE GEFLEHT, HABE GEBETTELT, ABER IHR HABT NICHT EIN EINZIGES MAL GNADE WALTEN LASSEN! SECHS MONATE LANG! UND WÄHRENDDESSEN IST MEINE MUTTER HIER OHNE MICH LANGSAM VERRECKT!“ Meg beendete ihre Hasstirade und fiel kraftlos und erschöpft in ihren Stuhl zurück. Am ganzen Körper zitternd verbarg sie das Gesicht in den Händen. Niemand sagte etwas.  
„Meg, ich… ich…“, setzte Sally an: „Ich wage es nicht um Verzeihung zu bitten. Ich weiß, dass keine Sühne dieser Welt meine Schuld jemals bereinigen könnte und es tut mir unendlich, so unendlich leid, was ich jedem von euch angetan habe. Aber ich habe selbst gelitten. Der Entitus hat genauso mit mir gespielt wie mit euch. Schau mich doch an. Ich kann nie wieder unter Menschen wandeln. Ich bin ein Monster, gezeichnet für mein restliches Leben.“  
„Wie soll ich dich denn ansehen, mit diesem Ding auf deinem Kopf?“, gab Meg hasserfüllt zurück. Sally erwiderte nichts und es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie langsam die Hand hob und an den Kissenbezug über ihrem Kopf legte. Meg sah auf. Mit zittrigen Fingern öffnete Sally einen Knoten in der Näher ihres Halses. Dann griff sie mit der Rechten an ihren Hinterkopf und zog vorsichtig den Stoff zurück. Ausnahmslos jeder im Raum hielt gebannt den Atem an. Zuerst kamen braune Locken zum Vorschein, die Sally verspielt auf die Schultern fielen. Es war nicht, was die Überlebenden erwartet hatten. Sally zog den Stoff immer weiter zurück. Die Haut in ihrem Gesicht war genauso bleich wie an ihrem restlichen Körper. Mit einem letzten Ruck entfernte sie das Tuch endgültig von ihrem Kopf. Dann strich sie sich die Haare beiseite und schaute in die Runde. Die eine Hälfte der Anwesenden stieß erschrockene Schreie aus, die andere ließ entsetztes Keuchen hören. Sally war wohl einst eine hübsche Person gewesen, doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Eine lange Narbe zog sich quer über ihr Gesicht. Sie begann am Kinn, zog sich über den Mund, entstellte ihren Nasenrücken und kreuzte zu guter Letzt Sallys rechtes Auge, das für ewig verschlossen bleiben würde. Das Andere hingegen flammte mit einer orange glühenden Iris auf und Sally ließ es durch den Raum schweifen. Dwight konnte blaue Würgemale an ihrem Hals ausmachen und nun, da ihr Kopf frei lag, waren deutlich ihre kratzenden Atemzüge zu vernehmen.  
„War das der Entitus?“, fragte Claudette nach einer kurzen Pause und sie wich unwillentlich einen Schritt zurück, als Sally den Kopf zu ihr hindrehte und nickte. „Ich glaube, wir können alle sehen, dass nicht nur wir, sondern auch Sally einiges durchgemacht hat“, sagte Nea und löste sich aus den Armen ihrer Mutter: „Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern. Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Aber die Zukunft ist eine andere Sache. Wir haben immer noch keine Spur von Jake und David. Genau so wenig wissen wir, ob außer Sally und Anna noch andere Killer aus dem Nebel entkommen sind und wo sie sich gerade herumtreiben. Des Weiteren sind wir momentan die einzigen, die um die Existenz des Entitus wissen. Deshalb müssen wir etwas unternehmen.“  
„Wer ist Anna?“, fragte Ace: „Sag bloß, ihr habt noch eine von denen getroffen.“  
„Anna ist die Jägerin“, antwortete Dwight.  
„Wie werden diese anderen Killer auf Menschen reagieren?“, fragte nun Claudette und wandte sich damit an Sally, die umgehend antwortete: „Anna ist im Wald und wird dort auf keine Menschen treffen. Auch um Philip oder Lisa mache ich mir weniger sorgen. Evan und Herman könnten eventuell eine Gefahr darstellen und wenn Max hier herumläuft, dann müssen wir ihn so schnell wie möglich finden. Er weiß nicht, was er tut und könnte jeden in seinem Weg massakrieren?“  
„Tut mir leid, aber diese Namen sagen uns nichts“, kommentierte Ace.  
„Bitte verzeiht“, antwortete Sally und zählte die Killer an den Fingern ab: „Also Anna nennt ihr die Jägerin. Evan hat eine Vorliebe für Bärenfallen. Herman trägt einen weißen Doktorkittel. Lisa hat vom Entitus seltsame Zeichenmagie erhalten. Philip kann sich mit seiner Jammerglocke unsichtbar machen und Max… Max hat eine Kettensäge.“  
Die Überlebenden wussten nun genau, welcher Namen zu welchem Killer gehörte. Elizabeth zuckte bei der Erwähnung der Kettensäge zusammen und Neas Vater rief: „Von was für einer kranken Scheiße reden wir hier überhaupt? Ihr wollt mir also sagen, dass ein Unzurechnungsfähiger mit einer Kettensäge in der Nachbarschaft rumrennt und Leute abschlachtet?“  
„Ich glaube, wenn einer von ihnen rausgekommen wäre, hätten wir das bereits mitbekommen“, warf Nea ein: „Natürlich können wir das nicht wissen. Hoffentlich sind sie immer noch im Nebel gefangen.“ Sally nickte: „So leid es mit für Max tut, aber wahrscheinlich ist es das Beste für ihn.“  
„Das Beste für ihn?“, empörte sich Feng: „Er ist ein kaltblütiger Killer. Er schwingt eine verdammte Kettensäge. Er hat nichts als die Hölle verdient.“  
„Nein, Max nicht“, widersprach Sally: „Er weiß nicht, was er tut. Max hat den Verstand eines Kindes, das nie von seinen Eltern erzogen wurde. Für seine Gewalt und Grausamkeit ist einzig und allein der Entitus verantwortlich zu machen. Genau wie bei Anna.“  
„Diese Geplänkel hier bringt uns nicht weiter“, ging Nea dazwischen, bevor Feng etwas erwidern konnte: „Wir haben andere Dinge zu besprechen. Erstens müssen wir herausfinden, ob Jake und David noch im Nebel sind und wenn ja, wie wir ihnen helfen können. Zweitens, müssen wir sichergehen, dass keiner der Killer unbemerkt entkommen ist und jetzt Jagd auf unschuldige Leute macht.“  
„Wir müssen die Polizei informieren“, rief Dwights Vater: „Eine Großfahndung einleiten. Warum habt ihr so lange damit gewartet?“  
„Weil uns die Polizei nie glauben würde“, antwortete Ace: „Wenn wir zu denen hingehen und ihnen die ganze Geschichte erzählen, würden sie uns einfach als irgendwelche Verschwörungstheoretiker oder Panikmacher abstempeln. Die organisieren keine Großfahndung, wenn ihnen ein paar dahergelaufene Kerle etwas von Monstern und alternativen Realitäten erzählen. Verständlich, würde ich sagen. Aber jetzt…“ Ace nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung der Krankenschwester: „Jetzt haben wir Sally.“  
Sally hatte sich mittlerweile wieder den Kissenbezug über den Kopf gestülpt und sagte nun: „Genau deswegen bin ich hier. Ich habe genug Schaden angerichtet, ich kann nur versuchen, ihn wieder gut zu machen. Wenn die Polizei mich sieht, werden sie sich eine andere Meinung bilden. Sobald wir sie überzeugt haben, werde ich an der Suche nach den vermissten Personen teilnehmen. Sollten wir dabei auf einen der Killer stoßen, kann ich am ehesten zu ihnen durchdringen und ein Blutbad vermeiden.“  
„Wir müssen handeln“, beschloss Ace: „Und zwar jetzt. Hat jemand von euch ein Auto, mit dem er mich und Sally ins nächste Präsidium bringen kann?“  
Dwights Vater nickte: „Ich kann das übernehmen“  
„Was soll der Rest von uns tun?“, wollte Nea wissen.  
„Gar nichts“, antwortete Ace: „Fürs erste solltet ihr hierbleiben. Wir wissen nicht wie gefährlich es da draußen ist, bevor die Polizei die Gegend gesichert hat. Ich hoffe, die Fairfields können ihre Gastfreundschaft noch etwas verlängern.“  
Elizabeth nickte: „Natürlich“  
„Aber was, wenn schon jetzt jemand in Gefahr ist?“, rief Dwight: „Wir müssen den Menschen helfen, sie warnen. Die wissen doch gar nichts.“  
„Und das sollte auch so bleiben. Eine Massenpanik ist das letzte, was wir jetzt brauchen“, widersprach Ace. Dann stand er auf und ging quer durch den Raum. James folgte ihm und die beiden gingen in den Flur hinaus. Sally verweilte kurz und sah zu Meg, die den Blick auf den Boden gesenkt hielt. Langsam kniete sich die Krankenschwester hin um mit Meg auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein. Dann sagte sie: „Es tut mir leid. Alles, was passiert ist.“ Dann erhob sie sich und folgte den beiden Männern, die das Haus bereits verlassen hatten. Klickend hörten die Verbleibenden die Tür ins Schloss fallen und Stille kehrte ein. Keine Blicke kreuzten sich und niemand sagte ein Wort, bis Dwights Mutter nach einem Moment das Schweigen brach: „Ihr seid bestimmt hungrig. Ich mache euch etwas zu essen. Fühlt euch ganz wie zu Hause“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in der Küche. Nun ergriff Neas Vater das Wort: „Wie ist das möglich?“, wollte er wissen: „Dass sich über all die Zeit ein dunkles Wesen in den Wäldern versteckt hat und es nie jemandem aufgefallen ist?“  
„Ich weiß, dass alles ist etwas schwer zu verdauen“, antwortete Nea und wurde von ihrem Vater gleich darauf unterbrochen: „Das kannst du laut sagen!“  
„Aber es ist die Wahrheit“, behauptete Nea und setzte sich nun an den Tisch.  
„Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass du all das durchmachen musstest“, sagte nun Neas Mutter und Tränen standen in ihren Augen: „Dass ihr alle das durchmachen musstet“  
„Mir ist es, als könnten wir es selbst kaum glauben“, bemerkte Claudette und schaute einen Überlebenden nach dem anderen an. Bei Dwight blieb ihr Blick hängen und er nickte ihr zu. „Es fühlt sich alles so surreal an“, sprach sie weiter: „Als wären die letzten sechs Monate ein schrecklicher Alptraum gewesen.“ Claudette sah nun an sich hinab und schien erst jetzt den Tee zu bemerken, den sie bei Sallys Erscheinen verschüttet hatte. „Ich sollte das saubermachen“, sagte sie und begab sich in die Küche.  
„Wir haben ein Gästezimmer bereit, sollte sich jemand etwas ausruhen wollen“, bemerkte Dwight und trat an den Tisch. Niemand meldete sich und Nea schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass jemandem nach schlafen zu Mute ist“, sagte die Schwedin und Dwight nickte. „Es wird wohl eine lange Nacht werden.“ „Hoffentlich keine Aufregende“, bemerkte Feng und spähte aus dem Fenster. Claudette war mittlerweile mit einem Putzlappen in der Hand zurückgekehrt und hatte sich darangemacht, den Tee vom Boden aufzuwischen. „Ich mach das schon“, sagte Dwight und nahm ihr das Tuch aus der Hand. Claudette bedankte sich schüchtern.  
Plötzlich hörte man eine Polizeisirene in der Ferne und alle schauten gleichzeitig aus dem Fenster. Jeder von ihnen wusste, dass Ace, James und Sally das Präsidium noch nicht erreicht haben konnten. Jemand anderer hatte hier Alarm geschlagen. Der Ton kam immer näher und schließlich raste ein Streifenwagen auf der Straße vor dem Haus vorbei. Blaues Licht flutete für einen Moment ins Wohnzimmer und der schrille Klang des Martinshorns wurde schlagartig tiefer, als das Auto passierte. Dwights Mutter kam aus der Küche und stellte sich ans Fenster. Mit ihrem Blick verfolgte sie den Polizeiwagen, wie er in eine Seitenstraße einbog. Langsam entfernte sich der Ton wieder, doch er verschwand nicht.  
„Ich kann das Blaulicht immer noch sehen“, stellte Dwights Mutter fest: „Die haben nicht weit von hier gehalten.“ Nea fluchte und sprach aus, was alle dachten: „Verdammt, das muss einer der Killer sein. Die Nach war einfach zu ruhig.“ „Das wissen wir nicht“, erwiderte Dwight. „Was soll es denn sonst gewesen sein?“, entgegnete Nea: „Ich hoffe ein Streifenwagen reicht aus. Die sind doch nie und nimmer auf den Hinterwäldler vorbereitet.“ „Ich rufe schnell jemanden an“, sagte Dwights Mutter: „Sie wohnt dort in der Nähe. Vielleicht weiß sie etwas. Dwight, schau derweil nach den Töpfen“  
Dwight tat wie geheißen und begab sich in die Küche. Elizabeth schnappte sich unterdessen ihr Handy aus der Hosentasche und suchte kurz nach einem Kontakt. Dann wählte sie ihn aus und drückte auf den grünen Anrufknopf. Anschließend hielt sie das Mobiltelefon ans Ohr und wartete, darauf, dass jemand antwortete. Es läutete einmal, zweimal, dreimal. Jeder im Raum starrte sie gebannt an. Dann hob endlich jemand ab.  
„Hi Kate“, grüßte Dwights Mutter. Erst nach einem Moment sprach sie weiter: „Hör mal, ich habe eben einen Streifenwagen in eurer Nähe halten sehen. Ist etwas passiert? Weiß du von etwas?“ Die Frau am anderen Ende der Leitung schien nun zu antworten und Elizabeth hörte ihr eine ganze Weile zu. Dabei nickte sie mehrmals mit dem Kopf und sagte jedes Mal leise: „Aha“ Dann verabschiedete sie sich von ihrer Bekannten und wandte sich dem Raum zu. Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet und die Anspannung aller Beteiligten war beinahe greifbar.  
„Offenbar hat es einen Einbruch gegeben“, erzählte Dwights Mutter: „Ganz in Kates nähe. Der Täter scheint spurlos verschwunden zu sein. Die Familie war zuhause, wurde allerdings nicht attackiert. Wahrscheinlich hat der Einbrecher die Flucht ergriffen, als er entdeckt wurde. Ein gewöhnliches Verbrechen, nichts weiter.“  
Alle entspannten sich wieder. Es war also doch kein Killer aus dem Nebel entkommen und auf eine wehrlose Vorstadtfamilie losgegangen. Nea wagte kaum sich vorzustellen, was der Doktor oder der Hinterwäldler für ein Blutbad anrichten würden. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass außer Sally und Anna niemand sonst dem Nebel entflohen war.

Anna saß gemütlich am Lagerfeuer, die nackten Füße den Flammen entgegengestreckt und bearbeitete ein grobes Holzstück. Dabei summte sie leise das Schlaflied ihrer Mutter. Über der Glut hatte sie ein Kaninchen, das sie zuvor gefangen hatte, an einem Gestell auf Zweigen und Ästen aufgespießt. Der Schädel des Tieres war vollkommen zertrümmert. Annas Wurfäxte verfehlten selten ihr Ziel. Ihre Finger waren rot vom Blut des Kaninchens, da sie es nach der Jagd gehäutet und ausgeweidet hatte. Annas Maske zeigte zwar die Schnauze eines Hasen, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass sie die Tierart verschonen würde. Sie hatte Hunger und ihre Mutter hatte sie gelehrt, wie sie sich den Magen füllen konnte. Die Jagd war eine der zwei Sachen, die Anna mit Bravour beherrschte. Die Andere war das Herstellen von Figuren, Spielzeug und Masken aus Holz  
In ihrer Hütte in den russischen Wäldern hatte Anna oft versucht, Geschenke für die Mädchen herzustellen, die sie aus den umliegenden Dörfern entführt hatte. Die Kunst mit Holz zu arbeiten war ebenfalls eine Lehre ihrer Mutter gewesen. Zu dumm nur, dass keines ihrer Talente die Mädchen vor dem Tod hatte bewahren können. Anna legte das Holzstück in ihren Händen zur Seite und starrte in die Flammen. Mit geübtem Blick kontrollierte sie das Kaninchen. Die Mädchen waren so jung, so lieblich und so unschuldig gewesen. Anna hatte sich nie etwas anderes gewünscht. Eine Tochter nur für sich, um sie großzuziehen, sie zu versorgen und ihr all die Dinge beizubringen, die Anna einst selbst beigebracht bekommen hatte. Sie hatte die Kinder mit Essen versorgt, ihnen Decken gegen die Kälte gegeben. Sie hatte ihnen Geschenke gemacht und sie mit Stricken davor bewahrt, in die eisige Nacht hinauszulaufen und zu erfrieren. Doch es hatte alles nichts genützt. Jedes tote Mädchen hatte sie schwer getroffen und ihr Herz mit Dunkelheit gefüllt. Die Leichen hatte sie an einen speziellen Ort gebracht, der nach und nach mit immer mehr Grabhügel gefüllt worden war. Anna hatte die Ruhestätten mit Blumen geschmückt und verziert.  
Ein Windstoß riss die Jägerin aus ihren Gedanken. Anna hatte ihr ganzes Leben lang dem Wind gelauscht und sie wusste zu erkennen, ob eine Böe ins Orchester der Natur passte oder nicht. Die Blätter der Bäume raschelten und mit einem Mal wurde es kalt. Anna stand auf und schaute sich um. Ihre schwarzen Augen spähten hinter der Hasenmaske hervor und ihr Blick drang tief in den Wald hinein. Mit einem argwöhnischen Knurren hob sie ihre große Axt vom Boden auf. Die Schneide der Waffe war messerscharf und die züngelnden Flammen reflektierten sich im Metall zu einem orangen Glitzern. Anna knurrte ein weiteres Mal, denn sie wusste instinktiv, dass sie nicht mehr alleine im Wald war. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment, in dem sich Anna langsam um die eigene Achse drehte und nach möglichen Angreifern Ausschau hielt. Sie durfte niemanden an sich heranlassen. Ihre Axt war im Anschlag, bereit gegen jeden Feind zu fahren, der es mit Anna aufnehmen wollte. Dann entdeckte sie plötzlich einen schwarzen Nebel, der zwischen den Bäumen hervorstrich. Anna wich zurück und knurrte erneut, dieses Mal in die Richtung des Nebels. Ihre Hände zitterten, doch sie durfte sich ihre Angst nicht ansehen lassen. Im nächsten Augenblick zog sich der Nebel schon wieder zurück und verschwand in der Finsternis, den Blick auf einen weiteren Gast an Annas Lagerfeuer freigebend. Sie hatte sich am Boden zusammengekrümmt und ihr Körper hob sich unter tiefen Atemzügen. Schwarze, mumifizierte Haut spannte sich über ein markant hervorstechendes Skelett und graue, zerzauste Haare fielen vom Kopf der Kreatur. Ein brauner, zerrissener Fetzen schlang sich um ihren Leib und verbarg weniger als das Nötigste. Mit einem hörbaren Stöhnen hob Lisa Sherwood den Kopf und zeigte Anna ihr unförmiges Antlitz. Die Gesichtszüge der Frau waren längst verwest und verschwunden, während sich ihr Mund zu einem raubtierhaften Beißwerkzeug entwickelt hatte. Die dunklen Augen der Hexe starrten Anna für einen Moment an. Diese starrte mit schiefgelegtem Kopf zurück. Dann hob Lisa eine ihrer unförmigen Pranken, die sie bisher an ihren Körper gepresst hatte und schaute auf die mit Blut verschmierten Krallen. Kurz darauf fiel sie kraftlos zu Boden.


	5. Die Schöne und das Biest

Anna senkte ihre Axt und stellte sich wieder gerade hin. Ihr Blick haftete an Lisa, die sich neben dem Lagerfeuer zusammengekrümmt hatte. Es schien keine Gefahr von ihr auszugehen. Anna bewegte sich langsam auf die Hexe zu und ging neben ihr in die Hocke. Der Wind fuhr durch die Bäume des Waldes und das Rascheln der Blätter gesellte sich zu Lisas schnappendem Atem. Mit der linken Hand versuchte Anna den Körper der Verletzten herumzudrehen. Behutsam zog sie an Lisas rechter Schulter und legte sie auf den Rücken. Die Hexe hielt die Augen geschlossen. Blut lief aus ihrem klaffenden Mund und Anna entdeckte eine lange Wunde, die sich quer über ihren Bauch zog. Ein krankhaftes Röcheln war zu hören, als Lisa ihre Hände auf die Verletzung presste. Angst erfasste Annas Glieder. Sie kannte Lisa. Lisa war im Nebel immer gut zu ihr gewesen. Der Entitus hatte ihr wehgetan, Herman hatte ihr wehgetan und auch Evan hatte sie misshandelt. Aber nicht Lisa. Lisa war ihre Freundin und sie schwebte ganz offensichtlich in Lebensgefahr  
Unbeholfen riss sich Anna ihr blaues Tuch vom Gürtel und versuchte es auf die Wunde zu pressen. Sofort verdunkelte sich der Stoff, wurde nass und schwer. Anna hatte gelernt zu jagen. Sie hatte gelernt zu kämpfen. Doch sie hatte nie gelernt zugefügten Schaden wieder zu heilen und Wunden zu versorgen. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte. Verzweifelt suchte sie in ihrem Kopf nach einer Lösung, einem Ausweg, der Lisa die Rettung bringen würde. Anna stand auf und sah sich im Wald um. Vielleicht war ja jemand in der Nähe, der helfen konnte. Doch da war niemand. Nur die Finsternis.  
Anna knurrte frustriert und stampfte wütend auf den Boden. Dann bückte sie sich wieder zu Lisa hinab. Der Brustkorb der Hexe hob und senkte sich immer langsamer, als ihre Atemzüge an Kraft verloren. Sie hatte Annas blaues Tuch zwischen die Hände genommen und presste es nun selbst gegen die Wunde. Unter Schmerzen öffnete Lisa ihre Augen und schaute zu Anna. Diese konnte nichts weiter tun als zurückstarren. Doch dann kam ihr ein Gedanke.  
Sally.  
Sally wusste was zu tun war. Sie wusste immer was tun war.  
Mühelos hob Anna die stöhnende Lisa vom Boden auf und legte sie sich über die Schulter. Die Hexe war klein und leicht, sodass sie sie ohne größere Anstrengung tragen konnte, ganz so als wäre sie eine Überlebende in einer der Jagden. Die Jägerin festigte den Griff um ihre Axt in der Rechten und klammerte sich mit der linken der Linken an Lisas zitternden Körper. Sie konnte den Herzschlag ihrer Last spüren und wusste, dass ihr Leben noch nicht verloren war. Stampfend lief sie los, so schnell ihre Beine sie tragen konnte. Ihrer eigenen Spur folgend brach sie durchs Unterholz und machte sich auf den Weg, Sally zu finden. Spitze Zweige und scharfe Steinchen malträtierten ihre nackten Füße, doch Anna war es gewohnt. Sie brauchte keine Stiefel. Ihre Sohlen waren stark und widerstandsfähig und der Waldboden war ihr kein Hindernis.

James Fairfield ging geradewegs auf das Büro des Sheriffs zu und pochte drei Mal gegen die Tür. Die umstehenden Beamten sahen überrascht auf und musterten die beiden Männer, die gerade eben ins Präsidium gekommen waren, doch sie machten keine Anstalten zu intervenieren. Sie kannten James und sie wussten, dass er einer der besten Freunde ihres Sheriffs war. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass er spät am Abend vorbeischaute um mit seinem Freund nach Dienstschluss einen trinken zu gehen. Und seitdem Dwight entführt worden war, hatten sich seine Besuche nur verdoppelt.  
„Herein“, tönte eine Stimme durch die Bürotür, auf der in kleinen Lettern „Sheriff Albert Freeman“ geschrieben war. James trat umgehend ein und bedeutete Ace, ihm zu folgen. „James“, rief der Sheriff überrascht, ein älterer Afroamerikaner mit grauem Schnurrbart, und stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf, um seinem Freund die Hand zu schütteln. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“   
„Ich habe wichtige Dinge mit dir zu besprechen, Albert“, antwortete James. „Wichtige Dinge?“, fragte der Sheriff etwas verblüfft: „Natürlich, ich höre.“  
„Dwight ist wieder da.“  
„Was?  
„Er ist gestern Abend auf meiner Türschwelle gestanden.“  
„Wirklich?“, sagte der Sheriff und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen den Schreibtisch: „James, was für eine erfreuliche Nachricht. Geht es ihm gut?“  
„Ja, ja, er ist wohlauf. Albert…“  
„Verdammt, James, wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich schon beinahe nicht mehr daran geglaubt den Jungen jemals wieder zu sehen“, bemerkte der Sheriff und kratzte sich am Bart: „Das sind in der Tat wichtige Dinge zu besprechen. Weiß er etwas über die anderen Vermissten? Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden.“  
„Albert, bevor du weitersprichst“, unterbrach James den Beamten: „Sag mir doch noch mal die Namen der anderen Vermissten.“  
„Nun, da hätten wir Meg Thomas“, antwortete der Sheriff und hob einen Finger: „Sie wurde zuletzt beim Joggen in der Nähe der westlichen Wälder gesehen. Jake Park“, der Sheriff hob einen weiteren Finger: „der in einer Hütte auch in der Nähe dieser Wälder gelebt hat. Feng Min, ebenfalls ein Mädchen aus der Gegend. Claudette Morel, eine Studentin aus Kanada. Sie hat anscheinen einen Spaziergang unternommen und auch sie wurde zuletzt in der Nähe der westlichen Wälder gesehen. Nea Karlsson, eine Jugendliche aus deiner Nähe, James. Ich hatte sie ein paar Mal hier auf der Wache wegen kleinerer Vergehen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr Verschwinden mit dem der anderen zusammenhängt, könnte aber gut sein, dass sie einfach mit irgendwelchen Kriminellen aneinandergeraten ist. Ist schon vor langer Zeit in die falschen Kreise abgestürzt. Eigentlich Schade, aber was soll man machen?“  
„Bezüglich all dieser Vermissten“, sagte James nun langsam: „Die sind innerhalb dieses Tages allesamt vor meiner Tür aufgetaucht. Alle bis auf Jake Park, wie es scheint.“  
„Du nimmst mich auf den Arm“, entgegnete der Sheriff ungläubig und verschränkte die Arme: „James, wenn das hier ein Scherz sein soll…“  
„Sehe ich so aus, als würde ich scherzen?“, fragte James und Albert sah ihn für einen Moment lang sprachlos an. Dann sagte er langsam: „Wenn das wahr ist, dann müssen die Entführungen miteinander in Verbindung stehen. Aber warum sind sie alle auf einmal bei dir auftauchen, James?“  
„Mein Sohn hat sie zusammengerufen“, antwortete Dwights Vater: „Die Entführungen stehen tatsächlich miteinander in Verbindung, soweit ich weiß. Aber ich glaube, ich bin nicht der richtige um das zu erklären.“  
Ace, der sich bisher eher im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat nun nach vorne und streckte dem Sheriff die Hand hin. „Das ist Ace Visconti“, stellte James ihn vor und der Beamte schüttelte nach wie vor verblüfft die Hand des Argentiniers. „Er hat dir einige wichtige Dinge zu sagen“, bemerkte James und Ace fuhr fort: „Das habe ich in der Tat. Ich war ebenfalls einer der Entführten, allerdings gibt es niemanden, der mich vermissen würde, weshalb ich wohl kein Fall in ihrer Schublade geworden bin. Ich, Dwight und all die anderen wurden von ein und demselben Wesen entführt. Dem Entitus, wie wir es nennen.“  
„Was für ein Wesen? Was geht hier…“, wollte der Sheriff wissen, doch Ace ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen: „Hören sie mir bitte aufmerksam zu. Der Entitus lauert immer noch da draußen. Versteckt in den westlichen Wäldern. Er ist geschwächt, deshalb konnten wir entkommen. Aber der Entitus verfügt über übernatürliche Kräfte und hat sich Sklaven gehalten, die er zu Killern verformt hat. Wir wissen, dass mindestens zwei dieser Killer ebenfalls entkommen sind und sich in diesem Moment in ihrer Stadt befinden. Sie müssen sofort…“ „Ich habe genug gehört“, rief der Sheriff erbost: „James, was fällt dir ein? Warum bringst du mir so einen Spinner ins Büro?“  
„Wir dachten bereits, dass sie uns nicht glauben würden“, sagte Ace und zog die Aufmerksamkeit des Beamten wieder auf sich, während er zum Fenster ging. Er schaute hinaus in die Nacht und hinunter zu einem vor dem Präsidium geparkten Auto. Ein kurzes Nicken, dann drehte Ace sich wieder zu dem Sheriff um. „Deshalb haben wir einen Beweis mitgebracht.“  
Ein Windstoß ging durch das Büro und fegte die Unterlagen vom Schreibtisch des Sheriffs, als Sally mitten im Raum auftauchte, die linke Hand zu einer leuchtenden Faust geformt. Mit vermummten Gesicht sah sie sich in dem Zimmer um und entdeckt schließlich den Sheriff, der vor Schreck schützen die Hände nach oben gerissen hatte. Sally bückte sich aus ihrer schwebenden Lage zu ihm hinunter und sagte in einem sachlichen Tonfall: „Sheriff, sie haben ein Problem.“

„Sie konnten also einen Blick auf den Einbrecher werfen?“  
„Ja“  
„Kannten sie ihn?“  
„Nein“  
„Können sie ihn beschreiben?“  
„Ja, er… Er war groß. Größer als jeder, den ich kenne. Und er hatte eine schwarze Haut…“  
„Also ein Afroamerikaner?“  
„Nein, nein, nicht dunkle Haut. Schwarze Haut. Unregelmäßig, fast wie verkohlte Baumrinde. Und er hatte leuchtende Augen. Wie aus einem Horrorfilm. Er…“  
„Der Täter hat also eine Maske getragen?“  
„Nein… Das heißt, vielleicht… Es sah aber nicht wie eine Maske aus.“  
„Mrs. Ojomo, sie wollen mir doch nicht etwa sagen, ein Monster sei in ihr Haus eingebrochen?“ Der Polizist schaute sie über seinen Notizblock hinweg fragend an. Alexandra schaute kurz zurück und vergrub dann den Kopf in den Händen. Sie wusste selbst nicht, was sie glauben sollte. Sie wusste nur, was sie gesehen hatte und sie konnte verstehen, wenn die Polizei ihr nicht glauben wollte.  
„Sie stehen unter Schock“, stellte der Beamte fest: „Wir können unser Gespräch zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt fortsetzen, wenn sie wollen.“ „Ich steh nicht unter Schock“, antwortete Alexandra nervös und bemerkte gleichzeitig, dass sie am ganzen Körper zitterte: „Gut, vielleicht ein wenig. Aber ich weiß was ich gesehen habe und es ist die Wahrheit. Sie müssen mir glauben. Sie müssen nach ihm suchen. Er ist ins Schlafzimmer meiner Tochter gelangt, ohne eine Scheibe einzuschlagen oder irgendein Geräusch zu verursachen. Verschlossene Türen sind offenbar kein Hindernis für ihn. Was, wenn er gerade in ein anderes Haus einsteigt?“  
„Mrs. Ojomo, das Fenster im Zimmer ihrer Tochter war geöffnet“, sagte der Polizist: „Ich halte es für wahrscheinlich, dass er es benutzt hat um sich Zutritt zu verschaffen.“ „Ich habe das Fenster geschlossen, nachdem ich Rachel ins Bett gebracht habe und da war er noch nicht im Haus“, entgegnete Alexandra: „Das weiß ich.“  
„Aber es war wieder geöffnet, als wir hier ankamen. Hören sie. Aus ihrer Aussage schließe ich auf folgenden Tathergang. Der Täter kam durch das Fenster, ha sich versteckt, während sie das Fenster schlossen und wurde später von ihnen ertappt. Er hat sich wieder versteckt und ist später durch dasselbe Fenster wieder entkommen. Soweit wir wissen hat er nichts gestohlen und er schien auch keine Gewalt anwenden zu wollen.“ Der Polizist legte seinen Notizblock beiseite und verschränkte die Arme. Alexandra starrte derweil mit leerem Blick auf die Tischplatte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Beamte recht. Es war nichts weiter als ein einfacher Einbruch gewesen. Sie sollte einfach froh sein, dass ihren Töchtern nichts passiert war.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass er zurückkommt“, schloss der Beamte und erhob sich vom Tisch: „Verschließen sie dennoch alle Türen und Fenster, bevor sie schlafen gehen. Ich erwarte sie morgen auf der Wache zu einer eingehenderen Aussage. Wir melden uns natürlich bei ihnen, sollten wir bis dahin etwas herausfinden.“ Alexandra nickte und stand auf um den Mann zur Tür zu geleiten. Sein Partner befand sich mit Jade und Rachel im Wohnzimmer und stand ebenfalls auf, als er seinen Kollegen durch die Tür kommen sah. Alexandra schaute zu ihren Töchtern. Jade schien ebenso erschrocken wie sie selbst zu sein, doch Rachel war putzmunter und ein vergnügtes Grinsen zog sich quer über ihr Gesicht. Sie war offenbar zu jung, um den Ernst der Lage zu begreifen.  
„Gute Nacht, Mrs. Ojomo“, grüßte der Polizist und ging dann mit seinem Partner zurück zum Streifenwagen. Die beiden stiegen in das Auto und wenig später verschwand es hinter der nächsten Ecke. Alexandra war gedankenversunken in der Tür verharrt. Die Beamten hielten sie wohl für Verwirrt, vielleicht sogar verrückt. Ein kalter Wind strich um ihre Schultern und fröstelnd schloss sie die Tür. Anschließend begab sie sich zu ihren Töchtern in Wohnzimmer. Jade sah sie fragend an. „Und? Suchen sie nach ihm?“  
„Ich glaube nicht“, antwortete Alexandra: „Ich glaube, die halten uns für Spinner.“ „Habe ich doch gesagt“, entgegnete Jade und ihre Mutter erwiderte: „Trotzdem mussten wir die Polizei rufen. Ich meine, wir haben uns das doch nicht eingebildet. Oder?“ Das letzte Wort sprach sie mit wachsender Unsicherheit aus. Jade schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich habe ihn… es… was auch immer das war, auch gesehen. Ich frage mich nur, was er in Rachels Zimmer wollte.“  
Beim Gedanken an eine Entführung wurde Alexandra flau im Magen und schnell hob sie Rachel in ihren Schoß, um sie festzuhalten. Dadurch beruhigte sie sich wieder ein wenig. „In den letzten Jahren sind ja ein Haufen Leute hier in der Gegend verschwunden.“, bemerkte Rachel: „Und soweit ich weiß, haben sie keinen wiedergefunden. Vielleicht war es ja dieses Ding, das all die Menschen entführt hat.“  
„Rede keinen Unsinn“, antwortete Alexandra, doch sie war sich selbst nicht ganz sicher. Jade verfiel nun in Schweigen und für eine Zeit lang saßen sie einfach nur da und starrten ins Leere. Schließlich stand sie auf, wünschte ihrer Mutter eine gute Nacht und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Vor ihrem geistigen Auge blitze ein Bild auf. Sie hatte das Gesicht des Eindringlings für einen Sekundenbruchteil im Lichtkegel gesehen und er hatte sie direkt angestarrt, kurz bevor er verschwunden war. Jade konnte sich nicht entsinnen, doch sie war sich sicher, das Gesicht bereits irgendwo gesehen zu haben.

Meg saß zusammen mit den anderen am Esstisch und stocherte lustlos in ihrem Essen herum. Dwights Mutter hatte Spaghetti mit Tomatensoße alla Napoletana gemacht, doch sie verspürte keinen Appetit. Niemand sagte etwas. Zum einen, weil sie alle mit ihren Tellern beschäftigt waren, zum anderen, weil niemand wirklich etwas zu sagen hatte.  
Meg ließ ihren Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Dwight und Nea machten sich genüsslich über die Nudeln her, nach ihrem Ausflug in den Wald waren sie offenbar hungrig gewesen. Auch Feng schien die Mahlzeit zu behagen und die Asiatin bemerkt nicht, wie Megs Blick kurz auf ihr ruhte. Schließlich schaute sei weiter zu Claudette und erkannte, dass die Kanadierin ebenfalls ihre Portion mehr anstarrte, als sie wirklich zu essen. Claudette erwiderte Megs Blick und schaute dann wieder zurück auf ihren Teller. Meg wandte sich ebenfalls ab und sah aus dem Fenster. Die Nach war finster und es kam ihr so vor, als sei das Licht der Straßenlaternen irgendwie dunkler als sonst. Ein Schauer fuhr ihr über den Rücken und plötzlich konnte sie ihren Herzschlag in den Ohren hören. Ihr Puls wurde immer schneller und Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn. Megs Knöchel traten weiß hervor, als sich ihr Griff immer fester um ihre Gabel schloss.  
„Meg, alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Dwight und riss sie damit zurück ins hier und jetzt. Sie löste ihren Blick vom Fenster und richtete ihn zuerst auf den Jungen, dann auf die Gabel. Meg bemerkte, dass sie zitterte und sie legte das Besteck beiseite. Dann schaute sie in die Runde. Mit Ausnahme von Dwight schien niemand ihre Panikattacke bemerkt zu haben, doch als er sie angesprochen hatte, hatten sich alle Blicke auf sie gerichtet.  
„Ja, ja, ich… Ich habe keinen Hunger“  
„Schmecken dir die Spaghetti nicht?“, fragte Dwights Mutter sofort: „Ich kann dir auch etwas anderes machen, kein Problem.“ „Nein, danke, die Nudel sind hervorragen“, beeilte sich Meg zu antworten: „Ich habe einfach keinen Hunger, das ist alles“ Sie versuchte sich an einem Lächeln und scheiterte kläglich. „Komm, iss etwas“, sagte Dwight: „Das wird dir guttun. Wirst schon sehen“ Feng nickte ermutigend. Meg sah kurz von einem zum anderen und setzte dann an: „Leute, ich bin euch wirklich dankbar, aber…“  
Ihr Blick schweifte wieder aus dem Fenster und im Licht der Straßenlaternen erkannte sie eine Gestalt. Alle anderen folgten ihrem Blick. Die Silhouette bewegte sich die Straße herab und machte den Eindruck, als schien sie eine schwere Last zu tragen. Sie war groß und ihre weiten Schritte ließen sie geradezu dahinfliegen. Nea stand auf und ging zum Fenster, gerade als die Person unter einer Laterne vorbeilief und ihr Gesicht von Licht erhellt wurde. Meg erhob sich ebenfalls ruckartig, ihr Herz wieder bis zum Hals schlagend. Nea entfernte sich vom Fenster. Dwight kam nun auch auf die Beine und rief nervös: „Das ist Anna. Was zum Teufel tut sie hier, ich dachte sie wollte im Wald bleiben.“ Nea antwortete nicht, sondern war bereits auf halbem Weg zur Haustür. Sie ignorierte ihren Vater, der ihr nachrief und lief hinaus in die Nacht.  
„Anna!“  
Die Jägerin drehte sich um und schaute in Neas Richtung. Sie trug etwas über ihre linke Schulter und erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannte Nea einen Körper. Verdammt, hoffentlich hatte sie niemanden umgebracht und trug nun die Leiche durch die Straßen. Grauenvolle Erinnerungen erwachten in Neas Hinterkopf. War Anna etwa rückfällig geworden? Suchte die Jägerin etwa nach einem Haken?  
Die Killerin hielt kurz inne, bevor sie Nea auf der anderen Straßenseite entdeckte und lief dann schnellen Schrittes auf sie zu. Neas Atem beschleunigte sich, als sie die große Frau näherkommen sah. Das flackernde Licht der Straßenbeleuchtung reflektierte sich im großen Blatt der Axt. Dwight tauchte an Neas Seite auf, kurz bevor die Jägerin einen Meter vor ihr zum Stehen kam.  
„Wo Sally?“, fragte die Jägerin auf Russisch und Nea antwortete: „Sally ist nicht da.“ Anna knurrte frustriert und schaute sich verzweifelt um. Dann wandte sie sich wieder an die überlebenden: „Hilfe für Lisa!“  
Nea versuchte kurz zu verstehen, was Anna von ihnen wollte, bevor ihr Blick auf den Körper fiel. Lisa, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, das war der Name der Hexe. Nun erkannte sie auch die dunkle Haut, die grauen Haare und die entstellten Gliedmaßen.  
„Hier, ins Haus“, rief Nea und zeigte auf das Haus der Fairfields. Die Jägerin folgte ihr daraufhin den kurzen Gartenweg entlang und bückte sich anschließend unter der Eingangstür durch. Im Flur machte Feng mit einem schrillen Piepsen eilig Platz, als Anna den Gang entlangschritt und ins Wohnzimmer platzte. Claudette und Meg waren aufgestanden und hatten die Szene vom Fenster aus verfolgt. Nun sahen sie die Jägerin aus panisch geweiteten Augen an und wichen jeweils einen Schritt zurück. Auch Elizabeth, Noah und Iris schienen weit mehr Respekt vor Anna, als vor Sally zu haben. Die Jägerin blickte kurz durch den Raum und schien offenbar nicht zu wissen, was sie tun sollte. „Hilfe für Lisa“, sagte sie erneut, doch natürlich verstand niemand außer Nea.  
„Hier“, antwortete die Schwedin und räumte eilig die Teller vom Esstisch: „Leg sie hier hin.“ Anna tat sofort wie geheißen und hob Lisa so sanft sie konnte auf die Tischfläche. Dwights Mutter atmete vor Schreck ein, als sie das Gesicht der Hexe erblickte und auch alle anderen versuchten so weit wie möglich Abstand zu nehmen. Anna sah derweil hilfesuchend zu Nea, die den Blick auf Lisa gerichtete hatte. Dwight stellte sich neben sie, während Feng zögerlich ins Wohnzimmer trat, den Blick auf den hoch aufragenden Rücken der Jägerin gerichtet.  
„Lebt sie noch?“, fragte Dwight, als Lisa sich nicht rührte. Nea zog derweil sachte das blaue Tuch vom Bauch der Hexe um die darunterliegende Wunde freizulegen. Plötzlich wurde Lisa durch einen Hustenanfall geschüttelt und Nea schreckte zurück. Blut rann aus dem Mund der Hexe und nachdem sie sich kurz aufgebäumt hatte, fiel sie wieder zurück auf den Tisch. „Ja, sie lebt noch“, antwortete Nea und drehte sich zu Dwights Mutter: „Habt ihr einen Erste-Hilfe-Koffer im Haus?“ Elizabeth nickte sofort und riss sich von Lisas Anblick los, als Nea sie zur Eile trieb.  
„Nea, bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Meg aus dem Hintergrund: „Sie ist eine Killerin“ „Sally hat gesagt, sie sei ganz in Ordnung“, antwortete Nea und dreht sich zu Meg um. Die Athletin schaute weder sie noch Lisa an. Stattdessen haftete ihr Blick auf Anna, deren Gestalt alle anderen bei weitem überragte. Die Jägerin folgte Neas Blick und landete schließlich bei Meg. Für einen kurzen Moment sahen sich die beiden direkt in die Augen, dann begann Anna leise zu knurren. Meg zitterte am ganzen Körper und drückte sich gegen die Wand.  
„Nein“, rief Nea und trat schnell zwischen die beiden. „Meg tut dir nichts“, sagte sie auf Russisch: „Meg ist meine Freundin“ Anna verstummte und legte den Kopf schief. Dann schaute sie wieder auf Lisa, die stoßartig nach Luft schnappte und rief erneut: „Hilfe für Lisa“ Glücklicherweise kam in diesem Moment Elizabeth mit dem Erste-Hilfe-Koffer zurück in den Raum und brachte ihn zu Nea. Dabei nahm sie jenen Weg, der sie am weitesten von der Jägerin vorbeiführte.  
„Danke“, sagte Nea und nahm den Koffer entgegen. „Hilfe für Lisa“, murmelte sie leise, als sie den Verschluss öffnete und Verbandszeug hervorzog. Behutsam entfernte sie anschließend das blaue Tuch vom Bauch der Hexe und sah sich die klaffende Wunde an. Sie war verschmutzt und voller Dreck. Eine Reinigung war vonnöten, bevor sie Lisa einen Verband anlegen konnte. Nea durchsuchte den Koffer kurz nach einem Desinfektionsmittel.  
„Hier“, sagte Claudette und brachte das gesuchte Fläschchen zum Vorschein: „Lass mich das machen“ Nea nickte und trat zurück, während Claudette mit professionellem Blick ihren Platz einnahm. Sie war in den Jagden immer schon die beste Heilerin gewesen und hatte ihren Kameraden bei so mancher Gelegenheit das Leben gerettet. Annas Blick haftete auf der Kanadierin, als sie sich mit dem Desinfektionsmittel und einem Tupfer Lisa näherte.  
„Haltet sie fest“, sagte Claudette und wartete bis Dwight und Nea ihrer Bitte nachgekommen waren. Anna machte derweil einen Schritt zurück. Sie hatte erkannt, dass Lisa nun in guten Händen war und Heilung erfahren würde. Sie selbst konnte dabei nicht helfen, sie wusste nicht wie. Aus ihren Augenwinkeln bemerkte Anna eine Bewegung und dreht sich um. Dort, an ihrer rechten Seite, entdeckt sie Feng, die offenbar nicht beabsichtigt hatte, die Aufmerksamkeit der Killerin zu erregen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen drückte sie sich an die Wand und wich ein Stück zur Seite als Anna neben ihr in die Hocke ging. Die maskierte Frau legte den Kopf schief und sah Feng für einen Moment an. Das junge Asiatin erinnerte Anna an ihre eigenen Mädchen, damals in Russland. Doch der Gedanken wurde beiseite gewischt, als sie Lisa unter Schmerzen stöhnen hörte.  
Claudette hatte begonnen die Wunde der Hexe zu reinigen und Lisa hatte sich dabei unter Schmerzen aufgebäumt, wurde jedoch von Dwight und Nea zurückgehalten. Jedes Mal, wenn Claudette mit ihrem Tupfer die Verletzung berührte, um sie zu reinige, schien Lisa wilder zu werden. Siebefand sich in einem Delirium und wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht, wo sie war und dass sie geheilt wurde. Sie spürte nur die Schmerzen.  
„Ich kann sie kaum halten“, rief Nea, als sie Lisa ein weiteres Mal nach unten zwang. Gerade als sich die Hexe wieder verkrampfte und versuchte freizukommen, stellte sich Meg an den Tisch und legte einen festen Griff um Lisas Oberkörper. Die beiden Überlebenden tauschten einen Blick aus und Nea nickte grimmig.  
Einen Augenblick später hatte Claudette die Reinigung auch schon abgeschlossen und Lisa hatte sich für einen Moment beruhigt. Die Kanadierin legte das Fläschchen und den Tupfer beiseite bevor sie sich an die anderen drei wandte. „Ein Verband hilft hier nichts“, sagte sie: „Ich muss die Wunde nähen. Haltet sie gut fest.“ „Tun wir“, bestätigte Dwight und verstärkte seinen Druck auf die Hexe. Der Entitus hatte sie mit Kräften ausgestattet, die man aufgrund des zerbrechlich wirkenden Körpers kaum in Lisa vermuten würde. Doch sie waren da und die Krallen an Lisas Pranken waren nach wie vor messerscharf.  
Claudette griff nach Nadel und Faden, nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und machte sich anschließend mit erstaunlich ruhigen Händen an die Arbeit. Bevor sie den ersten Stich vollzog, sah sie kurz zu Nea, die den Blick erwiderte. Ein kurzes Nicken und Claudette senkte die Nadel. Ein schrilles Kreischen erfüllte den Raum als Lisa sich erneut aufbäumte, doch dieses Mal wurde sie entschieden zurückgehalten. Der ganze Vorgang dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, doch Meg kam es vor wie eine Ewigkeit. Mit aller Kraft hielt sie Lisa auf dem Tisch und versuchte nicht zur Wunde zu sehen. Stattdessen verfing sich ihr Blick an dem Gesicht der Hexe. Lisa hatte den Mund geöffnet und Meg konnte eine Reihe an spitzen Zähnen erkennen, wie bei einem Raubtier. Ein Schauer fuhr ihr den Rücken hinunter als sie sich an die Jagden erinnerte. Die Hexe hatte niemals davor zurückgescheut auch ihre Zähne gegen die Überlebenden einzusetzen. Meg war es beinahe, als spürte sie den Schmerz, den diese Zähne in der Lage waren zu verursachen, in ihrer linken Schulter.  
„So, das wars“, keuchte Claudette und schnitt den Faden mit einer Schere durch. Dann legte sie das Werkzeug beiseite und griff endlich nach dem Verbandsmaterial. „Hebt sie hoch“, kommandierte die Kanadierin und machte sich anschließend daran, Lisa einen Verband anzulegen. Der Körper der Hexe bebte, doch sie wehrte sich nicht mehr. Lisa hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Nur noch ihre Atemzüge waren zu hören. Claudette hatte den Verband in kürzester Zeit fertig angelegt und fixiert. Dann trat sie zurück, letztendlich doch am ganzen Körper zitternd. Nea, Dwight und Meg legten Lisa derweil sanft zurück auf den Tisch. Elizabeth trat hinzu und legte ein Kissen unter den Kopf der Hexe.  
„Meine Güte“, meldete sich Neas Vater aus einer Ecke des Raumes: „Was für eine Nacht“ Dwight und Meg sahen sich an. Beide konnten bei der Bemerkung, ob der Absurdität der gegenwärtigen Situation, kaum ein Grinsen unterdrücken. Hatten sie doch gerade Claudette dabei geholfen der Hexe einen Verband anzulegen. Die Welt war noch verrückter geworden, als sie es die letzten sechs Monate bereits gewesen war.  
„Lisa tot?“, fragte Anna unsicher und erinnerte damit alle an ihre Anwesenheit. Nea schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete „Nein, Lisa lebt. Sie ist nur müde. Sie schläft jetzt.“ Das schien Anna zufriedenzustellen und ein erleichtertes Lächeln stahl sich über ihre Lippen. Dann setzte sie sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und lehnte den Rücken an die Wand. Sie war sichtlich ihrer Kräfte beraubt und ließ müde den Kopf hängen. Ihre Axt lag neben ihr auf dem Boden. Neas Mutter sah kopfschüttelnd auf das Mordwerkzeug, fand jedoch keine Worte. Sorge stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
„Woher kannst du eigentlich Russisch?“, fragte Meg und setzte sich ebenfalls erschöpft auf einen der Stühle. Die Athletin konnte ihren Herzschlag spüren, doch nicht aufgrund der Killerinnen im Raum. Nea setzte sich auf den Stuhl neben sie und antwortete: „In der Schule hatte ich Pflichtunterricht in einer Drittsprache neben Schwedisch und Englisch. Wir konnten wählen zwischen Spanisch, Deutsch und Russisch. Größtes Land, größter Nutzen dachte ich.“ Nea zuckte mit den Schultern: „Als wir dann in die USA gezogen sind, war das ganze natürlich weitgehend für die Katz. Zumindest bis heute.“  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass wir einmal der Hexe das Leben retten würden“, bemerkte Dwight und schaute auf Lisas Körper. Sie hatten sie bisher immer nur in den Jagden zu Gesicht bekommen und dort natürlich nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, die verformten Extremitäten und entstellten Gesichtszüge näher in Augenschein zu nehmen.  
„Wir haben noch ein anderes Problem“, meldete sich Claudette: „Wir wissen nicht, wer ihr diese Wunde zugefügt hat. Eigentlich kann es nur einer der anderen Killer gewesen sein. Und es waren weder Sally noch Anna, was bedeutet, dass noch jemand aus dem Nebel entkommen sein muss.“  
Die Überlebenden schauten sich gegenseitig an, bevor Nea sich an die Jägerin wandte: „Anna?“ Die Killerin sah ruckartig auf, als sie ihren Namen hörte. „Weist du wer Lisa verletzt hat?“, fragte Nea und Anna schüttelte den Kopf. „Lisa aus Nebel rausgekommen. Schon verletzt.“ Die Schwedin nickte. „Danke, Anna“  
„Was hat sie gesagt?“, wollte Claudette wissen. „Dass die Hexe aus dem Nebel gekommen ist“, antwortete Nea: „Wahrscheinlich irgendwo im Wald. Da war sie allerdings bereits verwundet. Derjenige, der ihr das angetan hat, könnte sich also immer noch im Reich des Entitus befinden.“ „Vielleicht war es ja der Entitus selbst“, vermutete Meg: „Er kann seine Killer nicht mehr kontrollieren und bevor sie ihm entwischen, tötet er sie lieber.“ Dwight überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Ich hoffe, sie kann uns einige Fragen beantworten, wenn sie aufwacht.“  
„Vorausgesetzt sie geht uns bis dahin nicht drauf“, kommentierte Nea kalt: „Ich bin ja nicht die Meisterheilerin hier, aber für mich sieht diese Wunde immer noch lebensgefährlich aus. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie schon überm Berg ist.“  
„Ich kann nichts garantieren“, gab Claudette zurück: „Aber die Killer sind widerstandsfähiger als sie aussehen.“ Dwight stimmte ihr zu: „Das sind sie.“  
Polizeiautos fuhren nun draußen vor der Straße vorbei, allerdings ohne Blaulicht und Sirene. Sally als Beweis vorzulegen hatte offenbar die gewünschte Wirkung erzielt und den Sheriff überzeugt. „Da kommen sie“, bemerkte Feng und setzte sich nun ebenfalls an den Tisch: „Irgendwie fühl ich mich trotzdem nicht sicherer.“  
„Kein Wunder“, entgegnete Nea: „Wir haben auch zwei Killer direkt hier im Raum. Die Schwedin lehnte sich über den Tisch und sah Feng freundschaftlich in die Augen: „Ich würde mir keine Sorgen machen. Anna ist harmlos und Lisa laut Sally auch. Außerdem ist sie schwer verletzt. Die Polizei wird jetzt wohl erst mal die Gegend sichern und in den folgenden Tagen die Wälder durchkämmen. Sollte einer von den anderen Killern rausgekommen sein, werden sie ihn mit Sicherheit finden.“

Ace saß im Beifahrersitz neben Dwights Vater und schaute durch die Windschutzscheibe auf die Straße hinaus. Sie folgten einigen Streifenwagen auf dem Weg in die Außenbezirke. Der Sheriff war von Sally glücklicherweise schnell überzeugt gewesen und hatte in Windeseile alle verfügbaren Polizeikräfte in die westlichen Stadtteile von Waltonfield beordert. Gleichzeitig hatte er Verstärkung aus den Nachbarorten angefordert und über Rundfunk eine Warnung ausgeben lassen, die die Bürger dazu aufrief in ihren Häusern zu bleiben und jedes verdächtige Ereignis sofort zu melden. Sally, die auf der Rückbank saß, sollte zusammen mit Ace zu den anderen Überlebenden zurückkehren. Die Polizei würde nach ihr schicken, sollte ihre Hilfe in einer Situation benötigt werden. Außerdem würden zwei Beamte die Aussagen all jener aufnehmen, die sich bereits im Nebel befunden hatten.  
„Ziemliches Aufgebot“, murmelte James und versuchte die Stille zu brechen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick in den Rückspiegel und beobachtete Sallys verborgenes Gesicht. Dann wandte er sich wieder der Straße zu. Die vorbeirauschenden Straßenlaternen ließen sein Gesicht in regelmäßigen Abständen orange aufleuchten.  
„Wie kommt es eigentlich, dass sie den Sheriff so gut kennen?“, versuchte Ace das Gespräch am Laufen zu halten. „Alte Schulfreunde“, antwortete James: „Wir waren zusammen im Football Team. Haben auch einiges an Leistungen erzielt, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Erst als er auf die Polizeischule und ich Studieren gegangen bin, haben sich unsere Wege für ein paar Jahre getrennt. Schließlich haben wir uns in Waltonfield wieder getroffen. Sind seitdem immer beste Stammtischkumpanen gewesen. Ich weiß noch, wie stolz er über seine Uniform war.“ James lachte leise in sich hinein „Das ist jetzt schon eine ganze Weile her. Wie schnell doch die Zeit vergeht.“  
„Wie im Flug“, pflichtete Ace bei: „Ich war mein ganzes Leben immer auf Achse. Da macht man einen Haufen Freunde, aber keine wirklich guten. Man kennt jeden ein bisschen, aber niemanden richtig. Glauben sie mir, sie können sich glücklich schätzen.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete James: „Gute Freunde sind selten. Trotzdem wollte ich mein ganzes Leben lang die Welt sehen. Irgendwie hat sich´s nie ergeben.“  
„Warum nicht?“, fragte Ace: „Sie sind doch recht gut betucht, würde ich sagen. Da ginge sich eine kleine Weltreise doch allemal aus.“  
James seufzte kurz und antwortete dann: „Job, Ehe, Kinder, suchen sie sich´s aus. Ich will nicht behaupten, ich sei nicht glücklich mit meiner Familie, aber… der Geist sehnt sich wohl nach jenen Dingen, die er nicht haben kann. Verstehen sie?“  
Ace nickte und für eine Weile war nichts als das Brummen des Motors und Sallys kratzender Atem zu hören. Nach und nach bogen die Streifenwagen vor ihnen in verschiedene Straßen ein und breiteten sich im gesamten Bezirk aus. Dann trat Dwights Vater schließlich auf die Bremse und sagte: „Wir sind da“  
Ace sah hinüber zum Haus der Fairfields, als er aus dem Wagen ausstieg. Im Wohnzimmer brannte immer noch Licht und er konnte Claudettes Hinterkopf durch die Scheibe erkennen. Offenbar hatte sie sich noch nicht schlafengelegt.  
Schwungvoll ließ Ace die Wagentür wieder zufallen. Sally hingegen hatte sich gar nicht erst die Mühe gemacht, den Sitz vor der Rückbank nach vorne zu klappen und auf konventionelle Art und Weiße das Auto zu verlassen. Mit einem Windstoß tauchte sie neben Ace auf, der ein Zusammenzucken nicht unterdrücken konnte. Zu häufig war der Biss einer Knochensäge auf dieses Geräusch gefolgt. Dwight Vater schloss seinen Wagen per Fernbedienung ab und marschierte bereits auf die Haustür zu, ununterbrochen die Straße auf und ab spähend. Wenig später betraten die drei das Haus und die beiden Männer hängten ihre Jacken an die dafür vorgesehen Haken. James kündigte rufend ihre Ankunft an. Sofort tauchte Elizabeth in der Tür auf und an ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte man gleich erkennen, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Ist alles in Ordnung?“, wollte James wissen, doch seine Gattin winkte ab: „Ja, uns geht’s allen gut, aber… wir haben Besuch bekommen.“  
„Besuch? Von wem denn?“  
„Anna, warum bist du nicht… Ist das Lisa“, rief Sally, die bereits ins Wohnzimmer geschwebt war. Eilig bewegte sie sich an den Tisch und beugte sich über den Körper der Hexe. Kurz fühlte sie den Puls der Verletzten und stellt erleichtert fest, dass sie noch lebte. Dann besah sie sich den Verband um ihren Bauch, der professionell ausgeführt worden war.  
„Anna ist vor einer halben Stunde hier aufgetaucht“, erklärte Nea auf den fragenden Blick der Krankenschwester hin: „Sie hat Lisa im Wald gefunden und hierhergebracht. Eigentlich war sie auf der Suche nach dir, gefunden hat sie aber uns.“ Sally schaute zuerst zu Anna, die bei ihrem Erscheinen aufgestanden war und dann wieder zu Nea. Anschließend wanderte ihr Blick über Claudette zu Meg. „Ich kann euch gar nicht sagen wie sehr...“, setzte Sally an: „Ihr musstet das nicht tun und trotzdem… Ich meine, ihr hättet allen Grund um…“ Sie suchte kurz nach den richtigen Worten und sagte dann: „Wir stehen nur noch tiefer in eurer Schuld. Ich wünschte, ich könnte all das irgendwie wieder gut machen.“  
„Wir sollten dem Sheriff melden, dass die Jägerin nicht mehr im Wald ist“, sagte Ace, der gerade eben ins Wohnzimmer getreten war. Er warf einen Blick auf Anna, die über ihm aufragte und wandte sich dann wieder an die Überlebenden: „Ich will ja niemandem etwas vorschreiben, aber ich glaube, etwas Schlaf würde uns allen guttun.“

Die Sonnenstrahlen fielen Jade geradewegs in die Augen, als sie sich am frühen Morgen auf den Weg in die Stadt machte. Sie blinzelte. Mit einem Rucksack auf dem Rücken ging sie gähnend hinaus auf den Gehsteig. Die ganze Nacht hatte sie kein Auge zugetan, der gestrige Tag war einfach zu aufregend gewesen. Zuerst hatte ihr Freund mit ihr Schlussgemacht, dann war bei ihnen eingebrochen worden und sie war das Gefühl immer noch nicht losgeworden, das Gesicht des Einbrechers schon mal gesehen zu haben. Jade hatte sogar eine leise Ahnung, doch das war unmöglich.  
Sie bog in eine Seitenstraße ein und sah einen Streifenwagen an der nur wenige Meter entfernen Kreuzung stehen. Die Beamten standen neben ihrem Fahrzeug und spähten beständig die Straße auf und ab, fast so, als würden sie nach jemandem suchen. Sie hielten Schrotflinten in ihren Händen und als sie Jade entdeckten, kam einer der beiden auf sie zu. Jade verlangsamte ihren Schritt und war sich nicht sicher, ob sie etwas falsch gemacht hatte. Einen Augenblick später hatte der Polizist sie bereits erreicht und sagte: „Entschuldigen sie, Ms., aber sie sollten wirklich nicht allein unterwegs sein.“  
„Was? Warum?“  
„Haben sie nicht die Warnungen gehört? Alle Bewohner des Stadtteils sind dazu aufgerufen worden, ihre Häuser nur in Gruppen zu verlassen. Haben sei vielleicht Freunde in der Nähe, die sie begleiten könnten.“  
„Ähm, ja, aber… Was ist denn passiert?“  
„Wir haben Hinweise darauf bekommen, dass sich mehrere hochgefährliche Mörder in den Wäldern versteckt halten. Wir wissen nicht wie viele und wozu sie in der Lage sind. Jedenfalls ist höchste Vorsicht geboten, bis wir die Kerle dingfest gemacht haben.“  
„Ach so… Also ich wollte eigentlich nur zur nächsten Haltestelle gehen und von da aus den Bus nehmen.“ Jade überlegte kurz, ob sie zurückgehen oder nach Begleitschutz fragen sollte. Letztendlich entschied sie sich jedoch anders. „Ich pass schon auf mich auf.“  
„Wie sie wünschen, ich kann sie zu nichts zwingen“, sagte der Polizist: „Seien sie bitte vorsichtig. Guten Tag“  
Jade nickte und der Beamte ging zurück zu seinem Partner. Sie wusste nicht, wie ernst die Lage war, doch sie glaubte kaum, dass sie in von bewaffneter Polizei bewachten Straßen Gefahr lief, von Mördern überfallen zu werden. Allerdings hatte sie gestern auch noch geglaubt, in ihren eigenen vier Wänden sicher zu sein. Jade beschleunigte ihr Schritte und sah über die Schulter. Es war ihr doch gerade so vorgekommen, als ob sie jemanden gehört hätte. Doch die Polizisten standen nach wie vor neben ihrem Wagen. Verwirrt schaute Jade wieder nach vorne. Sollte sie vielleicht doch zurückgehen? Nein, sie hatte sich mit Sarah in der Stadt verabredet. Es würde ihr schon nichts passieren.  
Einige hundert Meter von der Kreuzung entfernt entdeckte Jade die Bushaltestelle. Es handelte sich um eine Kombination aus einem verrostetem Schild und einer verwitterten Holzbank. Auf einer Tafel waren die Abfahrtszeiten aufgelistet, doch Jade kannte den Fahrplan bereits auswendig. Sie würde keine Minute warten müssen, sofern sich der Bus nicht verspätete. Und das tat er in diesen frühen Morgenstunden für gewöhnlich nie.  
Gedankenversunken ließ sie sich auf die Holzbank fallen und schaute in die Luft. Keine einzige Wolke zeigt sich am strahlend blauen Himmel. Ein schöner Tag kündigte sich an. Der leichte Wind ließ die Pflanzen in den umliegenden Gärten leise mit den Blättern rascheln und traf Jade kühl im Nacken. Fröstelnd zog sie den Reißverschluss ihrer Jacke nach oben, während sie mit verschränkten Armen auf den Bus wartete.  
Im Grundstück hinter ihr begann ein Hund zu bellen und wild am Zaun hochzuspringen. Jade drehte sich um. Es war ein relativ kleines Tier mit entsprechend hohem und nervigem Kläffen. Jade war es ein Rätsel, warum der Hund sie mit auf einmal anbellte. Sie kam doch jeden Morgen an dieser Haltestelle vorbei. Verblüfft drehte sie sich wieder nach vorne und schaute die Straße auf und ab. Es war niemand zu sehen, das Bellen musste also ihr gelten. Glücklicherweise erschien im selben Moment der Bus an einer Ecke und kam wenig später mit quietschenden Bremsen vor Jade zum Stehen.  
„Guten Morgen, Jade“, grüßte der Fahrer, als er die Tür öffnete. „Hi, Sam“, erwiderte Jade und kletterte an ihm vorbei ihn einen der Sitze. Sie wusste nicht wie lange Samuel schon auf dieser Linie fuhr, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er es bereits vor ihrer Geburt getan hatte. Der Bus war bis auf einen alten Mann und ein dunkelhäutiges Paar leer.  
„Warum klemmt denn diese verdammte Tür schon wieder?“, fluchte Sam und stand vom Fahrersitz auf, um der Tür einen Stoß zu versetzen. „Ah, geht doch.“ Mit einem Tritt aufs Gaspedal erweckte Sam den Motor des Gefährts zu brummendem Leben und führte es anschließend wie gewohnt die Straße hinab. Bei einigen Haltestellen blieb er stehen um Leute ein- und aussteigen zu lassen. Bei anderen fuhr er einfach vorbei, da niemand auf ihn wartete. Schlussendlich ließ er die gemütliche Umgebung der Außenbezirke hinter sich und gelangte zwischen die hochaufragenden Gebäude der Innenstadt. Jade drückte auf den roten STOP Knopf und stand von ihrem Sitz auf. Zischend öffneten sich die Türen des Busses.  
„Wiedersehen“, murmelte sie Samuel im Vorbeigehen zu, bevor sie auf den Gehsteig hinaustrat. Mittlerweile hätte wohl die Rushhour begonnen, doch es war Sonntag und nur wenige mussten heute zur Arbeit. Trotzdem schossen einige Autos die Straße entlang und Samuel brauchte einen Moment, bevor er sich wieder in den Verkehr einreihen konnte. Jade sah dem Bus kurz nach, dann drehte sie sich um und ging durch eine schmale Gasse. Sie hatte sich nur wenige Meter von hier mit Sarah verabredet. In einem kleinen, gemütlichen Café wollten sie sich treffen. Das Lokal war ein Geheimtipp und relativ gut versteckt. Jade fragte sich manchmal, wie die Besitzerin den Bankrott vermied, war es doch selten auch nur halb voll. Doch irgendwie schien es zu funktionieren.  
Nach einer kurzen Weile erreichte Jade das Café und öffnete die Tür. Eine Klingel kündigte ihre Ankunft an, doch niemand schenkte ihr Aufmerksamkeit. Die Besitzerin war gerade mit anderen Kunden beschäftigt und Jade ließ den Blick durch den Raum schweifen, auf der Suche nach Sarah. Sie entdeckte das rothaarige Mädchen auf einer der grün bezogenen Bänke in einer Ecke des Raumes hinter einem runden Tisch. Eine Tasse Kaffee stand bereits vor ihr und Sarah schenkte Jade ein von Sommersprossen umrahmtes Grinsen, als sie ihre Freundin erblickte.  
„Hi, Jade“, rief Sarah und rückte ein Stück nach links, um ihr Platz zu machen. „Hey Sarah“, antwortete Jade und ließ sich auf die Bank fallen. „Ich war schon etwas früher hier“, sagte der Rotschopf: „Ich habe mir bereits einen Kaffee bestellt. Hoffentlich macht es dir nichts aus.“ Jade schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, nein. Ganz und gar nicht.“  
„Wie geht es dir?“, wollte Sarah wissen. Jade überlegte kurz und sagte dann wahrheitsgetreu: „Ich weiß nicht. Der letzte Tag war ein bisschen viel auf einmal und irgendwie ist mein Verstand noch nicht ganz damit fertiggeworden.“  
„Ich weiß, das tut weh“, nickte Sarah und fasste nach Jades Hand: „Aber glaub mir, das wird schon wieder. Christian hat dich nicht verdient. Ich dachte schon ihr beide würdet ein richtiges Pärchen werden und dann hat er nicht einmal den Anstand persönlich mit dir Schluss zu machen. So einen Kerl willst du nicht, also lieber jetzt als später.“  
„Hm, kann wohl sein“, antwortete Jade und hörte Sarah, die sich in der Folge über ihren Ex ausließ, nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Die plötzliche Trennung via Textmessage war ein kleiner Schock gewesen, das war wohl wahr. Doch die weiteren Ereignisse später in der Nacht hatten die Gedanken an Christian beiseite gewischt. Der unerwartete Besucher hatte einen Großteil ihrer Gedankenwelt in Besitz genommen und Jade fand irgendwie nicht die Ruhe, sich mit der gescheiterten Beziehung zu beschäftigen. Wie in Trance starrte sie aus einem Fenster.  
„Jade? Jade, hörst du mir zu?“, fragte Sarah und fasste nach ihrer Hand. „Was? Ja, ja, ich höre zu“ murmelte Jade und blickte zurück zu ihrer Freundin. „Über Christian scheinst du ja relativ schnell hinweggekommen zu sein“, bemerkte Sarah: „Jade, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?“  
„Ja, es geht mir gut“, antwortete Jade und suchte nach den richtigen Worten: „Es ist nur so, dass… Bei uns ist gestern Nacht eingebrochen worden und ich glaube, ich habe Christian darüber ganz vergessen.“  
„Ist nicht wahr!“, rief Sarah: „Eingebrochen? Also richtig mir eingeschlagener Scheibe und so?“  
„Ja, das heißt, nein“, antwortete Jade: „Es war jemand im Haus, aber er hat nichts beschädigt, keine Spuren hinterlassen und auch nichts mitgenommen.“  
Sarah lehnte sich argwöhnisch zurück und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Woher wisst ihr dann, dass er da war?“  
„Wir haben ihn gesehen“, antwortete Jade und Sarah legte erstaunt eine Hand über den Mund: „Wir sind ihm förmlich über den Weg gelaufen.“  
„Ein Einbrecher!“, rief Sarah: „Bei euch. Kaum zu glauben. Ich dachte in den Vorstädten passiert so was gar nicht. Komm erzähl. Wie hat er ausgesehen?“  
Jade antwortete nicht sofort und warf stattdessen wieder einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Vor ihrem inneren Auge erschien das seltsam vertraute Gesicht der Kreatur.  
„Jetzt lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen“, reif Sarah neugierig: „Hat er euch attackiert?“  
„Nein, zum Glück nicht. Er… Er ist einfach verschwunden, als wir ihn entdeckt haben.“ Jade wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu, die eine ungläubige Miene machte. „Verschwunden? Du meinst geflüchtet.“  
„Nein, ich meine verschwunden“, beharrte Jade: „Um das Zimmer zu verlassen, musst er an uns vorbei und das ist er nicht. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie er es gemacht hat, aber von einem Moment auf den anderen war er weg. Wie ein Geist.“  
„Jade, was redest du denn da?“, wollte Sarah wissen und griff wieder nach ihrer Hand: „Menschen lösen sich doch nicht einfach in Luft auf.“  
„Er hat auch nicht wie ein Mensch ausgesehen“, murmelte Jade und erinnerte sich schaudernd an letzte Nacht. Sarah zog wieder ihre Augenbrauen nach oben. „Nicht wie ein Mensch?“, fragte sie: „Also hatte er eine Maske auf?“  
„Ich glaube schon“ Jade versuchte sich zu erinnern, doch es war alles so schnell gegangen. „Wahrscheinlich. Aber es hat irgendwie nicht wie eine Maske ausgesehen. Sein Gesicht war genau wie sein Körper von dunkler, verkrusteter Haut überzogen. Und er hatte leuchtende Augen.“  
„Du könntest Horrorromane schreiben, weiß du das?“, bemerkte Sarah. Sie nippte an ihrem Kaffee „Es war auch verdammt gruselig“, entgegnete Jade: „Ich kann dir sagen, nichts hat mir jemals einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt wie diese Kreatur.“  
„Dieser Kerl, meinst du“, sagte Sarah: „Es kann kein Geist gewesen sein, weil… nun ja… die gibt es ja nicht.“  
„Nein“, stimmte Jade zu und schüttelte den Kopf: „Die gibt es nicht“ Wieder sah sie aus dem Fenster. Schon die ganze Zeit über hatte sie das Gefühl von dort beobachtet zu werden.  
„Wisst ihr eigentlich, was er von euch wollte?“, fragte Sarah und Jade richtete ihren Blick wieder auf ihre Freundin. „Nein. Er hat nichts mitgenommen. So viel gibt es bei uns ja ohnehin nicht zu holen. Wir vermuten aber, dass er Rachel entführen wollte.“  
„Deine Schwester?“, rief Sarah entgeistert: „Jade, das ist ja furchtbar.“  
Jade nickte: „Ich wüsste nicht, was wir getan hätte, hätte er sie mitgenommen. Zum Glück sind wir ihm rechtzeitig in die Quere gekommen.“ „Rechtzeitig?“, fragte Sarah: „Das heißt, er hätte sie fast gekriegt?“  
„Er war in ihrem Kinderzimmer“, antwortete Jade: „Mom hatte Rachel bereits schlafen gelegt und sie war in ihrem Bettchen. Ich wollte noch etwas aus ihrem Zimmer holen und habe die Tür aufgemacht. Er stand direkt über ihr, nach unten gebeugt als wolle er mit ihr spielen.“ Sarah schlug wieder eine Hand vor den Mund, während Jade erzählte. „Kurz war ich vor Schreck wie versteinert. Dann sind wir auf ihn losgestürmt, aber da war er bereits verschwunden. Wir haben natürlich sofort die Polizei gerufen, aber die konnten auch keine Spuren finden. Ich würde fast sagen, dass sie uns nicht geglaubt haben.“  
„Kann ich irgendwie verstehen“, bemerkte Sarah und Jade nickte. Natürlich hatte sich die ganze Geschichte etwas seltsam angehört. Keine Spuren, keine eingeschlagenen Scheiben und nichts geklaut. „Die Story ist aber noch nicht vorbei“, sagte sie und schaute lehnte sich näher an Sarah heran: „Heute Morgen bin ich auf dem Weg zum Bus zwei schwer bewaffneten Beamten über den Weg gelaufen. Sie hatten sich an einer Kreuzung postiert und haben mich aufgehalten, mich dazu angehalten nur in Begleitung aus dem Haus zu gehen. Offenbar hält sich eine Gruppe gefährlicher Verbrecher in den westlichen Wäldern versteckt.“  
„Jade, aber du glaubst doch nicht etwa…“  
„Wäre gut möglich“, antwortete Jade und sah wieder zum Fenster: „Aber dann hätte er uns wohl angegriffen, glaubst du nicht? Wenn es wirklich einer von denen war und die Polizei mit Schrotflinten die Straßen überwacht, dann hätte er sich wohl nicht von zwei Frauen aufhalten lassen.“  
„Ich glaube du hast gestern ein Mordsglück gehabt“, sagte Sarah. Die beiden fuhren fort über das Verbrechen zu spekulieren, bevor sich das Gespräch anderen Dingen zuwandte. Jade genoss es, von Sarah auf andere Gedanken gebracht zu werden. Eine angenehme Entspannung erfüllt ihren Körper und es tat gut, sich über belangloserer Themen zu unterhalten. Schließlich näherte sich die Sonne ihrem Zenit und Jade sagte mit einem Blick auf die Uhr: „Ich sollte los. Habe versprochen zum Mittagessen zuhause zu sein. Mom will mich wahrscheinlich in ihrer Nähe haben.“  
„Kannst du´s ihr verübeln?“, bemerkte Sarah und die beiden Mädchen standen auf. Gemeinsam verließen sie die Bar und Sarah begleitete Jade zurück zur Bushaltestelle. Bevor sie sich voneinander verabschiedeten erinnerte sie ihre Freundin: „Jade, denk daran. Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst, zögere nicht mich anzurufen. Ich bin für dich da, das weiß du?“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Jade: „Du bist wirklich die beste Freundin der Welt.“  
„Hey, du bist auch für mich dagewesen“, entgegnete Sarah, bevor sich die Türen des Busses schlossen. Dann winkte sie Jade auf Wiedersehen und machte sich anschließend selbst auf den Heimweg. Samuel hatte seine Schicht mittlerweile beendet, stellte Jade fest, als sie den Fahrer nicht erkannte. Schweigend setzte sich auf einen freien Platz und starrte aus dem Fenster. Die Häuser zogen vorbei und nach kurzer Zeit war sie wieder in der Vorstadt. Es war bereits nach zwölf Uhr, was am Sonntag bedeutete, dass der Bus seine Strecke abkürzte. Jade würde eine kleinerer Strecke zu Fuß zurücklegen müssen.  
Neben einem Kinderspielpatz stieg sie aus und machte sich zügigen Schrittes auf den Heimweg. Die Anlage war vollkommen verlassen und die Straßen schienen wie leergefegt. Die Nachricht über die gesuchten Verbrecher hatte offenbar die Runde gemacht und die Anwohner blieben wohl lieber in der Sicherheit ihrer Häuser. Jade schaute sich um. Nicht einmal ein Streifenwagen war zu sehen und auch keine Polizisten. Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in ihrem Magen breit. Sie warf einen Blick über die Schulter, als sie Schritte vernahm. Doch da war niemand. Langsam bekam sie es mit der Angst zu tun und erhöhte ihr Tempo.  
Irgendjemand beobachtete sie, verfolgte sie. Jade konnte es fühlen. Ihr Blick flog umher und suchte nach einem Gesicht in einem der Fenster, doch da war keins. Wieder schaute sie über die Schulter. Es war niemand zu sehen. Wo ist die verdammte Polizei, wenn man sie braucht, schoss es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Plötzlich raschelte es im Gebüsch zu ihrer Linken und Jade stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. Erschrocken zuckte sie zurück, doch bereits im nächsten Moment kam eine kleine Katze zum Vorschein. Flink wie der Wind flüchtete sie, als sie Jade sah und sprang über den nächsten Zaun. Wahrscheinlich wohnten dort ihre Besitzer.  
Jade war stehen geblieben. Sie versuchte ihren Atem zu beruhigen und schnappte nach Luft. Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Nur eine Katze, redete sie sich ein, nur eine Katze. Sonst war da niemand. Sie sollte sich zusammenreisen. Nervös setzte sie ihren Weg fort und schaute immer wieder über die Schulter. Normalerweise würde sie nun die Abkürzung durch den Park zu ihrer Rechten nehmen, doch heute schlug sie liebend gern den längeren Weg ein. Sie war eigentlich nicht schreckhaft, doch seit gestern hatte sie so ein Gefühl, als solle sie ihr Schicksal nicht auf die Probe stellen. Der Park war dich mit Bäumen bewachsen. Hecken und Sträucher blockierten jegliche Sichtlinie ins Innere. Es wäre der ideale Ort für einen Hinterhalt, dachte Jade. Sie ging die Straße entlang und ließ den Pfad in den Park hinter sich. Dann blieb sie stehen.  
Eine Idee war ihr durch den Kopf gegangen. Wieder schaute sie über die Schulter auf die leere Straße. Dann drehte sie sich um und bog in den Pfad ein. Schleunig ging sie den Weg entlang, der sich zwischen Büschen hindurch auf eine von Bäumen umrandete Wiese schlängelte. Ein kleiner Brunnen zierte die Mitte der Anlage und verlieh dem Ort ein idyllisches Aussehen. Doch Jade ging nicht auf den Brunnen zu. Stattdessen nahm sie einen Weg, der sie nah an Büschen und Bäumen vorbeiführte. Mit der Hand schob sie einige Äste zur Seite, während sie angespannt lauschte. Sie hörte Vögel zwitschern, das Wasser des Brunnens plätschern und…  
Jade blieb mit einem Mal stehen und fuhr herum. Sie wusste genau was sie gehört hatte und war sich sicher, dass sie nicht allein im Wald war. Zitternd schlang sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und spähte ins Dickicht. Da war niemand. Doch Jade war sich sicher.  
„Ich habe dich gehört“, rief sie und drehte ihren Kopf hin und her: „Es hat keinen Sinn sich zu verstecken. Zeig dich.“ Nervös spähte sie zwischen die Blätter und suchte nach ihrem Verfolger. Der Wind fuhr in die Baumkronen und ließ sie gemütlich hin und her schwanken. Irgendwo brach ein Vogel durchs Geäst und in der Ferne hörte Jade eine Autohupe. Ein Rascheln zu ihrer Linken entlockte ihr erneut einen Schrei, bevor sie ihn unterdrücken konnte. Eilig fing sie sich wieder und rief in die Richtung des Geräusches: „Was willst du von mir? Komm raus oder lass mich in Ruhe. Ich… Ich habe keine Angst vor dir.“  
Jade verstummte und lauschte auf eine Antwort. Wie der Hauch eines Atems strich ihr der Wind über den Nacken und ließ sie frösteln. Langsam drehte sie sich im Kreis und spähte in alle Richtungen. Jade war sich absolut sicher, dass ihr Verfolger in der Nähe war und dass er sie hören konnte. „Komm raus!“, rief sie erneut. Nach einem Augenblick stieß zum dritten Mal einen spitzen Schrei aus, als die Antwort direkt hinter ihrem Rücken gegeben wurde: „Dann wirst du nur noch mehr Angst vor mir haben, Jade.“  
Sie fuhr blitzschnell herum und wich mehrere Schritte zurück. Fast wäre sie gestolpert, doch eine unsichtbare Hand hielt sie an ihrer Schulter fest. Kaum hatte sie ihr Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden, verschwand der Griff auch schon wieder. Mit geweiteten Augen schaute Jade sich um. Es war niemand zu sehen. Nur Bäume und Büsche.  
„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“, wollte sie mit zitternder Stimme wissen: „Was willst du von mir?“ Ihr Blick ging wieder in alle Richtung und einen Augenblick später antwortete die körperlose Stimme. Dieses Mal zu ihrer Linken. „Ich will dir nichts Böses.“  
Jade atmete erleichtert auf und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Wer auch immer mit ihr sprach, er schien sie nicht verletzen zu wollen. Adrenalin war durch Jades Körper geflutet und sie konnte ihre Gliedmaßen kaum ruhig halten. Auf wackligen Beinen drehte sie sich in die Richtung, aus der die Antwort gekommen war, ohne einen Schritt zurückzuweichen.  
„Ich will dir auch nichts Böses“, sagte sie: „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben.“ Es dauerte einen Augenblick, in dem Jade einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter warf. Dann kam die Antwort aus dem Nichts: „Ich habe keine Angst vor dir.“  
„Warum zeigst du dich dann nicht?“, fragte Jade herausfordern. Sie hatte immer noch Angst, doch sie versuchte es sich nicht anmerken zu lassen.  
„Manche Dinge sollten besser verborgen bleiben.“  
„Ich würde aber gerne mit dir sprechen.“  
„Wir sprechen doch schon.“  
„Von Angesicht zu Angesicht.“  
Jade verschränkte trotzig die Arme und wartete auf eine Antwort. Sie hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben nach dem Körper der Kreatur zu suchen. Sie war ganz offensichtlich zu gut getarnt. Es dauerte einen Moment und Jade hatte schon beinahe gedacht, ihr Gesprächspartner sei verschwunden, doch dann erklang ein heller Glockenton. Eine Hand erschien, die das gehörte Instrument in den Fingern hielt. Dann ein Brustkorb, schließlich Beine, Arme und ein Kopf.  
Das Wesen überragte Jade bei weitem und sie sich instinktiv zwei Schritte zurück. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut als die leuchtenden Augen der Kreatur ihren Blick kreuzten. Dunkle Haut zog sich wie Baumrinde über eine lange, von einem zerrissenen Mantel bedeckte Gestalt und die dürren Gliedmaßen erinnerten an verrottete Äste. In der rechten Hand hielt das Monster eine seltsam geschwungene Waffe und Jade erkannte nach näherem Hinsehen einen Totenschädel. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf blickte die Kreatur auf das Mädchen hinunter und Jade wich einen weiteren Schritt zurück.  
„Was bist du?“, fragte sie und machte sich bereit, davonzulaufen. „Manche nennen mich einen Geist.“, antwortete die Kreatur: „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, Jade.“  
„Woher kennst du meinen Namen?“, wollte sie wissen: „Warum bist du gestern überhaupt bei uns eingebrochen?“  
„Ich wollte euch sehen“, sagte der Geist und Jade machte eine verblüffte Miene. „Wie lange folgst du mir schon?“  
„Erst seit gestern Nacht.“ Die Kreatur starrte sie weiterhin an, doch der Blick hatte etwas Vertrautes. Eine Erinnerung blitze durch Jades Gedanken „Wer bist du?“, fragte das Mädchen und ging nun einen zögerlichen Schritt auf das Wesen zu. Der Geist antwortete nicht. „Du… Du siehst aus wie jemand, den… den ich mal kannte. Aber… das kann nicht sein.“  
Das Wesen schwieg für einen Moment, doch schließlich antwortete die tiefe Stimme: „Du meinst Philip Ojomo.“  
Jade sagte nichts mehr. Je länger sie ins Gesicht der Kreatur starrte, umso mehr Ähnlichkeiten erkannte sie. Auch die Art, wie sie dastand, wie sie sich bewegte und mit ihr sprach. Es kam ihr alles so bekannt vor. Bilder aus ihrer Kindheit verfestigten sich vor Jades geistigem Auge. Sie hatte bereits in der Nacht des Einbruchs einen Verdacht gehegt, doch jetzt war sie sich sicher.  
„Was… Was ist passiert?“ Sie ging langsam auf das Wesen zu und Philip ging in die Hocke, sodass sie sich auf gleicher Augenhöhe befanden. Langsam streckte er ihr eine Hand entgegen. „Du bist verschwunden.“, sagte Jade mit zitternder Stimme: „Es gab Zeitungsberichte… Von einem Massengrab…“ Zögernd setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen. „Ich dachte du wärst…“ Jade streckte nun selbst die Hand aus und berührte Philips Zeigefinger. Er war doppelt so groß wie ihr eigener und die Haut fühlte sich rau und hart. Sie sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Eine Träne kullerte von ihrer Wange: „Was haben sie mit dir gemacht?“  
„Viele Dinge“, antwortete Philip und im nächsten Moment hatte Jade ihn in eine Umarmung geschlossen. „Ich dachte du hättest uns verlassen. Ich dachte du wärst tot“, weinte sie an seiner Schulter.  
„Ich wäre lieber gestorben als euch zu verlassen, Jade“, sagte Philip und legte behutsam seine langen Arme um das Mädchen. „Aber ich bin nicht aus eigenem Willen gegangen. Ich wurde gezwungen. Entführt. In eine Welt, die du dir nicht vorstellen kannst.“  
„Aber jetzt bist du wieder da.“  
„Jetzt bin ich wieder da.“  
Für einen Moment verharrten die Beiden. „Warum hast du dich bei uns eingeschlichen?“, wollte Jade schließlich wissen und löste sich aus der Umarmung: „Warum hast du dich nicht zu erkennen gegeben, als wir dir in Rachels Zimmer begegnet sind?“  
„Schau mich an“, antwortete Philip und erhob sich zu voller Größe. Jade machte einen Schritt nach hinten, allerdings nicht aus Angst, sondern um Philip besser sehen zu können. „Ich bin ein Monster“, sagte er: „Ich habe keinen Platz in eurem Leben.“  
„Du wirst immer ein Teil meines Lebens sein“, entgegnete Jade: „Du hast mich großgezogen. Du warst für mich wie ein Vater, warst immer für mich da. Ich habe sogar noch die Violine von damals. Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde dich jetzt abweisen?“  
„Jade, ich habe Dinge getan“, antwortete Philip: „Schlimme Dinge. Die Polizei… Sie kann nur wegen mir hier sein.“  
„Du bist ein guter Mensch“, sagte Jade: „Das bist du doch?“  
„Ich habe immer versucht, einer zu sein“, antwortete Philip nach einer kurzen Pause: „Aber ich glaube, das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr.“  
„Nein, das spielt jetzt wirklich keine Rolle mehr“, stellte Jade entschlossen fest: „Ich will dich wieder zurückhaben. Du bist lange genug fortgewesen.“  
„Jade…“  
„Nix Jade“, rief das Mädchen und sah zu dem Geist auf: „Du kommst jetzt mit mir mit. Wir gehen nach Hause zu deiner Schwester. Hier entlang.“ Gebieterisch wies sie Philip den Weg und ging schnellen Schrittes voran. Der Geist zögerte kurz, doch dann folgte er ihr. Kurz bevor sie den Park verließen, drehte Jade sich noch mal zu ihm um. „Könntest du vielleicht… deine Tarnung… Du weißt schon.“  
Philip antwortete nichts. Stattdessen hob er die Glocke auf Brusthöhe und schlug drei Mal mit seiner Axt dagegen. Ein heller Klang schnitt durch die Luft und mit jedem Ton verschwand ein Teil von Philips Körper. Am Ende hatte er sich scheinbar vollständig in Luft aufgelöst.  
„Bist du noch da?“  
„Ja“  
„Abgefahren! Gehen wir.“


	6. Der Spezialist

Lisa öffnete die Augen und mit dem Licht kam der Schmerz. Ihre Sicht wurde durch die hereinfallenden Sonnenstrahlen geblendet und ein brennendes Stechen malträtierte ihre Magengegen. Gequält stöhnend versuchte die Hexe unbeholfen sich aufzubäumen. Eine Gestalt erschien am Rande ihres Blickfeldes und drückte sie sanft zurück in eine liegende Position. „Ruh dich aus", mahnte eine vertraute Stimme: „Du bist in Sicherheit."  
„Sally?"  
Eine weitere Gestalt erschien und warf einen Schatten auf ihr Gesicht. Hasenohren ragten über sie auf und eine weitere Stimme sagte laut: „Lisa"  
„Wenn das nicht meine liebe Anna ist", antwortete die Hexe und bereute es sofort, als sie von einem überwältigenden Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde. Sie schmeckte Blut in ihrem Mund und spürte eine Flüssigkeit ihre Wange nach unten rinnen. Gleich darauf fühlte sie ein Tuch und die Flüssigkeit verschwand. Unter Schmerzen schloss sie die Augen wieder.  
„Ich glaube, sie hats überstanden", sagte Sally und drehte sich zu Claudette um: „Aber wir sollten den Verband bald wechseln." Die Kanadierin nickte: „Ich kann das übernehmen." Es war früh am Morgen und Claudette war bereits auf. Sie hatte auffallend gut geschlafen, was ihr angesichts der Umstände seltsam vorkam, doch sie wollte sich nicht beklagen. Die Fairfields hatten einen Haufen Schlafsäcke aus dem Keller geholt und die Überlebenden auf verschiedene Räume aufgeteilt. Die Karlssons waren im Gästezimmer untergekommen. Claudette, Feng und Meg hatten sich mit Dwight in seinem Zimmer einquartiert. Ace war mit den Killern im Wohnzimmer geblieben und hatte die Couch belegt. Die Killer selbst hingegen hatten Wache gehalten, offenbar brauchten sei weit weniger Schlaf als normale Menschen.  
Bis auf Ace, Elizabeth und Claudette waren alle noch fest im Schlaf versunken. Der Argentinier war hinaus in den Garten gegangen und hatte sich eine Zigarette angesteckt, während Dwights Mutter in der Küche ein Frühstück vorbereitete. Claudette näherte sich der Hexe und bereitete einen neuen Verband vor, während Sally den Tisch umrundete und in die Küche schwebte.  
„Kann ich ihnen bei etwas behilflich sein", fragte sie und jagte Elizabeth einen kleinen Schrecken ein. „Was? Oh ja, sie… ähm… Sie könnten das Brot dort in Scheiben schneiden." Sally nickte und formte die linke Hand zur Faust. Ein oranges Licht glomm zwischen ihren Finger hervor und ein Brotmesser schwebte wie von Geisterhand auf sie zu. Ganz beiläufig griff Sally es aus der Luft und begann dann das Brot in Scheiben zu zerkleinern.  
„Hallo Lisa", sagte Claudette und begutachtete den Verband um den Bauch der Hexe. „Kenne ich dich?", fragte Lisa und versuchte die Kanadierin in ihr Blickfeld zu bekommen. „Ja, wir kennen uns", antwortete Claudette mit einem tonlosen Lachen. „Allerdings nicht beim Namen. Ich bin Claudette." Sie beugte sich über das Gesicht der Hexe und schaute ihr in die Augen. Lisa schien kurz nachzudenken, bevor sie Claudette erkannte. Wieder versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, doch es gelang ihr nicht.  
„Du solltest auf Sally hören", tadelte Claudette und drückte Lisa zurück: „Du solltest dich ausruhen. Diese Verletzung schaut schlimm aus. Du kannst froh sein, dass du noch lebst. Eine viertel Stunde später und ich hätte wohl nichts mehr tun können."  
„Du warst das?", wollte die Hexe wissen und schloss ihre Augen unter Schmerzen. Dann stöhnte sie, bevor sie sagte: „Vielen Dank, Ich… aaahhh, verdammt tut das weh." „Schon in Ordnung", murmelte Claudette: „Ich werde den Verband jetzt wechseln. Das könnte etwas unangenehm sein. Am besten hältst du so still du kannst."  
„Lisa wird´s versuchen", entgegnete die Hexe leise, bevor sie sich flach zurücklegte, die Augen immer noch geschlossen. Claudette trat näher an die Hexe heran und begann vorsichtig mit den Fingern den Verband aufzuwickeln. Sie schaute kurz auf, als Meg den Raum betrat und mit vom Schlaf zerzauster Frisur gähnend zu ihr hinging.  
„Gut geschlafen?", fragte Claudette und wandte sich wieder dem Verband zu. Meg stellte sich neben sie und antwortete: „Hatte schon bessere Nächte." Dann packte sie Lisa an den Schultern und hob ihren Körper leicht nach oben. Langsam und sanft um ihr möglichst wenig Schmerzen zu bereiten. Claudette zog den Verband ein paar Mal unter ihrem Rücken durch, bevor sie die Wunde kontrollierte. Die Naht war nicht gerade lehrbuchmäßig ausgeführt worden, doch sie hielt und erfüllte ihren Zweck. Entzündungen waren keine zu entdecken. Zufrieden nickte Claudette und griff nach dem neuen Verband. In Windeseile hatte sie ihn angelegt und fixiert, sodass Meg die Hexe wieder auf den Tisch zurücksinken lassen konnte.  
„Wir sollten sie auf die Couch legen", sagte Claudette und schloss den Erste-Hilfe-Koffer. Klickend schnappte der Verschluss zu. „Dort ist es gemütlicher und sie wird sich schneller erholen." Meg nickte. Bevor sie jedoch ans Werk gingen, legten sie eine Decke über das Möbelstück, da sich Lisa eindeutig seit Tagen nicht mehr gewaschen hatte.  
„Außerdem haben wir dann den Tisch zum Frühstück zur Verfügung", kommentierte Claudette und krempelte sich die Ärmel nach oben. „Na gut, wie nehmen wir sie am besten?", fragte die Kanadierin, doch Meg schüttelte nur den Kopf. Dann rief sie: „Sally, hilfst du uns kurz?" Sofort kam die Krankenschwester aus der Küche geschwebt und schaute Meg mit fragendem Blick an. Diese nickte zuerst auf Lisa, dann auf das Sofa.  
„Oh ja, natürlich", antwortete Sally und hob ihre glühende Faust. Sie spielte mit den Fingern und das orange Licht auf ihre Handfläche pulsierte gemächlich, wurde zuerst intensiver, dann wieder schwächer. Lisa erhob sich wenige Zentimeter von der Tischplatte und schwebte quer durch den Raum, bevor sie schließlich langsam auf die Couch hinabsank. Claudette nickte. „Danke"  
„Gern geschehen", antwortete Sally und schwebte wieder zurück in die Küche. Meg machte sich derweil daran, die Tischfläche zu reinigen, als es plötzlich an der Haustür klingelte. Alle hielten inne und sahen auf, eischließlich Anna, die bisher leise summend in der Ecke gesessen war. Ihr Schlaflied unterbrechend kam sie blitzschnell auf die Beine.  
„Alles in Ordnung", sagte Claudette in ihre Richtung und nickte beruhigend. Natürlich sprach sie kein English, doch Anna schien zu verstehen. Schweigend setzte sie sich wieder hin, während Meg zur Tür ging und öffnete.  
„Guten Morgen. Ich bin Sheriff Albert Freeman, vom Waltonfield Police Departement." Meg erblickte einen dunkelhäutigen Beamten, gefolgt von zwei weiteren Polizisten. „Dürfen wir reinkommen?"  
„Ähm… Ja, bitte", sagte Meg nach kurzem Überlegen und trat zur Seite. Während die Polizisten an ihr vorbeigingen erklärte sie: „Ich würde sie bitten, die Lautstärke möglichst niedrig zu halten. Wir haben ein Verletzte im Wohnzimmer und der Rest des Hauses schläft noch."  
„Sie haben eine Verletzte?", fragte der Sheriff und drehte sich zu Meg um: „Warum haben sie sie nicht ins Krankenhaus gebracht?" „Wir hielten es für eine unratsame Aktion", sagte Sally als sie in der Wohnzimmertür erschien: „Sheriff Freeman. Es freut mich sie zu sehen. Ich nehme an, sie sind hier um ihre Befragung vorzunehmen."  
„Das wäre der Gedanke gewesen, ja", antwortete der Sheriff. Sally schwebte langsam rückwärts. „Bitte, kommen sie herein. Ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass Meg recht hat. Viele der Entkommenen aus dem Nebel schlafen noch und ich würde ihnen nahelegen, niemanden aufzuwecken. Sie haben einiges hinter sich. Vielleicht können sie solange mit uns drei beginnen?"  
Der Sheriff nickte und trat ins Wohnzimmer. Er sah sich kurz um und bemerkte Anna, die in der Ecke saß. Die Jägerin starrte ihn wachsam an und ließ ihn für keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Dann verlagerte sich der Blick des Polizisten auf Lisa und er nickte. „Das müssen demnach die anderen beiden sein", stellte er fest: „Lisa Sherwood und… Anna?"  
„Korrekt", sagte die Krankenschwester: „Ich kann ihnen versichern, sie stellen für niemanden eine Gefahr dar. Die beiden haben ebenfalls einiges erlebt und sollte nicht fälschlicherweise wie Täter behandelt werden. Sie waren genauso Opfer des Entitus wie die Überlebenden."  
„Schon gut", entgegnete der Sheriff: „Solange James damit einverstanden ist, sollen sie in seinem Haus bleiben. Ich vertraue ihm", sein Blick richtete sich nun auf Sally: „Das bedeutet, ich vertraue auch ihnen Mrs. Smithson." Sally nickte. „Ich weiß ihr Vertrauen zu schätzen."  
„Gut", sagte der Sheriff in einem formalen Ton: „Und setzte sich auf den von Claudette angebotenen Stuhl: „Dann fangen wir Mal mit ihnen drei an." Claudette und Meg nahmen nun ebenfalls Platz, während Sally mit verschränkten Armen in der Schwebe blieb und alle drei dem Polizisten aufmerksam zuhörten.  
„Bevor wir ihre Aussagen aufnehmen, lassen sie mich zuerst die Lage erklären. Der… Entitus, wie sie ihn nennen, ist eine massive Gefahr. Nicht nur für die Stadt, wahrscheinlich sogar für das ganze Land. Ich habe daher Verstärkung angefordert und das Problem scheint nicht so unbekannt, wie wir zuerst dachten. Washington hat Spezialisten für paranormale Phänomene auf den Weg geschickt, die innerhalb der nächsten Tage hier eintreffen sollen. Ich weiß nicht genau wer oder welche Abteilung, aber sie werden mit diesen Spezialisten zusammenarbeiten und ihnen, wenn möglich, dabei helfen, den Entitus zu bekämpfen und zu vernichten."  
„Eine Spezialeinheit aus Washington?", fragte Claudette: „Leute, die sich mit dem Entitus auskennen? Ich dachte immer, niemand wüsste davon."  
„So wie´s aussieht, wissen sogar eine ganze Menge Leute davon."  
„Sheriff, sie wissen, dass ich auf eine humane Behandlung alle Beteiligten bestehe", warf Sally ein: „Ich hoffe, diese neue Spezialeinheit weiß uns zu respektieren. Wir, Anna, Lisa und ich, sind keine Mörder, auch wenn es so aussehen mag, und wir wollen niemandem ein Leid zufügen. Sollten wir uns jedoch zur Verteidigung gedrungen sehen, werden wir – und das heißt mich eingeschlossen – zu den nötigen Mitteln greifen, um uns zu verteidigen."  
„Ich verstehe sie", sagte der Sheriff: „Aber leider liegt die ganze Sache nicht mehr in meiner Hand. Sie wissen ja, wie das mit der nationalen Sicherheit läuft."  
„Ich weiß auch, dass ich keine Gefahr für diese Sicherheit bin.", entgegnete Sally: „Ich arbeite liebend gern mit Ihnen oder anderen Polizeikräften zusammen, aber nur unter der Bedingung einer angemessenen Behandlung. Sagen sie das dieser Spezialeinheit."  
„Ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende für sie tun", versprach der Beamte und die Krankenschwester antwortete: „Sie haben mich mit ihrem Vertrauen geehrt, Sheriff. In dieser Sache vertraue ich nun ihnen."  
Der Polizist nickte und sagte dann: „Solange wir auf die Spezialisten warten, müssen wir selbst mit dem Entitus fertig werden. Der Job des PD, also mein Job, ist es die Gegend zu sichern und den Wald zu durchsuchen. Etwaige Entflohene müssen gefunden und gesichert werden. Notfalls mit Gewalt."  
Sally nickte.  
„Dabei zähle ich auf die Hilfe, die sie mir zugesichert haben", sprach der Sheriff weiter und die Krankenschwester antwortete: „Ich bin eine Frau, die zu ihrem Wort steht. Also wenn sie ein Anliegen haben…"  
„Wir haben eins", erklärte der Polizist und legte ein Dokument auf den Tisch: „Das hier ist ein Einsatzbericht von gestern Abend. Ich habe ihn gerade eben bekommen. Vielleicht haben sie es mitbekommen, in der Nachbarschaft wurde gestern Nacht eingebrochen. In einem Familienhaus ein paar Straßen weiter."  
„Haben wir", sagte Claudette: „Wir haben die Sirenen gehört. Geht es der Familie gut?"  
„Sie sind mit einem Schreck davongekommen", antwortete der Sheriff: „Natürlich haben die Beamten vor Ort gleich eine Aussage aufgenommen. Wirres Zeug, möchte man meinen, wahrscheinlich standen sie noch unter Schock. Allerdings hat sich gestern Nacht ja einiges getan." Er schlug die Akte auf und flog schnell über die Zeilen. „Es handelt sich um eine dreiköpfige Familie, eine alleinerziehende Mutter und zwei Töchter. Laut Bericht hat sich der Einbrecher in ihr Haus geschlichen und wurde dann im Zimmer der jüngsten Tochter entdeckt. Daraufhin ist er geflohen. Keiner der Zeugen war in der Lage zu sagen, wohin. Die ältere Tochter hat sogar angegeben, der Täter habe sich in Luft aufgelöst. Beschrieben haben sie ihn als groß und dunkelhäutig, mit einer dürren, langen Gestalt und einem gehörnten Kopf. Wie ein Halloweenmonster. Allerdings glauben die Zeugen nicht, dass er eine Maske getragen hat. Klingt das vielleicht nach einem ihrer Kollegen?"  
Meg und Claudette wechselten einen schnellen Blick. Sie hatten beide denselben Gedanken gehabt. Eine hoch aufragende Silhouette zwischen den Bäumen, gut verborgen im Dickicht und ausgestattet mit einem Paar leuchtender Augen. Dazu der helle Klang einer Glocke. Sally wandte sich an den Sheriff: „Handelt es sich bei der Familie zufälligerweise um Alexandra, Jade und Rachel Ojomo?"  
Der Beamte sah sie verblüfft an und schaute dann kurz in das Dokument. „Ähm… ja, genau. Woher wussten sie das?"  
„Einer meiner sogenannten Kollegen hat mir von ihnen erzählt", antwortete Sally: „Damals im Nebel. Er würde sofort zu ihnen zurückkehren, hat er mir gesagt, sollte er jemals entkommen. Nun ist es wohl soweit."  
„Sind sie in Gefahr?", wollte der Sheriff wissen, doch Sally schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sein Name ist Philip Ojomo, Alexandras Bruder. Er liebt die Familie seiner Schwester über alles und würde wohl sein Leben geben um sie vor Schaden zu bewahren."  
„Das bedeutet wir haben einen weiteren Killer gefunden", stellte Freeman fest, doch Claudette musste ihn in seinem Eifer bremsen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass wir ihn gefunden haben. Wie sie an Sally nur unschwer erkennen können sind die Killer mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten ausgestattet. Manche mehr, manche weniger. Der Geist, oder Philip, besitzt eine große, gusseiserne Glocke, mit deren Hilfe er sich unsichtbar machen kann. Wir wissen vielleicht wo er gewesen ist, aber nicht wo er sich im Moment befindet. Er könnte überall sein. Vielleicht beobachtet er uns gerade durchs Fenster."  
Der Sheriff schaute Claudette, Meg und Sally nacheinander an. Dann stand er auf und kratzte sich am Bart, bevor er sagte: „Ich muss ihnen leider sagen, dass ich mit der Situation ein wenig überfordert bin. Wie sollen wir jemanden finden, der sich unsichtbar machen kann?"  
„Indem wir ihn herauslocken", antwortete Sally: „Euch wird er sich nicht zeigen. Aber mir vielleicht. Ich würde gerne mit der Familie sprechen, wäre das möglich? Sie könnten uns bei der Suche behilflich sein. Wahrscheinlich hält er sich sogar in der Nähe ihres Hauses auf."  
„Eigentlich sollte ihre Existenz geheim bleiben", sagte der Sheriff und überlegte kurz: „Aber je schneller wir diesen Philip finden umso besser. Ich bringe sie zu den Ojomos."

„Philip?"  
„Ja"  
„Ich kann dir gar nicht sagen wie ungewöhnlich das ist" Jade schaute über die Schulter. „Mit jemandem zu sprechen, der gar nicht da ist."  
„Aber ich bin doch da." Jade wandte den Blick nun wieder nach vorne. Aus den Augenwinkeln schaute sie nach rechts, in etwa an die Stelle, an der sie Philip vermutete. „Du weißt, was ich meine."  
Die beiden gingen Seite an Seite die Straßen hinab und näherten sich dem Grundstück der Ojomos. Nun, da sie Philips Geheimnis kannte, hörte sie all die kleinen Geräusche, die er machte. Das Tappen seiner Füße auf dem Gehsteig, das leise Rascheln, wenn er Blätter streifte und auch seinen seltsam klingenden Atem. Alles war da und gar nicht so schwer zu vernehmen, wenn man einmal wusste, wonach man die Ohren spitzen musste. Die visuelle Tarnung war allerdings nach wie vor undurchdringlich und für den etwaigen Beobachter sah es so aus, als wäre Jade allein unterwegs.  
Sie und Philip waren mittlerweile einigen Passanten über den Weg gelaufen. Auch wenn die Mehrheit der Bewohner immer noch in ihren Häusern geblieben war, so hatten doch einige die Warnungen der Polizei in den Wind geschlagen und gingen ihrer Wege. Genau wie Jade selbst.  
Im Vorbeigehen hatte sie Mrs. Armstrong gegrüßt, eine Witwe von über achtzig Jahren, die sich seelenruhig um die Blumen in ihrem Garten gekümmert hatte. Der anbrechende Frühling brachte neues Leben und die alte Dame legte großen Wert auf ein gepflegtes Grundstück. Jade hatte sie schon oft beim Jäten, Gießen, Rasenmähen und Zurechtschneiden der Pflanzen gesehen und auch schon oft ihre Hilfe angeboten. Stets hatte Mrs. Armstrong dankend abgelehnt mit dem Argument, dass es eine der wenigen Beschäftigungen war, die sie in ihrem hohen Alter noch selbst ausführen konnte. Das wolle sie sich nicht nehmen lassen. Als Jade sie gefragt hatte, ob sie von der Warnung der Polizei gehört hätte, hatte die alte Frau nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. „Kindchen", hatte sie gesagt: „Ich bin jetzt bald neunzig Jahre alt. Da können mich ein paar dahergelaufenen Halunken doch nicht mehr schrecken. Bei mir gibst eh nichts zu holen." Den Geist, der wortlos danebengestanden war, hatte die alte Frau natürlich nicht bemerkt. Jade hatte ihr noch viel Glück gewünscht und dann war sie weitergegangen.  
„Was ist eigentlich mit dir passiert?", fragte Jade unauffällig. Sie wollte die Tarnung ihrer Onkels nicht auffliegen lassen, indem sie zu laut mit ihm sprach. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Philip antwortete: „Ich glaube nicht, dass das ein Thema für die Straße ist. Lass uns warten, bis wir Zuhause sind. Dort werde ich alles erklären."  
Jade sah zu ihm hin, ohne den Kopf zu drehen. Natürlich vertraute sie Philip und sie war sich absolut sicher, dass er keine Gefahr darstellte, aber immerhin sah er aus wie ein Alptraummonster. „Du hast vorhin etwas von der Polizei gesagt", fragte Jade weiter: „Dass sie wegen dir hier sein könnten, aber dass du dir nicht sicher bist. Wie hast du das gemeint?"  
„Sie könnten informiert sein", antwortete Philip: „Darüber, dass ich in Waltonfield bin, aber eigentlich sollte das niemand wissen. Nur ihr habt mich gesehen, gestern Abend."  
„Und du hast uns einen gehörigen Schrecken eingejagt"  
Jade hörte ein Geräusch, das wie unterdrücktes Kichern lang und musste selbst schmunzeln. „Sorry", sagte Philip leise und fügte nach einem kurzen Moment hinzu: „Ich schätze, meine derzeitige Gestalt kann wohl etwas einschüchternd wirken."  
Jade zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und drehte den Kopf leicht in seine Richtung. Dann schaute sie wieder nach vorne und flüsterte: „Zum Glück hast du diesen Unsichtbarkeitstrick auf Lager. Wie funktioniert das eigentlich?"  
„Die Jammerglocke?"  
„Was auch immer du da tust", bemerkte Jade neugierig: „Schlägst du etwa einfach auf diese Glocke und… puff?"  
„Ich…", antwortete Philip zögerlich: „Ja, genau so geht das. Ich weiß selbst nicht, wie´s funktioniert."  
„Ich dachte, du hättest dir das Teil selbst gebaut", murmelte Jade: „Sag bloß, du hast das irgendwo auf der Straße gefunden."  
„Es wurde mir gegeben", erwiderte Philip bitter: „Zu einem Preis. Und mit der Glocke kam ein Auftrag. Aber mehr dazu später, wir sind da."  
Jade bog in das Grundstück der Ojomos ein. Sie bemerkte einen Streifenwagen, der nur wenige Meter entfernt stand. Die dazugehörigen Beamten waren nicht zu sehen. Besorgt warf sie einen Blick auf das Haus. Dann kramte sie eilig ihren Schlüssel aus einer der Jackentaschen hervor und schob ihn klickend ins Schloss. Eine kurze Drehung und die Tür war offen.  
„Hi Mom, ich bin wieder da", rief sie ins Haus, bevor sie sich flüsternd nach links an Philip wandte: „Versteck dich noch kurz, ich schau nach ob die Luft rein ist."  
„Ich bin hier", meldete sich der Geist zu ihrer Rechten und sagte dann: „Geht in Ordnung. Ich warte im Flur."  
Jade nickte und betrat anschließend das Haus. Während sie sich die Jacke von den Schultern zog hörte sie ihre Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer: „Jade, kommst du mal eben?" Sie klang besorgt und das Mädchen runzelte die Stirn. War etwas passiert? Eiligen Schrittes ging sie den Flur entlang und betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo sie überrascht stehenblieb.  
Fünf Personen befanden sich im Raum. Alexandra saß mit Rachel im Schoß auf einem großen Sessel. Ihr gegenüber standen zwei Polizeibeamte, von denen sie einen als Sheriff Freeman erkannte. Der Mann drehte sich nun zu ihr um und nickte freundlich, doch Jades Aufmerksamkeit galt der Person, die zwischen den beiden auf einem Stuhl saß. Sie trug ein weißes Kleid, ähnlich dem einer Krankenpflegerin aus einem vergangenen Jahrhundert. Die Farbe war unrein und verschmutzt, doch das auffallendste Merkmal war wohl der über ihren Kopf gestülpte Kissenbezug. Die Frau richtete ihren Blick auf Jade, die sofort einen Schritt zurückwich.  
„Guten Abend, Jade", sagte die vermummte Dame freundlich: „Ich habe schon so viel von dir gehört. Mein Name ist Sally und es freut mich, dich endlich in Person kennenzulernen. Eben habe ich mich mit deiner Mutter hier unterhalten über… Ah, aber ich sehe du hast ihn bereits mitgebracht."  
Die gruselige Frau erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl und Jade bemerkte, dass ihre Füße den Boden nicht berührten. Die beiden Polizisten hinter ihr schauten fragend durch den Raum, doch Sallys verborgener Blick blieb auf Jade gerichtet.  
„Ich hoffe doch, er ist dir nicht ohne dein Wissen gefolgt", sagte Sally: „Das wäre sehr ungezogen. Du kannst rauskommen Philip, die Polizei wird dir nichts tun." Jade sah wie Alexandra hinter Sallys Rücken Philips Namen mit den Lippen formte und verblüfft von Sheriff Freeman zu ihrer Tochter schaute. Dann hörte sie einen hellen Glockenton, als Philip aus der Geisterwelt hervortrat. Alexandra fuhr erschrocken hoch und nahm Rachel schützend in den Arm. Auch die beiden Beamten schienen vom plötzlichen Erscheinen der großen, dunklen Gestalt hinter Jade beeindruckt zu sein. Nur Sally blieb ruhig.  
„Guten Morgen, Philip", grüßte sie: „Ich dachte schon, wir würden dich in ganz Waltonfield suchen müssen, aber glücklicherweise hat Jade dich bereits entdeckt."  
Philip trat etwas näher und antwortete: „Wie ich sehe, bin ich nicht der einzige, der entkommen ist. Es ist schön dich zu sehen Sally, wirklich." Er schaute auf die beiden Beamten. „Nur etwas unerwartet, dich zusammen mit der Polizei anzutreffen."  
„Ich helfe ihnen", sagte die Krankenschwester: „Im Umgang mit dem Entitus können sie ede Unterstützung gebrauchen."  
„Ich verstehe. Dann warst du es also, die die Polizei in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt hat?"  
„Ja, aber nicht nur ich. Wir beide sind nicht die einzigen, die aus dem Nebel entkommen sind. Ein Großteil der anderen ist auch raus, Lisa, Anna und fast alle der Überlebenden."  
„Anna ist hier?", fragte Philip: „Ich hoffe, sie hat keine Panik gekriegt und jemanden umgebracht."  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, nein, sie ist zusammen mit den anderen gut aufgehoben und in Sicherheit."  
„Den anderen?"  
„Ich habe mich mit den Überlebenden getroffen", antwortete Sally: „Wir haben uns zusammengetan, um gemeinsam der Polizei zu helfen."  
„Die Überlebenden?", fragte Philip ungläubig: „Sie vertrauen dir?"  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob man es bereits vertrauen nenne kann.", antwortete Sally: „Aber sie haben verstanden, dass wir nicht ihre Feinde sind."  
Der Geist schaute zu Boden und seufzte dann: „Sally, ich weiß gar nicht was ich sagen soll. Ich dachte, die Polizei würde versuchen mich zu erledigen. Dass du hinter all dem steckst ist eine… freudige Überraschung."  
„Die freudige Überraschung ist es, dich wohlauf zu sehen", entgegnete Sally: „Ohne lange suchen zu müssen. Die erste Spur hat uns gleich zu dir geführt."  
Philip schaute zu Alexandra. „Natürlich… Ich habe dir von meiner Familie erzählt. Sie aufzusuchen war der erste logische Schritt."  
„Das war er", antwortete Sally: „Die Polizei hat gestern einen seltsamen Einbruch untersucht, von dem Täter fehlt bisher jede Spur. Vielleicht lässt er sich ja ein zweites Mal hier blicken, dacht ich mir. Und in der Tat, da bist du."  
„Da bin ich"  
Jade hatte sich derweil neben ihre Mutter gesetzt und auch Philip schien dringend mit seiner Familie sprechen zu wollen. Daher verkündete Sally: „Unser Ziel war es, Philip Ojomo zu finden, was uns offengesagt schneller gelungen ist als erwartet. Ich hoffe sie erkennen, dass er für niemanden eine Gefahr darstellt, Sheriff. Ich würde daher vorschlagen, dass wir uns zurückziehen. Diese Familie war lange genug auseinandergerissen."  
Sheriff Freeman nickte und sagte: „Na gut. Die Zeit soll ihnen vergönnt sein, Sally. Bitte erklären sie ihrem… Kameraden noch, wo wir ihn treffen wollen". Anschließend verabschiedete er sich von Alexandra und wandte sich dann zum Gehen. Sally sagte noch zu Philip: „Komm bitte zu dieser Adresse, sobald ihr hier fertig seid. Jade kennt den Weg, aber lasst euch ruhig Zeit." Sie reichte ihm einen Zettel, bevor sie dem Sheriff und seinem Beamten nach draußen folgte.  
Philip wartete bis die Haustür ins Schloss gefallen war. Dann wandte er sich der dreiköpfigen Familie zu. Stille füllte den Raum. Der Geist stand auf der einen Seite des Wohnzimmers, eine Glocke in der einen, eine Axt in der anderen Hand. Ihm gegenüber saßen Alexandra, Rachel und Jade, alle drei mit verschiedenen Gesichtsausdrücken. Alexandra sah einfach nur verblüfft aus, während Rachel vergnügt giggelte und Philip die Arme hinstreckte. Jade hingegen schien auf eine Reaktion ihrer Mutter zu warten.  
„Hi Alex", sagte Philip unsicher und machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Er musste sich etwas nach unten bücken, da er sonst wohl mit dem Kopf an die Deckenlampe gestoßen wäre. Alexandra machte keine Anstalten zurückzuweichen, sondern sah die große Kreatur in ihrem Haus nur ungläubig an. „Ich bin´s, Philip", sprach der Geist weiter und legte seine Axt auf den Boden. Langsam streckte er ihr eine Hand entgegen.  
„Ph… Philip?", stammelte seine Schwester, erhob sich und machte nun ebenfalls einen Schritt in seine Richtung. Aufmerksam starrte sie in sein Gesicht und suchte nach ihrem Bruder. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie ihn erkannte. „Philip", sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme: „Aber du bist verschwunden. Wir… Wir dachten du wärst… Wo bist du gewesen?"  
„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", antwortete Philip: „Aber wir haben Zeit. Wichtiger ist, dass ich wieder bei euch bin."  
„Wichtiger…", murmelte Alexandra ungläubig: „Das ist wichtiger… ja…" Sie ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand. Genau wie Jade im Park fuhr sie an seinen Fingern entlang und fühlte die verkrustete Haut. Dann sah sie zu ihm auf. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen und für einen Moment sagte niemand mehr etwas. Unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus und Alexandra starrte Philip wortlos an.  
„Ich weiß, das ist etwas viel auf einmal… Wenn du etwas Zeit für dich haben willst…", stammelte der Geist unsicher, doch da hatte Alexandra bereits an seinem Arm gezogen und er fiel ihr direkt in die Arme. Hätte er sein Gleichgewicht vollständig verloren, hätte Philip seine Schwester wohl unter sich erdrückt. „Zeit für mich?", rief sie heulend an seiner Schulter: „Du warst sechs Jahre fort! Jeden Tag habe ich dich vermisst! Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich jetzt Zeit für mich wollte? Ah, du warst immer schon ein Idiot!"  
Die beiden hielten sich für eine Weile in den Armen. Jade stand währenddessen stumm daneben und wartete geduldig, bis sich ihre Mutter und ihr Onkel wieder voneinander gelöst hatten. Sie konnte selbst Tränen in den Augen spüren und wischte sie mit zitternden Fingern beiseite.  
„Bitte, setz dich", forderte Alexandra Philip auf und bot ihm einen Stuhl an. Vorsichtig setzte er sich auf das Möbelstück, das etwas zu klein für ihn war. Dann sah er zu seiner Familie, die gespannt zurückblickte.  
„Ich bin so froh, wieder hier mit euch zu sein", sagte Philip und schaute einer nach der anderen in die Augen. „Du bist erwachsen, Jade, zu einer jungen, wunderhübschen Frau. Und Rachel. Sie ist noch viel niedlicher als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte. Was hätte ich gegeben um dabei sein zu können. Ich habe euch vermisst."  
„Wir haben dich auch vermisst", antwortete Alexandra behutsam: „Ich hoffe, ich trete dir nicht zu nahe, aber… Warum bist du gegangen? Wohin bist du gegangen? Warum siehst du aus wie… wie ein Geist?"  
Philip seufzte und schaute kurz auf seien Hände. Schweigend überlegte er für einen Moment, bevor er sagte: „Eine lange Geschichte, in der Tat. Und keine erfreuliche, fürchte ich." Alexandra und Jade wechselten einen Blick. Dann fragte Jade: „Hat es etwas mit den Autohaven Wreckers zu tun? Und den Leichen dort?"  
„Eigentlich nicht", antwortete er langsam: „Ich… Ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich euch das erklären soll… Hat Sally euch schon etwas über mein Schicksal erzählt?"  
„Nein" Alexandra schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie hat nur gesagt, sie sei eine Freundin von dir. Sie würde der Polizei helfen, dich zu suchen und wolle sicherstellen, dass dir kein Leid widerfahren würde. Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich ihr nicht geglaubt."  
„Sally, also die mit dem Tuch über dem Gesicht?", fragte Jade und schaute von Alexandra zu Philip: „Warum tut sie das? Hat sie auch eine Glocke so wie du? Was ist mit euch geschehen?"  
Philip holte Luft und sammelte seine Gedanken. Dann antwortete er: „Sally und ich… Wir haben beide eine ähnliche Geschichte zu erzählen. Und nicht nur wir. Es gibt noch andere wie uns."  
„Wie euch…?", fragte Jade.  
„Viele würden uns wohl Monster nennen", antwortete Philip: „Es schmerzt mich das zuzugeben, aber sie haben wohl recht. Wir sind Monster. Zumindest was das Aussehen betrifft. Mit dieser körperlichen Veränderung kommen allerdings einige andere Fähigkeiten. Sinneserweiterungen. Ich kann viel besser hören, kann im Dunkeln sehen, meine Kraft war noch nie so groß. Und ich kann mich unsichtbar machen. Trotzdem… Trotzdem haben weder ich noch Sally uns freiwillig dieser… dieser Behandlung unterzogen. Wir wurden entführt. Von einem Wesen in den westlichen Wäldern, wir nennen es den Entitus. Es hat uns gefangen gehalten, unsere Körper entstellt, verändert und seinen eigenen Zwecken angepasst. Der Grund dafür ist leider kein schöner." Philip machte eine kurze Pause, bevor er weitersprach. „Wir wurden zu Killern gemacht."  
Alexandra schlug eine Hand vor den Mund und auch Jade stand der Schreck ins Gesicht geschrieben. Mit bittere Miene sah Philip sie eine nach der anderen an und sprach schließlich weiter: „Unser Auftrag war es, im Namen des Entitus junge Menschen zu jagen und auf grausamen Altären zu opfern. Es hat ihn mit Kraft, mit Energie versorgt. Wenn wir uns wiedersetzten, hat er uns gefügig gemacht."  
„Heißt das…", fragte Jade mit zitternder Unterlippe: „Du hast Menschen… getötet?"  
„Ja und nein", antwortete Philip eilig: „Bitte, hört mir zu, bevor ihr etwas Falsches von mir denkt. Alle diese Taten, die Jagden und die Opfer. All das fand in seinem Reich statt. Im Reich des Entitus. Wir nennen es den Nebel. Es ist wie ein Traum, eine andere Realität, verborgen von dieser Welt und erschaffen durch seinen Willen. Wir haben die gleiche Gruppe an Personen immer und immer wieder gejagt und geopfert, aber sie sind nie gestorben. Für eine Weile vielleicht, ja, aber sie sind stets wiederaufgetaucht. Heil und unverletzt."  
Philip sah betroffen zu Boden und sagte: „Manchmal glaube ich, dass das, was wir ihnen angetan haben, weit schlimmer war, als der Tod. Aber… Wir konnten uns nicht widersetzen… Es war unmöglich! Der Entitus duldet keinen Widerspruch. Es ist sein Reich, seine Regeln, seine Wirklichkeit."  
Alexandra vergrub den Kopf in den Händen und sagte leise: „Philip… Ich…"  
„Ich weiß, das ist unglaublich viel auf einmal, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Der Entitus existiert wirklich. Schaut mich an, ich bin der lebende Beweis."  
Alexandra sah auf und richtete ihren tränenverschleierten Blick auf Philips entstellten Körper. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Ich kann das alles kaum glauben."  
„Wenn ihr Zeit für euch braucht, braucht ihr es nur zu sagen.", antwortete Philip: „Wenn ihr mich nie wieder sehen wollt, nach all den Dingen, die ich getan habe, dann kann ich das verstehen. Ich… Gestern hier einzubrechen war eine dumme Idee, aber… Ich wollte euch sehen und wusste nicht, wie ihr reagieren würdet. Ich…" Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Ich liebe euch über alles in der Welt und deshalb… deshalb weiß ich auch, dass ich in dieser Familie womöglich keinen Platz mehr habe. Ich bitte euch nur zu verstehen, dass ich kein schlechter Mensch bin."  
Jade sah kurz zu ihrer Mutter, die nicht antwortete. Dann wieder auf Philip. Schließlich entschloss sie sich selbst dazu, etwas zu sagen. „Natürlich bist du kein schlechter Mensch, das wissen wir. Du hattest keine andere Wahl, das hast du selbst gesagt." Sie schaute zu Alexandra. „Stimmt doch, oder?"  
Ihre Mutter hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet und war sichtlich damit überfordert, all diese Informationen zu verarbeiten. „Jade, ich… Philip, hör zu. Du bist immer noch mein Bruder, egal wie du aussiehst oder was du getan hast. Wir haben immer einen Platz für dich bei uns. Es ist nur… Was soll ich sagen? Vielleicht brauche ich doch einen Moment für mich."  
Philip stand sofort auf und nickte. „Aber sicher. Nimm dir so viel Zeit wie du willst. Ich…". Er sah auf den Zettel, den Sally ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte: „Ich glaube ich werde mich mit Sally und dem Sheriff treffen." Mit zittrigen Fingern entrollte er das Stück Papier und eine Adresse kam zum Vorschein. Zögerlich zeigte er sie Jade. „Sally meinte vorhin, du würdest die Adresse kennen."  
Jade nahm den Zettel entgegen und überlegte kurz. „Aber… Aber da wohnt doch meine Geigenlehrerin. Mrs. Fairfield. Was hat sie denn mit der ganzen Sache zu tun?" Sie sah hoch zu Philip, dann wieder auf den Zettel. Schließlich wandte sie sich an ihre Mutter: „Brauchst du mich hier? Sonst könnte ich ihm den Weg zeigen."  
„Geh nur", antwortete Alexandra mit einem schwachen Lächeln: „Ich komme schon zurecht. Ich muss nur… Ich glaube, ich brauch einfach etwas Zeit, das ist alles."

Elizabeth wandte sich von der Unterhaltung ab und ging zur Tür. Der Sheriff und einer seiner Beamten nahmen gerade die Aussagen der Überlebenden auf. Sally, Meg und Claudette hatten ihre bereits abgegeben, nun waren Feng und Dwight an der Reihe. Ace stand wartend an die Wand gelehnt, Lisa erholte sich immer noch schlafend auf der Couch und Anna verfolgte die Ereignisse von ihrem Platz in der Ecke aus. Gerade eben hatte es geläutet und Elizabeth fragte sich, wer das wohl sein mochte. Waren es vielleicht neugierige Nachbarn, die etwas gesehen hatten? Oder vielleicht waren es auch Polizisten auf der Suche nach ihrem Vorgesetzten. Sie öffnete die Tür einen spaltbreit.  
„Jade?"  
„Guten Morgen Mrs. Fairfield."  
„Guten Morgen, ähm… kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
„Sally hat gesagt, ich soll Philip zu dieser Adresse bringen."  
„Sally?"  
„Ich dachte, sie wäre hier", sagte Jade: „Hm, wahrscheinlich hat sie mir die falsche Adresse aufgeschrieben. Entschuldigen sie die…"  
„Nein, nein, die Adresse stimmt schon", erwiderte Elizabeth: „Ich bin nur überrascht, dich in all dem verwickelt zu sehen. Überrascht und besorgt… Aber komm erst mal rein." Sie machte Jade Platz und ließ sie eintreten. Anschließend führte sie das Mädchen ins Wohnzimmer.  
„Ah, Ms. Ojomo", rief der Sheriff und unterbrach sein Gespräch mit Dwight. Jade ging einen Schritt ins Wohnzimmer und schaute sich schüchtern um. Als sie Lisa und Anna entdeckte, wich sie unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück. „Du musst keine Angst vor ihnen haben", beruhigte Sally und schwebte auf sie zu: „Sie sind wie ich und Philip. Wir schauen nur böse aus." Jade nickte und Sally fuhr fort: „Wo wir schon dabei sind, hast du ihn mitgebracht?"  
Zur Antwort ertönte eine Glocke und Philip erschien hinter Jade, ebenfalls in die Runde blickend. Einigen der Überlebenden fuhr beim Klang der Jammerglocke ein Schauer über den Rücken, doch Sally hatte sie bereits vorgewarnt. Sie wussten, dass der Geist eintreffen würde. Lisa war durch den Lärm erwacht und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Sie schaute durchs Wohnzimmer und brauchte einen Moment, bis sie Philip entdeckte. „Noch einer", rief sie mit krächzender Stimme: „Dann sind wir ja schon zu viert."  
Philip nickte ihr zu und wandte sich dann an Sally. „Du wolltest mich hier haben?"  
„Ganz genau", antwortete Sally: „Ich dachte, es wäre eine gute Idee, alle Beteiligten an einem Ort zu versammeln. So erleichtern wir einerseits der Polizei die Ermittlungen, andererseits können wir besser auf uns aufpassen. Außerdem müssen wir unseren nächsten Schritt diskutieren."  
„Unseren nächsten Schritt?" Philip sah Sally fragend an und schaute dann zu den Überlebenden. Jade hatte sich in den Hintergrund zurückgezogen und warf immer wieder Seitenblicke auf Anna. Die Jägerin war ihr nicht ganz geheuer.  
„Unseren nächsten Schritt", bestätigte Sally: „Die Polizei tut natürlich was sie kann, aber der Entitus ist nicht von dieser Welt. Wir" Sie deutete auf die Killer und die Überlebenden: „Wir sind die einzigen, die wissen, womit wir es zu tun haben. Wir sind vielleicht die einzigen, die etwas gegen den Entitus ausrichten können. Die Polizei kann nur versuchen, die Bewohner der Stadt zu schützen und wir werden ihnen dabei so gut es geht zur Seite stehen."  
Philip sah wenig überzeugt aus und Sally fuhr fort: „Wir haben eine Schuld auf uns, Philip. Das ist unsere Gelegenheit, die Dinge wieder in Ordnung zu bringen." Der Geist sah ihr nun in die Augen. „Und was sollen wir tun?"  
„Das müssen wir herausfinden", sagte Sally: „Deshalb habe ich ja alle hier versammelt. Es gibt eine Menge Dinge, die wir tun können. Die Polizei kann jede Hilfe bei der Durchsuchung der westlichen Wälder gut gebrauchen. Außerdem wissen wir immer noch nichts über den Aufenthalt von Max, Evan oder Herman. Zwei Überlebende werden ebenfalls vermisst. Wir…"  
Sally wurde von der Türglocke unterbrochen und alle sahen auf. Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem sich niemand bewegte, bis sich Ace schließlich von der Wand löste und zur Tür ging. Wie Elizabeth vorhin öffnete er sie einen Spalt breit und spähte hinaus auf die Straße. Dort standen zwei Männer, einer hochgewachsen, in Anzug und mit Sonnenbrille, wie aus einem schlechten Agentenfilm. Der andere war klein, dick und hatte sich in einen schmuddeligen Mantel geschlungen. Als er zur Begrüßung die Melone vom Kopf zog, erkannte Ace, dass er eine Glatze hatte.  
„Schönen guten Morgen", sagte der dicke Mann freundlich: „Wir sind von der Spezialeinheit für paranormale Phänomene aus Washington und sollen die örtliche Polizei bei der Bekämpfung des Entitus unterstützen. Uns wurde gesagt, wir könnten den Sheriff hier finden?"  
Ace sah die beiden Männer kurz an, dann trat er zurück und bat sie herein. Schweigend ging zuerst der große Mann an ihm vorbei, bevor der Kleinere folgte. Während Ace die Tür wieder schloss, bemerkte er einen Wagen, der draußen vor dem Haus geparkt hatte. Das Fahrzeug erinnerte ihn an einen Einsatzwagen zum Transport für Häftlinge, allerdings war dieser tiefschwarz lackiert und schien weitaus stärker gepanzert zu. Ace ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen und ging selbst zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Der große Mann mit der Sonnenbrille war geradewegs auf den Sheriff zugegangen und hatte ihm die Hand geschüttelt. „Mr. Cage, FBI", stellte er sich vor: „Abteilung für paranormale Phänomene"  
„Sheriff Albert Freeman", antwortete der Polizist: „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass es eine solche Abteilung gibt.  
„Gibt es auch nicht", antwortete der FBI Agent: „Sheriff, ich übernehme die Kontrolle über die Situation. Wir werden diese Kreaturen unverzüglich abtransportieren und in ein eigens dafür vorgesehenes Lager bringen. Dann sage ich ihnen über unser weiteres Vorgehen Bescheid."  
„Nicht so schnell, Mr. Cage", schritt Sally ein, bevor der Sheriff etwas antworten konnte. Mit verschränkten Armen baute sie sich vor dem Agenten auf: „Ohne unsere Einwilligung schaffen sie uns nirgendwo hin."  
„Das war keine Frage", entgegnete der FBI Agent und schaute Sally geradewegs in die Augen. Er wich keinen Schritt zurück. „Sie sind paranormale Lebensformen auf amerikanischem Boden, damit unterstehen sie meiner direkten Befehlsgewalt. Wenn sie sich wiedersetzen, bin ich autorisiert, alle Mittel zu ergreifen, die ich für nötig erachte.  
„Wenn sie mich fragen, sind wir immer noch Menschen", antwortete Sally und beugte sich bedrohlich zu dem Agenten hinunter: „Wir sind zu gar nichts autorisiert, aber auch wir werden die nötigen Mittel ergreifen."  
„Vorsicht, Monster", knurrte der Agent und seine Hand fuhr langsam zu der mit Sicherheit unter seiner Jacke verborgenen Waffe. Anna war mittlerweile aufgestanden und hatte zu knurren begonnen, während Philip sich hinter Sally gestellt hatte. Der Sheriff und sein Kollege schienen ratlos, schienen sich jedoch eher im Lager des Agenten zu befinden. Mittendrin befanden sich die Überlebenden und die Lage schien bereits zu eskalieren, als der dickliche Mann zwischen Sally und Cage trat.  
„Nehmen sie die Waffe runter, Cage", rief er: „Die letzten zehn Jahre mag es vielleicht anders gewesen sein, aber jetzt bin ich ihr Vorgesetzter." Dann drehte er sich zu Sally um und streckte ihr freundlich die Hand entgegen: „Benedict Baker, sehr erfreut." Sally sah ihn für einen Moment verblüfft an und wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht, was sie sagen wollte. Dann schlug sie zögerlich ein und der dicke Mann schüttelte ihr herzhaft die Hand.  
„Dann sind sie also der Verantwortliche?", wollte Sally wissen und Benedict Baker nickte: „Ganz richtig, ganz richtig." Sally dreht kurz den Kopf zu Philip, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann schaute sie wieder nach vorne und richtete ihre Worte an den unscheinbaren Befehlshaber: „Mr. Baker, ich erkenne ihre Rolle als Verantwortlicher in dieser Sache an. Allerdings spreche ich nicht nur für mich, sondern auch meine Leidensgefährten und sage ihnen, dass wir es nicht dulden werden, einfach so in irgendwelche Lager interniert zu werden. Wir bestehen auf eine humane Behandlung und…"  
Benedict Baker wischte eilig mit der Hand durch die Luft und unterbrach sie: „Ja, ja, ja, die offiziellen Dinge erledigen wir dann später. Fürs erste bin ich eher an einem guten Gespräch interessiert. Ich habe mich ihnen vorgestellt und fürchte, dass ich mich jetzt im Nachteil befinde." Sally schien noch verblüffter als zuvor und zögerte kurz. Dann antwortete sie: „Mein Name ist Sally Smithson."  
„Sally Smithson", rief der dicke Mann beinahe vergnügt und holte ein Notizbuch aus seiner Manteltasche hervor: „Sehr erfreut, wirklich sehr erfreut" Eilig zog er einen Stift hervor und kritzelte etwas auf eine Seite. Dann blätterte er weiter und trat zum Geist hin.  
„Und sie sind?"  
„Philip Ojomo"  
„Philip…", murmelte er, als er den Namen notierte: „Ojomo… ebenfalls sehr erfreut." Der dicke Mann streckte Philip die Hand hin, der sie verblüfft schüttelte. Dann ging der Agent weiter und schaute zu Anna, die mit schiefgelegtem Kopf zurückstarrte. „Dürfte ich auch ihren Namen erfahren, werte Dame?"  
Meg und Claudette wechselten einen konfusen Blick, bevor Sally einschritt: „Sie spricht leider kein English. Nur Russisch, und auch das nicht sehr gut. Wir wissen nur, dass ihr Vorname Anna lautet."  
„Anna", nickte die Jägerin als sie ihren Namen hörte und klopfte sich kurz mit der Hand auf die Brust. Benedict Baker notierte ihn schnell und streckte ihr dann die Hand hin. Die Jägerin legte den Kopf verwirrt von einer Seite auf die andere und schaute Baker fragend an. „Dann eben nicht", murmelte dieser nach einem Augenblick und zog die Hand zurück, bevor er weiterging. Feng kicherte verhalten und Meg wechselte einen belustigten Blick mit ihr, während sie den dicken Agenten beobachteten. Cage stand derweil neben dem Sheriff, äußerlich um eine ruhige Erscheinung bemüht, innerlich vor Wut kochend.  
„Lisa Sherwood", stellte sich die Hexe breit grinsend vor, als Baker auf sie zukam. Eilig notierte dieser den Namen in sein Büchlein und sagte dann: „Ein schöner Name, wirklich. Gut, gut… Sind noch andere Killer hier?"  
Es dauerte einen Moment, in dem sich alle verdutzt ansahen, bevor Sally antwortete: „Nein, nur wir vier. Wo die anderen sind, wissen wir nicht."  
Der dicke Agent nickte und kratzte sich dann kurz am Kopf, bevor er sagte: „Kommen wir also zu den Überlebenden aus dem Nebel. Sind welche anwesend?"  
Meg, Feng, Claudette, Dwight und Ace hoben die Hand und Baker nahm nacheinander ihre Namen in das Notizbuch auf. Dann nickte er und kratzte sich wieder am Kopf. Es schien ein Tick von ihm zu sein. „Sind sonst noch welche entkommen?", wollte er wissen und Dwight antwortete: „Nea Karlsson, aber die ist vorhin nach Hause gefahren."  
„Weit weg?"  
„Nein"  
„Dann bitten sie sie doch bitte zurück", sagte Baker: „Ich würde gerne mit ihnen allen in versammelter Runde sprechen." Anschließend wandte er sich an Sally: „Sie sprechen für die entkommenen Killer?"  
Sally sah kurz zu Philip, bevor sie nickte: „So wie´s aussieht."  
„Wunderbar", rief Benedict Baker: „Begeben wir uns doch an diesen Tisch hier. Im Sitzen sprichts sich gleich gemütlicher, finden sie nicht auch?"  
Sally gab keine Antwort, doch sie setzte sich an den Tisch. Ihr gegenüber nahm Baker Platz und machte eiligst eine Notiz in sein kleines Büchlein. Dann legte er das Heft auf den Tisch, wo Meg es sehen konnte. Der Name des Mannes hatte es bereits irgendwo in ihrem Gedächtnis klingeln lassen, doch als sie das Notizbuch am anderen Ende des Tisches liegen sah, kehrte die Erinnerung schlagartig zurück.  
„Ich kenne dieses Notizbuch", sagte Meg aufgeregt: „Ich habe es im Nebel gefunden, kurz nach meiner Entführung. Waren sie… Waren sie etwa auch einmal ein Gefangener des Entitus?"  
Baker drehte sich zu ihr hin und antwortete nach kurzem Überlegen: „Ich habe meine Vergangenheit mit dem Nebel. Allerdings keine so eingehende und leidvolle wie die ihre. Der Nebel war viel mehr mein Objekt der Besessenheit für über fünfzehn Jahre. Ich kann glücklicherweise sagen, nie in seine Fänge geraten zu sein."  
„Wie kommt es dann, dass ich dieses Notizbuch im Nebel finden konnte?", fragte Meg: „Mit ihrem Namen drauf?"  
Baker schaute kurz auf das Buch und runzelte die Stirn. Dann antwortete er: „Der Entitus bildet seine Welt nach dem Vorbild der Realität. Gut möglich, dass er sich bei verschiedenen Gelegenheiten auch an mir ein Beispiel genommen hat. Eine gute Frage, der ich unbedingt nachgehen sollte." Er nickte Meg zu, dann wandte er sich wieder an Sally: „Aber nun zu unserem Gespräch. Sie wollen doch sicher wissen, wer ich genau bin und warum ich so viel über den Entitus weiß?"  
„Die Frage kam mir in den Sinn, ja", entgegnete Sally.  
„Wir, das heißt ich und mein Kollege", Baker deutete auf Agent Cage: „Sind von einer geheimen Sonderabteilung des FBI, zuständig für paranormale Phänomene. Der Entitus kam mir, wie bereits erwähnt, das erste Mal vor fünfzehn Jahren unter. Damals hatte ich gerade meine Journalistenausbildung abgeschlossen und suchte nach einer Story, die mich groß machen würde. Ich stieß auf eine Serie unaufgeklärter Vermisstenfällen."  
Claudette und Meg wechselten einen Blick. Es hatte also noch andere Entführungen gegeben. Gab es etwa noch andere Überlebende? Andere Killer?  
„Ich bin ziemlich schnell draufgekommen, dass ich es keineswegs mit gewöhnlichen Entführungen zu tun hatte", fuhr Baker fort: „Nein, nein, das war größer. Viel größer. Der Aberglaube und die alten Geschichten der Einwohner eines kleinen Städtchens namens Weeks brachten mich schließlich auf die richtige Fährte. Ein übernatürliches Wesen entführte Menschen und unterzog sie wilden Jagden. Irgendwie fühlte ich, dass da etwas dran sein musste. Der Entitus, wie ich ihn nannte, wurde mir bald wichtiger als meine Karriere, was leider zu einem beruflichen Tiefpunkt in meinem Leben führte.  
Glücklicherweise wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt das FBI auf mich aufmerksam, die selbst der Sache nachgegangen waren. Sie setzten mich auf den Entitus an und statteten mich mit allerlei teurem Equipment aus, was allerdings nicht bedeutete, dass man mir unbedingt glaubte. Sehen sie, diese Abteilung geht einer Vielzahl an Hinweisen und Phänomenen nach und die meisten entpuppen sich als Blindgänger oder Märchen. Mein Job war es also, Beweise zu liefern und ich kann ihnen sagen, es war keine leichte Aufgabe.  
Es gab natürlich eine Menge Hinweise, Gerüchte und Legenden, auch aus längst vergangenen Zeiten, die allesamt über den Entitus berichteten. Aber nichts Handfestes. Ich habe all die Spuren und Informationsschnipsel zusammengetragen, sodass ich irgendwann über weitreichendes, wenn auch unbewiesenes Wissen über den Entitus und seine Welt verfügte. Auch über euch", Baker deutete zuerst auf Sally und dann auf das Notizbuch: „Ist alles da drin. Mit all diesem Wissen bestand die Hauptschwierigkeit nun darin, dem Entitus, der sich in immer anderen Wäldern versteckte, quer durch die USA zu folgen. Meine einzigen Hinweise waren Vermisstenserien, wie die eure. Lange Zeit konnte ich nichts ausrichten und nach zehn Jahren wurde das FBI langsam ungeduldig. Glücklicherweise gestatteten sie mir, eine spezielle Art von EMP auf die westlichen Wälder von Walonfield anzuwenden und als wenig später eine Meldung von der örtlichen Polizei eingingen, dass mehrere vermisste Personen aufgetaucht waren und man Verstärkung für eine Suche nach mehreren potentiellen Killern benötigte, hatte ich endlich einen Erfolg zu verzeichnen."  
„Moment mal", warf Meg ein: „Sie waren das? Sie haben uns die Flucht aus dem Entitus ermöglicht?"  
Baker nickte und schaute ihr in die Augen: „Ich habe lange genug gebraucht, aber ich habe es geschafft ihm einen Großteil seiner Energie zu entziehen. Auf diese Weise konnten sie wohl entkommen."  
„Ich nehme an, dass hat sie in der Rangordnung um einige Stufen angehoben", bemerkte Sally und warf einen Blick auf Agent Cage. Baker antwortete hastig: „Ganz genau. Ich habe volle Befehlsgewalt über die Situation erhalten, nachdem sich meine Theorien über den Entitus als wahr herausstellten."  
„Und was werden sie nun tun?", fragte Claudette.  
„Eine weitere gute Frage", rief Baker und klatschte in die Hände: „Der eigentliche Plan des FBI sieht es vor, dass ich sie in speziell eingerichtete Lager verfrachte und untersuche." Er blickte zu Sally. „Ich lehne das ab. Wie wir gerade beweisen, sind sie selbst nach all den Veränderungen von der Hand des Entitus noch im Vollbesitz ihrer geistigen Kräfte und daher hervorragend in der Lage eine zivilisierte Unterhaltung zu führen. Natürlich würde ich liebend gerne einige Untersuchungen an ihnen vornehmen, aber ich würde es niemals wagen ohne ihr Einverständnis Hand an sie zu legen."  
„Ich danke ihnen", sagte Sally und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Also, was ich nun tun werde, ist Informationen sammeln", fuhr Baker fort und sah dabei kurz zu Claudette: „So viele ich kann. Anhand dieser Informationen werde ich anschließend versuchen, alle vermissten Personen ausfindig zu machen und festzustellen, ob sie sich noch in der Gefangenschaft des Entitus befinden. Falls dies der Fall sein sollte, müssen wir einen Rettungsversuch unternehmen. Wie ich sehe scheinen sie bereits mit der Polizei zu kooperieren und würde sie bitten, mir dieselbe Gefälligkeit zukommen zu lassen."  
„Natürlich", nickte Sally: „Solange man uns mit dem nötigen Respekt behandelt, habe ich dagegen nichts einzuwenden."  
„Hervorragen", rief Baker: „Ich freue mich bereits auf unserer Zusammenarbeit. Einen Abtransport in die Lager lassen wir vorerst weg, wobei sie sich den Gedanken nicht ganz aus dem Kopf schlagen sollten. Wir haben spezielle Ausrüstung und Einrichtungen, die zu ihrer Sicherheit beitragen können. Eine humane Behandlung kann ich ihnen als Abteilungsleiter natürlich garantieren." Baker warf einen Blick auf Philip. „Es tut mir leid, es ihnen sagen zu müssen, aber ich glaube, dass ihnen eine Eingliederung in unsere Welt schwerfallen wird. Sie sind, nun ja…"  
„Wir wissen es", entgegnete Sally: „Vielen Dank für ihr Angebot, wir denken darüber nach."  
Baker nickte: „Gut, gut. Lassen sie mich ihnen nun ein paar Fragen stellen. Das wichtigste zuerst: Ist irgendjemand in der Lage willentlich zwischen der realen Welt und dem Nebel hin und her zu reisen?"  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, wir… wir sind alle durch Zufall entkommen. Ich wüsste nicht wie…" Sie wurde von der Hexe unterbrochen, die sich nun unter Schmerzen von der Couch erhob. „Lisa weiß, wie man in den Nebel gelangt" Sie torkelte an den Tisch und ließ sich fluchend auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
„Lisa, was machst du denn?", beschwerte sich Sally: „Du solltest dich doch ausruhen."  
„Habe ich doch", gab Lisa krächzend zurück und schaute dann zu Baker: „Lisa weiß, wie man in den Nebel kommt."  
„Wirklich?", rief der rundliche Mann und hob nervös sein Notizbuch auf: „Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten! Wie stellen sie es an?"  
„Die Runen zeigen mir den Weg", antwortete Lisa und kicherte dann verstört: „Ja, ja, die Runen."  
„Entschuldigen sie mich", sagte Baker verblüfft: „Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz. Sie verwenden Zeichen, um in die Nebel zu gelangen?"  
Lisa kicherte erneut und lehnte sich über den Tisch auf Baker zu: „Verwende ich die Zeichen, oder… oder verwenden die Zeichen mich?"  
Baker schaute fragend zu Sally, die nur mit den Schultern zuckte und erklärte: „Lisa war am längsten im Nebel. Der Entitus hat sie weitgehenderen Veränderungen unterzogen, als alle anderen. Sie ist ein bisschen… schräg."  
„Verrücktheit ist eine Frage der Perspektive, meine junge Dame", krächze die Hexe und schnalzte mit der Zunge. Meg kam es plötzlich so vor, als wäre Lisa eine Großmutter, die in Sally ihre Enkelin belehrte. „Schau dir doch nur Benedict hier an", gackerte Lisa weiter: „Der ist doch auch vollkommen übergeschnappt."  
„Nun ja, so würde ich das nicht nennen", versuchte Baker sich zu verteidigen, doch Lisa fuhr ihm ins Wort: „Von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus. Oder wurden sie etwa nicht lange Zeit von ihren Kommilitonen als meschugge bezeichnet, hmmmmmm?"  
Baker schaute kurz zu Sally und sagte dann: „Nun, eigentlich ist da schon was dran."  
„Seht ihr", rief Lisa und ließ sich selbstzufrieden zurück auf ihren Stuhl plumpsen: „Aber auf mich hört ja nie niemand, nein, nein, nicht auf die alte Lisa." Mit einem Mal schein sie beleidigt zu sein und Baker beeilte sich zu sagen: „Aber ganz im Gegenteil, ich höre ihnen liebend gern zu, Lisa. Sie wollten mir gerade sagen, wie sie in den Nebel gelangen können."  
„Aber genau", sagte Lisa plötzlich und lehnte sich wieder über den Tisch: „Das habe ich ja ganz vergessen."  
Baker wartete kurz, doch Lisa schien nicht weiterzusprechen. Er schaute kurz zu Sally, die nur ratlos den Kopf schüttelte und sagte dann vorsichtig: „Also…"  
„Also was?"  
„Der Weg in den Nebel?"  
„Die Runen", rief Lisa: „Hab ich doch schon gesagt. Oder etwa nicht?" Sie müssen mich entschuldigen, Lisas Gedächtnis ist nicht mehr das, was es einmal war." Sie kicherte verstohlen. „Die Runen zeigen mir den Weg. Ich erkläre schnell wie sie… Nein!" Mit einem Mal weiteten sich ihre Augen: „Nein, ich erzähle ihnen eine Geschichte! Eine Geschichte von einem Zauberraben."  
„Was für ein…", setzte Baker schon an, doch die Hexe unterbrach ihn, indem sie einen Finger über seinen Mund legte.  
„Schhhhhhhh, Lisa ist dran. Also…", sie senkte die Stimme und zwang somit alle, näher an sie heranzurücken. Bevor sie jedoch weitersprach, sah sie auf und rief: „Nein, er darfs nicht wissen." Sie wies mit einem Finger auf Agent Cage. „Ich erzähle gar nix, solange er da ist. Er hat Sally beleidigt."  
„Lisa, das ist schon in Ordnung", versuchte Sally zu beschwichtigen, doch die Hexe verschränkte wie ein kleines Kind trotzig die Arme. „Nein, ist es nicht! Hinfort mit ihm!"  
Baker drehte ich zu Agent Cage um, der zuerst protestieren wollte, doch dann besann er sich eines Besseren. Seinen Stolz hinunterschluckend nickte er und verließ das Wohnzimmer. Lisa winkte ihm beim Vorbeigehen zu. Dann beugte sie sich wieder über den Tisch.  
„Eine Geschichte", flüsterte sie und kicherte wieder: „von einem Zauberraben, wie angekündigt. Also, ich gehe in den Wald und sammle Blaubeeren. Blaubeeren sind gut, wisst ihr, da kann man so schönen Saft draus machen. Und außerdem haben sie eine schöne Farbe. Blau. Ich mag blau. Jedenfalls…" Sie warf die Hände in die Luft: „Boooom. Sitzt da ein schwarzer Zauberrabe. Schöne Federn hat er gehabt und sein Krächzen hat mich verzaubert. Habe ich euch schon gesagt, dass es ein Zauberrabe war? Egal! Also, Lisa geht in den Wald und folgt dem kleinen Räblein ins Gebüsch. Immer tiefer und tiefer und tiefer und tiefer hinein in den Wald. Und dann wird sie überfallen."  
Lisa machte ein trauriges Gesicht, als würde sie sich an eine Tragödie erinnern.  
„Sie tun Lisa weh, tun Lisa furchtbar weh. Mit ihren Gabeln und ihren Messern kommen sie und Lisa kann sich nicht wehren. Eine Kette legen sie mir an, groß und schweeeeeer." Sie sah zu Meg hin: „Sie wollen mich essen. Könnt ihr euch das vorstellen? Ein Süppchen kochen, HA! Aber nicht mit der armen Lisa, nein, so geht das nicht. Ich mache einen Deal, einen Vertrag, einen Pakt. Mit dem Zauberraben."  
Lisa sah wieder zurück zu Baker und ihre Miene hellte sich auf: „Es hat mich befreit, das Räblein, hat mir aus dem Loch geholfen." Sie kicherte wieder. „Schwarz wie die Nacht war es. Und es hat gekrächzt. Wunderschön. Und plötzlich waren da die Runen. Üüüüüüüüberall. Auf dem Boden, an der Wand, an der Decke, in den Mauselöchern und sogar auf Lisa. Auf Lisa waren sie haufenweise. Schaut!" Sie streckte Baker beide Hände hin, doch er konnte nichts erkennen. „Die Runen waren stark und weil die Runen stark waren, war auch Lisa stark. Die Runen sind meine Freunde, sie flüstern mir zu, sie singen mir Liedchen, wenn ich einsam bin und sie tragen mich, wenn ich es will."  
„Soweit wir es verstanden haben", warf Sally erklärend ein: „Hat der Entitus sie in den Wald gelockt, wo sie Kannibalen über den Weg gelaufen ist. Als Austausch für ihre Dienste hat der Entitus sie dann befreit. Später hat er ihr die Fähigkeit gegeben, magische Runen zu zeichnen, mit deren Hilfe sie die Realität verändern kann."  
Lisa stütze sich mit den Ellbögen auf der Tischplatte ab und legte das Kinn in die Hände. Dabei nickte sie heftig und starrte Baker an. „Sally kennt den Weg", kicherte sie: „Sally weiß Bescheid."  
„Ich verstehe", sagte Baker langsam und sah von Sally zu Lisa: „Glaube ich… Also die Runen können uns einen Weg in den Nebel bahnen?"  
Lisa nickte erneut und murmelte: „Sie zeigen uns den Pfad. Den Pfad zum Zauberraben. Aber welche Richtung wir einschlagen, das bleibt uns überlassen." Sie lehnte sich nach links. „Wollen wir von ihm weg?" Sie lehnte sich nach rechts. „Oder wollen wir zu ihm hin?"  
Wieder kicherte Lisa und fuhr anschließend mit der Hand zu ihrer Bauchwunde. Kurz drückte sie gegen den Verband und hob gleich darauf einen blutverschmierten Finger. Hastig zeichnete sie ein seltsames Symbol mitten auf den Tisch. „Da, das ist der Weg", rief sie: „Aber er ist nicht hier." Mit dem Finger zeigte sie aus dem Fenster, in Richtung der westlichen Wälder. „Sondern dort."  
„Sie können also hinein in den Nebel?"  
„Jap"  
„Und auch wieder zurück?"  
„Jap"  
„Das ist eine wertvolle Information, vielen Dank" sagte Baker und wandte sich dann an die gesamte Gruppe: „Eine andere, ebenso wichtige Frage ist, ob irgendjemand Hinweise über den Aufenthalt der vermissten Personen hat." Er schaute in die Runde: „Damit meine ich Überlebende und Killer."  
Einer nach dem anderen schüttelten sie die Köpfe, doch wieder war es Lisa, die alle überraschte: „Die Rüpel sind alle noch im Nebel drin", krächzte sie: „MacMillan, dieser ungezogene Bengel und auch Carter. Rotzlöffel alle beide!"  
„Lisa, warum hast du das nicht gleich gesagt?", wollte Sally wissen und drehte sich zu der Hexe hin. Die wies nur auf die Couch und zog eine Grimasse, als erlitt sie einen Anfall. „Richtig, du solltest dich ja ausruhen.", sagte Sally und Baker hakte nach: „Carter und MacMillan? Wer sind die?"  
„Beides Killer", antwortete Sally: „Herman Carter und Evan MacMillan. Ich bin froh, dass sie nicht rausgekommen sind, die beiden sind unberechenbar. Und verrückt. Aber nicht wie Lisa, sondern auf die schlechte Art und Weise."  
Baker nickte und machte eilig eine Notiz in sein Büchlein. Dann fragte er die Hexe: „Gibt es sonst noch irgendwelche Geheimnisse, die uns vielleicht weiterhelfen könnten?"  
Lisa überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Die beiden Kinder sind auch noch drin. Der mit den schwarzen Haaren und der Grummelige mit dem Bart."  
„Jake und David?", fragte Claudette und wurde hellhörig.  
„Keine Ahnung, wie sie heißen." Lisa zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich habe sie gefunden, nachdem der Zauberrabe die Flügel gestutzt bekommen hat. Er kann seinen Nebel nicht mehr verändern. Alles ist starr."  
„Haben sie dir das angetan?", fragte Meg und deutete auf Lisas Verletzung.  
„Nein, das war Evan. Der ungehobelte Klotz hat eure beiden Freunde gesucht und wollte sie zurückzerren, vor den Zauberraben. Als Lisa sich ihm in den Weg gestellt hat, da hat er – ZACK – mir eine verpasst. Mit seinem großen Eisengerät." Sie spreizte die Arme um zu verdeutlichen, wie groß die Waffe des Fallenstellers war. Derweil läutete es an der Tür und Ace ging hin um zu öffnen. Wenig später kehrte er mit Nea zurück.  
„Ihr habt Jake und David gefunden?", fragte sie aufgeregt. Ace hatte ihr offenbar bereits von den Neuigkeiten erzählt. Meg nickte: „Lisa hat sie im Nebel gesehen. Ich glaube sie sind immer noch da."  
„Natürlich sind sie das", entgegnete Lisa: „Außer sie haben fliegen gelernt, wie der Zauberrabe. Oder wie ich."  
Nea zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute fragend zu Sally. „Was ist denn mit ihr los?"  
„Gar nichts", antwortete die Krankenschwester: „Sie war immer schon so. Am besten lässt du dich davon einfach nicht stören." Dann wandte sie sich wieder an Lisa: „Fehlt nur noch Max. Hast du ihn auch gesehen?"  
Lisa schüttelte den Kopf: „Max war nicht da. Aber er ist auch nicht hier. Er kann überall sein." Sie schaute kurz über die Schulter und flüsterte dann hinter vorgehaltener Hand: „Vielleicht ist er ja in der Küche."  
Sally beachtete Lisa kaum, sondern wandte sich an Baker. „Das bedeutet, wir müssen nur noch einen finden. Max ist nicht willentlich bösartig, wie Herman oder Evan, zumindest nicht unbedingt. Aber er ist dennoch mordsgefährlich. Sollten sie ihn finden, versuchen sie bitte möglichst keine Gewalt anzuwenden. Wenn sie ihn ärgern oder ängstigen, wird er sich wehren. Das wichtigste ist, dass sie es mir sofort mitteilen. Vielleicht kann ich ihn besänftigen."  
Baker nickte und kratzte sich am Kopf: „Ich danke ihnen, für ihre Kooperationsbereitschaft, Sally. Allerdings hat sich mit diesen Informationen", er nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Lisa: „ein weiteres Ziel hervorgetan. Wir haben zwei Überlebende im Nebel, die es zu retten gilt. Ich werde unverzüglich ein Team zusammenstellen, das sie da rausholen wird und sich bei der Gelegenheit hoffentlich auch gleich um den Entitus kümmert." Er stieß triumphierend eine Faust in die Luft: „Nach zehn Jahren sind wir so nah wie noch nie. Sally, ich brauche alle Informationen, die sie mir über das Gelände innerhalb des Nebels geben können."  
Sally schaute kurz zu den Überlebenden und antwortete dann: „Ich fürchte ich kann ihnen nicht weiterhelfen. Der Nebel unterliegt den Launen des Entitus und die Landschaft verändert sich nach seinem Willen. Ich habe leider keine Ahnung, welche Situation ein Team vorfinden wird."  
Baker schaute zu Lisa, dann zu Meg und schließlich zu Philip, bevor er sagte: „Dann müssen wir eben blind reingehen. Wie lange dauert es, bis ihre Runen uns einen Weg öffnen, Lisa?"  
„Gar nicht lange", kicherte die Hexe: „Aber wir müssen zwischen den Bäumen sein. Und den Zauberraben können nur jene finden, die ihn schon Mal gesehen haben."  
„Was bedeutet das?", fragte Baker und schaute fragend zu Sally. Die wandte sich an Lisa: „Heißt das, das nur wir zurück in den Nebel können?"  
Lisa nickte.  
„Also die, die schon mal da waren?"  
Lisa nickte erneut.  
„Bist du dir sicher?"  
Lisa nickte zum dritten Mal und Sally sank in den Stuhl zurück. Stille breitete sich aus und einige wechselten mutlose Blicke. Baker schlug frustriert mit der Faust auf den Tisch, bevor Sally plötzlich verkündete: „Dann werde ich hineingehen."  
Philip trat sofort nach vorne und legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Sally, weißt du überhaupt, was du da tust? Wir sind gerade erst entkommen und du willst schon wieder zurück."  
„Nein, ich will ganz und gar nicht zurück", antwortete Sally: „Aber ich muss. Die beiden, Jake und David, sie brauchen meine Hilfe, wenn sie lebend aus dem Nebel entkommen sollen." Sie richtete ihren Blick auf Meg: „Das schulde ich ihnen."  
„Sally, hör mir zu…"  
„Kannst du mich reinbringen, Lisa?", fragte Sally und wandte sich an die Hexe. „Lisa kann", antwortete diese und nickte eifrig: „Aber dann muss Lisa mitgehen, sonst kommt ihr nicht mehr heraus."  
„Ich wäre dir dankbar", sagte Sally, doch Lisa winkte ab: „Ah, kein Problem. Die Runen werden meine garstige Haut schon zu schützen wissen."  
„Sally", setzte Philip erneut an: „Denk noch mal darüber nach."  
„Muss ich nicht", antwortete Sally: „Ich bin ihre einzige Hoffnung, Philip. Oder besser gesagt, wir."  
Philip sah sie kurz an und schloss dann die Augen. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie er von innerlichen Konflikten zerrissen wurde. „Sally, ich… Ich bin gerade erst zu meiner Familie zurückgekehrt… Ich…"  
„Natürlich", nickte die Krankenschwester: „Ich verstehe. Mach dir nichts draus. Wir kommen schon zurecht."  
„Nein, ihr…", Philip schaute zu Jade, die mit besorgtem Blick an einer Wand stand: „Ihr… Ihr könnt da drin jede Hilfe brauchen." Zähneknirschend verschaffte er seinem Frust Luft: „Ich kann euch nicht einfach alleine lassen. Wenn ihr nicht mehr rauskommt… Das würde ich mir nie verzeihen."  
„Ist schon in Ordnung", beschwichtigte ihn Sally: „Deine Familie braucht dich auch. Ich weiß, wie wichtig dir das ist."  
„Nein", widersprach Philip und drehte sich dann zu Jade um: „Jade, ich… Ich kann sie nicht alleine zurückgehen lassen. Ich hoffe du verstehst…"  
Jade nickte stumm.  
„Sie brauchen mich", erklärte Philip: „Sie brauchen jeden Mann."  
„Dann werde ich auch mitgehen!" Alle drehten sich zu Meg um und Claudette griff sofort nach ihrem Arm: „Nein, wirst du nicht. Meg, spinnst du jetzt? Was willst du denn da drin im Nebel? Das ist viel zu gefährlich!"  
Sally stand Claudette sofort zur Seite: „Sie hat recht, Meg, das ist keine gute Idee. Evan und Herman sind gefährlich. Und wo Max ist, wissen wir auch noch nicht."  
„Du hast doch selbst gesagt, dass ihr jede Hilfe gebrauchen könnt.", entgegnete die Athletin: „Ich war lange genug im Nebel, ich weiß mir schon zu helfen."  
„Meg, Evan und Herman sind gefährlich. Uns tun sie vielleicht nichts, aber wenn sie dich sehen…"  
„Schau dir Lisa an", rief Meg und stand auf: „Eure Killerfreunde lassen nicht mehr mit sich reden. Hier stehen zwei Leben auf dem Spiel. Jake und David."  
„Und was willst du tun?", erwiderte Claudette und stand ebenfalls auf: „Den Lockvogel spielen und sie ablenken?"  
„Wenn es sein muss. Es hat früher schon funktioniert", sagte Meg grimmig und Claudette packte sie nun mit beiden Händen am Arm. „Meg, soweit wir wissen haben wir keine zweiten Chancen mehr im Nebel. Wenn sie dich kriegen, dann bist du tot. Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein."  
Meg drehte den Kopf und schaute Claudette in die Augen: „Ist es. Und wenn die Killer Jake und David bereits gefangen haben, dann hilft es vielleicht auch jemanden dabeizuhaben, der sich an ihnen vorbeischleichen kann."  
„Ich hasse es", sagte Sally langsam: „Aber Meg hat nicht ganz unrecht."  
„Ich werde euch auch begleiten", sagte Nea plötzlich. Claudette Blick schoss nun schnell zwischen ihr und Meg hin und her. „Nea, bitte! Ihr… wisst ihr überhaupt, auf was ihr euch da einlasst?"  
„Eine Jagd", sagte Nea. Claudette suchte kurz nach Worten, fand aber keine. Hilfesuchend sah sie zu Feng.  
„Claudette hat recht", schaltete sich die Asiatin ein: „Ihr… Ihr könntet euer Leben dabei verlieren."  
„Jake und David werden ihre Leben verlieren, wenn wir nichts tun", entgegnete Nea und Meg fügte hinzu: „Wir beide waren immer schon die besten Läufer im Team. Wir schaffen das schon. Außerdem…" Sie zog eine betrübte Miene „Außerdem gibt es in dieser Welt sowieso niemanden, der auf mich wartet."  
Feng schlug erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund und Claudette griff nach ihrem Arm: „So was darfst du niemals sagen. Gar nicht mal denken. Wir alle hier", sie schaute in die Runde: „Wir alle würden auf dich warten."  
Meg folgte Claudettes Blick. Sie schien nicht überzeugt.  
„Wie auch immer", sagte sie: „Ihr könnt mich von meinem Entschluss nicht abbringen. Ich gehe mit in den Nebel."  
„Ich auch", fügte Nea hinzu. Claudette sah hilflos zwischen den beiden hin und her, bevor sie schlussendlich seufzend zu Boden sah. Nea ergriff derweil das Wort und fragte: „Was machen wir eigentlich mit Anna? Kommt sie auch mit?"  
„Wenn sie will", sagte Sally: „Ich bringe sie nur ungern in Gefahr, aber Anna könnte sich als nützlich erweisen. Und damit meine ich vor allem ihre Axt."  
Nea drehte sich zu Anna um und sagte ihren Namen. Die Jägerin wurde sofort hellhörig und sah auf. Sie hatte natürlich so gut wie gar nichts von der Unterhaltung verstanden und war bisher leise summend in einer Ecke gesessen. Jetzt stand sie auf und machte einen Schritt auf Nea zu.  
„Wir wollen zurück in den Nebel gehen", sagte Nea auf Russisch: „Ich, Meg, Sally, Lisa und Philip. Wir wollen unsere Freunde retten. Begleitest du uns?"  
Anna sah sie mit schiefgelegtem Kopf an und schien zu überlegen.  
„Wir könnten deine Kraft gebrauchen", fügte Nea hinzu, woraufhin die Jägerin vor ihr in die Hocke ging und fragte. „In Nebel kämpfen?"  
„Vielleicht", nickte Nea: „Wahrscheinlich schon. Es könnte gefährlich werden."  
„Anna mitgeht", sagte die Jägerin: „Anna helfen."  
„Sie wird uns begleiten", verkündete Nea und drehte sich zu Sally um. Die Krankenschwester nickte und stemmte dann die Arme in die Hüften. Somit wäre das geklärt. Ich, Lisa, Anna, Philip und ihr beide. Lisa, wann kannst du uns reinbringen?"  
„So schnell, wie ich die Runen zeichnen kann", antwortete die Hexe: „Aber wir müssen im Wald sein. Sonst wird´s nicht funktionieren, nein, nein. Der Zauberrabe zeigt sich nur im Wald und da müssen wir hin."  
„So sehr ich ihren Tatendrang zu schätzen weiß", mischte sich Baker nun ein: „Heute Abend starten wir keine Aktion mehr. Glauben sie mir, sie sollten sich ausruhen, bevor sie zurück in den Nebel gehen. Ich weiß, dass die Zeit drängt, aber sie werden niemanden retten, wenn sie da drin vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrechen." Sally schaute ihn kurz an und sagte dann: „Sie haben recht."  
„Schlaft eine Nacht lang", rief Baker und schaute zu Meg und Nea: „Vor allem ihr zwei. Normalerweise würde ich keine Zivilisten auf eine solche Mission schicken, aber ich fürchte, unsere Personalauswahl ist in dieser Sache etwas knapp. Morgen früh geht's los."


	7. Eine lange Nacht

Ein weiteres Mal starrte Meg lustlos auf ihren Teller. Eine ordentlich Portion Reis türmte sich dort neben einem gut durchgebratenen Kalbsschnitzel, alles in einer köstlichen Soße. Elizabeth kannte sich aus in der Küche, das musste man ihr lassen. Und trotzdem musste sich Meg zu jedem Bissen durchringen.  
Sie schaute in die Runde. Am Tisch saßen neben Meg, die Fairfields sowie Feng Min, die ebenfalls über die Nacht bleiben würde. Genau wie Meg hatte sie kein Zuhause in der Nähe und war mehr als froh, die Gastfreundschaft der Fairfields in Anspruch nehmen zu dürfen. Ace hatte sich vor dem Abendessen verabschiedet, ebenso Nea und Claudette. Man würde sich am nächsten Morgen wieder treffen. Jade war vom Sheriff und seinen Beamten nach Hause gefahren worden, Philip war ihr wenig später gefolgt. Anna saß hinter Meg in einer Ecke und summte leise ihr Schlaflied, Lisa hatte es sich wieder auf der Couch gemütlich gemacht, wohingegen Sally mit den anderen am Tisch saß. Allerdings nicht um an der Mahlzeit teilzunehmen, ihre Energie schien die Krankenschwester nicht aus Nahrungsmitteln zu ziehen. Im Gegensatz zu Anna, die drei Steaks auf einmal verdrückt hatte.  
„Du solltest etwas essen, Meg“, sagte Sally freundlich und unterbrach die unangenehme Stille. Meg sah kurz zu ihr auf und nickte. Eine Antwort ersparte sie sich. Niemand sagte etwas, doch alle teilten denselben Gedanken: der morgige Tag.  
Meg und Nea würden mit den Killern zurück in die Nebel gehen, auf eine Mission, die hoffentlich mehr Leben retten als fordern würde. Beim Gedanken daran drehte sich Meg vor Angst der Magen um und beinahe wäre das bisschen, das sie bereits zu sich genommen hatte, wieder hochgekommen. Sie war nicht lebensmüde, auch wenn sie mit ihrer gestrigen Aussage wohl einige der Überlebenden davon überzeugt hatte. Immer noch hatte sie schreckliche Angst vor dem Tod und auch vor dem Schmerz, der ein Spezialgebiet des Entitus zu sein schien, doch sie war entschlossen Jake und David zu retten. Meg war eine der wenigen, die zurück in die Nebel konnten und noch dazu gehörte sie zu der nochmal kleineren Gruppe jener, die dort auch etwas ausrichten konnte. Dwight und Claudette wären zweifellos Ballast am Bein der Killer, ebenso Feng und Ace. Jake hätte sich vielleicht als nützlich erweisen könne, aber dummerweise war er einer der beiden, die gerettet werden mussten. Hastig schlang Meg das Essen hinunter und kündigte dann an, ins Bett zu gehen. Alle Blicke folgten ihr, während sie das Wohnzimmer verließ und auf die Treppe zuging.  
Wenig später befand sie sich im Gästezimmer und setzte sich auf das Bett, das sie sich mit Feng teilen würde. Meg schaute auf ihre Hände. Sie zitterten und es kostete die Athletin allerhöchste Anstrengung ihre Finger auch nur für einen Moment ruhig zu halten. Sie erinnerte sich an das mentale Training, dass ihr Coach ihr gezeigt hatte.  
Vor einem Wettkampf war es wichtig, sich zu konzentrieren, alle anderen Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu verbannen und alle geistige Energie auf eine einzige Sache zu lenken. Ein tiefes Luftholen. „Du schaffst das.“ Ihre Hände zitterten noch immer und auch ihr Atem wollte nicht ruhig hervorströmen. „Du schaffst das. Du kannst das.“ Meg legte den Kopf in die Hände und schloss die Augen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Ton, den die in ihre Lungen einströmende Luft verursachte. Er war stoßartig und unkontrolliert. „Du kommst wieder raus.“ Sie straffte ihre Schultern. „Du bist bereits entkommen.“ Sie bemerkte, dass sie mit ihren Füßen nervös auf den Boden tappte und zwang sich aufzuhören. „Du kannst es wieder tun.“ Megs Atem beruhigte sich langsam und als sie wieder auf ihre Finger sah, hatte das Zittern beinahe aufgehört. Beinahe. „Du schaffst das.“  
Die Türklinke wurde nach unten gezogen und Meg sah auf, erschrocken von dem plötzlichen Ton. Fengs Gesicht kam im Spalt zum Vorschein und sie lugte kurz ins Zimmer bevor sie eintrat.  
„Hi Meg“, flüsterte sie mit ihrer piepsigen Stimme. Meg nickte ihr zu und legte den Kopf wieder in die Hände. Das Zittern war zurückgekehrt, doch sie wollte es niemandem zeigen. „Hallo“  
Die kleine Asiatin schloss behutsam die Tür hinter sich und durchquerte dann das Zimmer. Sie setzte sich neben Meg aufs Bett und wartete einen Moment, bevor sie sagte. „Ist alles in Ordnung?“  
Meg sah auf und schaute kurz zu ihr hinüber. Dann antwortete sie: „Ja, ja, alles bestens. Ich… ich sollte schlafen gehen.“  
Feng nickte und begann sich zu entkleiden. Meg schaute ihr einen Moment lang gedankenverloren zu, bevor sie es ihr gleichtat. Die kleine Asiatin legte sich zuerst ins Bett, das gerade so genug Platz für die beiden Mädchen bot. Außerdem hatte Elizabeth ihnen eine zweite Decke zu Verfügung gestellt. Meg zog sich die letzte Socke vom Fuß und löschte dann das Licht. In der Finsternis tastete sie sich durchs Zimmer und legte sich anschließend neben Feng, die ihr großzügig viel Platz überließ.  
Müde ließ die Athletin den Kopf in ihr Kissen sinken und schaute gerade nach oben. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und sie langsam wieder die Konturen des Raums erkennen konnte. Nach einer Weile fuhr ein Auto auf der Straße vorbei und Meg konnte das Brummen des Motors durch das geschlossene Fenster hören. Kurz flutete das Licht der Schweinwerfer durch die Vorhänge, als das Fahrzeug eine Kurve erreicht. Dann entfernte sich das Geräusch und wieder kehrte Stille ein.  
Leise, kaum hörbar, folgte Fengs Atem einem regelmäßigen und ruhigen Rhythmus, der Meg schläfrig werden ließ. Sie hörte den behutsamen Luftzügen eine Weile zu, während sie den Hauch eines Dufts registrierte. Meg war Feng selten so nahe gewesen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie erkannte, dass der Duft von ihr ausging. Es war kein schlechter Duft, auch kein intensiver oder überaus angenehmer. Er war einfach da, wie ein Ton, den man erst hörte, sobald alle anderen Instrumente verstummten. Und er gehörte zu Feng.  
Meg versuchte die Augen zu schließen, doch es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Immer wieder ertappte sie sich dabei, wie sie zur Decke starrte und sich ihre Gedanken unerwünschte Pfade entlangstahlen. Der Entitus geisterte in ihrem Kopf umher und ließ sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Der Nebel kam immer näher und vor ihrem geistigen Auge konnte Meg die hochaufragenden Mauern des MacMillan Anwesens erkennen. Ein kalter Mond stand über der Szenerie und die absolute Absenz jeglicher Winde ließ die Luft schwer und stickig auf den Lungen lasten. Jakes Gesicht tauchte auf, dann Davids und plötzlich das ihrer Mutter.  
Meg zwang sich erneut, die Augen zu schließen und drehte sich auf die Seite, doch je stiller es in der echten Welt wurde umso wilder und schauriger ging es in ihrem Kopf zu. Da waren Kornfelder. Und ein Geräusch in der Distanz, grausam und kreischend. Eine Kettensäge. Sobald Meg die Bilder verjagte, tauchten neue auf. Ein Sumpf, dunkel und unerbittlich. Die Moore zogen sich bis weit in die Ferne und kein Ende war in Sicht. Hier und da ein hölzerner Steg, längst verrottet und verfault, wie alles andere auch. Nebelfetzen und hohe Grasbüschel, krächzende Krähen. Die Silhouette eines Dampfschiffes zwischen den Schwaden. Dann… Schritte. Jemand folgte ihr. Eine Hexe, mit schwarzer Haut und spitzen Zähnen. Nein, Lisa war ihre Freundin. War sie das?  
„Meg?“  
Die Athletin erwachte aus ihrem Halbschlaf und öffnete wieder die Augen. Sie drehte fast unmerklich den Kopf und spähte aus den Augenwinkeln zu Feng. Hatte sie ihren Namen gesagt?  
„Bist du noch wach?“, flüsterte die Asiatin nach einem kurzen Moment und Meg antwortete, ebenfalls flüsternd: „Ja“ Es dauerte eine Weile, in der keines der beiden Mädchen etwas sagte. Die Nacht war dunkel und in der Finsternis schien keine Eile zu bestehen.  
„Ich wollte dir nur sagen“, hauchte Feng: „Du bist großartig“  
Meg blieb für einen Moment regungslos, bevor sie sich umdrehte und auf die andere Seite legte. Sie stützte sich mit dem rechten Ellbogen am Kissen ab, sodass sich ihr Gesicht etwas über der kleinen Asiatin befand. Feng lag auf dem Rücken und starrte an die Decke, genau wie Meg selbst vor kurzem. Wieder verstrich ein kurzer Moment der Stille, in dem beide Mädchen nur ihre gegenseitigen Atemzüge hören konnten. Schließlich drehte Feng leicht den Kopf und schaute Meg direkt in die Augen.  
„Ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich auf dich warten werde.“  
„Was?“  
„Du hast gesagt, es gibt in dieser Welt niemanden für dich“, antwortete Feng. Ihre Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Windhauch und die Worte versanken in der Dunkelheit. Bestimmt waren sie ohnehin nur für eine Person. „Ich werde da sein. …wenn du willst.“  
Meg lehnte sich in Fengs Richtung und legte einen Arm um das Mädchen. Sanft berührten sich ihre Köpfe an der Stirn. Nach einem kurzen Moment kam Feng ihr entgegen und schmiegte sich an die Athletin. Meg konnte den Herzschlag des anderen Mädchens spüren und fühlte den Hauch eines behutsamen Atemzugs an ihrem Hals. Schützend legte sich die Dunkelheit um die beiden.  
„Das…“, Meg war immer schon eine Niete darin gewesen ihre Gefühle auszudrücken: „Das bedeutet mir sehr viel.“ Wieder sah sie den Sumpf vor ihren Augen, doch er war nicht mehr kalt und abweisend. Er konnte ihr nichts mehr anhaben. Plötzlich trug sie ein Licht in ihrem Herzen, dass sie von ihnen heraus wärmte. Es war klein und schwach, flackerte im Wind, doch einmal entzündet wollte es nicht mehr ausgehen.  
„Du zitterst ja“, stellte Feng flüsternd, doch besorgt fest. Meg konnte es selbst fühlen, doch sie zog die Asiatin nur noch näher an sich heran, während sie aus einer Fülle an Energie schöpfte und sich schon bald wieder beruhigt hatte. Nach einer Weile lösten sich die beiden wieder voneinander und Meg sank zurück in ihre Kissen. Wieder starrte sie an die Decke und auch Feng richtete den Blick nach oben.  
„Hast du Angst?“  
„Ja“  
Meg konnte eine Bewegung zu ihrer Rechten spüren. Vorsichtig suchten Fengs Finger nach den ihren und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie sich ineinander verschränkten. Die Verbindung entfachte eine wohltuende Wärme in Megs Brust und jagte alle bösen Gedanken endgültig davon. Die Umrisse des Raumes verschwanden erneut und für eine lange Zeit hörte Meg nur ihr eigenes Herz.

Dann wachte sie auf. Verschlafen Sie legte den Kopf auf die rechte Seite und sah die Silhouette eines Mädchens neben ihm im Bett liegen. Fengs Atem war beständig und regelmäßig, sie war in tiefen Schlaf versunken. Das Zimmer war immer noch dunkel und fahles Mondlicht schimmerte durch die Vorhänge. Mit einem Knopfdruck brachte Meg die Anzeige des Weckers auf dem Nachtkästchen dazu, hell aufzuleuchten. Es war zwei Uhr morgens. Seufzend ließ sie sich ins Kissen zurückfallen.  
Wiederum fand sie sich an die Decke starrend, doch dieses Mal war ihr Kopf vollkommen leer. Keine Gedanken, keine Freude, keine Trauer, nur ein kleines, lauerndes Quäntchen Furcht, das bei der kleinsten Berührung in eine Panik zu explodieren drohte. Meg versuchte sich abzulenken, die Augen zu schließen und sich zurück in die Traumwelt zu begeben. Es gelang ihr nicht. Ihre Decke fühlte sich unangenehm warm an, ihr Kissen schien kratzig um den Kopf zu schleifen und die Stille drückte unbehaglich auf die Ohren.  
Schließlich gab Meg auf und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Ihre nackten Fußsohlen trafen auf den kühlen Holzboden und für einen Moment fröstelte sie. Eilig hob sie ihren Pullover vom Boden auf und schlüpfte hinein, was fürs erste eher kalt und unangenehm war, sich jedoch in Kürze ändern würde. Sie dreht den Kopf und schaute über die Schulter zu Feng.  
Die Gesichtszüge des Mädchens waren so ruhig, so entspannt und friedfertig wie es nur unglaublich talentierte Maler oder der Schlaf darzustellen vermochten. Eine Strähne ihres schwarzen Haars war Feng ins Gesicht gerutscht und wiegte leicht im Strom ihres Atems hin und her. Ein kaum wahrzunehmendes Zucken fuhr über ihre Schläfe und ließ die linke Augenbraue kurz nach oben springen. Es war nur ein Hauch, eine Andeutung, doch Meg hatte es gesehen und fragte sich, ob Feng gerade einen Alptraum durchlitt. Mit einem Blick auf ihr friedliches Gesicht, stellte die Athletin fest, dass dem nicht so sein konnte. Behutsam beugte sie sich zu der Asiatin hin und strich ihr vorsichtig die Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Dann stand sie auf. Feng hatte ihr Vertrauen und Zuversicht geschenkt, doch sie verdiente ihren Schlaf. Meg durfte sie nicht aufwecken, nur weil sie sich einsam fühlte. Langsam trat sie ans Fenster, neben dem sich eine Glastür befand, die hinaus auf eine Terrasse führte. Das Haus der Fairfields war groß und ein Balkon verband das Gästezimmer mit Dwights. Meg zog den Vorhang zur Seite und schaute hinaus auf die Straße. Für einen kurzen Augenblick fürchtete sie, das hereinflutende Licht der Straßenlaternen würde Feng aus dem Schlaf reißen, doch ihre Sorge erwies sich als unbegründet.  
Megs Blick fiel auf Neas IPod, den die Schwedin ihr vor zwei Tagen gegeben hatte und der nun auf einem Schrank lag. Nea hatte wohl gedacht, etwas Musik könnte sie ablenken, ihre Angst lindern und den Schmerz betäuben. Zumindest für eine Weile.  
Einen Versuch war´s wert, dachte Meg und schnappte sich das Gerät zusammen mit einem Paar on ear Kopfhörer. Dann zog sie langsam die Glastür auf und trat hinaus auf den Balkon. Wenn sie schon mitten in der Nacht Musik hören wollte, dann musste sie das nicht in einem Schlafzimmer tun.  
Vorsichtig setzte Meg einen Fuß auf den steinernen Balkon und merkte, dass der Boden wärmer war als erwartet. Die Windstille Luft war zwar kühl, doch es fühlte sich nicht unangenehm an. In ihren Hoodie geschmiegt schritt Meg vollständig auf die Terrasse hinaus und schloss vorsichtig die Glastür, stets darauf bedacht möglichst keinen Lärm zu verursachen. Sie schaute nach rechts, wo sich Dwights Zimmer befand, dann nach links, wo eine weitere Glastür zurück ins Haus und in einen Flur führte. In keinem der Fenster brannte ein Licht, sie schien also niemanden geweckt zu haben.  
Wortlos drehte Meg sich um und durchmaß den Balkon mit mehreren kurzen Schritten, bevor sie sich an der Vorderseite der Terrasse niederließ. Verspielt ließ sie die Beine über die Kante baumeln und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf gegen das Geländer. Die eisernen Stäbe drückten kalt gegen ihre Stirn. Gemächlich setzte sich Meg die Kopfhörer auf und fummelte dann kurz am IPod herum. Einen Moment später hatte sie es bereits geschafft, das Gerät zu aktivieren und ein kurzer Ladebildschirm tauchte auf dem Display auf, bevor sich eine Reihe an Liedern und Alben präsentierte.  
Jedes der Musikstücke war mit einem Cover versehen und Meg scrollte unentschlossen durch das reichhaltige Angebot. Sie kannte keine einzige der Bands, doch bei allen schien es in Richtung Metal zu gehen. Typisch Schweden, dachte Meg, was war auch anderes zu erwarten? Auf einem der Bilder fiel ihr eine rothaarige Frau ins Auge, umringt von fünf schwarz gekleideten, grimmig dreinschauenden Typen.  
Mit einem Finger tippte sie auf das Lied und im nächsten Augenblick erwachten die Kopfhörer zu summendem Leben. In langsamer Abfolge waren mehrere Akzente von Schlagzeug und Bass zu hören. Dann wurde die Musik mit einem Mal leiser und Spannung setzte ein, als eine hohe Frauenstimme die ersten Verse anstimmte. Wenig später gesellten sich alle anderen Instrumente wieder hinzu und das Stück nahm an Fahrt auf. Meg hatte mit dieser Art der Musik niemals viel am Hut gehabt, doch sie musste zugeben, das Stück hatte seinen Reiz.  
Und was noch viel wichtiger war: es funktionierte. Zwar geisterte der Entitus immer noch durch ihren Kopf, doch die Noten der Instrumente schienen ihn langsam zurückzudrängen. Ihre Gedanken wurden durch die Musik in definierte Bahnen gelenkt, konnten nicht mehr wahllos umherirren und verfingen sich somit nicht mehr in den Fängen des Nebels.  
„Believe yourself and look away, from all that´s right within you!”  
Intuitiv fingen Megs Beine an im Takt der Musik vor und zurück zu schaukeln. Ihr Herzschlag glich sich an den Rhythmus an und auch ihr Atem wurde regelmäßiger, fließender.  
„Leave all your worries at the door and drift away!“  
Die E-Gitarre lieferte eine Reihe schmutziger Riffs und machten dann dem Drummer Platz, der einen kurzen Übergang einmischte. Über allem dominierte jedoch die reine, klare Stimme der Sängerin, die sich mit den übrigen Instrumenten zu einem interessanten Kontrast vereinte.  
„I´ve tried to peer into the core, but could not storm the sorrow!”  
Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf Megs Schulter und erschrocken wich sie vom Geländer zurück. Hastig nahm sie Kopfhörer ab und drehte den Kopf um zu sehen, wer sich zu ihr gesellt hatte.  
„Böse Träume?“, fragte Sally, während ihre Hand auf Megs Schulter ruhte. Das Mädchen schüttelte erleichtert den Kopf. „Böse Gedanken“  
Die Krankenschwester nickte wissend und ließ sich neben Meg auf den Boden sinken. Sie hatte die Beine angezogen und sich mit dem Rücken gegen das Geländer gelehnt, sodass sie in Megs genaue Gegenrichtung schaute. Langsam legte Sally den Kopf in den Nacken und richtete den Blick auf die Sterne. Nach einem kurzen Moment tat Meg es ihr gleich. Funkelnd standen die Himmelskörper wie unermüdliche Wächter am Firmament.   
„Die Welt ist gefüllt mit wunderbaren Dingen“; flüsterte Sally: „Zu schade, dass wir die meisten erst erkennen, sobald sie uns verwehrt werden.“ Meg antwortete nicht und schaute wieder zurück auf die Straße. Die Stirn ließ sie erneut an den eisernen Stäben ruhen, doch nun waren sie nicht mehr kalt und abweisend. Die Athletin ahnte bereits worauf Sally hinauswollte.  
„Du musst das nicht tun“, sagte die Krankenschwester und drehte den Kopf zu Meg hin. Ihr stechender, unter weißem Stoff verborgener Blick haftete an dem Mädchen. „Du kannst dich immer noch anders entscheiden. Es ist keine Schande und ich würde es dir nicht übelnehmen. Im Gegenteil…“  
„Ich habe meine Entscheidung getroffen“, beharrte Meg mit entschlossener Stimme. Sally schaute sie kurz an und wandte sich dann wieder den Sternen zu. Ein Seufzer entfuhr der Krankenschwester und für eine Weile sagte keine der beiden ein Wort.  
„Woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass ich wach bin?“, fragte Meg und Sally senkte den Blick zurück auf die Athletin. „Anna hat dich gehört.“  
„Von unten herauf?  
Sally nickte. „Der Entitus hat viele Teile ihres Körpers manipuliert, darunter auch die Sinnesorgane. Wenn jemand in diesem Haus herumgeht, egal wie vorsichtig er sich dabei verhält, dann bekommt sie das mit. Ich bin nachsehen gegangen, wir wollen schließlich keinen unerwarteten Besuch.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie melancholisch hinzu: „Ich dachte mir bereits, dass ich dich antreffen würde.“  
„Angst und Schlaf sind keine Freunde“, murmelte Meg und Sally pflichtete ihr schweigend bei. Ein kühler Wind hatte eingesetzt und verleitete die Blätter eines nahen Baums zu beinahe unmerklichem Rauschen.  
„Ich weiß, ich bin wahrscheinlich die Letzte, von der du das hören willst“, setzte Sally an: „Aber das mit deiner Mutter tut mir leid. Ich wünschte, du hättest bei ihr sein können.“  
Meg starrte weiterhin auf die Straße und ersparte sich eine Antwort. Die Laterne direkt vor dem Haus der Fairfields schien einen Defekt zu haben und nach einem kurzen Flackern erlosch das orange Licht. Finsternis legte sich wie verschüttetes Öl über den Gehsteig. Nach einem Augenblick wandte sich Sally von Meg ab und murmelte: „Ich… Ich hätte das nicht sagen sollen… Ich bitte um Verzeihung…“  
„Schon in Ordnung“, flüsterte Meg und machte eine abwinkende Geste. „Zum Zeitpunkt meiner Entführung war sie ohnehin schon lange Zeit krank. Ich hätte ihr sowieso nicht mehr helfen können.“  
„Vielleicht nicht“, entgegnete Sally vorsichtig: „Aber ich wünschte, du hättest eine Gelegenheit bekommen, ihr Lebewohl zu sagen.“  
„Das habe ich“, antwortete Meg und zum ersten Mal seit langem schlich sich ein ehrliches Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht. Sie blickte zu Sally. „Jeden Morgen, bevor ich zum Laufen aufgebrochen bin, bin ich zu ihrem Bett hingegangen und habe ihr einen Kuss gegeben. Jeden Morgen. Genauso wie sie es für mich lange Zeit getan hat.“ Meg schaute wieder auf die Straße. „An jenem Tag dachte ich, sie würde schlafen. Geküsst habe ich sie trotzdem. Auf die Stirn. Genau hier.“ Die Athletin hob einen Finger an ihren Kopf. „Vielleicht habe ich sie dadurch auch aufgeweckt. Ich weiß es nicht. Jedenfalls wollte ich mich bereits zum Gehen wenden, da hat sie mich noch zurückgerufen. Sie wollte mir etwas sagen. Etwas, das sie mir jeden Morgen sagte. Und trotzdem war es jedes Mal einzigartig… Ich liebe dich.“ Meg legte eine kurze Pause ein und versank in Gedanken. „Das ist meine letzte Erinnerung an sie. Ihre letzten Worte an mich.“  
Sally nickte: „Eine schöne Erinnerung“  
„Andere Verwandte habe ich leider nicht“, sprach Meg weiter: „Mein Vater ist kurz nach meiner Geburt abgehauen, ich kann mich nicht einmal an sein Gesicht erinnern. Und meine Großeltern sind schon lange tot.“  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf: „Muss es nicht. Die Liebe meiner Mutter war mir immer mehr als genug.“ Sie lenkte ihren Blick nach unten auf den Rasen, der das Haus der Fairfields von der Straße trennte. Er sah so ordentlich aus, so unnatürlich. „Hast du eigentlich eine Familie?“  
Sally sah kurz zu Meg und legte dann den Kopf in den Nacken. Ihr Blick fuhr wieder zu den Sternen und für eine lange Zeit saß sie nur stumm da. Meg rechnete bereits nicht mehr mit einer Antwort, als Sally flüsterte: „Sein Name war Andrew. Er hat uns ein Haus gebaut und gemeinsam wollten wir eine Familie gründen. Niemals kannte ich einen liebevolleren Menschen als ihn. Er war Holzfäller, hat für mich gesorgt und wollte dasselbe für unsere Kinder tun.“ Die Krankenschwester seufzte. „Leider kam es nie dazu. Eines Tages stand sein Vorarbeiter vor meiner Tür und hat mir eine traurige Nachricht überbracht.“  
Meg hörte aufmerksam zu. Sie hatte sich nie sonderlich Gedanken über die Personen hinter den Killern gemacht, zumindest bis Lisa heute Abend ihre Geschichte erzählt hatte.  
„Er ist gestorben?“, fragte Meg und Sally nickte bitter. „Von einem Baum erschlagen.“  
„Was hast du dann getan?“  
„Nun, meine Kinderträume waren vorüber. Ich wusste, dass ich mich nie wieder einem Mann würde hingeben können, ihn lieben wie ich Andrew geliebt hatte. Und somit stand ich alleine da, ohne Ausbildung, ohne Arbeit, ohne Ehemann. Wir waren erst vor kurzem in die Gegend gekommen, sind von England in die Staaten gezogen. Ich hatte keine Freunde. In meiner Verzweiflung wandte ich mich an die einzigen, die mich nehmen würden.“ Sally drehte ihren Kopf zu Meg. „Die Ärzte des Crotus Prenn Asylum. Sie gaben mir eine Arbeit als Pflegerin. Das bedeutete lange Nächte und kaum Bezahlung, aber ich sah keinen anderen Ausweg.“  
„Das Crotus Prenn Asylum“, murmelte Meg: „Davon habe ich doch gelesen. War das nicht eine Irrenanstalt?“ Sally nickte. „Das war es. Oder zumindest nannte man es so. Aber ich habe schnell erkannt, nein, ich habe bereits vorher gewusst, dass das Asylum nichts weiter als ein Gefängnis für all jene Tragödien war, deren Anblick die Gesellschaft nicht ertragen wollte. Eine Sammelgrube für die niedrigsten aller menschlichen Kreaturen. Eine Oase des Wahnsinns.“  
„Das klingt furchtbar.“  
„Das war es auch. Ich habe damals den untersten Rang einer Pflegerin erhalten und zwanzig Jahre lang hat sich niemand mehr um mich gekümmert. Die Menschen, die dort eingesperrt waren… viele von ihnen hatten nichts Böses getan und wurden für ihre Fehler, für die sie nichts konnten, mit Abschottung und Isolation bestraft. Unter menschenunwürdigen Zuständen vegetierten sie in eiskalten Zellen vor sich hin.  
Ein Ort wie dieser verdunkelt nach einer Weile den Verstand, betäubt ihn und vergiftet die Gedanken. Viele der Patienten suchten nach einem Verantwortlichen für ihre unerklärliche Pein, aber wenn sie auch nur einen Finger gegen die Ärzte erhoben, wurden sie umgehend grausamen Disziplinarmaßnahmen unterzogen. Elektroschocks, Spritzen, Medikamente. Die Pflegerinnen auf der anderen Seite, die oftmals nächtelang vollkommen alleine für einen gesamten Block zuständig waren…“  
Sally nahm einen tiefen Atemzug, als sie die Erinnerungen heraufbeschwor.  
„Sagen wir einfach, dass niemand einem nächtlichen Hilfeschrei aus einer Irrenanstalt sonderlich viel Beachtung schenkt. Nach einem ersten Zwischenfall habe ich mir vor so mancher Nachtschicht vor Angst die Seele aus dem Leib gekotzt. Aber ich war auf die Stelle angewiesen.“ Sie legte den Kopf in die Hände. „Ich… Ich habe jeden Tag Menschen brechen sehen, Meg, ihre Existenz aufgeben und vom letzten Hoffnungsschimmer ablassen. Ich fürchte, mit der Zeit habe ich selbst vergessen, auf welcher Seite der Gitterstäbe ich mich befand.“  
„Die Artikel, die ich gelesen habe“, sagte Meg behutsam: „Die haben von einem Mord berichtet. Mehreren Morden. War… War das der Entitus?“  
Sally brauchte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. Mit bitterer Stimme flüsterte sie: „Der Entitus hat mich noch am selben Morgen in den Nebel gezerrt. Aber für all die Toten ist er nicht verantwortlich zu machen.“  
„Du hast keinen anderen Weg mehr gesehen“, stellte Meg fest. „Aber die ganze Geschichte… die ist doch schon über sechzig Jahre her. Wie lange…“  
Sally seufzte und legte den Kopf auf die Knie. „Die Welt ist so anders, als ich sie in Erinnerung habe. Das Land hat sich verändert. Die Menschen haben sich verändert. Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich im Nebel war. Welches… welches Jahr haben wir überhaupt?“  
„Zweitausendsiebzehn“, flüsterte Meg und Sally drehte den Kopf in Richtung der Innenstadt. Der Himmel rund um die hochaufragenden Gebäude war hell erleuchtet und keine Sterne waren über der Skyline zu sehen. „Zweitausendsiebzehn“, wiederholte Sally und holte tief Luft: „Ein anderes Jahrtausend.“ Sie schaute wieder zu Meg. „Ich muss zugeben, an die Hautfarbe des Sheriffs musste ich mich erst gewöhnen.“  
Meg kicherte kurz und antwortete dann: „Würdest du mir glauben, wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass vor acht Jahren ein Schwarzer zum Präsident gewählt wurde?“  
„Wirklich? Das sind ja interessante Neuigkeiten.“  
„Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, glaube ich, dass du eine Menge nachzuholen hast, Sally.“  
Die Krankenschwester nickte. „Dann fange ich am besten gleich damit an.“ Ihr Blick fiel auf den IPod in Megs Schoß. „Was ist das? Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen.“  
Meg hob das Gerät hoch und reichte es Sally. „Das? Das ist ein IPod.“  
„Funktioniert es mit Elektrizität?“  
„Ja“  
„Was macht man damit?“  
Sally betätigte einen der Knöpfe und plötzlich leuchtete das Display hell auf, sodass sie überrascht eine Hand vors Gesicht hob.  
„Man hört sich Musik an“, erklärte Meg: „Mit diesen hier“ Sie setzte Sally die Kopfhörer auf und verschob sie an die Stelle, an der sie ihre Ohren vermutete. Neugierig drehte Sally den Kopf hin und her, als sich die Lautsprecher auf ihr Gehör legten. Meg griff derweil nach dem IPod.  
„Hier stehen die Lieder“, sie zeigte auf die Liste: „Wenn du dich für eines entschieden hast, tippe es einfach an.“  
„Mit dem Finger?“  
„Ja“  
Sally schreckte kurz zurück, als plötzlich Musik aus den Kopfhörern hervordrang. Überrascht schaute sie kurz zu Meg, die sich ein belustigtes Grinsen nicht verkneifen konnte. Der Ton war so klar, so rein und viel präziser als sie es von den Radios ihrer Zeit in Erinnerung hatte. Und auch die Musik schien sich geändert zu haben.  
„Was… was ist das für ein Instrument?“  
„Welches?“  
„Das… das Kreischende? Ist das eine E-Gitarre?“  
„Ja, gab es die bei euch noch nicht?“  
„Doch, aber damals klangen die anders. Nicht so… brutal“  
„Das ist Neas IPod“, erklärte Meg: „Sie steht auf etwas härtere Musik. Es nennt sich Metal, hat sich aus Rock entwickelt soviel ich weiß.“  
„Rock? Du meinst Rock´n´Roll?“  
„Ähm, ja so ähnlich. Ich glaube, das war alles etwas nach deiner Zeit.“  
Sally hörte der Musik eine Weile schweigend zu.  
„Gefällt´s dir?“  
„Vielleicht. Ich weiß nicht. Es ist so brachial, so laut.“  
„Das ist der Sinn der Sache“, sagte Meg: „Diese Musik soll brachial und laut sein, sodass man für einen Augenblick die Welt und alles rundherum vergisst. Aber diese Kopfhörer sind noch gar nichts, du solltest dir mal ein Konzert reinziehen. Auf den richtig Großen erreichen sie teilweise höhere Lautstärken als startende Kampfjets.“  
„Das ist aber sehr laut“, staunte Sally: „Warst du schon mal auf so einem Konzert?“  
„Nein“, antwortete Meg: „Aber ich könnt mir vorstellen, dass Nea schon einige gesehen hat. Vielleicht nimmt sie uns ja zu einem mit, wenn das alles vorbei ist.“  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass mir diese Tür noch offensteht.“ Sally setzte die Kopfhörer ab und reichte sie Meg. „Ein normales Leben unter normalen Menschen… Aber wer weiß? Ich würde liebend gern mit euch auf ein Konzert gehen.“  
Meg nickte und es dauerte eine Weile, in der keine der beiden etwas sagte. Dann stand Sally schließlich auf. „Morgen wird ein harter Tag. Du solltest versuchen, etwas schlaf zu bekommen.“

Claudette durchquerte die große Halle und sah nach oben auf die Tafel mit den ankommenden Flügen. New York, Washington… Montreal! Ihre Eltern waren also bereits gelandet und sollten nun jeden Moment aus einem der Terminals kommen. Zum Glück hatte Claudette noch den letzten Bus erwischt, sonst wäre sie wohl zu spät am Flughafen gewesen.  
Heute Morgen hatte sie sich noch von Meg und Nea verabschiedet und ihnen viel Glück gewünscht. Die beiden Sturschädel waren nach wie vor dazu entschlossen gewesen, die Killer zurück in den Nebel zu begleiten und würden in Kürze genau das tun. Claudette sah auf die Uhr. Den Weg bis zu den westlichen Wäldern hatten sie sicher schon zurückgelegt und wenn Lisa gehalten was sie versprochen hatte, hatten sie diese Realität wahrscheinlich schon verlassen. Die Kanadierin schluckte einen Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und versuchte nicht an ihre Freunde zu denken. Es gab nichts, was sie tun konnte. Der Wald wurde von Beamten der Polizei und des FBI gesichert, die dem Team jede mögliche Unterstützung zukommen lassen würden. Eine ganze Abteilung an Ärzten und Einsatzkräften stand bereit für den Fall, dass einer von ihnen nach dem Trip medizinische oder gar psychische Versorgung brauchte, was leider wahrscheinlicher war, als Claudette wahrhaben wollte. Hoffentlich brachten sie Jake und David mit, ansonsten wäre das ganze Risiko umsonst gewesen.  
Ein Schwall an Passagieren ergoss sich in die Halle und Claudette verließ die Welt ihrer Gedanken. Nervös schaute sie sich nach ihren Eltern um und entdeckte Familien, die sich freudig in die Arme fielen, Berufsreisende, die energisch telefonierend durch die Halle eilten und auch ein paar Touristen, die vergnügt plaudernd ihren Urlaub begannen. Am anderen Ende des Saals hielten einige Chauffeure Namenschilder in die Luft.  
„Claudette!“ Sie drehte den Kopf nach links um zu sehen von wo der Ruf gekommen war. Es war die Stimme ihrer Mutter gewesen und einen Augenblick später sah Claudette bereits ihre Eltern auf sie zulaufen. Louise war ihrem Ehemann um einige Schritte voraus und stürmisch schloss sie Claudette, die ihr entgegengerannt war, in die Arme, während Gabriel fast einen Passanten angerempelt hätte. Einen vorrübergehenden Passagier verleitete die Szene zu einem Lächeln, als Claudettes Vater sich der Umarmung anschloss.  
„Ich bin so froh euch zu sehen“, sagte Claudette in schnellem Französisch, bevor sie sich wieder voneinander lösten. „Wie war der Flug?“  
„Unangenehm“, antwortete Louise und betrachtete ihre Tochter mit Tränen in den Augen. „Du kennst doch deinen Vater, wenn er zu schnarchen anfängt.“ Gabriel grinste Verlegen über die Schulter seiner Frau hinweg und Claudette musste unwillkürlich lachen.  
„Wir haben dich vermisst“, sagte Louise: „Ich kann gar nicht ausdrücken, wie glücklich ich darüber bin, dich wieder in den Armen halten zu können. Meine kleine Claudette.“  
„Aber Louise, so klein ist dich schon lange nicht mehr“, warf Gabriel ein.  
„Stimmt, das ist sie nicht mehr.“ Sie zog ein bunt kariertes Stofftaschentuch hervor und putzte sich kräftig die Nase. „Wollen wir gehen? Ich mag keine Flughäfen.“

„Sitzt er so gut?“  
Nea nickte, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, dass ihr das Gefühl eines umgeschnallten Waffengürtels behagte. Sie hatte gehofft, es würde ihr Sicherheit verleihen, doch davon war leider keine Spur. Der FBI Agent gab ihr eine Pistole in die Hand.  
„Hast du schon mal mit so einer Waffe geschossen?“  
„Nein“  
„Hier, ich zeig´s dir“ Der Beamte stellte sich hinter sie: „Halte die Arme gerade, etwa so. Hier entsicherst du die Waffe. Solltest du sie nicht benötigen, muss dieser Hebel unbedingt nach unten zeigen. Du hast es mit einem kraftvollen und gefährlichen Werkzeug zu tun, als lass größte Vorsicht walten. Lege deinen Finger erst auf den Abzug, wenn du gleich darauf feuern willst. Um zu zielen, halte die Waffe so, dass sich das Korn genau auf dem Ziel und inmitten der Kimme befindet.“  
„So?“ Sie richtete den Lauf der Waffe auf einen Busch am Waldrand.  
„Ganz genau. Um zu feuern musst du nur noch abdrücken. Wenn das Magazin leer ist, bleibt der Schlitten hinten stecken und sobald du ein neues eingeführt hast, musst du ihn wieder nach vorne schnappen lassen. Alles klar?“  
Nea schaute auf die schwarze Pistole in ihrer Hand und nickte langsam. „Ich glaube schon.“  
„Dann steck sie hier rein.“ Der Agent zeigte auf den Holster, der vom Gürtel unter Neas linkem Arm gehalten wurde, etwa auf halber Höhe ihres Oberkörpers. Sie tat wie geheißen und spürte sofort das zusätzliche Gewicht auf ihren Schultern, was ihre Nervosität eher verstärkte denn besänftigte. Sie schaute nach rechts, wo Meg gerade denselben Instruktionen unterzogen wurde und erkannte, dass die Athletin eine ähnliche Abscheu vor ihrer Waffe an den Tag legte.  
„Hier sind deine Magazine“, sagte der Agent und zog somit wieder Neas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Eilig schob er sie in die Halterungen an ihrem Gürtel. „Viel Glück“  
Nea nickte mit einem bitteren Geschmack im Mund. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte sie Benedict Baker sehen, der sich mit dem Sheriff und Agent Cage unterhielt. Etwas abseits davon saß Sally auf einem Baumstumpf und beobachtete die ganze Szenerie. Neben ihr hockte Lisa in der Wiese und spielte seelenruhig mit einem Schmetterling, während Anna hoch hinter den beiden aufragte und grimmig ihre Axt geschultert hielt. Leise summte die Killerin ihr Schlaflied. Philip hatte sich von den anderen Killern ein Stück entfernt und sprach mit seiner Familie, die gekommen war, um sich von ihm zu verabschieden.  
Neas Eltern waren nicht anwesend. Als sie ihnen gestern ihre Entscheidung mitgeteilt hatte, wieder zurück in den Nebel zu gehen, war das Gespräch sofort in einen Streit eskaliert. Ihr Vater hatte noch am selben Abend versucht Kontakt mit Benedict Baker aufzunehmen und war erst nach einer Weile zu dem Abteilungsleiter durchgedrungen. Seine Versuche, den FBI Agenten dazu zu überreden, Nea die Teilnahme an der Mission zu untersagen, waren allesamt gescheitert. Iris hatte derweil unter Tränen versucht ihrer Tochter das Vorhaben auszureden, ebenfalls ohne Ergebnis. Nea hatte an ihrer Entscheidung festgehalten.  
Heute Morgen hatten sie sich dann voneinander verabschiedet. Es hatte Nea krankgemacht, ihre Eltern in einer solchen Ohnmacht zurückzulassen und beinahe wäre sie auf dem Weg zu den westlichen Wäldern wieder umgekehrt. Aber nur beinahe. Jake und David brauchten ihre Hilfe. Meg brauchte ihre Hilfe.  
„Hey“, murmelte jemand und legte eine Hand auf Neas Schulter. Sie dreht sich um und erkannte Dwight, flankiert von Feng und Ace. „Seid vorsichtig da drinnen.“  
„Sind wir doch immer“, antwortete Nea und versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Bisher waren es immer nur wir gegen einen von ihnen. Jetzt haben wir gleich vier auf unserer Seite. Wir schaffen das schon.“  
„Nea, ich will dich ja nicht demoralisieren“, warf Ace ein: „Aber hast du dir schon mal überlegt, ob du ihnen wirklich vertrauen kannst? Was, wenn der Entitus die Kontrolle übernimmt, sobald ihr im Nebel seid. Dann seid ihr zwei alleine gegen vier von ihnen. Und irgendetwas sagt mir, dass euch diese Teile nicht großartig von Nutzen sein werden.“ Er nickte auf die Pistole an Neas Seite.  
„Ich muss zugeben, der Gedanken ist mir auch schon gekommen“, antwortete Nea bitter, doch dann straffte ich ihr Blick: „Aber es ist unsere einzige Chance, zurück in den Nebel zu gelangen. Wenn wir Jake und David retten wollen, müssen wir es versuchen.“  
Feng griff nach Neas Arm. „Passt auf euch auf.“ Sie drehte sich zu Meg, die gerade eben hinzugetreten war: „Ihr beide. Bitte.“  
„Wir kommen zurück“, antwortete Meg: „Versprochen.“  
Bevor jemand etwas antworten konnte, trat Agent Cage zu ihnen hin und fragte: „Sind sie bereit?“  
Nea und Meg wechselten einen kurzen Blick und nickten dann, auch wenn sie sich nicht im geringsten bereit fühlten.  
„Folgen sie mir“, sagte Cage und führte sie anschließend den Waldrand entlang, bis sie vor Benedict Baker zum Stehen kamen. Er hatte die Killer bereits um sich versammelt und nur Philip verabschiedete sich noch von seiner Familie, bevor er ebenfalls hinzutrat. Nea warf einen Blick auf die drei Frauen. Die Blonde hieß Jade, erinnerte sie sich. Sie war bildhübsch und Nea hätte sich nie träumen lassen, dass eine Monstrosität wie der Geist, jemanden wie sie zur Verwandten haben konnte.  
„Wie ich sehe, sind alle bereit“, rief Baker und klatschte nervös in die Hände: „Gehen wir noch einmal schnell den Plan durch. Ihre primäre Aufgabe besteht darin, die beiden vermissten Überlebenden aus dem Nebel zu befreien. Dabei sollten vor allem sie beide keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen.“ Er richtete seinen Blick auf Meg und Nea. „Setzen sie ihre Waffen nur zur Selbstverteidigung ein und versuchen sie jeden Kontakt mit Evan MacMillan, Herman Carter oder dem Entitus zu vermeiden. Die Aufgabe mit den anderen Killern zu verhandeln, sofern dies möglich ist, fällt Sally zu, was uns auch gleich zu ihren sekundären Zielen führt. Sollte sich ihnen eine Möglichkeit bieten, einen der Killer auf ihre Seite zu ziehen oder den Entitus zu eliminieren, dann haben sie meine Freigabe dafür. Allerdings halte ich sie erneut an, keine Risiken einzugehen. Überleben ist der Zweck dieser Operation.“  
Baker kratzte sich kurz am Kopf, bevor er fortfuhr.  
„Leider haben wir keinerlei Informationen über das Gelände innerhalb des Nebels, es kann also gut sein, dass sie erst nach den beiden Überlebenden suchen müssen. Versuchen sie bei der Erkundung der Lage so vorsichtig wie möglich vorzugehen. Je länger sie ihre Anwesenheit verborgen halten können, umso besser. Im und um den gesamten Wald sind Agenten stationiert, die sich sofort um sie kümmern werden, sobald sie den Nebel wieder verlassen. Leider ist es uns nicht möglich, sie auf andere Art und Weise zu unterstützen.“ Er sah einmal in die Runde. „Ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück.“  
„Also, Lisa“, wandte sich Sally an die Hexe: „Jetzt bist du dran.“  
„Lisa ist dran“, bestätigte die bucklige Dame kichernd und zeigte mit dem Daumen auf den Wald. „Als erstes müssen wir zurück. Da rein.“  
Das Team setzte sich in Bewegung, begleitet von den anderen Überlebenden und einigen Agenten. Nea lief mit bleischweren Beinen neben Meg her und schaute wortlos zu, wie der Wald sie langsam verschluckte. Die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel, doch die ausladenden Äste der Bäume tauchten die Umgebung schnell in ein düsteres Halbdunkel. Den Blick nach oben gewandt, stolperte Nea über eine Wurzel und wurde von Ace vor dem hinfallen bewahrt. Murmelnd bedankte sie sich und schaute von da an auf den Weg vor ihr. Sally und Baker gingen mit Lisa zusammen voraus. Dahinter kamen Philip, der Sheriff und einige Agenten, gefolgt von Anna und den Überlebenden. Das Schlusslicht bildeten wieder einige Agenten. Nea kannte den Pfad, dem sie folgten und nach kurzer Zeit sah sie Annas Lagerfeuer zwischen den Büschen auftauchen.  
„Wir sind da“, kicherte Lisa und schlängelte sich durchs Unterholz. Die Hexe bewegte sich auffallend agil und machte wohl abgesehen von Sally, die den Boden gar nicht erst berührte, die wenigsten Geräusche. Alle schossen nervöse Blicke in die Umgebung und Meg spürte, wie ihre Hände zu zittern begannen.  
„Was jetzt?“, fragte Sally, als Lisa sich vor den schwarzen Überresten des Lagerfeuers hinhockte. Die Agenten schwärmten derweil aus und bildeten wie aus Gewohnheit einen schützenden Kreis um das Team. „Jetzt folgen wir… den Runen“, flüsterte Lisa und kicherte dann wieder. Mit einer langen Kralle fuhr sie in die Asche und hob anschließend einen Stein vom Boden auf. Gemächlich füllte sie die raue Oberfläche des Objekts mit einer Vielzahl an kleinen Symbolen und Zeichen. Dann ließ das Steinchen auf den Boden fallen und beobachtete, wie es ein Stück weit rollte.  
„Da müssen wir hin“, gackerte Lisa und zeigte in die Richtung. „Passt auf, der Zauberrabe ist im Anflug.“  
Alle folgten dem Blick der Hexe und nach einem Moment bemerkte Agent Cage: „Ich kann nichts erkennen. Hör zu, wenn du uns hier für dumm verkaufst…“  
„Da“, rief Dwight und zeigte auf einen Baumstamm. Schwarzer Nebel drang zwischen den Wurzeln hervor und schob sich langsam auf den Stein zu. Schwer und undurchdringlich kam er immer näher und näher heran.  
„Was ist da?“, fragte Baker: „Ich sehe nichts.“  
„Na dort“ Nea zeigte in die Richtung der Nebelschwaden.  
„Sie können ihn nicht sehen“, stellte Sally fest und schaute dann zu Lisa, die wissend nickte. „Der Zauberrabe zeigt sich nur jenen, die ihn schon mal gesehen haben. Und er nimmt auch nur jene und niemand anderen.“  
Agent Cage und Benedict Baker wechselten einen verwirrten Blick, doch ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig, als den Killern zu vertrauen.  
„Ich schlage vor, ihr tretet einen Schritt zurück“, sagte Sally zu Feng, die ihr sofort gehorchte. Dann wandte sie sich an Nea, Meg und die anderen Killer. „Jetzt ist es so weit. Lisa, was müssen wir tun?“  
„Folgt mir einfach“, antwortete die Hexe und spazierte in den Nebel, der sich mittlerweile zu einer Wolke aufgetürmt hatte. Im nächsten Moment war sie bereits verschwunden.  
„Was zum Teufel?“, rief Agent Cage und zog seine Waffe: „Wo ist sie hin?“  
„Stecken sie die weg“, kommandierte Baker und sah dann zu Sally. Diese atmete tief durch und machte dann Anstalten in den Nebel zu schweben. Bevor sie sich jedoch in Bewegung setzte fiel ihr Blick auf etwas in der Nähe des Lagerfeuers. Eilig bückte sie sich und hob das Objekt vom Boden auf, während Philip an ihr vorbei in den Nebel trat und ebenfalls verschwand. Ihm folgte Meg und kurz darauf Anna. Nea musste sich einiges an Überwindung abverlangen, bevor sie langsam auf den Nebel zuging. Gerade als sie mit dem Fuß in der schwarzen Wolke verschwand, drehte sie den Kopf und schaute zu Sally. Mit einem grauen Daumen fuhr die Krankenschwester langsam an der Schneide ihrer rostigen Knochensäge entlang.


	8. Die andere Seite

Meg hatte reflexartig die Augen geschlossen, als sie in den Nebel getreten war und setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen. Das Rauschen des Windes verstummte und wurde langsam durch die dumpfe Stille des Nebels ersetzt. Die Luft wurde schwer und Megs Atemfrequenz erhöhte sich sprunghaft. Kurz bekam sie ein Gefühl, als würde sie ersticken. Dann schlug sie die Augen auf  
Sie befand sich in einem Kornfeld, umgeben von Reihen hochaufragender Ähren und unter einem schwarzen Nachthimmel. Keine Sterne zierten das Firmament, nur der Mond. In der Ferne erkannte sie die Umrisse einer alten, wohlbekannten Eiche und einen Moment später stieg Meg der unausstehliche Gestank in die Nase.  
„Woah, ich habe schon ganz vergessen, wie´s hier riecht.“, rief sie und schlug eine Hand vor den Mund. Sie zog kurz an ihrem Waffengürtel, der unangenehm an ihrer Schulter hing und wartete auf eine Antwort. Es kam keine.  
„Nea?“ Meg drehte sich um und spähte ins Kornfeld doch sie konnte niemanden entdecken. Ihr Blick, schoss nach rechts, dann nach links. Sie war allein. Sofort begann ihr Herz zu rasen und sie fühlte, wie ihre Beine weich wurden. Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn und ihr Atem wurde zu einem stoßartigen Schnappen. „Nea?“, rief sie erneut mit gedämpfter Stimme. „Nea? Sally?“  
Keine Antwort.  
„Fuck!“  
Meg kniete sich auf den Boden und versuchte sich zwischen den Pflanzen zu verbergen. Tränen waren ihr in die Augen gestiegen und vor Panik konnte sie kaum klar denken. Sie war wieder im Nebel. Aber allein. Wo waren die anderen? Hatte es bei ihnen nicht funktioniert? Aber Lisa und Philip waren doch auch verschwunden. Was ging hier vor?  
Ein entferntes Donnern erschütterte den Boden und Meg konnte gerade so einen Schrei unterdrücken. Was war das? Sie schaute nervös umher, aber konnte nicht erkennen, aus welcher Richtung das Geräusch gekommen war. Der Entitus war geschwächt. Vielleicht konnte er sein Reich nicht mehr zusammenhalten und nun brach es langsam auseinander. Meg war sich sicher, dass sie aus dem Nebel entkommen musste, bevor das passierte.  
Aber wie?  
Zitternd versuchte sie ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie war schon einmal aus diesen Felder entkommen, sie konnte es erneut schaffen. Alles, was sie tun musste, war klar denken und einen kühlen Kopf bewahren. Ihre Aufgabe war es Jake und David zu finden, sie wenn nötig aus den Fängen des Entitus befreien und dann aus dem Nebel zu entkommen. Lisa hatte sie hergebracht, Lisa konnte sie auch wieder zurückbringen.  
Ganz ruhig, Meg, ganz ruhig. Tief durchatmen. Du schaffst das.  
Wieder schaute sie sich um und versuchte Anhaltspunkte ausfindig zu machen, irgendetwas, das ihr verraten würde, in welche Richtung sie sich wenden sollte. Meg konnte absolut nichts erkennen, außer der Silhouette der Eiche in der Ferne. Dort würde sie ihre Suche beginnen und die Gegend erkunden, genau wie Baker es ihnen geraten hatte. Hoffentlich waren Nea, Sally und die anderen nicht zu weit entfernt herausgekommen. Meg betete, dass sie sich bald treffen würden.  
Sie stand auf, versuchte ihre bebenden Beine zu straffen und machte sich dann leise auf den Weg in Richtung Eiche. Es war nicht anders als in den Jagden, sie musste sich so unauffällig wie möglich verhalten und jedes verräterische Geräusch vermeiden. Dieses Mal machte zwar kein Killer spezifisch Jagd auf sie, doch von Lisa wusste Meg, dass sich zumindest der Doktor und der Fallensteller noch im Nebel befanden. Sie hoffte inständig, dass der Entitus nichts von ihrer Ankunft mitbekommen und einen der beiden auf sie angesetzt hatte. Wenn einer der Killer sie erwischte, dann wäre ihr Abenteuer hier zu ende. Höchstwahrscheinlich für immer.  
Die Athletin schauderte und wollte gar nicht daran denken. Mit einem Kopfschütteln wischte sie den Gedanken beiseite und zwang sich, ihre Aufmerksamkeit dem Pfad vor ihr zuzuwenden. Sie musste ihren Puls unter Kontrolle bringen. Meg begann bewusst ihren Atem zu regulieren und spürte, wie sich die Panik langsam aus ihren Gliedern zurückzog, zu kalter Angst und schließlich dumpfer Nervosität zusammenschrumpfte. Ihre Füße traten immer sicherer und auch wenn das Zittern nicht ganz vergehen wollte, so war sie doch wieder vollkommen Herrin über ihren Körper.  
Als Meg die Eiche erreichte, fiel ihr Blick zuerst auf die Rinder, die verstümmelt und aufgeschlitzt von den Ästen baumelten. Dann schaute sie nach unten, wo sich eine kleine Mauer um den Baum zog und etwas Deckung bot. Dort, neben den aufgeschichteten Steinen stand ein Generator. Die übliche rote Färbung war einem dunklen Kohlschwarz gewichen, anscheinend von einer Stichflamme aus dem Inneren der Maschine. War es zu einem Kurzschluss gekommen?  
Meg schaute sich kurz um, bevor sie die Maschine näher in Augenschein nahm. Sie erkannte sofort, dass der Zustand der Maschine jegliche Hoffnungen auf Reparatur zunichtemachte. Nicht, dass Meg Hand an das Gerät gelegt hätte, sie war schließlich nicht hier um Generatoren zu reparieren, doch sie fragte sich, ob es ohne die Maschinen noch andere Wege aus der Arena gab. Was, wenn sich Jake und David gar nicht hier befanden, sondern beispielsweise irgendwo in der Nähe des MacMillan Estate? Es bestand nur eine Möglichkeit das herauszufinden: Erkunden.  
Meg wandte sich von der Maschine ab und näherte sich der Eiche. Sie wich einer tiefhängenden Kuh aus und lehnte sich dann an den Stamm des Baumes. Mit den Händen nach einem der Äste greifend zog sie sich ein Stück nach oben und verschaffte sich so einen Überblick über die umliegenden Kornfelder.  
Es kam ihr so vor, als befände sie sich auf einer einsamen Insel, gestrandet inmitten eines Meeres aus Kornpflanzen. Schwere Nebelschwaden hingen in der Luft und trübten ihre Sicht auf längere Distanzen. Der Mond schüttete zwar sein Licht über die Landschaft, doch er konnte den Schatten nur kläglichen Widerstand leisten. Viele Orte lagen im Dunkeln.  
Meg erinnerte sich, dass in den Jagden blinkende Lichter die Standorte von Generatoren verraten hatten. Von diesen war nun nichts mehr zu sehen, das einstige System schien vollständig außer Kraft gesetzt worden zu sein. Langsam ließ sie den Blick die Runde gleiten und spähte hinaus in die Nacht. Sie suchte nach Bewegung in den Feldern, einer verräterisch wackelnden Ähre oder einem ungewöhnlichen Luftwirbel im Nebel. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Silhouette in der Ferne. Zuerst hielt Meg das Gebilde für einen steil aufragenden Berg, doch dann erkannte sie die Konturen einer Terrasse, eines Daches und von Fenstern und Türen. Das war ein Haus.  
Die Athletin erinnerte sich an ein Gebäude, das immer wieder in den Jagden aufgetaucht war, aber es hatte sich niemals in den Kornfeldern befunden. Es schien ein Farmhaus gewesen zu sein, doch das Innere hatte bis auf ein paar verstaubte Kisten nichts zu bieten gehabt. Vielleicht hatte sich einer der Jungs dort versteckt, sich zurückgezogen und verschanzt, dachte Meg. Vielleicht würde sie dort auf ihr Team stoßen. Von der Dachspitze hatte man sicherlich einen guten Ausblick und die Hütte bot sich als Sammelpunkt geradezu an. Aber vielleicht hatte sich auch einer der Killer ein neues Zuhause gesucht. Sie musste vorsichtig sein.  
Flink sprang sie von der Eiche herunter und schlich zurück ins Feld. Im nächsten Augenblick war sie bereits zwischen den Kornpflanzen verschwunden und bahnte sich einen Weg auf das Gebäude zu. Es war nicht schwer, der richtigen Richtung treu zu bleiben. Wie der Nordstern ragte das Haus hoch zwischen die Nebelfetzen und Meg brauchte einfach nur darauf zuzugehen. Die ganze Zeit über suchte sie den Boden nach Hinweisen ab, nach Fußspuren oder verlorenen Gegenständen. Irgendetwas, das ihr Informationen über den Aufenthaltsort der Überlebenden oder der Killer gegeben könnte. Sie entdeckte nichts.  
Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, doch schließlich fand sich Meg im langen Schatten des Farmhauses wieder. Kurz vor der Feldgrenze blieb sie stehen und ging in die Hocke. Ihr Blick wanderte die Stufen zur Terrasse hoch, scannte die Türen, die Fenster und schwebte schließlich hoch zum Dach. Sie konnte nichts sehen, kein Licht, keine Anzeichen von Leben. Geräusche waren ebenfalls keine zu hören. Trotzdem war höchste Vorsicht geboten.  
Meg nahm sich einen Moment Zeit, um all ihren Mut zu sammeln. Dann stand sie auf und ging langsam auf das Gebäude zu, sorgfältig darauf bedacht keinen Ton von sich zu geben. Behutsam setzte sie einen Fuß vor den anderen und erreichte nach einem Augenblick die Terrasse. Die Stufen knarzten leise, als sie sich die Treppe nach oben bewegte und Meg betet, dass niemand ihre Schritte hörte. Oben angekommen stand sie nun etwas erhöht und konnte wieder über die Kornfelder hinausblicken. Wie bereits zuvor war nichts zu sehen. Die Stille war erdrückend und schien Meg in ihrer Einsamkeit zu verhöhnen. Ein schneller Blick über die Schulter, dann trat sie an die Tür.  
Vorsichtig legte Meg eine Hand an den Knauf, verharrte jedoch kurz und lauschte mit angespitzten Ohren. Als sie nichts hörte, drückte sie langsam gegen die Tür und öffnete sich den Weg ins die Innenräume des Hauses. Eine Staubwolke schlug ihr entgegen und eilig hob sie die Hand vor den Mund. Das Innere des Hauses war dunkel, noch dunkler als die umliegenden Kornfelder und Meg tastete sich an der Wand entlang. Ihre Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an die Finsternis. Mit den Fingern strich sie über die Staubschicht auf einem der Fenster und ein Schwall hellen Mondlichts ergoss sich in einen Raum, den Meg für das Wohnzimmer hielt.  
Ein Detail, das ihr sofort ins Auge fiel, waren die Fußspuren, die sich kreuz und quer über den Boden zogen. Sie waren groß, viel größer als die der Überlebenden und Meg kannte nur zwei Personen, die als Verursacher infrage kamen. Eine davon, Anna, fiel sofort wieder weg, da sie sich immer barfuß fortbewegte. Diese Spuren stammten jedoch von beschuhten Füßen. Blieb also nur noch die zweite Person: der Fallensteller.  
Nach anfänglichem Schreck atmete Meg auf, als sie erkannte, dass sich bereits eine Staubschicht auf die Spuren gelegt hatte, sie mussten also bereits mehrere Tage alt sein. Anscheinend war das Ungetüm vor einiger Zeit hier durchgekommen, hatte den Raum durchwühlt und dabei mehrere Kisten umgeworfen. Seitdem war er nicht mehr zurückgekehrt, wie Meg hoffte. Wahrscheinlich hatte der Fallensteller, oder Evan, wie er laut Sally hieß, nach Jake oder David gesucht und Meg betete, dass sie ihm entkommen waren.  
Vorsichtig ging sie weiter und trat in das nächste Zimmer, in dem sie auf dieselben Spuren stieß. Meg war immer noch darauf bedacht, jedes unnötige Geräusch zu vermeiden und gleichzeitig die Ohren gespitzt zu halten. Ihr Weg führte sie quer durch das Haus, schließlich kam sie an eine Treppe und kletterte in das Obergeschoss. Wieder waren da die Spuren, die sich in alle Zimmer des Hauses ausbreiteten, aber nirgends waren sie jünger als ein paar Tage. Schließlich erreichte sie einen Balkon und hatte somit das gesamte Gebäude durchsucht. Sie war allein.  
Megs Blick fiel auf einen Generator, der genau wie der erste eine Fehlfunktion gehabt zu haben schien. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie sich von der Maschine losreisen konnte und wieder hinaus in die Felder spähte. Dieses Mal war absolut gar nichts zu sehen. Keine Bewegung, kein Hinweis und auch keine weitere Silhouette in der Ferne. Nichts.  
Zunehmend nervöser ging Meg zurück ins Haus und stieg die Treppe zurück nach unten. Ihre Gedanken folgten immer wieder Pfaden, die sie eigentlich nicht beabsichtigte zu beschreiten, doch mittlerweile musste sie sich der Wahrheit stellen. Was, wenn sie Lisa nicht rechtzeitig fand? Was, wenn sie überhaupt niemanden fand? Was, wenn der Nebel sich bis in die Unendlichkeit hinzog und sie jetzt für immer hier gefangen war?  
Sie erreichte wieder Wohnzimmer und setzte sich auf eine der Kisten. Mit angewinkelten Armen vergrub sie das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte rational über ihren nächsten Schritt nachzudenken, während sie die aufkeimende Angst zurückkämpfte.  
Sie war immer noch allein, aber sie hatte Spuren gefunden. Spuren, denen sie vielleicht in Richtung des Fallenstellers folgen konnte. Vielleicht stellte er sich als freundlich heraus… Nein! Sally hatte betont, dass Evan MacMillan anders als sie selbst oder Lisa war. Er war bösartig, genau wie Herman Carter. Mit den beiden war nicht zu verhandeln. Dennoch, wo der Fallensteller war, waren vielleicht auch Jake und David, sofern sie seinen Klauen nicht hatten entkommen können. Und höchstwahrscheinlich würde sich dort auch ihr Team befinden. Es war gefährlich, geradezu riskant, doch es war auch ihre einzige Spur. Sitzenbleiben und abwarten war keine Option.  
Mit einem beruhigenden Luftholen erhob sie sich und wollte gerade den ersten Schritt tun, als die Diele unter ihren Füßen plötzlich nachgab. Sie senkte sich ein wenig ab, nicht weit, nur gerade weit genug, um Meg besorgt innehalten zu lassen. Sie wartete kurz ab und als nichts weiter geschah, ging sie langsam weiter. Krachend brachen die Holzbretter unter ihren Füßen und die Schwerkraft saugte sie hinab in erdrückende Finsternis. Panisch versuchte Meg einen Griff zu finden, doch ihre Hand schrammte nur an einer steilen Mauer entlang. Megs Handflächen wurden aufgerissen und ihre Finger krallten sich an jede Unregelmäßigkeit, doch es war nicht genug. Schreiend stürzte sie in die Tiefe.  
Nach einem kurzen Augenblick, der ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vorgekommen war, traf sie hart auf einen steinernen Boden auf. Meg spürte, wie sie mit dem Fuß umknickte und dann hart mit der Schulter aufschlug. Der Aufprall hatte ihr allen Atem aus den Lungen gepresst. Panisch schnappte sie nach Luft. Dunkelheit umgab sie und nur das kleine Stückchen Boden, auf dem sie gelandet war, wurde durch das entstandene Loch vom Mondlicht erhellt.  
Vorsichtig legte Meg die rechte Hand an ihren Knöchel und stechender Schmerz schoss ihr Bein nach oben. Sie verkniff sich einen weiteren Schrei und fühlte, wie Blut ihren Fuß nach unten rann. Megs Schulter schmerzte und auch ihre Rippen taten höllisch weh. Schnell tastete sie ihren Burstkorb ab. Sie hatte sich nichts gebrochen. Glück gehabt. Doch gerade als Meg aufatmen wollte, fiel ihr noch etwas anderes auf. Der Pistolenholster war leer. Fluchend spähte sie in die Finsternis und versuchte ihre Waffe zu finden, die sie durch den Sturz wohl verloren hatte. Nach einer Weile gab sie es auf. Die Dunkelheit war undurchdringlich. Wenn Meg ihre Pistole wiederfinden wollte, dann würde sie das wohl mithilfe ihres Tastsinns tun müssen.  
Behutsam legte sie sich auf den Rücken und versuchte den Schmerz in ihrem Bein zu ignorieren. In ihren Ohren konnte sie den eigenen Puls schlagen hören, der sich mit ihrem stoßartigen Atem zu einem widerlichen Rhythmus vereinte. Meg beschloss für einen Moment liegen zu bleiben. Sie wollte wieder zu Kräften kommen, bevor sie ihre Mission fortsetzte, ihrem Körper eine kurze Pause gönnen und dann nach ihrer Waffe suchen.  
Mit der Zeit beruhigte sie sich. Ihre Brust hob sich immer langsamer und auch das Pochen in ihren Ohren verschwand, bis es schlussendlich ganz verstummte. Ihr Atem ging immer gleichmäßiger und schließlich blieb nur noch der Schmerz an Megs Knöchel. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen setzte sie sich auf. Gerade als sie sich auf alle viere drehen wollte, um dann aufzustehen, erstarrte sie mitten in der Bewegung. Mit einem Mal wurde Meg eiskalt und Adrenalin flutete durch ihren Körper. Da war ein zweiter Atem, mehr tierisch denn menschlich. Und dort in der Finsternis, nur wenige Meter von Meg entfernt, starrt sie ein Paar eiskalter Augen direkt an.

Nach wenigen Sekunden zog sich der schwarze Nebel wieder zurück und Anna konnte wieder sehen. Sie schaute hinter sich, nach rechts, dann nach oben, nur um festzustellen, dass sie sich immer noch in einem Wald befand. Allein. Es war nicht derselbe Wald, in dem sie gerade eben noch gewesen war, dieser Wald war anders. Er war dunkel, leblos, beinahe abgestorben. Die Blätter standen vollkommen still, und auch das Gras bewegte sich nicht. Kein Wind, kein Leben. Sie war zurück im Nebel, im Reich des Entitus.  
Anna schluckte nervös und blinzelte, während sich ihre Augen langsam an die Dunkelheit anpassten. Es war vollkommen still und die Jägerin konnte nur ihren eigenen Atem hören, was bedeutete, dass Sally, Nea, Philip, Lisa und Meg alle irgendwo anders herausgekommen sein mussten. Sie war auf sich gestellt.  
Gemächlich setzte sich Anna in Bewegung, einer beliebigen Richtung folgend. Sie wusste ohnehin nicht, wo sie sich befand, also musste sie die Gegend erkunden, wozu sie alle Sinne einsetzte. Angespannt lauschte sie in die Stille hinein und achtete aufmerksam auf jeden noch so unauffälligen Geruch, der ihr in die Nase stieg. Immer wieder drehte sie den Kopf nach links und rechts und spähte in die Finsternis. Sie suchte nach einer Bewegung, einem Hinweis, irgendetwas.  
Dabei versuchte Anna sich in Erinnerung zu rufen, was Nea ihr gesagt hatte. Sie waren hier, um zwei Überlebende zu retten und Anna hatte sich freiwillig gemeldet. Die beiden Ziele befanden sich wohl in den Händen des Entitus, Evans oder Hermans und es war gut möglich, dass die Rettungsaktion Gewalt erforderte. Eigentlich hätte Anna einfach bei Nea bleiben und genau ihren Anweisungen folgen sollen, doch nun, da sie getrennt waren, war das leider nicht mehr möglich.  
Beständig setzte die Jägerin einen Fuß vor den anderen und fühlte den kalten, erstarrten Boden unter ihren bloßen Sohlen. Sie kannte diesen Untergrund, die Bäume und den Geruch. Sie war in einer der Arenen, in denen die Jagden stattgefunden hatten und zwar in der, mit dem großen Steinhaus. Anna hatte sich oft gefragt, welchem Zweck es wohl gedient haben mochte, denn es war ganz eindeutig nicht zum Wohnen gebaut worden. Die lange Halle im Inneren war mit stählernen Maschinen gefüllt worden und metallenen Pfade führten bis hoch hinauf unters Dach, aber es gab keine Tische, keine Stühle oder Betten. Nichts, das Anna zum Leben gebraucht hätte.  
Nervös änderte sie den Griff an ihrer Axt, während sie über die Schulter spähte. Ihr Atem bildete kleine Nebelwölkchen, bevor er in der kalten Luft verpuffte. Anna hatte gehofft, dass Sally oder Nea ihr sagen würden, was zu tun war. Die beiden wussten schließlich immer, was zu tun war.  
Ein Geräusch zu ihrer Linken riss die Jägerin aus ihrer Gedankenwelt und ließ sie mitten im Schritt erstarren. Es war ein zerbrechender Ast gewesen, das wusste Anna sofort. Sie kannte das Geräusch schon lange, zuerst von der Jagd nach Tieren, später von der Jagd nach Menschen. Es war immer derselbe Ton, schneidend und verräterisch. Wie ein Raubtier drehte Anna den Kopf in die Richtung des Geräusches und widmete all ihre Sinne der Jagd. Nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille brach ein zweiter Ast und kurz darauf fiel irgendwo ein Steinchen zu Boden. Schritte bewegte sich irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen, leise und beinahe nicht wahrzunehmen. Doch Anna hatte ein scharfes Gehör.  
Sie festigte den Griff um ihre Waffe und zog dann eine ihrer Wurfäxte vom Gürtel an ihrer Hüfte, als sie langsam und lautlos auf das Geräusch zu schlich. Ihre Füße traten sicher und fanden die leiseste Route, ganz so, wie sie es vor vielen Jahren gelernt hatten. Annas Blick schoss nach links, dann nach rechts, nur um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht in eine Falle lief. Dann schaute sie wieder nach vorne und hörte, wie sich die Schritte auf sie zu bewegten und plötzlich verstummten. Die Person musste stehengeblieben sein, doch Anna hatte sie lange genug gehört um zu wissen, dass es sich nicht um Evan oder Herman handeln konnte. Auch Max, Lisa und Philip machten andere Laufgeräusche, nein, hier bewegte sich ein normaler Mensch. Eilig steckte sie die Wurfaxt zurück an den Gürtel. Sie würde die Waffe nicht brauchen, normale Menschen waren keine Gefahr für sie. Anna beschleunigte ihren Gang und schlängelte sich zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, bevor sie durch ein Gebüsch brach und somit auf ihre Position aufmerksam machte.  
„Aaaah, shit, Anna… Verdammt, du… du hast mir gerade einen Mordsschrecken eingejagt.“ Nea war schlagartig herumgeschnellt und hatte beim plötzlichen Anblick der Jägerin kurz das Gleichgewicht verloren. Keuchend hielt sie sich an der Mauer der MacMillan Stahlwerke fest und versuchte ihren Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen, während Anna eilig zu ihr hinlief und sich neben die Schwedin hinkniete.  
„Tut leid“  
„Schon in Ordnung“  
Nea stand leicht geduckt an der Mauer und befand sich somit auf Augenhöhe mit der Jägerin. Kurz schaute sie sich um, dann fragte sie: „Anna, hast du die anderen gesehen?“  
Die Jägerin schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: „Nein, Anna mit niemand gekommen. Allein in Wald. Dann Nea gestoßen.“ Die Schwedin nickte. „Und vom Fallensteller und… ähm… Von Evan und Herman auch keine Spur?“ Wieder schüttelte Anna den Kopf.  
„Ok“, murmelte Nea und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen: „Ok, Anna, wir… wir müssen die anderen finden. Und zwar schnell. Am besten schauen wir uns erst mal in den Stahlwerken um, suchen nach Hinweisen und so. Verstehst du mich?“  
Anna deutete auf das große Gebäude. „Wir suchen gehen. Hinweise.“  
„Ganz genau“  
„Was, wenn Anna sieht Evan oder Heman?“  
„Greife sie auf keinen Fall an. Versuche wenn möglich außer Sicht zu bleiben. Je länger wir uns verborgen halten, umso besser.“  
„Verborgen bleiben“, nickte die Jägerin: „Anna bleibt verborgen.“  
„Gut. Ruf mich, wenn du etwas findest. Gehen wir.“  
Nea straffte die Schulten und schlich dann langsam die Wand entlang. Sie suchte nach einem Durchgang, einer Tür oder auch nur einem Fenster. Irgendetwas, das ihnen Zutritt in das Gebäude verschaffen würde. Als sie um eine Ecke bog, wurde sie auch gleich fündig. Ein Riss von mehreren Metern Breite zog sich quer über die Wand nach oben und öffnete einen Pfad.  
Vorsichtig spähte Nea in die dunkle Halle, bevor sie sich durch den Spalt drückte. Dass Anna ihr dabei wie ein Schatten folgte, verlieh ihrer Zuversicht einen massiven Aufschwung. Die Jägerin war eine große Frau, beinahe eine Riesin und Nea vermutete, dass sie in einem Zweikampf selbst gegen den Hinterwäldler oder den Fallensteller würde bestehen können. Natürlich hoffte sie auch, dass es niemals zu einem solchen Kampf kommen würde. Sally hatte recht gehabt, Anna war gar keine Killerin, sondern viel mehr ein junges Mädchen in einem großen Körper, das viel zu früh den Grausamkeiten des Lebens ausgesetzt worden war.  
Die Schritte der beiden hallten von den steinernen Wänden wieder, als sich Nea und Anna einen Weg durch den riesigen Saal bahnten. Ein Blick nach oben zeigte der Schwedin ein System aus metallenen Gerüsten und Brücken, von denen man einen guten Überblick über die Maschinenhalle haben würde. Zu erreichen war das ganze nur über eine eiserne Treppe mit rauem Geländer.  
Nea macht Anna auf sich aufmerksam und zeigte anschließend in Richtung der Stufen. Die Jägerin verstand sofort und so leise wie möglich bewegten sich die beiden ungleichen Kameradinnen auf die Treppe zu. Silbernes Mondlicht fiel durch eine verstaubte Fensterreihe kurz unter dem Dach und verursachte hier und da surreal wirkende Schatten, die sich in Neas Augenwinkeln ständig zu bewegen schienen. Doch sobald sie den Kopf drehte, war der Spuk vorbei.  
Anna setzte zuerst einen Fuß auf die Metalltreppe und sandte damit ein Scheppern durch die gesamte Konstruktion bis weit nach oben. Sollte sich jemand in der Fabrikhalle versteckt halten, so war er spätestens jetzt über die Eindringlinge informiert. Mit schuldbewussten Blick schaute die Jägerin über die Schulter, doch Nea winkte ab. Es gab keinen anderen Weg nach oben und egal wie leise man sich verhalten wollte, diese Treppe würde einem in jedem Fall einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen. Anna drehte sich wieder nach vorne und gefolgt von Nea setzte sie ihren Weg fort.  
Die Geräusche ihrer Schritte schnitten schmerzhaft laut durch die Stille des Nebels und Nea konnte nicht umhin, die Zähne zusammenzubeißen. Erst als sie eine ausladende Kabine unter dem Dach erreichten, standen sie wieder auf stabilerem Boden und der Lärm hatte endlich ein Ende. Nea nickte Anna zu und schaute dann kurz nach unten in die Halle, wo sie jedoch nichts Ungewöhnliches entdeckte. Es gab keine Hinweise auf kürzliche Aktivitäten, mit Ausnahme der Fußspuren, die sie selbst im Staub hinterlassen hatten.  
Anna war derweil durch die Kabine auf eine Galerie hinausgetreten, die sich außen um das Gebäude herumzog. Das metallene Geländer schien wacklig und unsicher, doch die Jägerin hatte keine Angst vor der Höhe. Ihr Blick war nicht auf den Boden, sondern auf den Horizont gerichtet, der sich jenseits der Baumwipfel zeigte. Zwar erschwerte der Nebel die Sicht, doch Anna konnte klar ein Ende des Waldes ausmachen mitsamt einigen Silhouetten von Häusern, Ruinen und Gebäuden. Ein Stück weit zu ihrer Linken schien sich ein Sumpf jenseits des Waldes zu erstrecken, während sie zu ihrer Rechten ein Kornfeld hinter den Bäumen ausmachen konnte. Es war, als wären die Arenen des Entitus miteinander verschmolzen und die trennenden Mauern einfach verschwunden.  
Nea kam nun auch auf die Galerie heraus und stellte sich staunend neben Anna. Ihr Blick flog weit hinaus in die Landschaft, die so unnatürlich, so abnormal wirkte, wie nur der Entitus es einzurichten vermochte.  
Plötzlich stupste Anna Nea behutsam auf die Schulter und hob dann ihre Axt, um sie auf etwas in der Ferne aufmerksam zu machen. Nea folgte dem Blick der Jägerin und entdeckte den glimmernden Schein eines Lagerfeuers hinter den Nebelschwaden.

Sally griff sich irritiert an den Kopf. Die Reise zurück in den Nebel hatte sie schwindlig gemacht und während sie mit der rechten Hand ihre Knochensäge umklammerte, versuchte sie sich einen Überblick über die Lage zu verschaffen. Sie befand sich in einer kalten Zelle, von der Decke hing eine, in unregelmäßigen Abständen aufblitzende Glühbirne und eine unverschlossene Metalltür führte hinaus auf einen von Schimmel befallenen Korridor. Sally kannte diese Hallen. Das Crotus Prenn Asylum, dachte sie bitter. Wie passend.  
Schweigend kämpfte sie wiederkehrende Erinnerungen zurück, wie jedes Mal, wenn der Entitus sie in diese Arena geworfen hatte. Und er hatte es oft getan. Viel öfter als in die anderen. Offenbar hatte der dunkle Meister des Nebels Spaß daran gefunden, Sally unter zusätzlichen Druck zu setzten, indem er sie immer und immer wieder in jene kalten Hallen verbannte, die sie vor so langer Zeit aller Hoffnung beraubt hatten.  
Langsam schwebte Sally hinaus in den Korridor und schaute zuerst nach rechts, bevor sie sich schließlich nach links wandte. In ihrer linken Hand glitzerte oranges Licht, doch sie würde sich hüten Spencers letzten Atemzug einzusetzen, solange es nicht unbedingt nötig war. Die Kraft ermöglichte ihr zwar blitzschnelle Fortbewegung durch Hindernisse hindurch, doch sie machte dabei auch einen gehörigen Lärm. Und Lärm war die eine Sache, die sie unbedingt vermeiden musste.  
Sally schaute über die Schulter. Sie hatte gehofft, bald auf ihre Teamkollegen zu stoßen, doch je länger sie durch die Gänge des Asylums irrte, umso klarer wurde ihr, dass sie nach dem Übergang in den Nebel wohl an unterschiedlichen Stellen herausgekommen waren.  
Sofort wanderten Sallys Gedanken zu Meg und sie hoffte inständig, dass das Mädchen nicht auch auf sich allein gestellt war. Meg war zwar eine starke, selbstbewusste Frau, doch sie hatte in den letzten Tagen so einiges mitgemacht und Sally wollte sich gar nicht erst ausmalen, welche Einwirkungen eine Rückkehr in den Nebel kombiniert mit dem Schock der plötzlichen Einsamkeit auf ihre psychische Verfassung habe würde. Unwillkürlich musste sie an das Gespräch in der Nacht denken. Warum hatte sie nicht beständiger versucht, Meg umzustimmen? Warum hatte sie ihr die Teilnahme an der Mission nicht untersagt? Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht, das arme Ding in den Nebel mitzunehmen und sie all den Erinnerungen auszusetzen, die dieser Ort unweigerlich hervorrufen würde?  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf und zwang ihre Gedanken in sachlichere Bahnen. Was geschehen war, war geschehen, nur das Hier und Jetzt erforderte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Die Trennung des Teams war eine unvorhergesehene Komplikation und nun mussten sie sich zusätzlich zu ihren Zielen auch noch gegenseitig aufspüren. Vor allem Lisa war ein wichtiger Faktor. Sally wusste nicht, wie sie ohne die Magie der Hexe aus dem Nebel entkommen sollten und das Auffinden der Killerin stellte somit ein weiteres Primärziel dar, ohne dessen Erfüllung die Mission zum Scheitern verurteilt sein würde.  
Sie schwebte um eine Ecke und sofort fiel ihr Blick auf das Gerät, das gleich dahinter aufgestellt war. Nur wenige Meter von Sally entfernt lag eine rostige Bärenfalle auf dem Boden, mit gespreizten Bügeln und gespannter Feder, bereit zuzuschnappen. Als Sally langsam auf die Falle zu schwebte, entdeckte sie eine weitere, verborgen im Gras unter einem Fenster. Die eisernen Fangzähne der Tellereisen ließen sie erschaudern und vor ihrem geistigen Auge malte sich Sally die Verletzungen aus, die diese Fallen wohl verursachten, sobald ein unglückliches Opfer mit dem Fuß auf den tellerförmigen Auslöser trat. Evan hatte diese Fallen in den Jagden eingesetzt, das wusste Sally, und er hatte sich mit höchster Sorgfalt um ihre Funktionstüchtigkeit gekümmert. Schärfere Zacken, stärkere Sprungfedern, der Fallensteller hatte sich eine Reihe an Finessen einfallen lassen. Was für ein Horror er für die Überlebenden gewesen sein musste. Für Nea und für Meg.  
Sally schwebte über die Fallen hinweg und schaute sich um. Wenn Evan seine grausamen Gerätschaften hier ausgelegt hatte, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass er sich in der Nähe befand und regelmäßig nach dem Rechten sah. Sie musste vorsichtig sein. Der Fallensteller durfte sie unter keinen Umständen entdecken, ansonsten würde Sally sich etwas einfallen lassen müssen, wie sie ihm ihre Rückkehr in den Nebel würde erklären können, möglichst ohne dabei den Rest ihres Teams zu verraten.  
Die Krankenschwester erreichte nun eine Treppe, die im Zickzack sowohl nach unten als auch nach oben führte. Nach kurzem Überlegen nahm sie den Pfad in die Höhe, der sie direkt aufs Dach führen würde. Von dort oben bot sich ihr hoffentlich ein guter Überblick über das Gelände und vielleicht konnte sie sogar einen Hinweis auf den Verbleib der anderen Killer oder Überlebenden erspähen. Nach zwei Stockwerken erreichte Sally schließlich das Ende der Treppe und fand sich vor einer verschlossenen Metalltür. Langsam griff sie nach der Türklinke und zu ihrer freudigen Überraschung ließ sich das Tor unter einigem Ziehen und Zerren öffnen. Ein kreischendes Quietschen ertönte und Sally hätte sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten, doch sie hatte beide Hände in den Türspalt gelegt. Sie stieß einen gemurmelten Fluch aus und wünschte sich, der Entitus hätte sie mit derselben Kraft wie Anna beschenkt, bevor sie schließlich eine Lücke geschaffen hatte, die breit genug war, um hindurch zu schlüpfen. Bevor sie sich jedoch hinaus in die Nacht begab, schaute sie einmal über die Schulter die Treppe nach unten und hoffte, dass niemand Unerwünschtes den Lärm ihrer Anstrengungen vernommen hatte. Wenigstens hatte sie nicht auf Spencers Atem zurückgreifen müssen.  
Die Luft außerhalb des Asylums war genauso stickig und schwer wie im Inneren. Kein Wind wehte und es war unangenehm ruhig im Reich des Entitus, während der Nebel den Blick in weiter Ferne verschluckte. Trotzdem erkannte Sally die Konturen von Landschaftsmerkmalen, als sie sich umschaute. Sie schwebte an den Rand des großen Gebäudes und lehnte sich ans Geländer, langsam den Kopf in alle Richtungen drehend. Dort drüben sah sie den dichten Wald, der üblicherweise das MacMillan Estate umgab, auf der anderen Seite hingegen befand sich Lisas geliebte Sumpflandschaft mit all den Pfützen und Mooren. Sally verabscheute diese Gegend beinahe so sehr wie das Crotus Prenn Asylum. In der Ferne ragte ein rechteckiger Komplex in die Höhe und Sally vermutete, dass es sich dabei um das Lery´s Memorial Institute handelte. Dichter Nebel verborg die Konturen des massiven Gebäudes und sie hätte es beinahe übersehen, wäre nicht in gerade diesem Moment ein Rabenschwarm vom Dach des Institutes aufgestoben.  
Die Biester waren also immer noch da, fiel Sally auf. Sie hasste die Raben und das höhnische Krächzen, das sie von sich gaben, wenn sie aufs Neue die Position eines verzweifelten Überlebenden verraten hatten. Dass sie in so großen Zahlen und gleichzeitig vom Dach des Institutes davonflogen, konnte nur eines bedeuten.  
Sally ließ den blick über das Gelände zwischen ihr und dem Institut streichen, während sie in Gedanken einen Pfad nachzeichnete, der sie in die Nähe ihres Zieles führen würde. Langsam beugte sie sich über das Geländer und schaute nach unten, um nachzusehen, ob sich ein Fußweg in Richtung des Institutes davonschlängelte. Sie konnte keinen Pfad in der Finsternis entdecken. Stattdessen stapfte dort gut fünfzehn Meter unter ihr eine massige Gestalt durch die Schatten, die sich mit weiten, zielstrebigen Schritten fortbewegte. In der rechten Hand trug sie eine grausame Machete, mit der anderen hatte sie sich einen Sack über die Schulter geschwungen, der wahrscheinlich mit einer Vielzahl an Bärenfallen gefüllt war.  
Sally wich sofort vom Geländer zurück, um zu vermeiden, dass Evan sie durch einen zufälligen Blick nach oben entdeckte. Der Fallensteller war auf den Weg in das Gebäude, wahrscheinlich um nachzusehen, ob seine Vorrichtungen etwas gefangen hatten. Verdammt, Sally hätte zuerst das gesamte Asylum kontrollieren sollen. Vielleicht lag Jake oder David mit verstümmelten Bein in einem der Korridore, gefangen zwischen den Kiefern einer Bärenfalle und unfähig sich zu verstecken oder davonzulaufen.  
Sally fluchte lautlos. Was sollte sie tun? Vielleicht war es das Beste zu warten, bis sich der Fallensteller wieder aus dem Staub gemacht hatte und erst dann das Dach des Asylums zu verlassen. Doch was, wenn er auch nach oben kam und nicht nur seine Fallen in den Untergeschossen kontrollierte? Sally schaute sich eilig um und überlegte kurz.  
Dann schwebte sie nach vorne ans Geländer und schwang sich schwungvoll über den Rand des Gebäudes hinaus. Ihr Rock flatterte ein Stück weit nach oben, als sie sich mit rasender Geschwindigkeit dem Boden nährte. Die Gabe des Entitus erlaubte es ihr, aus moderaten Höhen gefahrlos nach unten zu schweben, doch es war nicht genug um einen Fall aus solcher Distanz vollständig abzubremsen. Bevor sie sich fangen konnte, schlug sie mit den Füßen bereits auf den Grund auf und fand sich in einer halb knieenden Position wieder, während ihr der Aufprall ein atemloses Ächzen entlockte.  
Erstaunt spürte Sally ein erregendes Kitzeln zwischen ihren Zehen, bevor sie merkte, dass es sich dabei um Grashalme handelte. Es war ein Gefühl, von dem sie gar nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie es vermisst hatte. Das Gefühl der Schwere, der Masse, die unweigerlich nach unten in Richtung Boden gezogen wurde. Das Gefühl, mehr als nur ein geisterhafter Schleier zu sein.  
Sally war überraschend froh, dass sie nach all den Jahren in den Fängen des Entitus immer noch zu diesem Gefühl in der Lage war und kurz spielte sie mit dem Gedanken, sich ab sofort auf herkömmliche Art und Weise fortzubewegen. Doch sie wollte unnötige Spuren vermeiden und so verwarf sie den Gedanken wieder. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter vergewisserte sich Sally, dass der Fallensteller sie nicht entdeckt hatte und schwebte anschließend in Richtung des Institutes davon. Sollte sie später nach Evan suchen müssen, würde sie ganz einfach hierher zurückkehren und seinen tiefen Fußabrücken folgen. Er war ein schwerer Mann. Nun hingegen galt es herauszufinden, wer die Raben im Institut aufgeschreckt hatte und ob es sich bei der Person vielleicht um einen der gesuchten Überleben handelte.

Lisa spürte harten Boden unter ihren Füßen und wusste augenblicklich, dass sie sich nicht mehr in der realen Welt befand. Sie war nun im Reich ihres Zauberraben, des Entitus, wie die anderen ihn nannten. Im Nebel.  
Die Hexe schaute sich um. Schmutzige, weiße Wände erstreckten sich entlang breiter Korridore, in denen Krankenbetten und verstreute Sanitätsutensilien zu sehen waren. Ein flackerndes Neonschild deute auf einen in der Nähe befindlichen Ausgang hin und an einer Ecke entdeckte Lisa einen blutverschmierten Haken, der einst als Opferaltar in den Jagden gedient hatte. Das Blut auf dem Metall war bereits vor langer Zeit eingetrocknet und schien noch aus der Zeit vor dem Massenausbruch der Killer und Überlebenden zu stammen. Sie befand sich im Lery´s Memorial Institute.  
Lisa murmelte etwas und machte sich dann gemächlich auf, um die Umgebung zu erkunden. Sie hatte bereits erwartet, auf sich allein gestellt zu sein. Der Entitus war schließlich ein heimtückisches und unberechenbares Wesen. Ein fröhliches Liedchen summend spazierte sie durch die Gänge, wich einem im Weg stehend Krankenbett aus, schwang sich durch einige Fenster und über einen umgeworfenen Schreibtisch.  
Als sie schließlich einen dunklen, etwas abgelegenen Raum erreichte, sammelte sie schnell einige Gegenstände vom Boden auf, bevor sie sich anschließend in eine Ecke bückte und die Sachen zu einem Totem aufschichtete. Lisa steckte für gewöhnlich all ihre Kreativität und ihren Erfindergeist in die kleinen Götzen, ansonsten würde die Magie wohl nicht funktionieren. Eine zerbrochene Spritze bildete zusammen mit einer verrosteten Gabel und einem morschen Ast, der von einer abgestorbenen Topfpflanze stammte, das Grundgestell des Totems. Darauf balancierte Lisa einen Infusionsbeutel und nochmal darüber legte sie ein kleines Steinchen, das sie aus der Wand gerissen hatte. Mithilfe ihrer Krallen versah sie es mit allerlei Zeichen und Symbolen. Runen, deren Bedeutung nur sie kannte. Und der Zauberrabe natürlich. Anschließend hauchte sie ihre Konstruktion behutsam an und brach in gackerndes Kichern aus, als eine unnatürlich helle Flamme unter dem Totem aufleuchtete, genährt von nichts anderem als magischer Energie.  
Selbstzufrieden stand Lisa auf und betrachtete ihr Werk. Das Totem würde sich als nützlich erweisen, dessen war sie sich gewiss und unweigerlich vergnügt wandte sich die Hexe einen Augenblick später ab. Wieder leise summend verließ sie den Raum, blieb auf dem Korridor stehen und überlegte dann schnell in welche Richtung sie sich begeben sollte. Nach einem Moment kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass es egal war. Lisa wusste, dass sie sich im Institut befand, aber nicht wo genau innerhalb des Gebäudes, also würde sie auf Erkundungstour gehen müssen.  
Sie dreht sich nach links und folgte dem breiten Korridor, bis sie sich an einer Abzweigung wiederfand, an der sie sich erneut für den Pfad zu ihrer Linken entschied. Eine Neonleuchte teilte ihr mit, dass sich ein Fluchtweg zu ihrer Rechten befand, doch da wollte sie nicht hin. Sie wollte tiefer hinein in das Gebäude, um es nach Spuren zu durchsuchen, bevor sie es verließ. Es war gut möglich, dass Herman sein Lager hier aufgeschlagen hatte und wenn dem so war, dann wusste der Rüpel vielleicht etwas über den Verbleib der beiden anderen Überlebenden zu berichten. Nicht, dass Lisa ein freiwilliges Preisgeben der Informationen erwartet hätte, doch sie würde dem Rotzlöffel schon entlocken, was sie wissen wollte.  
Gemütlich spazierte sie die Gänge entlang und warf dabei immer wieder achtsame Blicke in alle Richtungen. Beiläufig blieb sie von Zeit zu Zeit stehen und zeichnete ein Symbol auf eine freie Fläche, sei es der Boden, eine Wand oder die Unterseite einer Tischplatte. Der Entitus hatte Lisa mit einem messerscharfen Gehör ausgestattet, weshalb sie zuversichtlich war, jede Gefahr bereits von weitem wahrnehmen zu können. Weder Evan noch Herman waren von der leisen Sorte und die beiden Bengel würden sich bereits eine Meile im Voraus verraten. Das ungleichmäßige Tapsen der Hexe hallte durch die Korridore und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis Lisa die anderen Schritte hörte.  
Wachsam blieb sie stehen und schaute über die Schulter. Dann schlich sie zur Seite und lugte vorsichtig um eine Ecke. Die Schritte kamen näher, doch sie waren vorsichtig, behutsam und leise. Kein Evan und auch kein Herman. Vielleicht einer der Überlebenden? Lisa schaute wieder über die Schulter und vergewisserte sich, dass sich niemand von hinten an sie heranschlich. Dann richtet sie ihren Blick wieder in die Richtung aus der die Schrittgeräusche kamen. Sie wurden immer lauter und lauter, bevor sie schließlich aus dem leeren Korridor zu kommen schienen. Doch da war niemand.  
„Pssst“, zischte Lisa und die Schritte verstummten: „Hier drüben, Lisa ist hier drüben“  
Die Schritte tapsten nun auf sie zu und wenig später hörte die Hexe Philips Stimme an ihrem Ohr. „Hey Lisa, ich bin froh dich zu sehen. Weißt du, wo die anderen sind?“  
„Natürlich“, antwortete die Hexe und kratzte sich mit einer ihrer unförmigen Pranken am Kinn. Dann schaute sie über die Schulter und malte anschließend ein weiteres Symbol auf den Boden direkt unter ihren Füßen.  
„Wirklich?“, wollte der Geist wissen: „Wo?“  
„Irgendwo im Nebel“  
Lisa hörte Philip genervt ausatmen und freute sich leise kichernd, dass ihr kleiner Scherz gelungen war. Dann schaute sie kurz die Gänge entlang, bevor sie sich dem Stückchen Luft zuwandte, das sie für Philip hielt und krächzte: „Philip, mein Lieber, Lisa glaubt, dass sich Herman irgendwo in diesen Gängen rumtreibt. Wir sollten ihn suchen, jaja, ihn aufspüren und befragen, findest du nicht?“  
„Du glaubst, er würde mit sich reden lassen?“ Philip dachte kurz nach und erinnerte sich an seine Erfahrungen mit Herman Carter, dem Schockspezialisten. Herman war ein unfreundlicher Mann, überzeugt von seinem eigenen Genie und besessen von der Entschlüsselung des menschlichen Gehirns. Er hatte einen Pakt mit dem Entitus geschlossen, der es ihm erlaubt hatte, in den Jagden hin und wieder sadistische Experimente an den Überlebenden auszuführen, oftmals unter Zuhilfenahme von Elektroschocks. Philip konnte sich erinnern, wie Herman gelacht hatte, als er ihn einst nach seinem Gewissen gefragt hatte. Es gebe keine Moral in der Welt, hatte der Doktor geantwortet, nur die Wahrheit, die es zu entschlüsseln galt und die Macht, die man aus Erkenntnissen ziehen konnte.  
„Nein, keineswegs“, kicherte die Hexe: „Deshalb müssen wir ihn hereinlegen, ihn austricksen, den alten Rotzlöffel. Aber dazu müssen wir ihn erst finden.“  
„Und du denkts, er sei hier?“, fragte Philip und Lisa antwortete: „Wer weiß? Hm, der Zauberrabe vielleicht… Aber der wird es uns nicht sagen, nein, nein, wird er nicht. Wir müssen selbst auf die Suche gehen. Lisa geht voraus.“  
Die Hexe nickte selbstgefällig und spazierte dann zielsicher in eine Richtung davon. Philip schaute ihr kurz hinterher, bevor er sich selbst in Bewegung setzte. Er wusste nicht, wie Lisa den Doktor hereinlegen wollte, aber sie schien sich ihrer Sache sicher zu sein.  
Eine Weile irrten sie durch die Korridore und Lisa summte die ganze Zeit über eine fröhliche Melodie. Sie schien sich keine großen Sorgen zu machen, weder darüber entdeckt zu werden, noch darüber wie sie die Überlebenden und ihre Kameraden finden sollten. Philip folgte ihr für eine ganze Weile, bevor er schließlich flüsternd fragte: „Lisa, bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier jemanden…“  
„Psssst“ Lisa legte eine spitze Kralle über ihren Mund und blieb stehen, offenbar nach etwas lauschend. Philip drehte den Kopf und suchte ebenfalls nach dem Geräusch, doch er hörte nichts, absolut gar nichts… Doch! Da war ein Knistern in der Luft. Je länger Philip hinhörte, umso lauter wurde es und die gesamte Umgebung schien sich langsam elektrisch aufzuladen.  
„Carter“, stellte Philip mit Abscheu in der Stimme fest und schaute dann zu Lisa. „Er ist in der Nähe. Irgendeine Idee?“ Die Hexe kratzte sich kurz am Hinterkopf, bevor sie antwortete. „Warum versuchen wir nicht erstmal ihn zu finden, hm? Lisa wird sich dann schon etwas einfallen lassen. Lisa lässt sich immer etwas einfallen.“  
Mit einem unterdrückten Kichern signalisierte die Hexe Philip, dass er ihr folgen sollte und lief dann einen der Korridore entlang. Philip setzte sich in Bewegung, dieses Mal sofort. Auch wenn Lisa von Zeit zu Zeit etwas schräg, um nicht zu sagen vollkommen übergeschnappt wirken mochte, so hatte sie dennoch recht gehabt. Die alte Dame ließ sich tatsächlich immer etwas einfallen und Philip vertraute ihr.  
Das Knistern um sie herum wurde intensiver, je weiter sie sich in Richtung des Doktors begaben. Nicht lauter, nur intensiver, bedrohlicher, elektrisierender, wodurch es Philip und Lisa ein leichtes war, Herman Carters Position relativ genau zu erahnen. Der Entitus hatte ihn mit diesem elektrischen Feld, das er bis zu einem gewissen Grad kontrollieren konnte, ausgestattet und Philip wusste, dass Carter es während der Jagden dazu eingesetzt hatte, den Überlebenden alle möglichen Halluzinationen und Wahrvorstellungen ins Gehirn zu pflanzen. Es war ein grausames Werkzeug, das den Verstand der Beute und nicht den Körper zum Ziel hatte. Von allen Killern, so dachte Philip, war Carter wohl der Ruchloseste. Er schreckte vor absolut nichts zurück.  
Ein Schild an der Wand erhaschte Philips Aufmerksamkeit. Dort wurde auf ein nahegelegenes Labor hingewiesen, bei dem es sich wohl gleichzeitig um die zentrale Behandlungskammer handelte. Ein schauriges Gefühl legte sich auf Philips Rücken. Er wusste, welcher Raum gemeint war. Das Lery´s Memorial Institute war eine der vielen Arenen gewesen, in denen sich die Überlebenden immer wieder den Killern gegenübergesehen hatten. Auch Philip war einige Male hierhergeschickt worden und selbst wenn das Gebäude stets etwas anders ausgesehen hatte, so waren doch jedes Mal einige zentrale Merkmale zwischen all den Gängen und Korridoren zu finden gewesen. Der sogenannte Behandlungsraum war eines dieser Merkmale.  
Lisa erreichte nun eine Tür, die in eben jene Einrichtung zu führen schien, doch die Hexe entschied sich gegen den Durchgang und nahm stattdessen eine Treppe zu ihrer Rechten. Auch sie war immer wieder in diese Arena gesandt worden und kannte die konstanten Orte und Stellen. Der Behandlungsraum sah immer gleich aus und stets führte eine Galerie rund um den Saal, die gute Deckung bot. Eine Tatsache, die sich glücklicherweise nicht geändert hatte.  
Schleichend duckte sich die Hexe am Geländer entlang und wagte dann einen verstohlenen Blick hinunter in den achteckigen Raum. Dort, etwas abseits saß der Doktor an einem Schreibtisch und schien sich mit einer Ansammlung an Kabeln und Drähten zu beschäftigen. Wie immer trug er die seltsame Maske auf dem Kopf, die der Entitus ihm aufgezwungen hatte, und die sein Gesicht durchgehend zu einem makabren Grinsen verzog. Die Haut des Doktors war grau und aufgerissen, fast so, als wäre er auf dem elektrischen Stuhl exekutiert worden, doch Philip kannte die Wahrheit. Herman Carter vergötterte die Elektrizität wie keine andere Naturgewalt und hatte sein Aussehen eigenhändig der Berührung durch die Funken ausgesetzt. Die dadurch entstandene Monstrosität pflegte er mit einem weisen Doktorkittel zu kombinieren. Wahrscheinlich eine Angewohnheit aus seiner Zeit als Mensch, vermutete Philip.  
Der Geist stand hinter der Hexe und schaute ebenfalls nach unten in den Raum, in dem sich neben dem Doktor und seinem Schreibtisch eine Menge an medizinischen Maschinen und elektronischen Gerätschaften befand. Das wichtigste war jedoch das Krankenbett in der Mitte, das von einer grellen Lampe beleuchtet wurde und auf das Carter mit straffen Riemen eine Person geschnallt hatte. Der Oberkörper des Mannes war von aller Kleidung befreit und zahllosen Elektroden an seinem Kopf angebracht worden.  
Die zugegebenermaßen beeindruckenden Muskeln spannten sich unter Anstrengung, als der bärtige Mann versuchte, sich aus den Fesseln zu befreien. Mit panischer Verzweiflung in den Augen zerrte und zog er an den Riemen um seine Handgelenke und Knöchel. Ohne Erfolg. Sie bewegten sich keinen Millimeter. Carter wusste offensichtlich, wie man aufmüpfige Personen ruhigstellte und wieder fuhr Philip ein Schauer über den Rücken.  
Der Doktor hatte allem Anschein nach noch nicht mit seinen Experimenten begonnen, wahrscheinlich weil er den Überlebenden erst kürzlich erwischt hatte. David King schien noch im Vollbesitz seiner geistigen Kräfte zu sein und ungebrochen wehrte er sich gegen die Fesseln, hin und wieder ein wütendes Knurren von sich gebend. Doch das würde sich geändert haben, sobald Herman mit ihm fertig sein würde. Danach, Philip war sich sicher, würde David King keinen Finger mehr rühren können, selbst wenn er noch am Leben sein sollte.  
Der Geist bückte sich hinunter zu Lisa und frage: „Wir haben Herman gefunden und er hat einen der Überlebenden in seiner Gewalt. Vielleicht ist der andere auch hier irgendwo. Was sollen wir tun?“  
Lisa spähte noch einen Moment in den Raum, dann bückte sie sich ebenfalls und flüsterte. „Retten müssen wir ihn, so viel steht fest, ja, ja, ansonsten ist sein Gehirn bald weicher als geschmolzener Käse.“ Lisa kicherte leise und Philip zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, auch wenn die Hexe es nicht sehen konnte. „Aber Philip, meine Güte, du hast ja recht“, sprach sie weiter: „Vielleicht hat er auch den anderen. Hmmm… Das könnte ein Problem darstellen.“  
„Also?“, wollte Philip wissen und hoffte, dass Lisa einen Plan in Petto hatte: „Was tun wir?“  
Als Antwort kratzte sich Lisa kurz am Kopf und tat dann das Unerwartetste, das sich Philip hätte vorstellen können. Schwungvoll schwang sie die Beine über das Geländer und sprang nach unten in den achteckigen Saal, wo sie laut hörbar auf den Boden auftraf.  
Schockiert schaute ihr Philip nach und sein Blick richtete sich sofort auf Herman, der ebenfalls erstaunt aufgesehen hatte. Der Geist konnte den Blick des Doktors nicht vollständig deuten, doch er schien überrascht zu sein. Er hatte in seiner Arbeit innegehalten und starrte Lisa sprachlos an.  
„Herman!“  
„Lisa?“  
Die Hexe wuselte nun energisch auf ihn zu und warf scheinbar interessierte Blicke in alle Richtungen.  
„Herman, Herman, du hast dich hier ja richtig heimelig eingerichtete, ja, ja, ohne Zweifel“, sie erreichte nun seinen Schreibtisch und schaute dem sitzenden Killer neugierig über die Schulter. „Wieder eine Spielerei für den Entitus?“ Sie ließ ein leicht spöttisches Kichern hören.  
„Mitnichten“, antwortete Carter: „Der Entitus ist nicht länger der Herr dieses Reichs.“  
„Ist er nicht mehr?“, Lisa kicherte.  
„Was willst du hier, Lisa?“, fragte der Doktor und in seinem sachlichen Tonfall lag größere Gefahr als es eine Todesdrohung auszudrücken vermocht hätte.  
„Lisa geht nur spazieren“, antwortete die Hexe und kletterte auf Carters Schreibtisch: „Lisa wurde in keine Jagden mehr gerufen, weißt du. Ja, ja, der Zauberrabe scheint wohl wahrhaftig den Löffel abgegeben zu haben.“ Kichernd schnappte sie sich eines der Metallteile, die auf dem Arbeitsplatz verstreut lagen und hob es nach oben. Mit einem Auge geschlossen betrachtete sie das Stück.  
„Was is´n das? Hmmm?“, krächzte sie, bevor der Doktor es ihr aus der Hand reißen konnte.  
„Das ist ein… das würdest du ohnehin nicht verstehen.“  
„Ein Geheimnis also“, kicherte Lisa: „Ich liebe Geheimnisse. Lass mich raten, Herman, du willst eine Suppe kochen. Oder nein, du willst etwas braten. Du willst schließlich immer etwas braten. Vorzugsweise Gehirne. Aber welches…“  
Lisa tat so, als sei ihr Blick nun zum ersten Mal auf David gefallen.  
„Wen haben wir denn hier?“, rief sie scheinbar entzückt und sprang von Carters Schreibtisch, wobei sie die Hälfte seiner Bauteile von der Tischplatte stieß. „Ist das das Gehirn, das du braten willst?“  
Eilig wuselte sie hinüber zum Krankenbett, auf das der Überlebende gefesselt war und sprang David auf die Brust. Dort ließ sie sich nieder und schaute ihm kurz in die Augen, bevor sie dem Mann in den Arm schnitt und anschließend das Blut von der Kralle leckte. „Oh, er schmeckt so gut, Herman. Ein köstlicher Tropfen, ja, ja. Oh, was würde Lisa geben für einen Bissen.“ Sie bückte sich nach unten und leckte dem entsetzten David mit ihrer abscheulichen Zunge über das Gesicht. „So köstlich! Sag doch, wo hast du ihn gefunden?“  
„Spielt das eine Rolle?“, fragte Herman und trat zu Lisa hin, den Blick auf David gerichtet. „Er hat sich in der Nähe des Anwesens herumgetrieben. Du kannst seinen Körper haben, sobald ich mit ihm fertig bin.  
Philip, der die ganze Szene beobachtete, lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Was hatte Lisa vor?  
„Ist er dann tot?“  
„Natürlich“  
„Pffft“, die Hexe spuckte aus: „Kein totes Fleisch. Herman, Herman“ Sie sprang von David herunter und lief auf den Doktor zu. Aufgrund ihrer geringen Körpergröße musste sie den Kopf in den Nacken legen, um dem Killer in die Augen schauen zu können. „Sag, hast du noch mehr? Einen, den du mir lebendig überlassen könntest? Ich liebe lebendiges Fleisch, zuckende Muskeln zwischen den Zähnen. Hast du noch welche, hmmmm?“  
„Abscheulich“, bemerkte der Doktor und trat einen Schritt von der Hexe zurück: „Aber nein, ich habe keinen mehr. Du musst wohl oder übel selbst suchen gehen, Lisa, aber bis auf diesen hier ist nur ein weiterer im Nebel geblieben und den wird Evan mittlerweile erwischt haben.“  
„Schade“, meckerte Lisa: „Du könntest mir immerhin ein Bein überlassen, bevor du seine Birne grillst.“  
„Nein, ich brauche ihn bei vollem Bewusstsein.“  
„Ooooch“ Lisa krabbelte um den Doktor herum und bewegte sich zurück zu seinem Schreibtisch: „Wofür brauchst du ihn überhaupt? Schau ihn dir doch an. Im Oberstübchen hat er nicht viel.“ Sie kicherte und warf einen blitzschnellen Blick zu Philip hinauf, während Carter sich einmal um die eigene Achse drehte, um Lisa im Blick halten zu können. Der Geist hatte das Signal verstanden.  
„Ich arbeite an einem Projekt“, antwortete der Doktor: „Ich kann es dir erklären, wenn du willst, aber ich glaube kaum, dass du es verstehen wirst.“  
„Nein?“, Lisa sprang wieder auf den Schreibtisch und krallte sich einen zufälligen Gegenstand, blau leuchtend und pulsierend. „Hat das etwas mit dem Projekt zu tun?“ Sie nahm es zwischen die Zähne und nagte kurz daran, bevor Carter zu ihr hinlief und das Teil aus ihren Kiefern schnappte.  
„Lassen das“, befahl er und hob das Gerät anschließend auf Augenhöhe: „Es hat nicht nur etwas mit meinem Projekt zu tun, vielmehr ist es Dreh- und Angelpunkt meiner gesamten Forschung hier im Reich des Entitus.“ Er schaute wieder zu Lisa. „Ich musste es geheim halten, vor unserem Meister verstecken. Doch diese Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei.“ Der Doktor öffnete seine Zähne und das Lachen eines Verrückten ertönte. Philip schlich derweil vorsichtig nach unten und betrat den Behandlungsraum, woraufhin er sich vorsichtig dem Gefangenen näherte. Sein Blick haftete auf Carters Rücken, der gerade dabei war, Lisa die Ausmaße seines Plans zu erklären. Wie alle Genies hatte der Doktor die Schwäche, rasend schnell der eigenen Stimme zu verfallen und sich vor anderen aufblasen zu wollen.  
„Dieses kleine Gerät“, sagte Carter: „könnte im Stande sein, mich zum neuen Herren über den Nebel zu machen. Verstehst du?“  
„Lisa versteht, oh ja, aber warum brauchst du den Tunichtgut dafür?“  
Philip hatte gerade eine Hand an die Fesseln des Überlebenden gelegt, als Carter sich umdreht und auf das Bett zuging. Der Geist schreckt zurück, während Lisa eine erschrockene Miene machte, sich allerdings sofort wieder fing.  
„Ich brauche eine Testperson“, erklärte der Doktor und strich bedrohlich sanft über Davids Stirn: „Der Verstand ist ein unglaublich komplexes und vielschichtiges Gebilde. So fortgeschritten, so perfekt und gleichzeitig so fehlerhaft und unlogisch. Manche behaupten, es sein ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, ihn zu entschlüsseln.“  
Der Doktor schnellte wieder zu Lisa herum und warf sich in die Brust. „Aber ich nicht. In zahllosen Experimenten, die ich über die Jahre am lebenden Exemplar durchgeführt habe, konnte ich Regeln erkennen, Prinzipien und Gesetze, denen der Verstand folgt und die sich mit der richtigen Methode“ Er schnipste mit den Fingern und ein kleiner Blitz zuckte knisternd durch die Luft: „beeinflussen und anpassen lassen.“  
Vorsichtig legte Philip eine Hand über Davids Mund und die Augen des Überlebenden schossen erschrocken hin und her. Dann löste sich plötzlich eine seiner Fesseln, wurde locker und fiel schließlich ganz ab.  
„Dieses Gerät ist eine dieser Methoden“, sprach Carter weiter und warf es Lisa zu: „Nur zu, kau darauf herum so viel du willst, du wirst es niemals kaputtkriegen. Es ist unzerstörbar.“  
„Das wollen wir doch mal sehen“, kicherte Lisa und nahm das blau pulsierende Teil wieder zwischen die Zähne. Carter lachte kurz und sagte dann: „Der menschliche Verstand besitzt unglaubliche Kapazitäten und Potential, aber dummerweise ist er in unseren Köpfen gefangen. Dieses Gerät macht damit Schluss.“ Er deutete mit dem Daumen über die Schulter auf David, der bereits halb befreit war. „Und er wird mir dabei helfen, meine Arbeit daran zu beenden. Es wäre töricht, um nicht zu sagen wahnsinnig, meinen eigenen Verstand der Kraft dieses Geräts auszusetzten ohne es vorher einem Test zu unterziehen. Zuerst muss der Verstand geöffnet, den neuen Möglichkeiten zugänglich gemacht werden. Ganz ähnlich wie Metall, das erst geschmolzen werden muss, bevor man es in eine neue Form gießen kann. Meine Forschungen haben mir nach langjähriger Arbeit die richtige Methode gezeigt, um so ein Vorhaben durchzuführen. Allerdings wird es einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, in der die Geisteskraft völlig verwundbar offenliegt. Geht das Unternehmen schief, ist sie für immer verloren und es bleibt nichts weiter zurück als eine leere Hülle.“  
Philip hatte David nun vollständig von den Fesseln befreit. Nahezu lautlos hob er ihn hoch und schlich rückwärts aus dem Behandlungsraum. Die Hexe kicherte vergnügt um jedes Geräusch zu übertönen, wobei Carter wohl dachte, dass ihre Freude seinem geisteskranken Projekt galt.  
„Gelingt die Behandlung jedoch, so kann das Gerät in den Kopf des Patienten eingepflanzt werden. Anschließend erstellt es ein Netzwerk, ein Feld, das wie ein Nervensystem die Signale des Gehirns auf die Umgebung überträgt.“ Carter stieß ein weiters Lachen aus: „Begreifst du, was ich dir sage? Die gesamte Kraft des Verstandes verbunden mit der verschwommenen Realität des Nebels. Die Macht, Welten zu erschaffen, zu zerstören und zu beherrschen, alles anhand eines Gedankens, eines einfachen Willens. Gott sein, davon spreche ich.“  
„Lisa versteht“, antwortete die Hexe in einem Versuch, Philip und David so viel Zeit wie möglich zu verschaffen, bevor sich Carter unweigerlich an die Verfolgung machen würde. Sie hielt das Gerät nach oben und betrachtete es mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. „Ist es kompliziert zu konstruieren?“  
„Jahrelang habe ich daran gearbeitet, all meine Forschung steckt in diesem Gerät. Ein wahres Meisterwerk, das kann ich ohne weiteres behaupten.“  
„Wie viele gibt es davon?“, die Hexe schaute nun zu Carter: „Kriegt Lisa auch eins?“  
„Sicherlich nicht, es ist der einzige Prototyp und ich plane keine weiteren Modelle anzufertigen.“  
Der Doktor streckte die Hand aus und forderte das blaue Gerät zurück. Lisa kratzte sich wieder am Kopf und streckte ihm dann das Gerät entgegen, nur im mit einem Mal die Hand zurückzuziehen, als er danach greifen wollte. Carter starrte sie bedrohlich an.  
„Ich warne dich…“  
„Aber Herman, du wirst doch nicht der armen Lisa etwas zu Leide tun“  
„Der Entitus ist Geschichte“, knurrte der Doktor: „Ich habe keine Fesseln mehr an mir.“  
„Wie´s scheint geht’s dem lieben David da ganz ähnlich.“  
Carter schnellte herum und sein Blick fiel augenblicklich auf das leere Krankenbett.  
„Was zum…“  
Er schaute wieder zu Lisa, doch die hatte sich längst mit einem Sprung nach oben auf die Galerie in Sicherheit gebracht. Für einen kurzen Moment saß sie dort und blickte auf den verwirrten Doktor hinunter, dann streckte sie ihm die Zunge heraus und verschwand anschließend hinter dem Geländer, das blaue Gerät fest zwischen ihren Krallen. Panisch eilte Carter zu seinem Schreibtisch und schnappte sich den metallenen Stock, der bereits so manchen Patienten das Fürchten gelehrt hatte. Mit fliegendem Mantel nahm er die Verfolgung auf.


	9. Der Mann unter dem Haus

Philip hatte sich David über die Schulter geworfen und rannte so schnell er konnte, seitdem er sich außerhalb der Hörweite des Doktors befand. Eilig lief er durch die Gänge und Korridore des Institutes und suchte nach einem Ausgang, einem Tor, das ihn hinaus in die Wälder des Nebels führen würde. Er musste weg von hier. Carter musste das Verschwinden seines Testsubjektes mittlerweile bemerkt haben und Philip hoffte, dass Lisa es irgendwie geschafft hatte, seinem Zorn zu entkommen. Vielleicht brauchte sie seine Hilfe, doch fürs erste musste er David in Sicherheit bringen.  
Ein Schild zu seiner Rechten wies auf einen Ausgang hin und mit schlitternden Füßen vollführte der Geist einen scharfen Richtungswechsel. Beinahe wäre ihm der Überlebende von der Schulter gefallen, hätte sich David nicht selbst festgehalten. Der Überlebende schien ihm zu vertrauen. Zumindest für den Augenblick.  
Ein geöffnetes Tor kam in Sicht und der Geist beschleunigte seine Schritte. Dunkle Bäume und schwarzer Nebel waren hinter den Flügeln zu sehen und die Hoffnung wuchs in Philip, rankte sich in seiner Brust nach oben und beflügelte seine Flucht. Rasend schoss er durch den Ausgang und im nächsten Moment befand er sich bereits in der Finsternis des Waldes. Krachend brach er durchs Unterholz, während die Lichter des Institutes langsam in der nebligen Ferne verschwanden, doch Philip rannte weiter. Der Doktor war ein wahrer Meister, wenn es darum ging, seine Beute aufzuspüren und der Geist würde kein Risiko eingehen. Er selbst konnte sich tarnen, David nicht.  
Nach einer guten Weile blieb er endlich stehen und schaute über die Schulter. Das Institut war längst zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden und nichts als fahles Mondlicht erhellte die Umgebung auf ein Level, das gerade so über totaler Finsternis lag. Selbst Philip mit seiner verbesserten Nachtsicht hatte Schwierigkeiten Schatten und Objekte auseinanderzuhalten. Stöhnend setzte er David auf den Boden und hob anschließend seine Glocke. Drei schnelle Schläge und der Geist stand mit funkelnden Augen vor dem Überlebenden.  
„Verdammt, wie…“, keuchte David und wich hastig drei Schritte zurück. Philip fürchtete bereits, er würde ihm davonlaufen, doch trotzdem verharrte der Geist an Ort und Stelle, um dem Überlebenden keine Angst einzujagen.  
„Wir habe keine Zeit für Erklärungen“, sagte der Geist und kniete sich auf den Boden, wodurch er mit David auf einer Augenhöhe war: „Wir sind hier um euch zu retten, dich und Jake.“  
„Diese kranke Hexe gehört auch zu dir?“, rief David und Philip ermahnte ihn mit gehobener Hand zur Stille. „Ja, Lisa gehört auch zu uns. Außerdem haben wir noch Sally… die Krankenschwester und die Jägerin. Und falls du mir nicht glaubst, Nea und Meg sind auch hier.“  
„Nea?“, David schien noch überraschter als zuvor: „Meg… Was zum Teufel tun die beiden hier? Was ist passiert? Warum… Warum helft ihr uns auf einmal?“  
„Wir sind dem Entitus entkommen, haben uns in der realen Welt zusammengetan und diesen Rettungsversuch gestartet“, erklärte Philip: „Bitte, später mehr. Kannst du hierbleiben? Dich versteckt halten?“  
„Ich… Ja“  
Philip nickte und stand auf, um eiligst in den Wald zurückzulaufen, den Pfad entlang, den er gerade eben gekommen war. Er musste Lisa helfen. Wenn Carter sie in die Finger bekam, würde er keine Sekunde zögern und ihr ein grausames Ende bereiten. Das durfte nicht passieren.

Lisa raste einen schwach beleuchteten Korridor entlang. Sie hatte angenommen, dass Philip mit David auf dem gleichen Weg geflohen war, der sie hergeführt hatte. Fest entschlossen Carter auf eine falsche Fährte zu führen, riss sie im Vorbeilaufen ein Krankenbett um, sodass es krachend auf den gefliesten Boden stürzte. Anschließend bog sie nach rechts ab. Ihr Ziel war die gegenüberliegende Seite des Institutes, wo sich hoffentlich ein weiterer Ausgang befand.  
In der rechten Hand hielt sie das blaue Gerät des Doktors umklammert, während sie sich mit der Linken an einem Schreibtisch abstützte und flink auf die andere Seite schwang, nur um beim Wiederauftreffen auf den Boden beinahe aus dem Gleichgewicht zu kommen. Beinahe.  
Hastig setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Die Hexe konnte Carters elektrisches Feld um sie herum spüren und langsam aber sicher gewann es an Stärke. Der Doktor holte auf. Er wusste genau in welche Richtung sie lief und wie ein Schießhund hatte sich der verrückte Wissenschaftler an ihre Fersen geheftet. Lisa hörte ihn frustriert in einem der Gänge aufbrüllen und das Echo verbreitete den Schall weit durch die Hallen des Institutes. Carter war wütend. Carter wollte töten.  
Verständlich, dachte Lisa, seine gesamte Arbeit, wie er selbst gesagt hatte, lag in den Krallen einer unzurechnungsfähigen, labilen Lady, die es sich zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, seine Worte auf die Probe zu stellen. Nichts war unzerstörbar!  
„HAB ICH DICH!“  
Lisa schaute über die Schulter und konnte den Doktor am Ende des Korridors erkennen. In seinen Händen trug er den Stock, seine grausame Waffe. Blitze entluden sich an seinen Armen, fuhren über seinen Oberkörper und schnellten in die Umgebung. Bohrende Augen hafteten auf Lisa und ein flatternder Doktormantel folgte Carter, als er mit den Flügeln des Zorns auf die Hexe zulief.  
„Zeit zu verschwinden“, murmelte Lisa und rannte nach rechts im Versuch, die Sichtlinie zwischen ihr und ihrem Verfolger zu unterbrechen. Es gelang ihr nur für kurze Zeit und sie konnte keine Distanz gewinnen. Polternde Schritte näherten sich hinter ihrem Rücken.  
„ICH REISS DIR DEN KOPF AB!“, brüllte der Doktor und holte aus. Krachend traf der Stock auf die Wand neben Lisa, als sie sich hinter einer Ecke in Deckung brachte. Funken stoben umher und Blitze entluden sich an der Umgebung. „DIE MACHT DES ENTITUS IST MEIN“, rief der Doktor und setzte Lisa nach.  
Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er bereits den Arm gehoben, wobei schneidende Elektrizität über die Muskeln nach unten fuhr und sich in seiner Faust sammelte. Die Hexe wusste, was Carter vorhatte und mit einem gewagten Sprung brachte sie sich außer Reichweite. Gerad noch so, wie sie kurz darauf feststellte, denn Carter hatte den Strom in den Boden entlassen und eine elektrische Druckwelle, die alles in ihrem Weg pulverisiert hatte, war auf Lisa zugeschossen. Ein schwarzer Fleck befand sich nun an jener Stelle, über die sie gerade eben hinweggelaufen war.  
Ein Schild zeigte den Weg zu einem naheliegenden Ausgang und Lisa rannte sofort in die gewiesene Richtung. Über ein Krankenbett kletternd verkürzte sie die Strecke um einige Meter und im Laufen kickte sie gegen einen Stuhl, der Carter das Durchkommen erschweren sollte. Das Geräusch eines weiteren Blitzstoßes sagte der Hexe, dass ihr Hindernis kaum eine Sekunde lang gehalten hatte.  
Als sie in einen großen Korridor einbog, zeigte sich ihr in weiter Ferne das dunkle Quadrat eines weit geöffneten Tores und Lisa konnte sich des Gedankens nicht erwehren, dass sich die Überlebenden während der Jagden wohl ähnlich wie sie jetzt gerade gefühlt haben musste. Hoffnung beflügelte ihre Schritte. Die Rettung kam immer näher und näher.  
Ein weiterer Stromstoß wühlte durch den Boden hinter ihr und Lisa konnte die Hitze an den Fersen spüren. Sie hörte Carter wütend aufbrüllen und mit schwerem Keuchen holte er Zentimeter um Zentimeter auf. Lisa konnte schnell sein, wenn sie wollte und es hatte bisher immer gereich, um die Überlebenden zu erwischen. Aber Carter war ein Diener des Entitus. Der dunkle Herr hatte den Doktor nicht nur mit elektrischen, sondern auch beeindruckenden physischen Kräften ausgestattet und es bestand kein Zweifel, dass er Lisa früher oder später einholen würde.  
Nur noch zehn Meter, dachte Lisa und mobilisierte ihre letzten Kraftreserven. Knisternde Elektrizität brachte der Korridor zum Glühen, aber wiederum konnte sich die Hexe einem Treffer entziehen. Hinaus in den Wald, nur noch wenige Meter.  
Die plötzlich durch ihren Körper fahrende Elektrizität entriss Lisa alle Kontrolle über ihren Körper und zuckend fiel sie zu Boden, wo sie noch einige Meter weiterrollte. Beinahe hätte sie das blaue Gerät fallenlassen, doch sie schaffte es, die Klauen fest um das Teil geschlossen zu halten. Triumphierend lachte Carter auf und lud eine erneute Schockwelle. Dann überlegte er es sich jedoch anders und schnappte sich seinen Stock, den er im Laufen an seinen Gürtel gehängt hatte. Mit hämischem Grinsen ging er langsam auf die Hexe zu.  
Lisa versucht sich aufzurappeln, doch nach einem Moment vergeblicher Anstrengung fiel sie wieder zurück auf den Boden. Die Schockwelle hatte sie wahrhaftig durchgebraten. Wie ein Backhähnchen, kam es ihr in den Sinn. Stöhnen drehte sie sich auf den Rücken und stützte sich auf die Ellbogen. Dann drehte Lisa den Kopf und sah zu Carter, der nur noch wenige Schritte entfernt war. Die rasende Wut in seinen Augen kündigte von Schmerz und Tod.  
Lise kicherte und ließ sich wieder zurück auf die Erde fallen. Der Entitus hatte sie alle die Jahre gefangen gehalten, sie versklavt und benutzt. Hätte er noch etwas mehr Kontrolle über sein Reich gehabt, dann wäre er vielleicht im Stande gewesen, sie zu retten und Carter aufzuhalten, bevor er ihr den Schädel spaltete. Natürlich nur, wenn der Entitus dies auch gewollt hätte. Der Zauberrabe, er war ein erbarmungsloser Herr gewesen und Lisa, die kein großes Gefallen an seinen Grausamkeiten gefunden hatte, war niemals zu einer seiner Favoriten geworden. Doch glücklicherweise war sie nicht auf den Entitus angewiesen.  
„Was zum…“, murmelte Carter entsetzt und stieß mit der Spitze seines Stocks gegen die zackenartige Barriere, die sich gerade eben vor ihm aus dem Nichts gebildet hatte. Lisa sah die Verwirrung, die Frustration und auch die Angst in seinen Augen. War ihm seine Beute etwa doch noch entwischt? Die Hexe stöhnte erneut und schaffte es dann, sich auf zwei Beine zu stellen. Ihre Augen waren direkt auf Carter gerichtet und einen Moment später trafen sich die Blicke der beiden.  
„Was geht hier vor?“, knurrte der Doktor vor Wut bebend von der anderen Seite der Barriere aus, die ihn im Inneren des Institutes festhielt. Lisa, die draußen am Waldrand stand, antwortete: „Eine kleine Hexerei“ Sie kicherte und warf spielerisch das blaue Gerät in die Luft. „Viel Spaß beim Suchen, Rotzlöffel.“  
Dann rannte sie in den Wald.

Ein Paar kalter Augen starrte sie wortlos an. Angstschweiß floss Meg kalt über die Stirn und in Panik wollte sie nach hinten wegkriechen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Sie war erstarrt. Wie eine leblose Puppe lag sie mit verstauchtem Knöchel da, vor Furcht vollkommen bewegungsunfähig. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller und schneller, während ihr Herz rasend pulsierte.  
Ein Kurren ertönte und Meg zuckte leise schluchzend zusammen. Die kalten Augen brannten in der Finsternis und das Wesen bewegte sich langsam nach links. Es war etwa vier Meter von Meg entfernt, ein Abstand den die Kreatur unter keinen Umständen verringern zu wollen schien. Unregelmäßige Schritte hallten durch die kühle Kellerluft.  
Meg dachte nach. Das Wesen hatte sie noch nicht angegriffen, was jedoch nicht heißen musste, dass es ihr freundlich gesinnt war. Vielleicht wartete es ihn den Schatten auf einen günstigen Moment. Vielleicht war es sich noch nicht sicher, wie verwundbar Meg wirklich war. Vielleicht heckte es gerade einen Plan aus, was es mit den Überresten des Mädchens anstellen wollte.  
Aber vielleicht hatte es auch einfach Angst. Vielleicht handelte es sich hier um ein weiteres Opfer des Entitus, das in den Nebeln gefangen und sich vor den Killern versteckt hatte. Der Fallensteller oder der Doktor hätte Meg bereits den Garaus gemacht, so viel stand fest und die anderen Überlebenden hätten ihr längst geholfen. Eigentlich konnte es sich dann nur um einen handeln.  
„Max?“, fragte Meg und hielt anschließend den Atem an. Die Augen funkelten ihr entgegen und schwebte in der kalten Schwärze, als das Wesen stehen blieb. Wieder ertönte ein Knurren und ein Schauer lief dem Mädchen über den Rücken. „Max?“, fragte sie erneut mit zitternder Stimme und streckte eine Hand in die Dunkelheit.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, doch dann brüllte das Wesen plötzlich und Meg zog panisch den Arm zurück. Das Augenpaar wanderte wild auf und ab hüpfend durch die Finsternis und kam ihr kurz gefährlich nahe, bevor es sich wieder einige Meter zurückzog. Im von oben einfallenden Mondlicht war kurz die Gestalt der Kreatur erschienen. Der runde Buckel, die entstellte Visage und der von Geschwüren übersäte Körper hatten Meg Klarheit über die Identität des Monsters verschafft.  
Der Hinterwäldler war wahrhaftig der letzte, dem Meg in Nebel hatte begegnen wollen. Seine Kettensäge und das heulende Geräusch, wenn er mit ihr durch die Nacht stürmte, würden sie wohl bis ans Ende ihrer Tage verfolgen, dafür hatte er in den unzähligen Jagden gesorgt. Aber gleichzeitig hatte er bisher noch nicht Hand an sie gelegt, auch wenn ihn nichts aufgehalten hätte.  
Meg versuchte sich zu erinnern, was Sally ihr gesagt hatte. Max war wie Anna, er war ein Junge, ein Kind, das seine Kraft nicht unter Kontrolle hatte und das vom Entitus in die grausame Form eines Killers gezwängt worden war. Er tötete aus Angst. Angst vor seinem alten Meister und vor den entsetzlichen Strafen, die dieser für ihn im Falle seines Versagens bereithielt.  
Der Hinterwäldler schien wohl bemerkt zu haben, dass der Entitus nicht mehr so mächtig war wie früher, denn immer noch hielt er Abstand und funkelte Meg aus kalten Augen an. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und starrte zurück. Einen Augenblick später ertönte wieder ein Knurren und der Hinterwäldler wich einen Schritt nach hinten. Er hatte wirklich Angst, erkannte Meg. Vielleicht konnte sie ihn verjagen, ihn in Panik versetzen, sodass er sich aus dem Staub machen würde.  
Nein, der Hinterwäldler würde sich wahrscheinlich verteidigen. Ihre einzige Hoffnung bestand darin, ihm seine Angst zu nehmen. Der Hinterwäldler musste erkennen, dass Meg nicht seine Feindin war. Wieder streckte sie die Hand aus, was ein leises Knurren zur Folge hatte. Ihre Finger zitterten.  
„Max… Hab keine Angst…“  
Meg wusste nicht, ob der Hinterwäldler etwas von dem verstand, was sie ihm sagte. Am Ende sprach er genau wie Anna eine andere Sprache. Oder gar keine.  
„Max… Ist das dein Name?“  
Unter aggressivem Knurren bewegte sich der Killer nach rechts und Meg musste den Kopf drehen, um ihn im Blick halten zu können. Seine Augen waren immer noch auf sie gerichtete, was bedeute, dass sie immer noch seine Aufmerksamkeit hatte. Allerdings schienen ihre Anstrengungen keine Früchte zu tragen. Mit jedem Wort, das Meg sagte, schien Max nur unruhiger und misstrauischer zu werden. Sie musste sich etwas überlegen.  
„Sally hat mir von dir erzählt.“  
Als sie den Namen der Krankenschwester erwähnte, verstummte das Kurren kurz und sobald es wiedereinsetzte, hatte es deutlich an Kraft und Bedrohlichkeit verloren. Trotzdem hatte Meg immer noch höllische Angst und ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie weitersprach.  
„Sally hat gesagt, du bist gar nicht gefährlich. Sally hat gesagt, du willst uns gar nicht wehtun. Ich will dir auch nicht wehtun.“ Sie schluckte. „Ich will deine Freundin sein. Mein… Mein Name ist Meg.“  
„Meg“, kam es aus der Dunkelheit zurück. Das Wort glich eher einem Grunzen und beinahe hätte die Athletin ihren eigenen Namen nicht verstanden, doch der Hinterwäldler hatte ihn ohne Zweifel ausgesprochen.  
„Ja, ich bin Meg. Und du bist Max, oder?“  
„Max“, knurrte der Killer nun seinen eigenen Namen und kam ein Stück näher. Er hatte den Kopf gesenkt und bewegte sich ein einer leicht gebückten Haltung, trotzdem schwebten seine Augen weit über dem am Boden liegenden Mädchen. Seine Gestalt kam nun wieder ins Mondlicht. Der verunstaltete Körper des Ungetüms jagte Meg einen Schauer über den Rücken, der sporadische Haarwuchs, der unförmige Kopf und der geschwollene Leib machten den Hinterwäldler zum Abbild des klassischen Monsters. Er trug ein zerrissenes Unterhemd und eine abgenutzte Lederhose, die er mit einem Gürtel befestigt hatte. Ansonsten bedeckte nichts die verschorfte Haut.  
Der Hinterwäldler streckte nun ebenfalls vorsichtig eine Hand aus und Meg widerstand unter höchster Anstrengung dem Impuls, die ihre zurückzuziehen. Sie beugte sich noch etwas nach vorne und näherte sich dem Killer dadurch um einige Zentimeter. Max machte einen weiteren Schritt. Mit dem Fuß stieß er an ein Objekt und plötzlich schlitterte die schwarze Pistole über den Boden in Megs Blickfeld. Die Waffe lag jetzt genau zwischen ihr und dem Hinterwäldler, doch zu weit weg um sie zu erreichen. Meg spielte einen Moment lang mit dem Gedanken, sich plötzlich nach vorne zu werfen und nach der Waffe zu greifen, in der Hoffnung, dass Max zu langsam reagieren würde. Doch im selben Moment machte der Hinterwäldler einen weiteren Schritt und dieses Mal setzte er seinen Fuß direkt auf die Pistole. Krachend löste sich ein Schuss.

Meg wachte auf und im selben Moment fuhr ein stechender Schmerz durch ihre Schulter. Stöhnend hob sie den rechten Arm und tastete vorsichtig die Stelle ab, woraufhin sofort warmes Blut ihre Finger benetzte. Als sie ihre Schulter berührte, intensivierten sich die Schmerzen nur noch mehr und mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zog sie ihre Hand zurück.  
Sie war verletzt. Der Schuss, der sich hatte, als der Hinterwäldler auf die Waffe gestiegen war, musste Meg direkt in die Schulter getroffen haben und sie ohnmächtig werden lassen. Etwas weiter rechts und das wär‘s gewesen. Sie hatte Glück gehabt.  
Angestrengt hob Meg den Kopf. Sie lag nicht mehr, wie erwartet unter dem Loch, durch das sie hereingefallen war, sondern in einem provisorischen Bett, gezimmert aus einem halbverrotteten Tisch und einigen schmutzigen Laken, kombiniert mit abgerissenen Strohhalmen. Eine flackernde Glühbirne hing von der Decke und spendete fahles Licht, während sich eine Reihe schimmelbefallener Möbel an die Wände drängte. An einer der Mauern lief in schwarzen Spuren Wasser herab und sammelte sich in einer kleinen Pfütze am Boden.  
Megs erster Gedanke galt der Frage, wer sie hierhergebracht hatte. Es musste wohl Max gewesen sein, denn ansonsten wusste ja niemand von ihrem Unglück. Doch warum sollte der Killer sie in einen anderen Raum bringen? Er hatte doch Angst vor ihr gehabt. Wie lange war sie überhaupt bewusstlos gewesen?  
Wieder fuhr ein Stich durch die Wunde und instinktiv presste Meg die Hand auf die Verletzung. Wieder spürte sie warme Flüssigkeit, doch dieses Mal fühlten ihre Finger noch etwas anders. Einen Stoff, rau und voluminös, bei dem es sich nicht um ihre Kleidung handelte. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Schulter und entdeckte einen Stofffetzen, der zusammengefaltet und mit einem verbogenen Draht auf der Wunde fixiert worden war. Einst war er wohl weiß gewesen, doch nun hatte er sich mit Megs rotem Blut vollgesogen. Es handelte sich um einen behelfsmäßigen Verband, der seinen Zweck kaum erfüllte und doch hatte er die Blutung bis zu einem gewissen Grad gestoppt.  
Erneut berührte Meg den Stofffetzen und versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Was war geschehen? Der Hinterwäldler musste sie wohl in diesen Raum gebracht und anschließend versucht haben, die Wunde mithilfe seiner begrenzten Mittel und Fähigkeiten zu verarzten. Anders konnte Meg sich ihre gegenwärtige Lage gar nicht erklären.  
„Das kann doch nicht wahr sein“, knurrte sie, während sie unter Schmerzen ein Bein von der unangenehmen Ruhestätte schwang und auf den Boden setzte. Das zweite folgte sogleich, doch als sie aufstand und ihr Gewicht auf ihre Füße verlagerte wurde Meg schwarz vor Augen und beinahe wäre sie hingefallen. Mit der rechten stützte sie sich an der Wand ab, langsam in die Knie gehend. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller und pochend Kopfschmerzen verdunkelten ihren Verstand.  
Einen Moment später kehrte ihre Sicht teilweise zurück. Schwer keuchend drehte sie den Kopf und erkannte eine Tür, die halb geöffnet in einen dunkeln Raum führte. Der Ort erinnerte Meg zu stark an den gefürchteten Keller aus den Jagden und in einer klaustrophobischen Panikattacke beschleunigte sich ihr Herzschlag. Sie war verwundet. Sie musste hier raus. Einfach nur raus.  
Unter Schmerzen kämpfte Meg sich auf die Beine und stolperte auf die Tür zu. Dabei tastete sie sich mit der rechten Hand an der Wand entlang und spürte gleichzeitig, wie warmes Blut ihre Seite nach unten rann. Der Verband hatte sich bereits nach wenigen Schritten gelöst und fiel nutzlos zu Boden. Wenn Meg überleben wollte, musste sie ihn sofort ersetzen. Panisch presste sie die Rechte nun auf die Wunde, die Linke konnte sie kaum anheben. Raus.  
Als sie die Tür erreichte, drückte sie mit ihrer gesunden Schulter gegen das Holz und löste damit ein ohrenbetäubendes Quietschen aus. Der zweite Raum war dunkler und kälter. Die Glühbirne in Megs Rücken schien der einzige Lichtspender zu sein, doch einen Moment später entdeckte sie das Loch, durch das fahles Mondlicht hereinsickerte. Eine Blutspur zog sich von dort bis zur Ruhestätte, auf der die Athletin gerade eben noch gelegen war. Als sie sich umschaute, erkannte Meg eine Kontur in einer Ecke des dunklen Kellers und erst sobald sie etwas zur Seite trat, um Licht hereinfallen zu lassen, erkannte sie die große, von Rost befallene Kettensäge. Ihr Besitzer war nirgends zu sehen.  
Meg versuchte ihrer Angst Herrin zu werden, mit mäßigem Erfolg. Der Hinterwälder schien nicht hier zu sein, und sie bezweifelte, dass er durch das Loch nach oben geklettert war, was bedeutete, dass es noch einen anderen Ausgang geben musste, eine weitere Tür. Ihre Waffe war verschwunden, weshalb die Athletin sich sofort auf die Suche nach einem Durchgang machte. Keuchend tastete sie sich durch die Dunkelheit, vorsichtig einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, die Rechte immer noch auf die Schulter gepresst. Erschrocken stellte sie fest, dass sie unglaublich viel Blut verlor. Die Zeit spielte gegen sie und sie musste sich beeilen.  
Die Finger ihrer Linken stießen auf kalten Stein, eine Mauer. Sie musste nur noch daran entlanggehen und früher oder später würde sie den Ausgang finden. Mit rasendem Herzen setzte sie ihren Plan in die Tat um. Die Dunkelheit schien alles zu verschlingen und nur der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter erinnerte Meg daran, dass sie noch lebte.  
Ihre Hand traf auf kaltes Metall. Ein eiserner Griff und etwas, das sich wie eine Schiebetür anfühlte. Sie hatte den Ausgang gefunden, sie musste ihn nur noch öffnen. Keuchend klammerte sie sich um den kalten Griff und unter Stöhnen zog sie mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht. Die Tür bewegte sich einen Zentimeter, doch dann blieb sie stecken. Panik keimte in Meg auf. Wieder legte sie ihr ganzes Gewicht in einen kräftigen Ruck, doch die Tür blieb an Ort und Stelle, all ihre Hoffnung mit einem Schlag zertrümmernd. Meg fühlte, wie ihre Unterlippe zu beben begann. Tränen der Furcht sammelten sich in ihren Augen und sie konnte kaum noch klar denken. Die ganze Zeit über quoll dickflüssiges Blut zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Weinend zog und zerrte sie an dem Türgriff, immer verzweifelter und immer schwächer. Blinde Furcht umnebelte ihren Verstand.  
Dann, als sie jede Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte, fuhr die Tür krachend zur Seite und Meg verlor das Gleichgewicht, wodurch sie schmerzhaft nach hinten auf den harten Steinboden fiel. Licht flutete in das dunkle Zimmer und sie konnte die gebückte Gestalt des Hinterwäldlers im Durchgang erkennen. Bedrohlich ragte er über ihr auf und schaute mit kalten, grausamen Augen auf Meg herab. Sein Opfer. Seine Beute.  
„Nein“, keuchte Meg und dreht sich auf den Bauch. Kraftlos versuchte sie davonzukriechen und zog eine rote Spur üben den Steinboden. „Nein. Bitte.“  
Eine kräftige Hand packte sie an der gesunden Schulter und drehte sie wieder zurück auf den Rücken. Meg wollte sich wehren, doch sie konnte kaum klar sehen und von Angst gelähmt entdeckte sie die Visage des Hinterwäldlers und wie er auf ihre Verletzung starrte. Er schien etwas zu sagen, doch Meg hörte nichts anderes als ihren dumpfen Puls in den Ohren. Im nächsten Moment erhob er sich leicht und riss sich einen Teil seins Unterhemds vom Körper, an einer Stelle, die bereits vorher zerrissen worden zu sein schien. Anschließend packte er Meg mit der linken Pranke und presste mit der Rechten den Stofffetzen auf ihre Wunde. Es tat höllisch weh und der Schmerz schoss wie ein Blitz durch ihre linke Seite. Ein Schrei hallte durch das Gewölbe.  
In einem Augenblick der Klarheit fasste Meg nach dem Arm des Hinterwäldlers und zog etwas daran. „Nicht so fest“, keuchte sie: „Max, bitte, du tust mir weh.“  
Max lockerte seinen Griff ein wenig und erschöpft schnappte Meg nach Luft. Sie musste klar denken, einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Max wollte sie nicht umbringen, er wollte ihr helfen, doch er wusste ganz offensichtlich nicht wie. Megs Leben stand auf dem Spiel und sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen.  
„Max“, flüsterte sie atemlos: „Max, ich… Ich brauche mehr Stoff. Stoff, Max“ Meg deutete auf den Fetzen, den sie mittlerweile selbst auf die Wunde presste und der Hinterwäldler schien zu verstehen. Wieder bäumte er sich auf und zog sich die Reste seines Unterhemdes vom Leib, bevor er die Lumpen in Megs Hand legte. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wickelte sie den Stoff um ihre Schulter.  
In den Jagden hatte sie glücklicherweise gelernt, wie man sich selbst verarztete, zur Not auch ohne eine zweite Hand. Es war eine Fähigkeit, die ihr immer wieder das Leben gerettet hatte und die es hoffentlich auch dieses Mal tun würde.  
Unter Stöhnen zog Meg an dem provisorischen Verband und fixierte ihn mehr schlecht als recht mittels eines schlampigen Knotens, während ihre Schulter unter dem Druck zu explodieren schien. Doch es war nötig, wenn die Blutung gestoppt werden sollte. Schluchzend ließ sie den Kopf nach hinten fallen und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Max stand wie ein hilfloser Gigant über ihr.  
Erst als sie von einem plötzlichen Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde, kam Bewegung in den Hinterwäldler und eiligst humpelte er in einen anderen Raum, außerhalb von Megs Blickfeld. Einen Moment später kehrte er auch schon wieder zurück, einen wassergefüllten Metallhumpen in den Händen tragend. Er kniete sich neben Meg nieder und hob sie ihn eine halb sitzende Position. Dann legte er ihr grob den Becher an die Lippen und flößte ihr Schluck um Schluck kalten Wassers ein. Erst jetzt bemerkte die Athletin wie durstig sie eigentlich war und gierig trank sie die Flüssigkeit, bevor sie sich verschluckte und von einem weiteren Hustenanfall geschüttelt wurde.  
„Danke“, murmelte Meg, nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt und keuchend nach Luft geschnappt hatte. Max schien so etwas wie ein Lächeln zu zeigen - Meg konnte es im Halbdunkel kaum erkennen - bevor er sie plötzlich hochhob und so behutsam er konnte, davontrug. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst sich zu wehren. Erstens schien er ihr nichts Böses zu wollen und zweitens hätte sie ohnehin keine Chance freizukommen, vor allem nicht in ihrem gegenwärtigen Zustand.  
Zu ihrem Entsetzen brachte er sie zurück in den Raum, aus dem sie gerade erst gekommen war, doch Meg kämpfte ihre Panik zurück und versuchte sich auf die Tatsache zu konzentrieren, dass sie sicher war. Dass Max ihr kein Leid zufügen wollte. Vorsichtig legte der Hinterwäldler das verletzte Mädchen zurück auf die Ruhestätte und völlig entkräftet schlossen sich ihre Augen. Der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter wurde schnell zu einem dumpfen Pochen, das alle anderen Sinne temporär ausblendete. Sie merkte gar nicht, wie Max eilig aus dem Raum humpelte und erst einige Zeit später zurückkehrte.  
Nach einer ganzen Weile öffnete Meg die Augen und erkannte den Hinterwäldler, der sich neben sie hingekniet und beinahe schüchtern eine Schale voller Blaubeeren auf den Boden gestellt hatte. Erwartungsvoll blickte er sie an. Zunächst wusste Meg gar nicht, was sie tun sollte und es dauerte einen Moment, bevor sie realisierte, dass Max ihr die Beeren anbot.  
„Danke“, murmelte sie schwach hustend, als der Killer die Schale etwas näher schob. Sie löste die rechte Hand von ihrer Schulter und griff nach einer der Beeren. Eigentlich hatte Meg überhaupt keinen Hunger, doch das Angebot des Hinterwäldlers abzulehnen schien ihr wenig ratsam zu sein. Sie wollte ihn schließlich nicht beleidigen. Vorsichtig schob sie sich die Beere zwischen die Lippen, in der Hoffnung, dass es sich um keine giftige Frucht handelte. Nach einem kurzen Moment merkte sie, dass die Beeren außerordentlich gut schmeckten. Wie erstaunlich, dass der Entitus in der Lage gewesen war, solche Früchte zu erzeugen. Allerdings kopierte er ja einfach das, was er in der echten Welt fand, schoss es Meg durch den Kopf, diese Beeren hatte er sich wahrscheinlich aus den Wäldern rund um Waltonfield geholt.  
Immer hungriger griff Meg nun nach einer weiteren Beere, und dann noch einer und noch einer, bis die Schale schließlich halb leer war. Max schaute ihr die ganze Zeit über zu, wie ein Kind in der Hocke sitzend. Als Meg nach keiner weiteren Beere mehr griff, schob er den Teller etwas näher zu ihr hin und grunzte ihren Namen. Doch bald hatte er verstand, dass Meg geschwächt war und Ruhe brauchte. Behutsam griff Max nach einer der schmutzigen Decken und legte sie über ihren Körper, bevor er sich abwandte und die Kettensäge aus dem anderen Raum holte.  
Krachend stellte er sie auf eine nahegelegene Werkbank und schnappte sich anschließend einige verrostete Werkzeuge aus einer nebenstehenden Kommode. Dann griff er nach verschiedenen Metallteilen, die im Raum verstreut lagen und begann sie in seine schreckenerregende Waffe einzubauen.  
Megs Herz hatte zu flattern begonnen, als Max das Gerät in den Raum geholt hatte, doch wiederum hatte sie es geschafft, ihre Angst unter Kontrolle zu halten. Auch wenn Meg das Verhalten des Killers nicht ganz begriff, so glaubte sie sich doch in Sicherheit. Zumindest für den Augenblick.

Nea bahnte sich einen Weg zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes hindurch und versuchte in etwa die Richtung einzuhalten, in der sie den Schein des Lagerfeuers gesehen hatte. Natürlich musste sie vorsichtig sein. Evan und Herman könnten ihr jeden Moment über den Weg laufen und ein Zusammentreffen wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden. Anna folgte der Schwedin wie ein Schatten, sagte nichts und warf ständig nervöse Blicke in die Dunkelheit. Ihre weiße Hasenmaske wirkte wie ein Leuchtfeuer im Schein des Mondes und die hoch aufragenden Ohren drehten sich jedes Mal, wenn sie einen Blick über die Schulter warf.  
„Glaubst du, wir sind noch auf dem richtigen Weg?“, fragte Nea flüsternd, mehr zur Eigenberuhigung als zum Informationsbedarf. Die Stille des Nebels drückte auf die Ohren und beschwor allerhand bösartige Gedanken herauf. Gedanken, die Nea nicht in ihrem Kopf haben wollte. Die Jägerin hob nun ihre Axt und zeigte nach vorne, direkt in die Richtung, in die sie gerade marschierten. „Pfad hier“, sagte die große Frau: „Feuer finden“  
Nea nickte und genoss den Ton von Annas Stimme, was sie zugegebenermaßen vor wenigen Tagen noch für unmöglich gehalten hätte. Die Gegenwärt der Jägerin verlieh ihr ein eigenartiges Gefühl der Sicherheit. Sollte der Doktor Nea doch finden. Sie war sich sicher, dass sich Anna auf ihre Seite schlagen würde und mit der Axt der Russin musste der verrückte Arzt erst einmal fertig werden. Andererseits wollte Nea auch nicht, dass Anna ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Sie hatte all die Qualen des Entitus nicht verdient und sie sollte erst Recht nicht in einem Drecksloch wie dem Nebel ihr Ende finden. Anna war ein braves Mädchen.  
„Gut, dass du dich auskennst“, murmelte Nea. Sie konnte in der Dunkelheit kaum etwas erkennen, doch sie wusste, dass die Killer mit geschärften Sinnen ausgestatten worden waren. Die Schwedin ging zwar voraus, doch Anna passte sorgfältig darauf auf, dass ihr kein Fehltritt unterlief und sie nicht vom Weg abkam. Zur Antwort knurrte die Killerin, doch nicht auf eine bedrohliche Art und Weise. Mit dem Schaft ihrer Waffe schob sie einen tief hängenden Ast beiseite, während sie über einen umgefallenen Baumstamm stieg. Annas Schritte waren um einiges lauter als jene Neas und die Überlebende fragte sich, wie weit das Geräusch wohl zu hören war. Dann tauchte ein kurzes Mauerstück zwischen den Bäumen auf und als Nea neugierig um eine Ecke bog, stand sie plötzlich in einem schmalen Durchgang mit einer hölzernen, lose an die Wand gelehnten Palette.  
Sie blieb stehen und betrachtete das Stück für einen Moment, während sich Erinnerungen in ihren Kopf schoben. Anna kam nun hinter der Schwedin zum Stehen und legte den Kopf schief, als sie das Objekt erblickte. Einen Augenblick später schaute sie nach unten zu Nea. Die Überlebende zeigte zunächst keine Reaktion, doch dann hob sie den Kopf und schaute Anna direkt in die Augen. Es bestand kein Zweifel, dass auch die Killerin ausschließlich negative Erinnerungen mit der Palette verband und Nea ging einen Moment später entschlossen zu dem Holzstück hin. Mit dem Fuß dagegentretend beförderte sie das Objekt zu Boden.  
„Damit sind wir fertig“, murmelte sie und Anna erwiderte nichts, doch Nea wusste, dass die Jägerin ihr zustimmte. Die Schwedin nickte und übernahm wieder die Führung, weiter in die Richtung laufend, in die Anna zuvor gezeigt hatte. Schon bald hatten sie die Mauer in der Dunkelheit zurückgelassen. Immer weiter folgten die beiden dem Pfad, der sie wohl in die Nähe des Lagerfeuers bringen würde und erst als in der Ferne ein paar Raben krächzend aufflogen, hielten sie kurz inne. Unentschlossen wechselten sie einen Blick.  
„Sollen wir nachschauen?“, fragte Nea unsicher. Anna legte den Kopf schief und schaute dann in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch gekommen war. Sie hatte nicht erwartet, gefragt zu werden und sie wusste nicht was zu tun war. Also schüttelte sie einfach den Kopf.  
„Hast wohl recht“, murmelte Nea: „Wenn´s Evan oder Herman war, würden wir ihnen ja direkt in die Arme laufen. Gehen wir weiter.“  
Sie setzten ihren Weg fort und nach einer Weile, in der sie immer wieder Raben aufschrecken hörten, erschien ein Leuchten zwischen den Bäumen. Es war flackerte schwach vor sich hin und Anna entdeckte es zuerst. Mit einem leisen Knurren machte sie Nea auf sich aufmerksam.  
„Anna, was ist los?“  
Die Jägerin zeigte in Richtung des Scheins. „Licht“, sagte sie und ging in die Knie, sodass sie sich mit der Schwedin auf einer Augenhöhe befand. Nea hatte das Lagerfeuer nun ebenfalls entdeckt und beobachtete das Leuchten für einen Moment, bevor sie sich zu Anna umdrehte.  
„Gefährlich vielleicht“, sagte die Jägerin. Trotz ihrer Hasenmaske konnte Nea erkennen, dass sie nervös war. Ihre Augen schossen immer wieder in die Dunkelheit und erst als sich Nea ihr näherte, schien sie sich etwas zu beruhigen. Behutsam legte sie der Jägerin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich schau mich schnell um“, sagte sie: „Du bleibst hier. Kannst du das für mich tun?“  
„Was wenn Evan?“, fragte Anna und zeigte wieder auf das Lagerfeuer. Nea folgte kurz ihrem Blick und sagte dann so furchtlos wie möglich: „Wenn Evan da ist, wird er mich nicht entdecken. Ich weiß, wie man sich ungesehen bewegt. Stimmt doch, oder?“  
Sie versuchte die Spannung zu lösen, indem sie Anna ermutigend zuzwinkerte und als die Jägerin versuchte die Geste zu imitieren, konnte sie ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. „Ich komm schon klar“, sagte Nea: „Du bleibst hier und kommst erst sobald ich dich rufe. In Ordnung?“  
Anna schaute zweimal schnell zwischen Nea und dem Lagerfeuer hin und her, bevor sie mit einem zustimmenden Knurren nickte.  
„Braves Mädchen“, sagte Nea und klopfte der Jägerin auf die Schulter: „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“ Sie wusste genau, dass es Anna ganz und gar nicht passte, Nea aus den Augen zu verlieren, doch glücklicherweise hatte die Jägerin verstanden, dass in dieser Situation am besten war, wenn die Schwedin die Gegend allein auskundschaftete.  
Besorgt ging Anna hinter einem Baum in Deckung, während Nea in die Dunkelheit schlich. Sorgfältig darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen, setzte sie ihre Füße zwischen die Äste und Zweige, die den Grund bedeckten und ließ ihren Blick zwischen dem Lagerfeuer und dem Boden hin und her gleiten. Langsam folgte Nea einer Route, die sie immer wieder hinter Baumstämmen und ein paar vereinzelten Felsen verschwinden ließ, sodass man sie vom Lagerfeuer aus kaum entdecken konnte. Sie glaubte nicht daran, jemanden in der Nähe der Feuerstelle zu finden, schon gar nicht Jake oder David. Die beiden waren zu schlau, um ein weithin sichtbares Licht zu entzünden, während sie von Killern vom Kaliber eines Fallenstellers oder Doktors gejagt wurden, aber vielleicht waren sie trotzdem an dieser Stelle vorbeigekommen und hatten Hinweise hinterlassen. Es war ihre beste Spur. Sollte Nea nichts finden, so würden sie und Anna als nächstes die aufgeflogenen Raben anpeilen.  
Die Schwedin war nun nahe genug, um einen guten Blick auf das Lagerfeuer werfen zu können. Es bestand aus einigen lose aufgeschichteten Ästen umringt von ein paar Steinen und befand sich inmitten einer kleinen Lichtung. Baumstämme waren kreisförmig um die Feuerstelle angeordnet worden, offenbar als Sitzgelegenheit gedacht. Doch da saß niemand.  
Aufmerksam ließ Nea ihren Blick an der Waldgrenze entlanggleiten und versuchte zu erkennen, ob sich irgendjemand zwischen den Bäumen verborgen hielt und das Lagerfeuer als Köder benutzte. Nach einer Weile beschloss sie, dass die Luft rein war und schlich langsam zurück zu Anna. Als sie in Sichtweite war, winkte sie der Jägerin zu, die halb verborgen hinter einem Baum hockte.  
Anna sprang sofort auf und bahnte sich einen Weg zu Nea, sichtlich erfreut, dass sie die Schwedin wieder begleiten durfte. Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück zum Lagerfeuer und traten auf die Lichtung hinaus. Nea hatte es bereits vorhin vermutetet, doch nun war sie sich sicher. Weder Jake noch David oder sonst wer hatten dieses Feuer entfacht. Es hatte immer schon gebrannt, zumindest soweit Nea sich an diesen Ort erinnern konnte. Es war dasselbe Lagerfeuer, an dem die Überlebenden zwischen den Jagden Ruhe gefunden hatten und alles war so, wie sie es hinterlassen hatten. Immer noch lagen die Glasflaschen umher, hier und da entdeckte Nea ein paar Decken und auf einem der Baumstämme befand sich eine kleine Figur, die Jake einmal aus Zweigen zusammengebastelt hatte. Es war ein Projekt gegen die Langeweile gewesen und Nea hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihr zeigen könne, wie man es machte. Sie waren nie dazu gekommen, da noch im selben Moment der Entitus zu einer Jagd gerufen hatte. Nea war zurückgekehrt. Jake nicht. Das Thema war nie mehr aufgekommen.  
Die Schwedin schauderte bei der Erinnerung an die vielen Male, die sie ans Lagerfeuer zurückgekehrt war, manchmal überrascht, niemanden anzutreffen, manchmal auch vollkommen im Klaren darüber, dass sie die einzige Überlebende gewesen war.  
Anna machte in paar Schritte quer über die Lichtung und schaute sich neugierig um. Mit schiefgelegtem Kopf blickte sie auf die Flaschen und Decken, dann entdeckte sie das Zweigmännchen und nahm es in die Hand. Es schien ihr zu gefallen. Wenn die Jägerin es haben wollte, dann sollte sie es ruhig mitnehmen, dachte Nea. Jake hatte ohnehin keinen Nutzen dafür, aber Anna war jemand, der solche Dinge eher zu schätzen wusste. Doch im nächsten Augenblick legte sie es wieder zurück.  
In melancholischen Gedanken versunken wanderte Nea über die Lichtung und besah sich die verschiedenen Gegenstände. Nichts schien bewegt worden zu sein, seitdem sie das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Es gab keine Hinweise, keine Spuren. Niemand war hier gewesen. Doch plötzlich hörte Nea Anna aggressiv knurren und fuhr herum. „Anna? Alles in Ordnung?“  
Zur Antwort deutete die Jägerin mit ihrer Axt auf ein Objekt, das hinter einem der Baumstämme im Gras verborgen lag. Nea hatte die Strecke in wenigen Schritten zurückgelegt und stellte sich neben Anna, ihren Blick auf die gezeigte Stelle gerichtet. Dort im Halbdunkel kaum zu erkennen lag ein gezahntes Tellereisen, grausam und rostig wie die Seele des Mannes, der es aufgestellt hatte. Nea schaute zu Anna, die ihren Blick nur erwiderte. Die Zähne der Falle waren blutrot gefärbt und eine dunkle Spur führte in den Wald hinein. Die Zeichen waren eindeutig. Jemand war in die Bärenfalle getreten, hatte sich darin eingeklemmt und war wenig später abgeholt worden. Von wem, das wusste Nea genau. Doch wer war das Opfer gewesen?  
„Wir müssen weiter“, sagte sie mit gesenkte Stimme: „Hier gibt es nichts zu entdecken, Anna. Am besten folgen wir dieser Spur und versuchen zu befreien, wen auch immer der Fallensteller in die Finger bekommen hat.“  
Anna nickte grimmig und wartete, bis Nea dir Führung übernommen hatte. Wieder bewegten sich die beiden durch den Wald und wieder warfen sie nervöse Blicke in alle Richtung. Nun, da sie eine seiner Fallen entdeckt hatte, erschien die Bedrohung durch den Fallensteller noch allgegenwärtiger als zuvor. Er könnte hinter jedem Baum lauern, sich hinter jedem Felsen versteckt halten. Auch wenn man es auf den ersten Blick nicht vermuten mochte, so war Evan doch ein listiger Bastard, der mehr als einen schmutzigen Trick auf Lager hatte. In den Jagden hatte Nea das am eigenen Leib erfahren.  
Als sie einen Blick nach rechts warf, erspähte sie ein Glitzern zwischen den Bäumen und es dauerte einen Moment, bis sie die Wasseroberfläche des Sees erkannte, der den Überlebenden als natürliche Badewanne gedient hatte. Sie konnte es kaum glauben, dass sie erst vor ein paar Tagen das letzte Mal darin geschwommen war.  
Ich komme David. Halt durch.

Kreischend flog in der Ferne ein Schwarm Raben auf und David drehte sich erschrocken um, nervös zwischen die Bäume spähend. Wie der Geist ihn angewiesen hatte, hielt er sich zwischen einem Busch und einem Felsen versteckt, für das bloßen Auge kaum zu erkennen. Warum war der Killer auf einmal zu seiner Rettung hier, fragte sich der muskulöse Mann. Er hatte bereits vermutet, dass nach dem Zusammenbruch des Entitus ein Großteil der Killer und Überlebenden aus dem Nebel geflohen waren, da er nur noch Jake, den Fallensteller und den Doktor angetroffen hatte. Alle anderen schienen wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen zu sein und die Bestätigung, dass sie es wirklich rausgeschafft hatten, hatte David einen Stein vom Herzen gerollt.  
Doch Meg und Nea waren zusammen mit den Killern zurückgekehrt, um ihn und Jake zu retten. Zumindest wenn man dem Geist Glauben schenken durfte. David wusste immer noch nicht ob er dem Killer vertrauen konnte, schließlich hatte er die letzten sechs Monate damit verbracht, Menschen an Fleischerhaken zu hängen. Andererseits hatte der Geist David unter Einsatz seines Lebens aus den Händen des Doktors befreit, der ihn ansonsten wohl für die undenkbarsten Experimente missbraucht hätte. Beim Gedanken daran lief ihm ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Er hatte sich so wehrlos gefühlt, so verwundbar, dort auf dem Krankenbett festgeschnallt, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Doch der Geist hatte ihn gerettet und die Hexe hatte ihm offenbar dabei geholfen, indem sie den Doktor abgelenkt hatte.  
Der Klang einer Glocke hallte durch den Wald und David fuhr erschrocken herum. Nach einem Moment kam auch schon der Geist hinter einem Baumstamm zum Vorschein und drehte kurz den Kopf, bevor er David in seinem Versteck entdeckte. Die langen Beine trugen den Killer geschwind auf ihn zu.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte der Geist wissen und ging vor dem Überlebenden in die Hocke. Als David nicht antwortete, sprach der Killer weiter: „Wenn ich dir irgendetwas antun wollte, hätte ich es längst getan.“  
„Warum helft ihr uns?“, wollte David wissen. Philip sah in kurz an, bevor er antwortete: „Nachdem wir an verschiedenen Stellen aus dem Nebel entkommen sind, haben wir uns nach und nach alle getroffen. Ich, Sally, Lisa, Anna, Nea, Meg, Dwight, Claudette, Ace und… wie hieß sie noch gleich… Feng! Glaub mir, wir wollten euch niemals etwas antun, wirklich. Der Entitus hat uns gefoltert, misshandelt und andere schlimme Dinge angetan, wenn wir ihm nicht folge leisteten. Aber diese Zeiten sind jetzt vorbei.“  
„Wirklich?“  
„Ja“, Philip sah etwas verblüfft aus: „Wir haben uns zusammengetan und als du und Jake nicht in der realen Welt aufgetaucht seid, mussten wir den Schluss ziehen, dass ihr euch immer noch hier im Nebel befindet. So wie´s aussieht hatten wir recht.“  
„Und ihr seid hier um uns zu retten?“, fragte David. Philip nickte. „Sally ist auf die Idee gekommen. Das seien wir euch schuldig, hat sie gesagt. Sie hat recht.“  
„Sally… Wer ist das?“  
„Ich bin das“, kam es plötzlich von rechts und sowohl David, als auch der Geist schnellten erschrocken herum. Dort, zwischen den Bäumen, schwebte Sally gemächlich auf die beiden zu. In der rechten Hand trug sie ihre Knochensäge, doch die Linke hatte sie nutzlos an die Seite gelegt, offenbar davon abhaltend Spencers letzten Atem zu benutzen. Einen Augenblick später war sie bereits bei David angekommen.  
„Ihr solltet euch etwas leiser unterhalten“, flüsterte sie: „Wenn ich euch hören kann, dann können das auch Evan und Herman.“  
„Fallensteller und Doktor“, erklärte Philip beiläufig.  
„Du bist David?“, wollte Sally wissen und der Angesprochene nickte. In Anwesenheit zweier Killer war ihm sichtlich unwohl zumute, doch Sally beruhigte ihn: „Keine Angst, wenn wir dich gefunden haben, finden wir auch Jake und dann geht’s zurück in die reale Welt. Hat einer von euch Lisa gesehen?“  
„Ja, ich habe sie im Institut getroffen“, erzählte Philip: „Aber wir hatten keine andere Wahl, als uns aufzuteilen, ansonsten hätte Herman David hier wohl frittiert. Ich habe vorhin nach ihr gesucht, aber nur Herman gehört, der wütend durchs Institut gelaufen ist. Offenbar hat sie ihn abgehängt.“  
„Dann weiß er also, dass wir hier sind.“, murmelte Sally: „Verdammt, ich hatte gehofft, wir könnten ihm aus dem Weg gehen. Der Zug ist jetzt wohl abgefahren, was bedeutet, dass die Zeit drängt. Ich habe Evan vorhin beim Asylum gesehen, hat ganz so ausgesehen als würde er nach jemanden suchen. Vielleicht hat er aber auch nur seine Fallen kontrolliert.“  
„Wir brauchen Lisa, wenn wir David aus dem Nebel schaffen wollen“, stellte Philip fest: „Sally, was machen wir jetzt?“ Die Krankenschwester überlegte kurz und fragte dann: „Von Jake haben wir noch nichts gesehen?“  
„Nein, aber Herman hat vorhin angedeutet, Evan hätte ihn bereits erwischt“, entgegnete der Geist: „Er war sich aber nicht sicher.“  
Sally schaute kurz in die Richtung des Institutes, dann in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen war. Schließlich flüsterte sie: „Mit David aus Hermans Händen befreit, haben wir zumindest für ihn die unmittelbare Gefahr gebannt. Allerdings hat dadurch eine Uhr zu ticken begonnen. Herman weiß, dass wir hier sind und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er Evan informiert und dann wird’s ernst. Ihr kennt Evan, er wird nicht eher ruhen, bis er uns gefunden hat. Daher schlage ich vor, dass ihr beide euch auf die Suche nah Lisa begebt. Sobald ihr sie gefunden habt, soll sie David aus dem Nebel schicken und dann kommt ihr zum Asylum. Ich suche derweil nach Evan und schau nach, ob er Jake in seiner Gewalt hat. Vielleicht kann ich ihn befreien, bevor Evan überhaupt weiß, dass wir hier sind.“  
„Was ist mit Meg, Nea und Anna?“  
„Um die kümmern wir uns später. Jake ist viel eher und Gefahr und Lisa zu finden hat oberste Priorität.“ Sally blickte wieder in Richtung des Institutes. „Wenn alles glattgeht und ihr David rausgeschickt habt, treffe ich euch beim Asylum, hoffentlich mit Jake. Dann können wir ihn auch rausschicken und anschließend nach den anderen suchen.“ Mit einem Wink trieb sie Philip zur Eile an. „Los jetzt, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren. Und viel Glück.“


	10. Die Besucherin

„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass das alles wahr ist!“ Louise Morel warf hysterisch die Hände über den Kopf. „So was gibt es doch nur in… in Filmen und Büchern.“  
„Wir beide waren auch ziemlich schockiert“, antwortete James Fairfield: „Aber spätestens nachdem wir diese Killer mit eigenen Augen gesehen haben, konnten wir die Wahrheit nicht mehr abstreiten.“ Die Morels saßen mit Dwights Eltern am Esstisch im Haus der Fairfields und diskutierten angeregt über die aktuelle Lage in Waltonfield. Nachdem Claudette sie vom Flughafen abgeholt hatte, hatten sie natürlich sofort wissen wollen, wo ihre Tochter all die Zeit über gewesen war. Sie hatte gar nicht erst versucht es ihnen zu erklären, für Worte war Claudette noch nie sonderlich begabt gewesen. Die Aufgabe des Erzählens hatte sie Benedict Baker überlassen, der dafür viel besser geeignet gewesen war. Mit beruflicher Passion waren Claudettes Eltern über den Entitus und den Nebel aufgeklärt worden, was diesen mit der Zeit einen immer größeren Schrecken eingejagt hatte. Sie hätten ihm die ganze Geschichte wohl kaum geglaubt, wäre er nicht von grimmigen FBI Agenten und allerlei teurem, unfassbar professionell aussehendem Equipment umgeben gewesen.  
Allerdings war die Erklärung nicht der einzige Grund gewesen, weshalb Claudette Baker aufgesucht hatte. Sie machte sich große Sorgen um Meg und Nea, und der Gedanke an die Gefahren, denen die beiden sich ausgesetzt hatten, wollte ihr keine Ruhe lassen. Also war sie so schnell es ging an den Ort zurückgekehrt, an dem sie wohl am ehesten etwas über die beiden und den Status ihrer Mission erfahren würde: die temporäre Kommandozentrale, die das FBI am Rande der westlichen Wälder errichtet hatte.  
Feng und Dwight waren ebenfalls da gewesen, genauso wie Neas Eltern, an deren Gesichtern die Sorge um die Tochter klar und deutlich abzulesen gewesen war. Ace hingegen hatte sich nicht blicken lassen und weder Dwight noch Feng hatten gewusst, wohin sich der Argentinier begeben hatte. Doch Claudette war das völlig egal gewesen. Das einzige, was sie interessiert hatte, war der Verlauf der Mission gewesen und ob es Informationen zu den Geschehnissen im Nebel gab. Sie und Feng waren den Beamten dabei wohl dermaßen auf die Nerven gegangen, dass man sie zeitweise der Zentrale verwiesen hatte.  
Daraufhin hatten sie sich zu den Fairfields begeben, wo sie sich nun im Wohnzimmer befanden. Claudette hatte darauf bestanden in der Nähe des Waldes zu bleiben, falls es Neuigkeiten gab und glücklicherweise hatten Dwights Eltern ihre Gastfreundschaft auf sie ausgedehnt. Sie würde sich heute Abend mit Feng das Gästezimmer teilen, während ihre Eltern ein Hotel im Stadtzentrum gebucht hatten. Doch vorerst waren sie zu Besuch bei den Fairfields.  
„Killer… Wenn ich dieses Wort nur höre!“, rief Louise: „Dass sie diese Wesen in ihr Haus gelassen haben, finde ich umso erstaunlich.“  
„Ich konnte ja nicht viel dagegen tun“, erwiderte James und nippte an einer mit Tee gefüllten Tasse: „Mein Sohn hat sie hierhergebracht und als Sally dann vor mir schwebte, nun, wie soll ich sagen… Die Dame schwebte und ich wollte mich nicht mit ihr anlegen. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, was für einen Schock Dwight uns da eingejagt hat.“  
„Das glaube ich ihnen gern.“  
„Glücklicherweise haben sie sich als freundlich herausgestellt“, warf nun Elizabeth ein: „Vor allem Sally. Und können sie sich vorstellen, eines dieser Wesen war sogar mit einer meiner Schülerinnen verwandt.“  
„Nein!“  
„Doch, doch, Jade Ojomo heißt das Mädchen. Ihr Onkel ist Onkel vor sechs Jahren verschwunden und wie sich nun herausstellte, wurde er von diesem sogenannten Entitus zu einem Monster gemacht.“  
„Unglaublich“, murmelte Louise: „Sogar jetzt wo ich weiß, dass es meiner Claudette gut geht, zittern mir immer noch die Finger. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, wie es den Karlssons gerade geht.“  
James nickte zustimmend. „Furchtbar. Ihre Tochter ist so mutig, aber wäre sie meine gewesen, hätte ich sie niemals gehen lassen.“  
„Nea heißt das Mädchen“, bemerkte Elizabeth.  
„Ich hoffe, sie kommen heil zurück“, sagte Louise und warf dann einen Seitenblick auf ihre Tochter: „Ich meine, natürlich wird sie heil zurückkommen. Nicht wahr? Jetzt, wo das FBI ihr hilft.“  
„Ich bin ja nun wirklich nicht gut informiert, aber soweit ich verstanden habe, kann das FBI nicht in diese andere Welt hinein“, antwortete James: „Deshalb ist sie ja gegangen.“  
Claudette hatte genug gehört und stand vom Stuhl auf, von dem aus sie die Unterhaltung mitverfolgt hatte. Das Gerede der Erwachsenen brachte ihr keine Ruhe und verstärkte nur noch die Sorge, die an ihrem Verstand nagte. Schwermütig schleppte sie sich zu Feng, die auf der Couch eine Fernsehshow verfolgend, vor sich hindöste. Als sie Claudette kommen sah, rutschte sie ein Stück zur Seite.  
„Hi“  
„Hallo“, antwortete Feng verschlafen, aber wie immer piepsig.  
„Interessante Sendung?“, wollte Claudette wissen. Sie verfolgte eine der Szenen und entdeckte einen Arzt, der energisch auf einen Chirurgen ein redete. Eine Krankenhausserie also.  
„Keine Ahnung“, antwortete Feng: „Hab nicht aufgepasst. Meine Gedanken sind woanders, schätze ich.“  
„Ich weiß, was du meinst“, erwiderte Claudette und verstummte dann. Im Hintergrund hörte sie immer noch das Gespräch zwischen ihren und Dwights Eltern, doch sie schenkte den Worten keine Beachtung. Die Themen wanderten von Nea zum FBI, bevor sie in belanglosere Bereiche wie Karriere und Jobs abrutschten. Etwas, mit dem Claudette sich noch nie gern beschäftigt hatte.  
Ihre Gedanken wanderten immer wieder zu Meg und Nea. Schweigend fragte sie sich, ob es den beiden wohl gut ging, ob sie Jake und David gefunden hatten und ob sie vielleicht bereits auf dem Rückweg waren. Vielleicht verließen sie ja in diesem Moment den Nebel und tauchten irgendwo in den westlichen Wäldern auf. Claudette konnte es nur hoffen.  
Feng gähnte neben ihr und die Kanadierin richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Arztserie. Es schien um eine komplizierte Operation zu gehen und einen jungen Chirurgen, der sich offenbar nicht der Aufgabe gewachsen sah. Ein älterer Doktor, der die Rolle eines Mentors eingenommen hatte, sprach ihm immer wieder gut zu und irgendwo ging es auch um ein Mädchen zu gehen. Claudette konnte sich nicht dazu bringen, der Sendung aufmerksam zu folgen. Die weißen Doktorkittel erinnerten sie zu sehr an jemand anderen.  
Claudette schreckte hoch, als sich nach einer Weile eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte und ihre Mutter sagte: „Claudette, Liebling, wir brechen jetzt auf. Bist du sicher, dass du hierbleiben willst?“  
Claudette erhob sich und nickte. „Ja, ich will in der Nähe bleiben, falls sich etwas tut.“ Sei blickte zu ihrem Vater, der gerade in seinen Mantel schlüpfte, bevor sie von Louise in eine enge Umarmung gezogen wurde.  
„Wir sehen uns morgen“, flüsterte sie: „Pass auf dich auf, Schatz, ja?“  
„Ja“, murmelte Claudette, die die sentimentale Ader ihrer Mutter noch nie ganz verstanden hatte. Nach einem Moment lösten sich die beiden auch schon wieder voneinander und nachdem sie sich noch von den Fairfields verabschiedet hatten, gingen die Morels in die Nacht hinaus, wo bereits ein Taxi auf sie wartete.  
Claudette ließ die Tür ins Schloss fallen, nachdem sie ihrem Vater noch einmal zugewinkt hatte und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Müde ließ sie sich wieder neben Feng auf die Couch fallen, doch die Asiatin stand im selben Moment auf.  
„Ich geh schlafen“; bemerkte Feng: „Sonst bleib ich noch auf dem Sofa liegen. Kommst du auch?“  
Claudette überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf, woraufhin Feng ihr gähnend eine gute Nacht wünschte und verschlafen aus dem Wohnzimmer schlurfte. In der Tür stieß sie fast mit Dwight zusammen, der gerade die Treppe heruntergekommen war.  
„Ups, Dwight, hab dich gar nicht gesehen.“  
„Gehst du schon schlafen?“  
„Ja, ich bin hundemüde.“  
„Gute Nacht“  
„Gute Nacht“, piepste Feng und Claudette hörte, wie sie die Treppe nach oben ging. Dwight hingegen trat nun ins Wohnzimmer und sah sich kurz um, bevor er sich zu Claudette aufs Sofa gesellte.  
„Interessante Sendung?“, fragte er und die Kanadierin musste schmunzeln. Sie hatte Feng genau dasselbe gefragt. „Nicht wirklich“, antwortete sie: „Die Witze sind ganz nett, aber die Handlung ist Schwachsinn.“  
„Hast du etwas anderes erwartet?“  
„Nein, aber… Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte mich etwas ablenken“, seufzte Claudette: „von Meg und von Nea.“ Dwight antwortete nichts und daher fragte die Kanadierin: „Was glaubst du, wie es ihnen geht?“  
Dwight verfolgte für einen Moment die Geschehnisse auf dem Bildschirm, bevor er zögernd antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Aber sie haben Sally und Anna dabei. Mit den beiden kann ihnen doch eigentlich gar nichts passieren, oder? Ich glaube sie sind okay.“  
Claudette wusste zwar, dass es keinen Sinn machte, doch trotzdem war es, als fiel ihr bei Dwights Worten ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen.  
„Sally würde nie zulassen, dass ihnen etwas passiert“, sprach Dwight weiter: „Sie meint das mit ihrer Schuld uns gegenüber wirklich ernst.“  
Claudette nickte stumm und für eine Weile verfolgten die beiden wieder die Serie, während sie ihren Gedanken nachhingen. Dabei sank die Kanadierin immer tiefer in die Kissen und schließlich machte sie es sich in einer halben Seitenlage bequem.  
„Was für ein Blödsinn“, bemerkte Dwight schließlich und meinte damit die Serie, doch keiner der beiden hatte die Energie um sich aufzurichten und nach der Fernbedienung zu greifen. Claudette lächelte und antwortete: „Hab ich dir doch gesagt.“  
„Ich weiß, ich weiß“ Dwight schaute kurz zu ihr hin. „Was meinst du, kriegt er sie?“ Er sprach von dem Chirurgen, der eine der schönen Krankenpflegerinnen zu seinem Objekt der Begierde auserkoren hatte. Die Kanadierin erwiderte Dwights Blick und antwortete dann: „Nein, niemals. Warum sollte sie sich auf ihn einlassen? Sie weiß doch, dass er gerade eben erst seine Ex betrogen hat. Mit dem will sie doch sicherlich nichts anfangen.“  
„Vielleicht nicht“, entgegnete Dwight: „Aber wenn er die Operation gut hinkriegt, steht er richtig gut da.“  
„Ja und? Frauen wollen Männer, denen sie vertrauen können.“  
Claudette und Dwight sahen sich kurz an, bevor sie beide müde lachten. Sie wussten, dass es wohl keine unqualifizierteren Personen auf dem Gebiet der Liebe gab als sie.  
„Was hältst du eigentlich von dem, was Baker gesagt hat?“, wollte Claudette nach einem Moment wissen: „Davon, dass er bereits seit zehn Jahren für das FBI dem Entitus nachstellt. Ich meine, wenn die Behörden informiert waren, warum hat man nicht früher etwas unternommen?“  
Dwight überlegte einen Augenblick und antwortete dann: „Er hat gesagt, dass man ihm nicht wirklich geglaubt hat, weißt du noch? Und nachher ist man immer schlauer.“  
Claudette nickte nur und bemerkte: „Ich habe mir nur gedacht, vielleicht hätten sie uns all das ersparen können.“ Sie schaute zu Dwight. „All die Dinge, die uns im Nebel wiederfahren sind, wenn sie nur etwas früher etwas getan hätten.“  
„Du solltest nicht daran denken“, gab Dwight zurück: „Was passiert ist, ist passiert. Wir können die Vergangenheit nicht mehr ändern.“ Claudette nickte wieder und Dwight fügte melancholisch lächelnd hinzu: „Sieh’s mal so. Wenn wir nicht in den Nebel entführt worden wären, hätten wir uns alle niemals kennengelernt. Ich und du und Nea und Meg und Jake und Feng.“  
„Und David und Ace“, beendete Claudette die Aufzählung mit einem Schmunzeln. Sie war mittlerweile in eine liegende Haltung gerutscht und hatte sich an Dwights Seite bequem gemacht. „Und ich muss sagen, in meinem Leben wäre vielleicht nie etwas Aufregendes passiert, wären wir nicht entführt worden.“  
„Ich glaube, die Aufregung, die wir im Nebel hatten reicht für mehr als ein Leben“, erwiderte Dwight und Claudette spürte sein Lachen als Vibration in seinem Brustkorb. Die beiden schauten nun wieder dem Chirurgen zu, wie er sich an einer Operation versuchte. Claudette bemerkte, dass die ganze Prozedur unnötig in die Länge gezogen worden war und wohl kein Team der Welt so lange für eine solche Behandlung gebraucht hätte. Auch nicht, wenn der leitende Arzt ständig mit der Assistentin flirtete. Was für ein Blödsinn.  
Claudettes Gedanken wanderten wieder in die Ferne und der Bildschirm verschwamm vor ihren Augen. Sie dachte an Meg und an den Mut, den die Athletin immer und immer wieder unter Beweis gestellt hatte. Dann tauchte Nea vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf und wie sie mit Anna sprach. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, doch irgendwie hatte Claudette das Gefühl, dass sich die beiden richtig gut verstanden. Ihre Lider wurden immer schwerer.  
„Hm, du hattest recht“, bemerkte Dwight: „Er hat keine Chance bei ihr. Sie weiß eben, was sie will“ Als eine Antwort ausblieb, schaute er nach unten und entdeckte Claudette an ihn geschmiegt, mit friedlichem Gesichtsausdruck im Schlaf versunken. Ihr Atem ging langsam und regelmäßig und Dwight spürte den Schlag ihres Herzens an seiner Seite. Behutsam zog er dem Mädchen die Brille von der Nase und platzierte sie auf einem nebenstehenden Kästchen.

Philip lief eilig voraus und warf immer wieder nervöse Blicke über die Schulter, um zu sehen ob David ihm immer noch folgte. Seine langen Beine trugen ihn geschwind durch den Wald, während der Überlebende sich anstrengen musste, schrittzuhalten. Doch Philip konnte ihm keine Pause gönnen, sosehr er es auch wollte. Der Doktor durchstreifte mit Sicherheit gerade den Wald und je schneller sie Lisa fanden, die nicht nur David, sondern auch allen anderen das Verlassen des Nebels ermöglichen würde, umso besser.  
Philip schaute wieder nach hinten und konnte den Überlebenden nicht entdecken. Abrupt blieb er stehen und lauschte, doch noch im selben Moment kam David hinter einem Baum zum Vorschein und lief schwer keuchend auf Philip zu. Der Geist ging etwas in die Knie und fragte: „Brauchst du eine Pause?“  
„Nein, es… es geht schon. Du bist nur… nur verdammt schnell.“  
Philip stand wieder auf und antwortete: „Wir sind jetzt in der Nähe des Institutes. Herman ist mit Sicherheit Lisa gefolgt, nachdem ich dich aus dem Behandlungsraum geholt habe. Sie hat ihn von uns weggeführt, was jedoch bedeutet, dass er sich mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit immer noch in ihrer Nähe aufhält. Wir müssen hoffen, dass sie ihn abgehängt hat und jetzt nach uns sucht.“ Er warf schnell einen Blick in den Wald, spähte kurz über die Schulter und fuhr dann fort: „Auf jeden Fall müssen wir uns ruhig verhalten. Carter wird es ein leichtes sein, uns aufzuspüren, wenn wir zu viele Spuren hinterlassen und du hast keine Tarnung. Sollte er uns entdecken, lauf so schnell du kannst. Ich werde versuchen ihn von dir abzulenken. Alles klar?“  
David nickte knurrend und Philip übernahm wieder die Führung. Dieses Mal bewegten sie sich etwas langsamer, unauffälliger und leiser. Der Geist wollte unter allen Umständen vermeiden, die Raben in den Baumwipfeln aufzuschrecken und auf diese Weise ihren Standort preiszugeben. Zwar hätte er so vielleicht Lisa auf sie aufmerksam machen können, doch im selben Moment würde er Gefahr laufen, den Doktor zu alarmieren und auf den Plan zu rufen. Ein Risiko, das Philip unter keinen Umständen eingehen wollte.  
Die beiden erreichten nun die Außenmauer des Lérys Memorial Institutes, die gute fünfzehn Meter in die Höhe ragte. Kalter Beton stach kerzengerade aus dem Boden, die graue Fläche nur von schmucklosen Glasfenstern unterbrochen. Jedes einzelne lag im Dunkeln und kein Licht brannte in der Anlage. Schaurig wie immer.  
David flüsterte vorsichtig: „Glaubst du, sie ist immer noch da drin?“ Philip sah nach oben und antwortete dann: „Nur wenn Carter sie gekriegt hat. Aber schau, die Raben auf dem Dach scheinen sich ruhig zu verhalten. Wenn ein Kampf oder eine Verfolgungsjagd stattfinden würde, würden sie vermutlich in alle Richtungen davonfliegen und das tun sie nicht. Nein, Lisa ist entkommen, da bin ich mir sicher. Sie muss sich irgendwo im Wald befinden.“  
David blickte über die Schulter und starrte in die Finsternis. Zwischen den Baumstämmen und Nebelfetzen konnte er absolut gar nichts erkennen, auch wenn er sich längst an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte. Lisa könnte förmlich fünf Meter vor ihm stehen und er würde sie wohl übersehen. Ein Glück, dass er den Geist dabeihatte, dessen Augen wie Dolche die Finsternis durchbohrten.  
Sie liefen nun an der Mauer des Institutes entlang, vorsichtig zwischen Bäumen und Büschen hindurchschleichend, immer etwas hinter der Waldgrenze verborgen. Philip ging voran und legte ein eiliges Tempo vor, David jedoch immer im Auge behaltend für den Fall, dass er zurückfiel. Zweimal blieb der Geist stehen und wartete einen Moment, bis der Überlebenden aufgeholt hatte, bevor er sich wieder umdrehte und weiterlief.  
David vertraute dem Geist zwar ganz und gar nicht, doch seine Erklärung und die der Krankenschwester schienen ihm plausibel. Schließlich hatten sie ihn aus den Klauen des Doktors gerettet. Warum hätten sie das tun sollen, um ihm anschließend eine Lüge aufzutischen?  
Mit dem Fuß blieb David an einer Wurzel hängen und beinahe wäre er hingefallen. Gerade noch so konnte er sich an einem Ast festhalten, während sich Philip bei dem Geräusch ruckartig zu ihm umdrehte. Der Geist lief einige Meter zu ihm zurück und fragte: „Alles in Ordnung?“  
David wollte gerade antworten, doch Philip brachte ihn mit erhobener Hand zum Schweigen. Er hatte etwas gehört. David lauschte nun ebenfalls angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, doch er konnte nichts vernehmen. Keine Raben flogen auf, Wind ging sowieso nicht und der Wald lag in unheimlicher Stille vollkommen friedlich da.  
„Was ist los?“, flüsterte David atemlos und ging hinter einem Busch in die Hocke, sodass man ihn aus der Richtung, in die der Geist blickte, nicht entdecken konnte. Philip schüttelte nur den Kopf und lauschte angestrengt, bevor er sagte: „Ich dachte, ich hätte etwas gehört.“  
Die beiden blieben eine Weile in der Hocke und gerade als sie sich wieder auf den Weg machen wollten, hallten gleich mehrere Geräusche durch den Wald, sodass sie wieder verharrten. Knackend zerbrach ein Zweig und wenig später raschelten die Blätter eines nebenstehenden Baumes. David blickte nach oben und konnte erschaudernd einen Schatten erkennen, der wie ein Äffchen auf einem Ast hockte und auf ihn und Philip herunterschaute. Der Geist fuhr erschrocken herum und wollte sich bereits zwischen das Geschöpf und David stellen.  
„Buh!“, flüsterte Lisa und zeigte kichernd ihre scharfen Zähne, die im Mondlicht aufblitzten. Dann schwang sie sich einen Ast nach unten und Philip sagte mit unterdrückter Stimme: „Du hättest etwas sagen können.“  
„Aber wir wollen doch nicht, dass der Rotzlöffel uns findet, nicht wahr?“, entgegnete Lisa und ließ sich die letzten Meter auf den Boden fallen, wo sie ihr Gewicht auffallend agil abfederte. David machte automatisch einen Schritt zur Seite und hielt etwas Abstand von der Hexe. Immerhin hatte sie vor kurzem den Doktor gefragt, ob sie ihn bei lebendigem Leib verspeisen dürfe.  
„Ist Herman in der Nähe?“, wollte Philip wissen und schaute nervös in den Wald. Lisa hingegen schien gelassen und antwortete: „In der Nähe schon. Im Wald nicht. Der Bengel befindet sich wohl immer noch auf der Suche nach Lisas kleinem Schabernack.“ Sie deutete auf das Institut und brach in belustigtes Kichern aus. David hingegen zog eine Augenbraue nach oben und sah zu Philip, der fragte: „Deinen Schabernack?“  
„Eine feine Hexerei, wenn ich das so sagen darf, oh ja“, entgegnete die Hexe und schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Fürs erste geht der Rotzlöffel nirgendwo hin.“  
„Ein Totem“, schloss Philip und atmete erleichtert auf: „Lisa, du bist ein Genie.“  
„Hm, sonst nennt ihr die alte Lisa ja immer übergeschnappt.“ Sie wandte sich nun David zu, der ihr ganz und gar nicht zu vertrauen schien: „Aber das Totem steht im Institut, ja, ja, das tut es. Er wird es also bald finden und umhauen, dann kann er wieder raus. Glücklicherweise hat Lisa euch beide zuerst gefunden, ihrer Nase kann sie schließlich vertrauen, oh ja.“  
„Wo du es gerade ansprichst“, warf Philip ein und spähte kurz zwischen die Bäume: „Wir stehen etwas unter Zeitdruck. Sally hat uns gesagt, wir sollen uns mit ihr beim Asylum treffen, nachdem du David aus dem Nebel rausgelassen hast.“  
„David aus dem Nebel rauslassen, hm?“, fragte die Hexe und bückte sich dann nach unten, sofort ein Zeichen in die Erde kratzend. „Aber natürlich, natürlich, nichts leichter als das.“  
Philip nickte zufrieden, während Lisa sich beiläufig nach Sally erkundigte, aber von David unterbrochen wurde. „Wartet mal“, sagte der Überlebende: „Ich will gar nicht aus dem Nebel raus, zumindest noch nicht.“  
Philip schaute ihn kurz entgeistert an, bevor er sagte: „Du willst hierbleiben? David, wir haben dich gerade erst gerettet.“  
„Nea ist auch hier, oder etwa nicht?“, wollte David wissen: „Wer bin ich denn, wenn ich einfach so abhaue und sie hier zurücklasse?“  
„David, wir…“  
„Leck mich am Arsch“, rief David und bereute seine Lautstärke sofort. Mit gesenkte Stimme sprach er weiter: „Ihr wollt mich hier rausholen, fein. Aber nur nach meinen Bedingungen. Ohne Nea und Meg gehe ich hier nicht weg, da könnt ihr Gift drauf nehmen.“  
Philip schaute kurz zur Lisa, die nur kichernd mit den Schultern zuckte und sagte: „Ich wusste schon immer, dass dieser hier Mumm in den Knochen hat.“ Dann schaute der Geist wieder zurück zu David und antwortete nach einem Moment des Überlegens: „Wie du willst. Aber weder ich noch Lisa können für deine Sicherheit garan…“  
„Ich geb nen Fick auf meine Sicherheit“, entgegnete David: „Bin sowieso am Arsch. Zurück zum Asylum also, die Krankenschwester wartet vielleicht schon auf uns.“  
Mit überraschender Sicherheit übernahm David die Führung, und den Killern blieb nichts anderes übrig als ihm in den Wald hinein zu folgen.

Mit polternden schritten lief Herman Carter durch die Korridore seins Institutes. Was für eine Schmach, von der Hexe in seiner eignen Domäne eingesperrt worden zu sein, während sie sich mit einem seiner Versuchsobjekte davonmachte. Das durfte er nicht zulassen. Das konnte er nicht zulassen.  
Mit blanker Wut schoss sein Blick in jede Ecke und jeden Winkel, aufmerksam nach der kleinen Flamme suchend, die ihm den Standort des Totems verraten würde. So ein kleines, instabiles Konstrukt und dennoch so wirksam und mächtig wie der Entitus selbst.  
Herman stieß brutal ein Krankenbett zur Seite, das ihm den Weg versperrt hatte und lief anschließend durch eine Tür in einen kleinen Raum. Sofort erblickte es das schwache Leuchten, das orange Flackern in der Ecke und ging er zu dem Totem hin. Munter brannte es vor sich hin und sah beinahe friedlich aus. Dann krachte der Fuß des Doktors hernieder. Der Bann war gebrochen.

Meg schreckte hoch und versuchte sich aufzurichten, was sie nach einem schmerzhaften Stechen in ihrer Schulter jedoch gleich wieder unterließ. Wie von selbst fuhr ihre rechte Hand auf die Wunde und betastete den Verband. Blutdurchtränkt aber wirksam. Erleichtert atmete die Athletin auf, dann schaute sie zur Seite.  
Sie lag immer noch im selben Raum, in dem sie der Hinterwäldler mit Beeren gefüttert und anschließend an seiner Kettensäge getüftelt hatte. Nun war er nirgends mehr zu sehen. Nur sein grausames Werkzeug lag dort auf der Werkbank und jagte Meg einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken. Wieder versuchte sie sich aufzurichten, dieses Mal langsamer und vorsichtiger. Die Kammer, in der sie sich befand lag im Halbdunkel und der Schmerz in ihrer Schulter raubte Meg für einen Moment die Sicht, bevor sie sich wieder klar orientieren konnte.  
Verdammt, wie lange war sie hier gelegen? Fluchend kam sie auf die Beine und stolperte zur der Werkbank hin, mit der rechten Hand den Verband fixierend. Sie hatte einen Schuss aus ihrer eigenen Waffe abbekommen, daran konnte sie sich noch erinnern, doch wie viel Zeit verstrichen war zwischen dem Unglück und ihrer Verarztung durch den Hinterwäldler, das konnte Meg beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Wo war ihre Waffe überhaupt?  
Ein Blick auf die Werkbank brachte sofort die Antwort. Dort lagen mehrerer schwarze Metallteile um die Kettensäge herum, darunter klar erkennbar der Schlitten, der Lauf und das verbogene Magazin. Die Pistole war vollkommen hinüber.  
Meg schlug frustriert mit der Faust auf die Tischfläche. Wenn sie eine Waffenexpertin mit mehreren Jahren Erfahrung gewesen wäre, hätte sie die Teile vielleicht wieder aus der Kettensäge ausbauen und zu einer Waffe zusammenfügen können. Leider hatte sie in ihrem Leben nichts Nützliches gelernt außer Laufen.  
Meg wandte sich von der Werkbank ab und schrak zusammen, als sich die Tür zu der Kammer mit einem Ruck öffnete. Max kam hereingehumpelt und schaute zuerst auf die leere Ruhestätte, bevor er die Athletin auf der anderen Seite des Raums entdeckte. Mit unerwarteter Behutsamkeit bewegte er sich auf sie zu und versuchte sie zurück auf das Lager zu bugsieren. Dabei machte er verschiedene Laute, die alle irgendwie nach „Meg“ klangen. Doch das Mädchen wehrte sich.  
„Nein, Max, stopp, es geht mit gut.“ Etwas unsanft schob sie die Pranke des Hinterwäldlers von ihrem Arm und trat einen Schritt zurück. Max schaute sie kurz an, bevor er wieder, dieses Mal etwas entschlossener, versuchte, sie zu der Ruhestätte zurückzuziehen.  
„Max, stopp, lass mich los.“, rief Meg und befreite sich wieder aus der Umklammerung. Sie wagte es kaum, Hand an seine schaurige Gestalt zu legen, doch sie durfte sich unter keinen Umständen wieder hinlegen. Sie musste ihren Freunden helfen, sofern das noch möglich war. Gewaltsam riss sie sich los und schob Max von sich weg. Der Hinterwäldler wich einen Schritt zurück und starrte Meg für einen Moment unentschlossen an, bevor sie nach einiger Überwindung wieder etwas auf ihn zuging und den gesunden Arm nach ausstreckte. „Komm schon, Max, ich hab´s nicht bös gemeint. Aber es geht mir gut, wirklich.“  
Max schaute zu Boden, beinahe als hätte sie ihn gekränkt. Er hatte offenbar keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte und Meg hoffte inständig, dass er keine übereilte Entscheidung traf, das Problem gewaltsam zu lösen. Schließlich hob er sein hässliches Gesicht wieder an und starrte ihr direkt in die Augen. Meg erwiderte den Blick. Dann streckte er ebenfalls den Arm aus und wenig später berührte seine Handfläche die ihre.  
Es war ein seltsames Erlebnis, dachte Meg, als sie dem Hinterwäldler in einem dunklen Kellerraum die Hand gab. Nichtsdestotrotz war es ein entscheidender Punkt, denn die Athletin war sich nun endgültig sicher, dass sie von Max nichts zu befürchten hatte. Er wollte ihr helfen. Warum, das war Meg im Moment egal. Etwas anderes lag im Fokus ihres Willens.  
„Max“, sagte sie nach einem Moment: „Meine Freunde brauchen mich. Sie brauchen uns. Sally braucht uns. Wir müssen ihr helfen und dazu musst du mir den Weg hier raus zeigen. Es gibt doch einen Weg raus, oder?“  
Max überlegte kurz und nach einer Sekunde, in der Meg schon zu Zweifeln begann, schien er zu verstehen. Plötzlich kam Leben in seine Glieder, als er die neue Aufgabe in Angriff nahm und dabei mehrerer Male Megs Namen grunzte. Eilig rannte er zum Ruhelager und hob Megs Schildkappe vom Boden auf, bevor er sie ihr behutsam auf den Kopf drückte. Dann krallte er sich die schwere Kettensäge und nahm sie so mühelos in die linke Hand als wäre sie federleicht. Humpelnd verließ er den Raum und bedeutete Meg, ihm zu folgen.  
Die Athletin tat sofort wie geheißen. Sie konnte es kaum erwarten der bedrückenden Atmosphäre des Kellers zu entfliehen, auch wenn sie dadurch dem Gestank des Entitus nicht würde entrinnen können und eilig lief sie Max hinterher, der ein rasantes Tempo vorlegte. Er führte sie durch zwei steinerne Gänge in den Raum, in den sie eingebrochen war und zog anschließend die schwere Metalltür zur Seite, an der Meg sich zuvor vergeblich abgemüht hatte. Bevor er jedoch hindurchschritt, schnappte er sich einen schweren Hammer, den die Athletin nur zu gut in Erinnerung hatte. Trotzdem folgte sie ihm weiter. Wieder ging es durch einen dunklen Tunnel und dann eine steile Treppe nach oben, die allerdings in einer Sackgasse endete.  
Max drückte gegen die kahle Fläche und zu Megs erstaunen, gelang es ihm, das Hindernis nach hinten zu schieben. Ein schmaler Durchgang entstand. Als Meg sich nach dem Hinterwäldler durch den Spalt drückte, erkannte sie, dass sie sich wieder im Erdgeschoss des Farmhauses befand. Die hölzerne Fläche, die Max gerade eben verschoben hatte, war in Wahrheit die Rückseite eines Schranks gewesen, der den Eingang zu dem geheimen Keller verdeckt hatte. Offenbar hatte Max sich versteckt gehalten. Doch vor wem? Wahrscheinlich dem Entitus, oder einem seiner Handlanger, dem Doktor oder dem Fallensteller.  
„Wolltest du nicht gefunden werden?“, fragte Meg, als der Hinterwäldler das Möbelstück wieder an seinen Platz zurückstellte. Dann knurrte er nur und grunzte anschließend „Max“  
„Ich verstehe“, antwortete Meg und biss kurz die Zähne zusammen, als sich pochender Schmerz in ihrer linken Schulter meldete. „Okay, Max, wir müssen Sally finden und ihr helfen. Einverstanden?“  
Max machte einen Schritt auf sie zu und nickte beflissen. Er war so viel größer als Meg und sie musste den Kopf in den Nacken legen, wenn sie ihm in die Augen schauen wollte. „Aber wenn wir Sally helfen wollen, dann müssen wir sie erst mal finden.“  
„Sally“, grunzte Max aufgeregt.  
„Und du weißt nicht zufällig, wo sie ist?“  
Enttäuscht schüttelte Max den Kopf und sah zu Boden.  
„Dann müssen wir sie suchen gehen“, schloss Meg, womit sie seine Stimmung sofort wieder anhob. Er schien ganz wild darauf zu sein, etwas zu tun zu bekommen, beinahe wie ein Kind, das zu lange hatte stillsitzen müssen. Die Athletin überlegte kurz. „Ich würde sagen, wir gehen zum Asylum, vielleicht ist sie ja dort herausgekommen. Außerdem werden wir vom Dach einen guten Überblick auf die Umgebung erhalten. Weißt du, wo das ist?“  
Max nickte energisch und bedeutete Meg, dass sie ihm folgen sollte, wobei er mehrmals ihren und Sallys Namen grunzte. Dann machte er auf den Absätzen kehrt und humpelte in einem Wahnsinnstempo davon, sodass Meg mit ihrer verletzten Schulter Mühe hatte schrittzuhalten. Bereits wenige Meter im Kornfeld musst Max stehenbleiben und auf sie warten.

David hörte ein Rascheln zu seiner Linken und schaute über die Schulter in den Wald. Zwischen zwei Bäumen sah er den Schatten der Hexe vorbeihuschen und fragte sich lautlos fluchend, warum das Weib nicht wie Philip einfach neben ihm herlaufen konnte. Der Geist war zwar unsichtbar, doch David wusste stets, wo er sich in etwa befand, sodass er ihm jedes seiner Geräusche sofort zuordnen konnte. Wenn Lisa jedoch immer wieder ausbrach und im Wald verschwand, offensichtlich um die Umgebung zu erkunden, so jagte sie dem Überlebenden jedes Mal einen gehörigen Schrecken ein, sobald sie unangekündigt wieder in der Dunkelheit auftauchte.  
„Keine Angst, wenn sich jemand anderes als Lisa nähert, dann bekomme ich das schon mit“, murmelte Philip, der Davids Zucken offenbar bemerkt hatte. Der Killer hielt die Stimme gesenkt und man konnte seine Nervosität klar hören, doch David glaubte ihm sofort. Der Geist hatte hervorragende Sinne. Nichts entging seinen stechenden Augen und seinem messerscharfen Gehör.  
„Wie weit ist es noch bis zum Asylum?“, fragte David ebenfalls flüsternd und erlitt mal wieder einen halben Herzinfarkt, als die Hexe plötzlich von einem Ast über ihm antwortete: „Lisa kanns bereits sehen, oh ja. Es ist nicht mehr weit, ganz und gar nicht. Kichernd schwang sie sich wieder herunter auf den Boden, während David zur Beruhigung tief Luft holte.  
„Du hast es gesehen?“, wollte Philip wissen und trat neben den Überlebenden, der stehen geblieben war. „Wir gehen doch in die richtige Richtung, oder?“  
„Ja, ja, das tun wir, in der Tat“, antwortete Lisa und zeigte mit ihrem Daumen über die Schulter: „Es ist direkt vor uns, groß und dunkel.“  
„Das sind gute Nachrichten“, nickte Philip und schaute zu David, in der Hoffnung ihn aufgemuntert zu haben. Er erkannte, dass dem nicht so war und bemerkte dann: „Wenn wir erst mal beim Asylum sind und uns mit Sally treffen, wird die ganze Sache…“  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, den Lisa hatte ihm mit erhobenem Finger Schweigen geboten. David und Philip schauten sofort über ihre Schultern und der Überlebende ging reflexartig in die Hocke. Eine Angewohnheit aus den unzähligen Jagden.  
„Was? Was ist los?“, wollte David flüsternd wissen und schaute zunächst zur Hexe, dann zum Geist, der nur mit den Schultern zuckte und sich anschließend an Lisa wandte: „Hast du etwas gehört, Lisa? Sag was!“  
„Lisa ist sich nicht sicher“ Die Hexe schnalzte mit der Zunge: „Aber die Luft schmeckt nicht mehr.“  
„Das ist der verdammte Nebel“, fluchte David: „Natürlich schmeckt die Luft hier nicht. Als ob dieser Ort…“  
Er hielt mitten im Satz inne und wechselte einen Blick mit Philip, der es wohl ebenfalls gespürt hatte. Es war wie ein Windhauch, ein unscheinbares Gefühl, das man kaum auf der Haut spürte. Kribbelnd kroch es in die Gliedmaßen und fuhr den Rücken nach unten, zuerst gleichmäßig, dann plötzlich pulsierend. David schaute über die Schulter in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen waren und dort in der Ferne entdeckte er eine weiße Gestalt auf sie zulaufen, einen Stock in beiden Händen tragend und gekleidet in einen flatternden Doktormantel.  
„Lauf“, rief Philip und zog David auf die Beine: „Lauf! Hier entlang, immer weiter!“  
Der Überlebende ließ sich natürlich nicht zweimal bitten und nahm panisch die Beine in die Hand. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er Lisa, die schnell ein Symbol auf die Erde zeichnete und sich anschließend an seine Fersen heftete. Philip war natürlich nicht zu sehen, doch David konnte immer wieder einen seiner Schritte hören, manchmal etwas vor, manchmal etwas hinter sich.  
Doch David verschwendete keine Zeit drauf, den genauen Aufenthaltsort des Geistes zu ermitteln, alles was ihn interessierte war die Flucht. Adrenalin durchflutete seinen Körper und mit aller Kraft preschte er vorwärts. Immer wieder schlugen David tiefhängende Zweige ins Gesicht und mehrmals verlor er beinahe das Gleichgewicht an einer hervorstehenden Wurzel, doch er ging nie zu Boden. Seine Muskeln arbeiteten auf Hochtouren und David fragte sich, wie lange er diese Anstrengung wohl durchalten konnte. Hastig warf er einen Blick über die Schulter nach hinten.  
Für einen Moment war der Doktor nirgends zu sehen, doch dann tauchte er hinter einem Baum auf und entdeckte im nächsten Moment David und Lisa, wie sie vor ihm flüchteten. Als er die Verfolgung aufnahm, brach plötzlich ein Phantombild der Hexe aus dem Boden hervor und ließ ihn zur Seite stolpern. Was dann geschah, wusste David nicht, da er den Blick wieder nach vorne gerichtet hatte. Hoffnung keimte in seiner Brust auf, als eine Mauer zwischen zwei Büschen auftauchte.  
Sie war zwar nur wenige Meter lang und verfügte über einen einzelnen Knick in der Mitte, doch das verbaute Material war unweigerlich jenes des Asylums. Lisa hatte nicht gelogen, die Anstalt war nicht mehr weit entfern. In den Gängen und Korridoren des Asylums würde es ihnen weitaus leichter fallen, Carter auszutricksen und abzuhängen. Außerdem wartete vielleicht Sally bereits auf ihre Ankunft und konnte ihnen bei einem eventuellen Kampf zur Seite stehen. Der Doktor war zwar ein beängstigendes Monster, doch gegen drei Killer gleichzeitig würde auch er sich kaum durchsetzen können.  
Wieder schaute David über die Schulter und konnte Carter nirgendwo sehen. Erleichtert verlangsamte er seinen Sprint zu einem schnellen Joggen, nun auch darauf bedacht, keine unnötigen Geräusche zu verursachen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, hatte der Doktor sie bereits aus den Augen verloren.  
„Komm, wir müssen weiter“, flüsterte Philip hinter David und er konnte hören, wie der Geist an ihm vorbeilief. Lisa war wieder irgendwo zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden, vielleicht hatte sie Carter zum zweiten Mal auf eine falsche Fährte locken können. David schüttelte den Kopf und trotz der ernsten Lage stahl sich ein Grinsen über seine Lippen. Die gesamte Situation war einfach so absurd, versuchten doch der Geist und die Hexe tatsächlich ihn vor dem Zorn des Doktors zu bewahren. Die steigende Hoffnung, dass es ihnen sogar gelingen würde, verlieh dem Überlebenden eine beflügelnde Leichtigkeit.  
Ein Knall wie von einem Blitz, gefolgt von etwas, das wie statisches Rauschen klang, hallte durch die Luft und David presste sich reflexartig die Hände auf die Ohren. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er ein grelles Leuchten und als er den Kopf in die Richtung drehte, konnte er Philip sehen, auf allen vieren und aus seiner Tarnung gerissen. Rauchfetzen stiegen von seinem Rücken auf und kleine Blitze entluden sich von seiner Kleidung in die Umgebung. Gerade als der Geist aufstehen wollte, kam der Doktor nur wenige Meter entfernt hinter einer Mauer zum Vorschein und schickte mit der linken Hand einen weiteren Stromschlag in Philips Richtung. Erneut getroffen krümmte sich dieser wieder zusammen und wurde wenig später von einem brutalen Fußtritt zu Boden befördert.  
„Wen haben wir denn hier?“, fragte der Doktor mit gespielter Belustigung und stellte sich drohend über sein Opfer. Er hatte David noch nicht entdeckt und hastig ging der Überlebenden hinter einem Baum in Deckung während der Doktor weitersprach: „Ich habe mir bereits gedacht, dass du es warst, der mich meines Probanden beraubt hat.“ Er versetzte dem Geist einen weiteren Tritt in die Seite. „Du hast meine Arbeit gefährdet, Philip, genau wie Lisa, diese Hure. Und damit ihr nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichtet, wirst du mir jetzt auf der Stelle sagen, wo ihr mein Versuchskaninchen hingebracht habt.“ Philip murmelte etwas, doch der Doktor konnte es offenbar nicht verstehen, denn er ging in die Hocke und legte den Kopf etwas schief. „Wie war das?“  
„Fick dich“, rief Philip unter keuchendem Husten und wurde sogleich vom Doktor an der Kehle gepackt. Wütend hob Carter den Geist nach oben und knisternde Blitze entluden sich entlang seines Arms. Die Elektrizität floss die Gliedmaßen des Killers entlang, sammelte sich in der geschwärzten Pranke und entlud sich schließlich in Philip, der vor Schmerz aufschrie. Carter hielt den Stromfluss für wenige Sekunden aufrecht, bevor er den Geist wieder fallen ließ und ihm anschließend einen weiteren Tritt in die Seite versetzte. Rauch stieg von Philips Hals auf und quoll aus seinem Mund, als er sich keuchend die Kehle umfasste.  
„Das war keine Frage“, sprach der Doktor nun weiter und zog langsam den eisernen Stock von seinem Gürtel. Mit jedem Moment stieg die Bedrohlichkeit in seinem gezwungenen Grinsen und panisch durchforstete David seinen Verstand nach einer Möglichkeit, Philip beizustehen. Sausend fuhr der Stock auf Philips Rücken nieder.  
„Ah, Philip, wie seid ihr nur auf die Idee gekommen, eure Leben für diesen Abschaum zu riskieren?“, fragte Carter und ließ die Waffe zweimal selbstgefällig in seine Hand klatschen: „War das Lisas Idee? Möglich. Ich tippe aber eher auf Sally, die Schlampe. Ich habe sie seit dem Zusammenbruch nicht mehr im Nebel gesehen. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn auch sie wieder da ist.“ Carter betonte das letzte Wort in einem grausamen Tonfall und rammte im selben Moment kraftvoll seinen Fuß gegen den Geist. Philip stöhnte auf.  
„Sie hatte ja schon immer was für das Ungeziefer übrig, nicht wahr?“, sprach der Doktor mehr zu sich selbst: „Wie auch immer. Um sie kümmere ich mich, sobald ich mit dir fertig bin.“  
Wieder fuhr der Stock auf den Geist hinunter und David schaute sich immer verzweifelter nach irgendetwas Nützlichem um. Einen Augenblick später entdeckte er Philips Axt direkt hinter dem Doktor auf dem Boden liegen.  
„Aber vorher“ Der Doktor ging wieder in die Hocke, packte den Geist im Nacken und zog ihn nach oben: „Vorher sagst du mir, wo mein Subjekt ist.“  
„Genau am richtigen Ort“, knurrte Philip und drückte Carter mit aller Kraft von sich weg, bevor er nach der Waffe griff, die David ihm im selben Moment zugeworfen hatte. In einer Bewegung fing er die Axt und ließ sie auf den Doktor zurasen, der den Angriff gerade noch mit seinem Stock parieren konnte. Mit fliegendem Mantel ging er nun zum Gegenangriff über und mit aller Kraft stach er auf Philip ein. Der Geist konnte im letzten Moment nach hinten springen, wodurch er Carter allerdings Zeit gab, sich umzudrehen und mit brennender Wut auf den schutzlosen David zuzustürmen. Schlagartig hechtete Philip nach vorne und traf den Doktor im Rücken. Die Attacke war jedoch hastig und übereilt ausgeführt worden, sodass sie Carter weder aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte, noch schwer verletzte. Allerdings richtete sich die Aufmerksamkeit des Doktors wieder dem Geist zu und David nutze die Gelegenheit, um hinter dem nächsten Felsen in Deckung zu gehen.  
Brüllend ging Carter nun auf Philip los und deckte ihn mit einer Serie an wilden Schlägen ein. Einigen konnte der Geist ausweichen, andere musste er abblocken und mehrere Male hätte er beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren. Nach einem weiteren parierten Angriff überraschte der Doktor den Geist, indem er während des Ausholens mit der Schulter nach vorne preschte. Krachend wurde Philip nach hinter geschleudert und knallte mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand. Aufgrund der Masse und Kraft der beiden Killer hatte David bereits erwartet, das Mauerwerk in sich zusammenfallen zu sehen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Stattdessen blieb der Wall aufrecht stehen, hart und undurchdringlich, womit sich Philip keine Ausweichmöglichkeiten mehr boten.  
Wild brüllend flog der Doktor auf den Geist zu, der sich nur mit Mühe und Not verteidigen konnte. Auch der zweite Hieb ging daneben, während sich der Dritte kurz vor Philips Gesicht in Azarovs Rückgrat verhakte. Mit einem Ruck zog Carter seinen Stock zurück und riss dem Geist damit seine Waffe aus der Hand. Schockiert beobachtete David, wie Philip schützend die Arme nach oben riss und schwarzes Blut auf die Wand hinter dem Geist spritze. Der Hieb hatte seinen Oberarm erwischt und diesen von oben bis unten aufgerissen.  
Mit einem Schmerzensschrei verlor Philip nun endgültig das Gleichgewicht und ging zu Boden, Carter hob bereits seinen Fuß, um ihn dem Geist ins Gesicht zu rammen, doch er wurde im selben Moment davongestoßen, von einem wütenden Ex-Footballspieler, der aus seiner Deckung hervorgestürmt und dem Doktor in die Seite gefahren war. Knurrend schaute sich der Killer nach dem neuen Angreifer um und entdeckte David, der langsam realisierte, dass er wohl einen Fehler begangen hatte.  
Wild brüllend holte der Doktor aus und schwang nach dem Überlebenden, doch David konnte ihm ausweichen. Im nächsten Moment ballte der Killer jedoch die Hand zur Faust, lud sie augenblicklich mit Strom auf und sandte David anschließend eine Schockwelle entgegen. Der Überlebenden erlitt einen Volltreffer und im nächsten Moment wurde ihm alle Luft aus den Lungen gepresst, als ihn der Stock des Doktors mit voller Kraft an der Brust traf. David hörte seine Rippen brechen und er wurde mehrere Meter nach hintern geschleudert, wo er verkrampft und kraftlos liegen blieb. Philip versuchte sich aufzurappeln, doch er wurde ebenfalls der Schocktherapie des Doktors unterzogen.  
„Widerspenstig bis zum Schluss“, murmelte der Doktor und rückte seinen Mantel zurecht: „Ich kenne diesen Schlag an Menschen. Die halten am längsten durch und liefern die besten Ergebnisse. Aber bevor wir an die Arbeit gehen, wünschen wir doch Philip hier eine gute Nacht.“  
Carter stellte sich drohend über den Geist, der kaum seinen verletzten Arm zur Verteidigung heben konnte und holte mit seinem metallenen Stock zum fatalen Schlag aus. Die Spitze der Waffe glitzerte im Mondlicht und Philips Blut tropfte von den grausamen Spitzen, die entlang des Schaftes angebracht worden waren. Die Muskeln des Doktors spannten sich und gerade als er auf den Geist einschlagen wollte, flog ein Schatten aus einem der Bäume auf ihn herab. Das Wesen landete auf seinem Rücken und begann mit langen Krallen das Gesicht des Killers zu bearbeiten.  
Carter schrie vor Schmerz und Überraschung laut auf und ließ seinen Stock fallen. Mit beiden Händen langte er panisch nach hinten, verzweifelt nach der Kreatur greifend, doch er konnte sie nicht zu fassen kriegen. Mit einem letzten Hieb sprang die Hexe von seinem Rücken und lief sofort auf David zu, während sich der Doktor auf den Knien wiederfand, stöhnend die Hände vors Gesicht gepresst. Blut rann zwischen seinen Fingern hervor, doch Lisa wusste, dass sie kaum mehr als einen Augenblick Zeit hatte.  
Hastig hob sie David vom Boden hoch und trug ihn in Windeseile zu Philip, der sich gerade an der Wand nach oben zog. Eilig warf sie ihm den Überlebenden auf die Schulter, wodurch der Geist beinahe wieder zusammengebrochen wäre. Mit einer scharfen Klaue ritzte Lisa ein Symbol in die Wand und schwarzer Nebel verdichtete sich sofort auf der dunklen Fläche.  
„Lisa, was… was tust du?“, stammelte Philip, der Mühe hatte, David auf der Schulter zu behalten. „Lisa schickt euch nach Hause“, antwortete die Hexe und zog an Philips Arm. Über die Schulter des Geistes konnte sie den Doktor sehen, der sich unter Schmerzen erhoben hatte und den drei nun langsam das Gesicht zuwandte. Mehrere Schnitte zogen sich über sein ohnehin schon verunstaltetes Gesicht, von denen einer quer durch sein rechtes Auge verlief. Blut tropfte auf den Boden, als Carter mit blinder Wut brüllend auf Philip zustürmte.  
„Los, los“, gackerte die Hexe und versetze Philip einen kräftigen Stoß, der ihn direkt in den Nebel beförderte. Anschließend kratzte sie hastig über das Symbol und riss mehrere Linien quer durch die Rune. Im letzten Moment hastete sie zur Seite, bevor der Doktor durch den Schwarzen Nebel brach und seine Waffe gegen die Wand knallte. Er brauchte einen Moment, in dem er sich knurrend umsah, bevor er verstand, was geschehen war. Verzweifelt und halb geblendet schaute Carter sich um und drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen, nach irgendwelchen Anzeichen Philips, Davids oder Lisas suchend. Als er nichts entdecken konnte, entluden sich knisternde Blitze in die Umgebung, während er wütend aufbrüllte und mehrmals auf die Wand einschlug. Lisa hatte sich derweil auf einem Ast in Sicherheit gebracht, in der Dunkelheit verborgen und für jedes Auge unsichtbar. Schweigend beobachtete sie den Doktor, bevor sie leise davonkletterte.

Sally glitt langsam durch den Wald. Ihre Füße schwebten nur wenige Zentimeter über dem Boden, tiefer als sonst, sodass die Spitzen der Grashalme ihre Zehen kitzelten. Die Krankenschwester wusste nicht, warum sie erst jetzt darauf gekommen war, dass sie immer noch über eine gewisse Schwerkraft verfügte, wenn sie nur wollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte das Geschwür des Entitus in ihr diese Gedanken für lange Zeit erstickt und erst der Zusammenbruch von Sallys altem Meister hatte sie zum Vorschein kommen lassen.  
Zwischen den Bäumen kamen die Mauern des Asylums zum Vorschein und wenn Sally den Kopf hob, konnte sie die Stelle erblicken, von der aus sie in die Tiefe gesprungen war. Aufmerksam spähte sie die Wände entlang, nach drohenden Gefahren suchend, bevor sie zu den vergitterten Fenstern hinaufschaute. Der Schatten der kalten Mauern ließ dunkle Erinnerungen aufkeimen und in ihrem Kopf hörte Sally einen langgezogenen Schrei aus längst vergangenen Zeiten. Es war niemand zu sehen.  
Wahrscheinlich hatte Evan das Gebäude wieder verlassen, nachdem er nach seinen Fallen gesehen hatte, dachte Sally und kam langsam zwischen den Bäumen hervor. Die Frage war nur, wo? Sie konnte die Spuren erkennen, die der Fallensteller beim Betreten des Asylums hinterlassen hatte, wichtiger war jedoch, in welche Richtung er anschließend wieder davongewandert war. Wenn sie ihn finden wollte, würden diese Spuren ihre beste Hoffnung sein.  
Sally drehte sich nach rechts und begann das Gebäude zu umrunden. Der Fallensteller war ein grausamer Mann, was sich in seinen Schritten wiederspiegelte. Sie waren hart und schwer, wühlten die Erde auf und würden noch lange Zeit erkennbar bleiben. Vor allem hier im Nebel, wo sich kein Lüftchen regte und die Natur in der Gegenwart festgefroren zu seins schien. Ein Glück das Sally selbst so gut wie keine Spuren hinterließ.  
Während sie das Asylum umrundete und Ausschau nach Hinweisen hielt, wanderten die Gedanken der Krankenschwester zu Meg, Nea und Anna. Die drei waren bisher noch nicht aufgetaucht und es blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es ihnen gut ging. Vielleicht hatte Evan einen von ihnen entdeckt und aus diesem Grund die Tellereisen ausgelegt, mit der Absicht sie beim Asylum in eine Falle zu locken.  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf. Das war unwahrscheinlich. Soweit sie wusste, waren sie alle gleichzeitig in den Nebel gekommen und Evan hätte wohl kaum Zeit gehabt, seine Gerätschaften auszulegen in Vorbereitung auf das Rettungsteam. Nein, die Fallen mussten David und Jake gelten. David hatte sich in den Händen des Doktors befunden und Sally bezweifelte, dass Evan nichts davon gewusst hatte, was hoffentlich bedeutete, dass sich Jake immer noch auf freiem Fuß befand. Warum sollte der Fallensteller sonst seine Fallen kontrollieren?  
Die Krankenschwester schwebte wie ein Windhauch um eine Ecke und entdeckte eine Fährte, die von einem Fenster in der Wand des Asylums quer über die Wiese und in den Wald hineinführte. Die Fußabdrücke waren von große Stiefeln schwer in den Boden gestampft worden. Es konnte sich nur um Evan handeln.  
Sally hatte sich zur Inspektion der Spuren nach unten gebeugt. Jetzt richtete sie sich selbstzufrieden nickend wieder auf und spähte zwischen die Bäume. Evan war ein gefährlicher und grausamer Mann und auch wenn er Jake noch nicht gefunden hatte, so musste Sally trotzdem sichergehen, dass er keinen Überlebenden in seiner Gewalt hatte. Außerdem war es ihre einzige Spur, andere Anhaltspunkte gab es nicht. Vielleicht gelang es ihr sogar, ihn zu überzeugen dem Entitus den Rücken zuzukehren. Im Gegensatz zum Doktor war der Fallensteller logischen Argumenten bis zu einem gewissen Grad stets zugänglich gewesen, es war also gut möglich, dass Sally ihn auf ihre Seite ziehen oder zumindest von weiteren Gewalttaten abhalten konnte. Vielleicht war er verunsichert, wusste nicht was er tun sollt oder wie er dem Nebel entkommen konnte. Sally würde ihm einen Ausweg bieten.  
Schweigend machte sie sich auf den Weg und gerade als sie zwischen den Bäumen verschwand, warf sie nochmal einen Blick über die Schulter auf das baufällige Gemäuer, das der Entitus als spöttisches Monument ihres alten Leids in der zeitlosen Realität des Nebels verewigt hatte. Dann richtete sie den Blick nach vorne.  
Es dauerte nicht lange und erstickende Dunkelheit umschloss Sally, während sie durch den Wald glitt und misstrauisch in alle Richtungen spähte. Sie hatte den Nebel noch nie zuvor als Gejagte erlebt und konnte sich auch jetzt noch kaum vorstellen, wie es sich für ein hilfloses Mädchen wie Claudette anfühlen musste, wenn sie von gnadenlosen Killern wie Sally selbst durch die Finsternis gehetzt wurde. Die Krankenschwester hatte eine Schuld zu begleichen und das würde sie auch tun.  
Der Entitus hatte Sally unter anderem mit verbesserter Sicht im Dunkeln ausgestattet, sodass sie die Spuren des Fallenstellers mit einigen Schwierigkeiten immer noch vor sich erkennen konnte. Wäre sie ein normaler Mensch gewesen, hätte sie sich wohl bereits nach wenigem Metern hoffnungslos verlaufen und wäre Evan auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert gewesen. Doch sie war kein normaler Mensch mehr und so folgte sie den Spuren immer tiefer in den Wald hinein, schlängelte sich zwischen dicken Baumstämmen hindurch und folgte dem Fallensteller weiter und weiter in den Nebel.  
Nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Sally, wie sich die Flora um sie herum zu ändern begann. Die Bäume standen immer dichter beieinander und das Gras wurde immer höher, bis es ihr schließlich zu den Knien heraufreichte. Die Temperatur fiel langsam ab und erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte Sally, dass sie fröstelte.  
Verwirrt schlang sie die Arme um ihren Oberkörper und versuchte sich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, an dem sie dieses Gefühl gehabt hatte. Als Killerin hatte sie der Entitus jeder Wärme beraubt, sodass sie selbst keine Kälte mehr gespürt hatte, im Gegensatz zu den Überlebenden, die sie immer wieder nicht nur vor Angst zitternd vorgefunden hatte. Vor allem war das in einer ganz bestimmten Arena geschehen.  
Sally schwebte noch eine Weile weiter, bevor eine Silhouette zwischen den Bäumen ihren Verdacht bestätigte. Eine große Holzhütte tauchte dort langsam in der Dunkelheit auf, gezimmert aus groben Baumstämmen und mit einem steinernen Fundament. Im Inneren, das wusste Sally, befanden sich allerlei Gegenstände, die verrieten, dass hier einst ein Kind gelebt hatte. Es gab ein Steckenpferd und geschnitzte Holzpuppen, während ein großer Ofen die Kälte davonjagte. Sally wusste genau, wer hier gewohnt hatte und einmal mehr fragte sie sich, was die Jägerin wohl vor ihrer Zeit im Nebel erlebt hatte.  
Nun schien jedenfalls der Fallensteller sein Quartier hier aufgeschlagen zu haben, den die Spuren führten direkt auf die Behausung zu, bevor sie in einem schwarzen Türspalt verschwanden. Sally schwebte langsam in Richtung des Gebäudes, hielt sich dabei so gut es ging außer Sicht und spähte immer wieder über die Schulter. Sie musste unter allen Umständen vermeiden, blindlings in einen Hinterhalt zu laufen und sie wusste, dass Evan genauso vorgehen würde, wäre er von ihrer Ankunft informiert worden.  
Es war zwar riskant, doch wenn Sally Gewissheit über Jakes Schicksal haben wollte, dann musste sie die Hütte betreten und im Inneren nach dem Überlebenden suchen. Bevor sie das allerding tat, würde sie abwarten und schauen, ob der Fallensteller irgendwelche Lebenzeichen von sich gab, die seine Position verrieten. Vielleich würde er sogar in Kürze wieder aufbrechen, sodass die Luft für Sally rein wäre.  
Die Krankenschwester ging in die Hocke und erlaubte sich, ihren schwebenden Zustand zu verlassen und mit den Füßen den Boden zu berühren. Wieder fühlte sie die feuchte Erde zwischen ihren Zehen und das Gefühl, das sie bereits vor den Mauern des Asylums gespürt hatte, kehrte zurück, während sie ihren Blick auf das Haus gerichtete hielt.  
Eine Weile lang geschah nichts und Sally schaute immer wieder nervös über die Schulter, einen Angriff aus dem Hinterhalt befürchtend. Doch da war niemand. Auch im Haus war es ruhig, ab und zu krächzte ein Rabe im Gebälk, doch abgesehen davon schien das Gebäude leer und unbewohnt zu sein. Vielleicht war es das auch.  
Sally beschloss das Haus zu umrunden und nach Spuren zu suchen, die der Fallensteller beim Verlassen des Gebäudes hinterlassen haben könnte. Dazu stand sie auf und schwebte rückwärts etwas in den Wald zurück, sodass sie vor Blicken aus den Fenstern geschützt war. Dann beschrieb sie einen weit gezogenen Kreis um die Behausung herum, während sie abwechseln auf den Boden und zur Hütte schaute. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hatte wieder ihren Ausgangspunkt erreicht.  
Evan befand sich anscheinend immer noch in Annas altem Zuhause oder er hatte beim Gehen seine Spuren verwischt, was Sally jedoch für unwahrscheinlich hielt. Nichtsdestotrotz musste sie etwas unternehmen. Hier zu sitzen und weiterhin die Wände anzustarren, brachte sie keinen Schritt weiter und wenn Evan wirklich unterwegs war, so stieg mit jeder verronnenen Sekunde die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass er zurückkehrte. Sally musste handeln.  
Langsam schwebte sie auf das Haus zu, verließ das schützende Dickicht der Bäume und erschien im silbernen Mondlicht, das sich in einer Pfütze am Boden spiegelte. Ihren Blick hielt die Krankenschwester auf das Haus gerichtet und nur ein einziges Mal schaute sie nach hinten, um sicherzugehen, dass sie nicht verfolgt wurde. Dann hatte sie die Wände des Gebäudes erreicht und näherte sich einem Fenster zu ihrer linken. So leise sie konnte schwang sie sich durch die quadratische Öffnung.  
Im Inneren war es warm und stickig, die Asche eines Feuers glühte im Ofen und eine Gaslampe, die wohl aus den Autohaven Wreckers stammte, spendete spärliches Licht. An einer der Wände befand sich ein Stapel Feuerholz, während auf der anderen Seite ein Steckenpferd gegen den kalten Stein gelehnt worden war, flankiert von einer Holzfigur, die eine Hexe darstellte. Sally fragte sich, ob Anna das Spielzeug angefertigt hatte, bevor sie den Gedanken beiseite wischte und sich auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierte. Sie wusste immer noch nicht, ob sie allein war. Evan konnte sich immer noch im Haus befinden und je schneller sie an Informationen kam, umso besser. Das einzige, was sie wissen wollte, war ohnehin nur, ob sich Jake in den Händen des Fallenstellers befand und wenn nicht, ob sich irgendwelche Hinweise auf seinen Aufenthaltsort finden ließen, was Sally jedoch bezweifelte.  
Sie schaute sich um und entdeckte eine Treppe, die nach unten in den Keller führte, den der Entitus den Arenen immer hinzugefügt hatte. Sally hatte den Ort stets verabscheut, doch er war ein nützliches Werkzeug gewesen, um die Überlebenden in eine Falle zu locken und sie auf den vier bereitgestellten Haken dem Dunklen zu opfern. Was jedoch neu war, war das Gitter, das den Durchgang versperrte. Senkrecht lag es auf der rechteckigen Öffnung, gefertigt aus groben Eisenstangen und befestigt mit großen Nägeln, die in den Boden darunter geschlagen worden waren.  
Sally schwebte über die Konstruktion und ließ sich nieder, um die Vorrichtung zu begutachten. Schnell erkannte sie, dass es hier kein Durchkommen gab, es sei den man riss die Gitterstäbe gewaltsam aus dem Boden. Oder man teleportierte sich.  
Sally schaute sich erneut um und zog die Benutzung ihrer Kraft wahrhaft in Erwägung. Dieses Gitter sah aus, als würde es etwas oder jemand gefangen halten und sie würde ihre Knochensäge darauf verwetten, dass es sich um Jake handelte. Vielleicht war er da unten gefangen und hatte bereits jede Hoffnung aufgegeben, aber vielleicht hatte der Fallensteller die Absperrung auch nur vorsorglich angelegt. Es gab nur einen Weg, das herauszufinden.  
Gerade als Sally ihre Hand zur Faust ballte, hörte sie schwere Schritte direkt über ihrem Kopf. Sie bewegten sich nach rechts und dann auf die Treppe zu, die den oberen Stock mit dem Erdgeschoss verbanden. Die großen Stiefel stampften hart auf den Holzboden und Sally beeilte sich von dem Gitter wegzukommen. Sie wusste genau, dass sie keine Zeit mehr hatte, den Raum zu verlassen und wenn Evan sie schon entdecken sollte, dann musste sie nicht auch noch den Eindruck erwecken, als habe sie herumgeschnüffelt. Eilig schwebte sie auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Zimmers zu, als bereits die massige Gestalt des Fallenstellers am unteren Ende der Treppe auftauchte. Evan blieb abrupt stehen, als er Sally entdeckte, die den Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, ganz so, als sei sie gerade erst angekommen. Er hatte immer noch seine grinsende Maske vor dem Gesicht und nach wie vor stachen grausame Haken in sein dunkles Fleisch. Selbst wenn er sich nicht bewegte, stellte der Fallensteller eine wahrhaft einschüchternde Figur dar.  
„Sally“, sagte er und Misstrauen lag in seinem Tonfall: „Was verschafft mir die Ehre?“  
Die Krankenschwester schwebte langsam auf ihn zu und antwortete: „Darf ich etwa keine alten Kameraden mehr besuchen?“ Inständig hoffte sie, dass Evan die zugegebenermaßen schwache Lüge nicht durchschaute, doch ihr fiel auf die Schnelle nichts Besseres ein. Einen Moment lang haftete der Blick des Fallenstellers auf Sally. Dann nickte er und wies auf den Tisch in der Mitte des Raums.  
„Natürlich, bitte setz dich.“  
Berauscht vor Erleichterung gab sich die Krankenschwester alle Mühe ihre Freude zu verbergen, während sie einen Stuhl nach hinten zog und sich darauf niederließ. Lässig legte sie ein Bein übers andere und beobachtete Evan dabei, wie er zu einem nahegelegenen Schrank marschierte. Gemächlich holte der Fallensteller zwei Gläser hervor, kam zurück zum Tisch, stellte sie ab und ging dann wieder zurück zum Schrank. Als nächstes kam eine verstaubte Flasche aus grünem Glas zum Vorschein, Sally konnte das darin enthaltene Getränk kaum erkennen.  
„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass Anna eine eigene Bar im Haus hat“, scherzte sie und versuchte die drückende Stimmung etwas aufzulockern. Evan ging hinter ihr vorbei und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch, die Augen stets auf die Krankenschwester gerichtet. Geschickt füllte er die Gläser, bevor er die Flasche auf dem Tisch abstellte.  
„Hat sie auch nicht“, erwiderte der maskierte Hüne: „Du glaubst doch nicht etwa diese eingeschränkte Missgeburt würde ein Stück Kultur wie diesen Schnaps zu schätzen wissen? Nein, nein, diesen Tropfen habe ich im Laderaum der Palen Rose entdeckt.“  
Evan schob ihr eines der Gläser hin.  
„Aber ich habe ja ganz vergessen, dass du etwas für das Kaninchen übrighast. Für sie und unseren Kettensägentrottel.“  
Sally nahm das Glas entgegen und hob es hoch, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich habe Mitleid mit den beiden, Evan. Sie können nichts für wer sie sind.“ Sie richtete ihren Blick auf den Fallensteller. „Aber das ist ja nicht das erste Mal, dass wir diese Unterhaltung führen.“  
„Nein, das ist es nicht“, lachte Evan: „Nun gut, diese Gläser leeren sich nicht von selbst.“ Beiläufig griff er sich an den Hinterkopf und öffnete die Riemen, die seine Maske an Ort und Stelle hielten. Klappernd fiel die grinsende Visage auf den Tisch und entblößte das wahre Gesicht jenes Mannes, den die Überlebenden nur als den Fallensteller kannten. Kantig und vernarbt, ein stechender Blick und eine breite Nase, das waren die dominierenden Merkmale.  
„Komm schon, Sally. Ich weiß, dass du nicht glücklich darüber bist, was der Entitus mit deinem Gesicht angestellt hat, aber vor mir brauchst du es nicht zu verbergen.“ Ein Grinsen schoss über seine Lippen. „Wir sind alle Monster hier.“  
Sally zögerte kurz, bevor sie ebenfalls die Hand hob und den Kissenbezug von ihrem Kopf nahm. Wie ein Wasserfall fielen ihr die schwarzen Haare auf die Schultern und sie richtete ihr verbliebenes Auge auf Evan. Dann hob sie das Glas. Der Fallensteller lachte brummend und tat es ihr gleich.  
„Auf uns Monster“, rief er aus und leerte das Gesöff in Sekundenschnelle seinen Rachen hinunter. Ein ekelerregender Geruch stieg Sally in die Nase, als sie ihr eigenes Glas an die Lippen führte und vorsichtig einen Schluck nahm. Angewidert verzog sie das Gesicht und stellte das Getränk zur Seite.  
„Also Sally, wie gefällt dir mein neues Zuhause?“  
Die Krankenschwester ließ den Blick die Runde schweifen und erwiderte dann: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Anna es so leicht aufgeben wird. Du weißt doch, sie hängt sehr an diesem Gebäude.“  
„Und du weißt, dass ich nen Scheißdreck drauf geb, was Anna denkt oder tut.“ Evan betonte den Namen der Jägerin mit besonderer Abscheu. „Der Entitus ist hinüber, wie dir zweifellos aufgefallen sein muss. Es gibt als niemanden mehr, der mich von ihr fernhält und ich habe kein Problem damit, der Missgeburt zu zeigen, wo sie hingehört.“  
„Dann hoffe ich, dass ihr euch nie wieder über den Weg lauft“, bemerkte Sally, während sie versuchte einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Evan hatte durch das Verschwinden des Entitus nichts von seiner Gewaltbereitschaft eingebüßt, doch gleichzeitig hatte er auch noch nichts von der Rettungsaktion mitbekommen. Vielleicht ließ er immer noch mit sich reden.  
„Das hoffe ich für sie“, antwortete Evan und schenkte sich nach: „Wahrscheinlich ist sie aus dem Nebel abgehauen, genau wie Lisa. Die alte Hexe wollte einen der Überlebenden mitnehmen, als ob nicht schon genug von denen entkommen wären. Hat sich mir in den Weg gestellt.“  
„Ich nehme an, du hast dir das nicht gefallen lassen“, entgegnete Sally in einem bemüht gleichgültigen Ton und Evan lachte: „Ganz und gar nicht. Ich hab ihr eine verpasst und sie ist davongekrochen. Dafür habe ich ihren Schützlingen verloren, den mit der grünen Jacke. Den kennst du doch.“  
Sally nickte. Sie wusste von wem Evan sprach.  
„Aber nicht für lange“, fuhr der Fallensteller fort: „Wenig später ist er in eines meiner Eisen getretenen, der Volltrottel. Musste ihn nur noch zusammenklauben und mitnehmen. Hab ihn dort hinten eingesperrt.“ Evan nickte mit dem Kopf auf das Gitter über der Kellertreppe und nahm selbstzufrieden einen Schluck. Sally folgte seinem Blick und versuchte dabei möglichst gleichgültig zu wirken, während sie angestrengt die neugewonnenen Informationen verarbeitete. Jake befand sich also tatsächlich hinter dem Gitter und Evan hörte sich nicht an, als ob er ihn gehen lassen würde. Egal, sie musste es versuchen.  
„Dann folgst du also immer noch dem Ruf des Entitus?“, fragte sie und schaute wieder zu Evan: „Warum? Er ist Geschichte und es gibt nichts mehr, das dich zwingt, diese armen Seele zu quälen.“  
„Nein?“, antwortete der Fallensteller und richtete den Blick auf sein Glas: „Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher.“  
Sally zog die Augenbrauen nach oben.  
„Ich meine, schau uns doch mal an, Sally. Wir sind Killer. Unser Zweck, der Grund unserer Existenz liegt in der Jagd nach unserer Beute. Das ist es, wozu der Entitus uns gemacht hat, egal ob es ihn noch gibt oder nicht.“  
„Evan, bitte hör mir zu“, sagte Sally schockiert: „Sie haben das nicht verdient. Niemand hat das verdient. Was der Entitus uns angetan und was wir ihnen angetan haben, das sind schreckliche Dinge gewesen. Aber sie gehören der Vergangenheit an. Der Entitus ist vorbei und das ist nicht egal. Wir können frei sein, wenn wir wollen, und unser eigenes Leben führen. Wir müssen nicht mehr töten.“  
„Glaubst du das Wirklich?“, entgegnete Evan und erhob sich: „Abgesehen davon will ich ihn gar nicht töten. Zumindest nicht sofort. Wenn ich wollte, hätte ich das gleich an Ort und Stelle erledigt. Aber was schert es dich überhaupt, was ich mit dem Bastard anstelle?“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf und folgte mit ihrem Blick dem Fallensteller, der den Tisch umrundete. „Evan, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein. Natürlich schert es mich, was du mit ihm machst. Genau wie es mich scherte, was der Entitus mit dir angestellt hat. Diese Haken, dieser Schmerz, das hast du nicht verdient. Das hat niemand verdient.“  
„Du vergisst, warum er uns gefoltert hat“, sagte Evan: „Weil wir schwach waren. Wir waren nicht Manns genug unsere Arbeit zu erledigen und dafür haben wir den Preis bezahlt. Aber ich habe meine Lektionen gelernt. Mitleid ist etwas für die Schwachen, Sally, ich hoffe du verstehst das eines Tages.“  
Sie schaute zu ihm auf: „Und was hast du jetzt vor?“  
Der Fallensteller stand nun direkt neben ihr, wie ein Turm bedrohlich in die Höhe ragend. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens antwortete er: „Rache“  
„Evan, bitte, Rache wird deine Schmerzen nicht lindern.“  
„Nein, das wird sie nicht“, erwiderte der Fallensteller: „Aber so funktioniert die Welt. Sie haben uns immer wieder zum Narren gehalten, Sally, und wenn sich diese Bastarde auch nur ein Quäntchen für unser Leid interessiert hätten, dann würde ich heute keine Haken im Rücken tragen. Sie haben ihre Wahl getroffen in den unzähligen Jagden. Jetzt folgen die Konsequenzen.“ Er schaute zum Gitter. „Zumindest für einen von ihnen“  
„Worauf wartest du dann?“, wollte Sally wissen: „Wenn du dich dermaßen nach Rache sehnst, warum hältst du ihn dann gefangen?“  
„Wie ich schon sagte“, antwortete Evan: „Mitleid ist eine Schwäche und genau diese Schwäche ist es, die die anderen zurück in meine Arme treiben wird. Ich weiß, dass nur sie wieder in den Nebel zurückkönnen und niemand sonst. Wenn Lisa in der echten Welt ist, dann haben sie das bestimmt mitbekommen und wissen mittlerweile, dass zwei ihrer Gefährten immer noch im Nebel stecken. Aber wo wir auch schon dabei sind, da drängt sich mir doch eine Frage auf, Sally. Wo warst eigentlich du die letzten Tage?“  
Die Krankenschwester griff blitzartig nach ihrer Knochensäge, doch Evan war schneller. Mit der Kraft eines Bären drehte er ihr den Arm auf den Rücken und zwang sie mit dem Oberkörper auf den Tisch. Sally ballte die linke Hand zur Faust und beschwor Spencers letzten Atemzug. Evan entdeckte ihre List und riss sie nach hinten, während er ihr ein Knie gegen den Kopf rammte, sodass sie auf den Fußboden geschleudert wurde. Bevor sie sich aufrichten konnte, stieg der Fallensteller mit aller Kraft auf ihren linken Arm und Sally konnte ihre eigenen Knochen brechen hören. Unter Qualen schrie sie auf, doch Evan packte sie bereits am Genick und zog sie nach oben.  
„Und ich hatte bereits gehofft, du wärst schlauer. Ach Sally, dich mit den Überlebenden einzulassen.... Wie viele sind hier? Drei? Vier? Alle?“  
Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte sich aus Evans eisernem Griff zu befreien. Mit dem Fuß stieß sie nach seinem Knie und brachte ihn dadurch kurz aus dem Gleichgewicht. Knurrend riss der Fallensteller Sally herum und zog sie auf den Tisch zu, wo er mit aller Kraft ihren Kopf gegen die Platte rammte. Krachend traf sie auf das massive Holz und ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen. Dann ein zweites und ein drittes Mal. Den vierten Hieb bekam Sally gar nicht mehr mit und es dauerte noch zwei weitere, bis der Fallensteller bemerkte, dass sich die Krankenschwester nicht mehr rührte.  
Knurrend warf er ihren leblosen Körper zu Boden und versetzte Sally mit aller Kraft einen letzten Tritt, der wohl sämtlichen Rippen brach. Dann ging er um den Tisch herum und griff nach seiner Maske. Die Überlebenden waren zurück im Nebel. Er hatte Arbeit zu erledigen.


	11. Der Tanz des Hasen

„Verdammt, ich seh nen Scheißdreck in der Dunkelheit.“  
„Benutz dein Tac Light.“  
„Was glaubst du, was ich mache?“  
Der FBI Agent schaute genervt zu Boden und versuchte das Gleichgewicht zurückzuerlangen, indem er sich an einem Baum festklammerte. Dazu musste er die linke Hand von seiner Waffe nehmen.  
„Augen auf, Brewster, du hast gehört was der Boss gesagt hat“, mahnte der Sergeant  
„Ja Sir“  
Der Agent richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder dem Wald zu. Bereits seit mehreren Stunden stapfte das fünfköpfige Squad nun schon durch die Finsternis, mit dem Auftrag, nach Überlebenden, Killern und seltsamen Vorkommnissen Ausschau zu halten. Jedes Ereignis war umgehend zu melden.  
„Hey Sarge, glauben sie wirklich all den Kram, den der Boss uns aufgetischt hat?“  
„Ja, O´Sullivan, das tue ich.“  
„Ich mein ja nur, all das Gerede von Monstern und Wesen und anderen Welten. Wo kommt das auf einmal her?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht, aber es scheint ein Riesending zu sein“, antwortete der Befehlshaber, der sich in der Mitte der Formation befand. „Mit all den Kräften, die das Bureau aufgefahren hat, muss es sich wohl um eine ernstzunehmende Bedrohung handeln. Und wenn der Boss uns ein Märchen hätte auftischen wollen, hätte er sich ein besseres überlegen können.“  
„Es ist also glaubwürdig, weil es so unglaubwürdig ist?“  
„Jep“  
„Scheiße, irgendwie macht das Sinn. Jetzt hab ich Angst.“  
„Dazu gibt es keinen Grund, O´Sullivan“, mahnte der Sergeant: „Wir sind nicht auf uns allein gestellt. Der ganze Wald wimmelt nur so von Einsatzkräften. Wir brauchen nur ein Signal abzugeben und schon kommt die Kavallerie um die Ecke geritten.“  
„Ich hör was“, zischte der Mann auf der linken Seite und das gesamte Squad blieb gleichzeitig stehen. Sofort gingen die Soldaten in die Knie und jeder deckte automatisch eine andere Richtung ab. Mit erhobenen Waffen spähten sie zwischen die Bäume. Die Taschenlampen der Agenten kämpften tapfer gegen die Dunkelheit an, doch sie konnten die kalte Schwärze kaum durchdringen. Wie ein Schleier legte sich die Finsternis über den Wald und ließ jeden Busch wie eine Gefahr aussehen. Wortlos warteten die fünf Männer.  
„Ich hör nichts, bist du dir sicher?“  
„Ja, verdammt, da war was!“  
Wie ein Pistolenschuss fuhr der Ton eines brechenden Zweigs durch die Stille und instinktiv drehten sich die Männer in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war.  
„Ausschwärmen“, befahl der Sergeant: „Feuer halten, bis ich den Befehl gebe.“  
„Ja Sir“  
„Jawohl“  
„Und wenn es eine andere Patrouille ist?“  
„Dann würden wir Lichter sehen“, entgegnete der Offizier: „Los jetzt“  
Das Team fächerte sich zu einer breiten Wand auf und die Läufe ihrer Waffen wiesen alle in dieselbe Richtung. Zuckend blitzen die Tac Lights in die Nacht hinein und nach einem Handsignal des Befehlshabers bewegte sich die Gruppe langsam vorwärts. Die Männer auf den Flanken schauten immer wieder nach Links und Rechts, während der Offizier regelmäßig über die Schulter blickte.  
„Halt“, kommandierte der Sergeant, als eine dunkle Gestalt zwischen den Bäumen auftauchte. Sie war schmal, groß, schien zu humpeln und trug offensichtlich etwas Schweres auf der Schulter. Einen Moment später fiel sie auch schon auf alle Viere und streckte den Agenten eine Hand entgegen.  
„Nicht schießen“, ertönte eine schwache Stimme: „Wir sind vom Rettungsteam. Wir sind verwundet.“

Claudette öffnete die Augen. Verschlafen brauchte sie einen Moment, um sich zu orientieren, bevor sie sich erinnerte, dass sie sich im Haus der Fairfields befand. Auf die Ellbogen gestützt richtete sie sich müde auf und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, wo sie einen Fernseher entdeckte. Gleich darauf bemerkte die Kanadierin, dass sie sich immer noch auf der Couch befand, auf der sie und Dwight gestern Abend eine Serie angesehen hatten. Sie musste wohl eingenickt sein.  
Jemand hatte eine Decke über ihren Körper gelegt, sodass Claudette die Nacht über nicht gefroren hatte, allerdings konnte der Stoff nichts gegen einen verkrampften Nacken ausrichten, der durch die ungewohnte Schlafposition hervorgerufen worden war. Immer noch benebelt, rollte Claudette die Decke zurück, schwang die Füße auf den Boden und rieb sich ihren schmerzenden Nacken. Währenddessen blinzelte sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen, mit mäßigen Erfolg. Nach wie vor müde stand sie auf.  
„Guten Morgen“, flötete eine hohe Stimme und Claudette drehte sich um. Sie erblickte Elizabeth Fairfield, die gerade Besteck vom Wohnzimmertisch in die Küche trug. Offenbar hatten die Familie bereits gefrühstückt.  
„Morgen“, murmelte Claudette verschlafen: „Wie spät ist es?“  
Dwights Mutter schaute auf die Uhr und antwortete: „Etwa viertel nach neun.“  
Viertel nach neun war nicht so spät. Dwights Vater war vermutlich bereits zur Arbeit gefahren, doch der Tag hatte gerade erst begonnen. Claudette war froh, dass sie sich vor den Fairfields nicht zu sehr als Langschläfern blamiert hatte.  
„Danke nochmal, dass ich hier schlafen durfte.“  
„Aber keine Ursache, meine Liebe. Wer wären wir denn, dich abzuweisen, nachdem wir drei Monstern ein Dach über dem Kopf geboten haben?“  
Claudette kicherte kurz und machte Anstalten beim Abräumen zu helfen, doch Elizabeth nahm ihr das Geschirr sofort aus der Hand. „Jetzt setz dich erst mal hin, du bist doch gerade erst aufgestanden. Hier, ich mach dir einen Kaffee. Oder lieber Tee?“  
„Nein, bitte, das ist doch nicht nötig.“  
„Kaffee oder Tee?“  
Claudette seufzte und setzte sich.  
„Kaffee, aber nur wenn ich hinterher aufräumen darf.“  
„Kommt gar nicht in Frage.“  
Elizabeth verschwand in die Küche und wenig später hörte Claudette das Pfeifen einer Kaffeemaschine, bevor Dwights Mutter wieder mit einer dampfenden Tasse zurückkehrte. Sie stellte das Getränk vor der Kanadierin ab und setzte sich dann Claudette gegenüber, die schüchtern einen Schluck nahm.  
„Jetzt musst du mir aber ein bisschen etwas erzählen, Claudette“, begann Elizabeth ein Gespräch und musterte das Mädchen mit aufmerksamen Augen. Claudette wusste nicht recht, was die Frau von ihr wollte und fragte daher vorsichtig: „Worüber?“  
„Na über dich“, antwortete Dwights Mutter und rückte ihren Stuhl zurecht: „Seitdem ihr alle nacheinander hier aufgetaucht seid, bist du immer so still gewesen. Ich habe bereits mit allen anderen gesprochen, mit Feng, Meg, Alberto, sogar Sally. Aber über dich weiß ich noch gar nichts.“  
„Ich bin eben nicht von der gesprächigen Sorte, glaube ich“, antwortete Claudette mit einem schüchternen Lächeln. „Und so interessant bin ich auch nicht.“  
„Ach, Unsinn!“, entgegnete Elizabeth: „Niemand ist uninteressant. Deine Eltern haben mir gestern verraten, dass du zum Studieren in unsere Stadt gekommen bist.“  
„Botanik“, nickte Claudette.  
„Na siehst du, es gibt kaum ein aufregenderes Leben als das der Studenten.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte die Kanadierin: „Ich meine, ich führe nicht gerade das exemplarische Studentenleben, wie man es sich vorstellt. Ich wohne allein in einem Apartment in der Innenstadt, das ich gerade mal verlasse, um einkaufen oder zur Uni zu gehen. In Waltonfield habe ich kaum einen Bekannten, ganz zu schweigen Freunde.“ Claudette starrte unsicher in die schwarze Finsternis des Kaffees. „Ich bin nicht so der Typ, der gut mit anderen Menschen umgehen kann.“  
„Nun, bei Dwight scheinst du jedenfalls einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen zu haben.“  
„Wirklich?“ Claudette hob den Kopf.  
„Aber sicher. Was glaubst du denn, wer dich gestern Abend so schön zugedeckt hat?“ Die Kanadierin antwortete nichts, weshalb Elizabeth fortfuhr: „Geh bloß nicht zu streng ins Gericht mit dir selbst, Claudette. Vertrau mir, du hast keinen Grund, dich unsicher zu fühlen. Sei einfach du selbst.“  
„Das sagen mir die Leute schon seit Jahren“, bemerkte Claudette bitter.  
„Dann muss es wohl stimmen“, lächelte Elizabeth: „Denk doch mal daran, wie du diese Hexe… wie hieß sie noch gleich… Lisa! Wie du Lisa verarztet hast. Das ging ruck zuck und fehlerlos. Glaub ja nicht, dass das jeder hinbekommen hätte.“  
„Meg hätte das auch geschafft.“  
„Hat sie aber nicht“, widersprach Dwights Mutter: „Das warst du.“  
„Danke… Ich…“ Wieder suchte Claudette nach Worten. Es tat ihr gut, gelobt zu werden, doch wie immer wollte es ihr nicht recht gelingen, ihre Gefühle in Sätze zu formulieren. Allerdings musste sie das auch nicht, denn im nächsten Moment kam Dwight bereits polternd die Treppe nach unten ins Wohnzimmer gestürzt, wobei er laut rief: „Claudette, Claudette, wach auf!“  
Er blieb in der Tür stehen, als er das leere Sofa erblickte und erst nach einem Moment entdeckte Dwight Claudette zusammen mit seiner Mutter am Tisch sitzen.  
„Guten Morgen“, rief er: „Du bist ja schon wach. Gut.“  
„Dwight, was ist los?“, wollte Claudette wissen und bekam sogleich die Antwort.  
„Sie haben David. Er ist draußen.“

Eilig liefen Dwight, Feng und Claudette über die Wiese auf das große Einsatzzelt des FBI zu. Dwight hatte auf dem Weg zu den westlichen Wäldern Ace benachrichtigt, der Argentinier befand sich jedoch in der Innenstadt und würde eine Weile brauchen, um den Einsatzort zu erreichen. Daher näherten sie sich nun zu dritt der gelben Absperrung, wo sie umgehend von einem bewaffneten Polizisten aufgehalten wurde.  
„Bitte treten sie zurück. Es gibt hier nichts zu sehen.“  
„Ich weiß“, antwortete Feng: Wir wollen ja nur…“  
„Es ist zu ihrer eigenen Sicherheit.“  
Dwight trat nun nach vorne und hob dem Beamten einen Zettel vor die Nase. Dieser las kurz die Handschrift und runzelte dann die Stirn, bevor er nach kurzem Überlegen zum Schluss kam: „Wenn´s der Sheriff schreibt.“ Mit diesen Worten hob er das gelbe Absperrband an und trat zur Seite, sodass die drei Überlebenden passieren konnten.  
„Wo ist der Verwundete?“, wollte Claudette im Vorbeigehen wissen.  
„Ihr seid ja gut informiert“, bemerkte der Polizist: „Ich glaube, sie haben ihn in diesem Zelt dort versorgt. Hab ihn allerdings seitdem nicht mehr gesehen.“  
Die Kanadierin schaute besorgt in die gewiesene Richtung, während sich Dwight bei dem Beamten bedankte und anschließend die Führung übernahm. Zwei hochgerüstete FBI Beamte mit kugelsicheren Westen und Sturmgewehren schenkten den drei einen argwöhnischen Blick, doch sie wurden nicht mehr aufgehalten. Eilig liefen sie um das große Zelt herum, woraufhin sie auf einer Bank eine nur allzu vertraute Gestalt entdeckten.  
„Philip“, rief Feng und der Geist hob den Kopf aus den Händen, als er seinen Namen hörte. Eilig liefen die drei auf ihn zu und Claudette erkannte, dass ein Verband um seinen Arm gewickelt worden war. Ein roter Fleck deutet auf eine schwere Verletzung hin.  
„Wo ist David?“, wollte Feng sofort wissen: „Ist er okay?“  
Philip deutete nur wortlos auf das Zelt hinter seinem Rücken, bevor er antwortete: „Ich weiß es nicht. Sie behandeln ihn schon seit einiger Zeit. Die Ärzte rechnen sich aber gute Chancen aus, dass er durchkommt.“  
Claudette warf einen Blick auf die weiße Plane, die die Sicht versperrte, bevor sie mit Dwight einen besorgten Blick tauschte. David war aus dem Nebel gerettet worden, das war ein Erfolg, doch offenbar schwebte er noch immer in Lebensgefahr. Immerhin war er noch nicht tot.  
„Was ist mit Jake?“ fragte Dwight als nächstes, doch Philip zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Ich habe jedenfalls keine Spur von ihm entdeckt. Ist aber gut möglich, dass Evan ihn hat.“  
Feng keuchte erschrocken auf und Dwight fragte weiter: „Dann sind die anderen also immer noch im Nebel und versuchen ihn zu befreien?“  
„Ich weiß es nicht“  
„Was soll das heißen, du weißt es nicht?“  
Feng setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank.  
„Philip, was ist passiert?“  
„Wir wurden getrennt, als wir in den Nebel reisten“, antwortete der Geist und sah ihr direkt in die Augen: „Wir sind an unterschiedlichen Stellen herausgekommen. Ich glaube jeder von uns. Nach einiger Zeit habe ich Lisa gefunden und wenig später sind wir über David gestolpert, aber Carter hatte ihn bereits erwischt. Zum Glück konnten wir ihn überlisten.“  
„Und was ist mit den anderen?“, wollte Claudette wissen und griff unwillkürlich nach Dwights Unterarm. Philip starrte nun wieder zu Boden. „Wir haben Sally getroffen, die aber auch ganz allein war. Wenig später hat Carter uns eingeholt, mir eine verpasst und David geschockt.“ Philip hob den Arm und wies auf seine Verletzung, dann sagte er: „Was mit Nea, Meg und Anna passiert ist, wissen wir nicht.“  
Dwight fluchte, als sich Claudettes Griff an seinem Unterarm zusammenzog.  
„Verdammt, warum habe ich sie nur gehen lassen“, rief die Kanadierin besorgt und wandte sich Dwight zu: „Meg weiß doch gar nicht was sie tut. Sie hat doch gerade erst ihre Mutter verloren. Sie… Sie…“  
„Schhhh“, mahnte Dwight und packte Claudette an den Oberarmen: „Beruhige dich. Es bringt ihnen gar nichts, wenn du hier jetzt den Kopf verlierst.“  
„Aber ich habe sie gehen lassen.“  
„Das war ihre Entscheidung“, erinnerte Dwight und schaute Claudette in die Augen, wo er seichte Tränen erkannte.  
„Wenn sie nicht mehr zurückkommt…“, murmelte das Mädchen: „Ich könnt mir das nie verzeihen.“  
Claudette in eine Umarmung schließend antwortet Dwight: „Ich bin mir sicher, sie ist okay.“

Meg trottete langsam den Weg entlang, den Max vor ihr mit seinen kräftigen Beinen durchs Unterholz schlug. Sie hielt den Kopf gesenkt, nahm tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte den Schmerz zu ignorieren, der bei jedem Schritt ihre linke Schulter durchzuckte. Mit der rechten Hand hielt die Athletin den Verband an Ort und Stelle, während sie sich fragte, ob sich Wunden im Nebel genauso entzünden und zu Krankheiten führen konnten, wie in der echten Welt. Bisher war es noch nie geschehen, doch der Entitus, der sie alle am Leben erhalten hatte, war fort. Vielleicht musste sie sich Sorgen machen.  
Meg warf einen Blick über die Schulter und erkannte, dass die Kornfelder bereits zwischen den Bäumen des Waldes verschwunden waren. Dunkelheit hatte sich um das seltsame Duo geschlossen, das unbeholfen durchs Dickicht humpelte. Max lief nach wie vor voraus, immer wieder anhaltend und auf die Athletin wartend, während Meg sich bemühte, ihr Tempo zu halten. Doch mit jedem Schritt wurde sie schwächer. Hoffentlich würden sie das Asylum bald erreichen und hoffentlich würden sie dort auf Sally, Philip, Anna, Lisa oder Nea treffen. Meg wusste nicht auf welche Seite Max sich schlagen würde, sollten sie dem Fallensteller oder dem Doktor über den Weg laufen und sie betete inständig, dass sie keinem der beiden begegneten. Sie hatte nicht die Kraft, davonzulaufen.  
Die Athletin stieß einen unterdrückten Schrei aus, als sie über eine Wurzel stolperte und hart gegen einen Baumstamm stürzte. Max, der bereits mehrere Meter voraus war, drehte sich um und schaute sie kurz an, bevor er eilig zu ihr zurück humpelte. Meg versuchte derweil sich an einem der Äste hochzuziehen, was sich mit nur einem Arm und erschöpften Beinen als schwierig erwies. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag ließ Max seinen Hammer und die Kettensäge ins Gras fallen, sodass er beide Hände frei hatte, um Meg aufzuhelfen.  
Mehrmals ihren Namen murmelnd beugte sich der Killer zu ihr hinunter und packte sie mit einem kräftigen Griff am Pullover. Ungeschickt zog er Meg nach oben und stellte sie wieder auf die Beine, was ein schmerzhaftes Stechen durch ihre Schulter jagte. Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, doch sie wusste, dass Max es nur gut mit ihr meinte.  
„Danke“, keuchte sie und lehnte sich mit der rechten Hand gegen einen Baum: „Danke, Max, ich glaube… Ich brauch eine kurze Pause.“  
Schwer atmend legte sie nun auch den Rücken an den Stamm und rutschte langsam wieder nach unten in eine sitzende Position. Der Hinterwälder hielt währenddessen seinen erwartungsvollen Blick auf sie gerichtet, doch nach einem Moment verstand er, was Meg wollte. Er grunzte ihren Namen, hob seine Werkzeuge vom Boden auf und ließ sich dann krachend neben ihr auf den Boden fallen. Den Rücken ebenfalls gegen den Baumstamm gelehnt fing er an, an seiner Kettensäge herumzubasteln.  
Meg legte erschöpft den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen. Die stickige Luft des Nebels mochte ihre Lungen nicht so recht füllen und sie vermisste den klaren, stechenden Atem kalter Winternächte. Gedankenverloren erinnerte sich die Athletin zurück an all die Joggingsessions, die sie in aller früh eingelegt hatte. Oft war es noch dunkel gewesen und keine einzige Spur hatte den Neuschnee auf den Straßen durchzogen. Sie war die erste gewesen, die es gewagt hatte, einen Fuß auf die weiße Decke zu setzen und bei jedem Schritt war kühle Luft durch ihre Lungen geströmt.  
Ein Kratzgeräusch holte Meg in die Gegenwart zurück und als sie den Kopf drehte, sah sie Max, wie er mit einem kleinen Stein seine Kettensäge von Dreck und Schmutz reinigte. Sorgfältig fuhr er die Rille und Ecken entlang und überprüfte anschließend mit seinem Daumen, ob er auch jeden Rest erwischt hatte. Meg konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als sie feststellte, dass am Ende doch jeder irgendein Hobby hatte. Bei Meg war es das Laufen, bei Nea Graffiti und Max mochte eben Kettensägen. Und so wie es ausschaute, war er auch ganz zufrieden damit.  
„Hey, Max“, sagte Meg und der Hinterwäldler hielt inne. „Wer hat dir das eigentlich beigebracht?“  
Max drehte den Kopf in ihre Richtung und schaute sie fragend an. Offensichtlich wusste er nicht, was Meg meinte, weshalb sie auf seine Kettensäge nickte. „Ich meine die ganze Technik. Du scheinst ja ein Talent dafür zu besitzen, aber irgendwer muss es dir gezeigt haben. Wer war das? War es Evan?“  
Max schüttelte kräftig den Kopf.  
„Doch nicht etwa Philip?“  
Wieder ein Kopfschütteln.  
„Sally?“  
Vergnügt klopfte sich Max auf die Brust und grunzte zweimal seinen eigenen Namen.  
„Das hast du dir selbst beigebracht?“  
Er nickte wild, offensichtlich erfreut, dass Meg verstanden hatte.  
„Alle Achtung“, sagte die Athletin und schaute wieder nach vorne: „Wenn ich nur daran denke, wie lange wir gebraucht haben, die Funktionsweise der Generatoren zu verstehen. Und da ging es ja eigentlich nur darum irgendwelche Teile irgendwo reinzustecken.“  
Erneut legte sie den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen.  
„Aber dich hat auch niemand gejagt, stimmts?“  
Max schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Eine Weile lang hörte Meg nur das Kratzen des kleinen Steinchens, bevor sie einmal tief Luft holte und beschloss: „Ich glaube, wir sollten weiter, Max.“  
Der Hinterwäldler reagierte sofort und war bereits auf den Beinen, während Meg sich erst zum Aufstehen anschickte. Sogleich kam er ihr zur Hilfe und wieder zog er sie grob nach oben, sodass Megs Wunde schmerzhaft protestierte, bevor er die Führung übernahm und in den Wald hineinlief.  
Die Athletin schickte sich an ihm zu folgen und erleichtert bemerkte sie, dass die kurze Pause wahre Wunder gewirkt hatte. Ihre Beine fühlten sich wieder kraftvoll an und standen sicher auf dem Boden. Meg hob den Kopf und schaute Max nach, dessen hässlichen Buckel sie gerade noch zwischen zwei Büschen verschwinden sehen konnte. Eilig bemühte sie sich, mit Max schrittzuhalten, doch es war vergebens. Bereits nach wenigen Minuten kam er wieder zu ihr zurück und wartete einige Meter vor Meg, bis sie ihn erreicht hatte, woraufhin er gleich wieder ins Dickicht davonstürzte.  
Meg kam es vor als wären Stunden vergangen, bevor zwischen den Bäumen die Mauern des Crotus Prenn Asylums auftauchten. Max hatte sie bereits erblickt und humpelte hastig auf die Athletin zu, während er aufgeregt in Richtung des bruchfälligen Gebäudes wies.  
„Ich hab´s gesehen“, nickte Meg und blieb stehen. Sie überlegte, ob sie das Bauwerk betreten oder vorerst aus sicherer Entfernung beobachten sollte. Meg hatte bereits erwartet, auf den ersten Blick niemanden entdecken zu können, doch nun, da sie vor den leblosen Mauern stand, lief ihr doch ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Irgendwie hatte sie gehofft, Sally hier anzutreffen, obgleich sie wusste, dass die Chancen relativ gering waren. Doch wohin sollte Meg sich wenden? Sie hatte keinen Hinweis, keinen Anhaltspunkt anhand dessen sie die Aufenthaltsorte ihrer Kameraden ermitteln konnte und war völlig allein. Nun, nicht völlig allein, immerhin war Max an ihrer Seite.  
Sie schaute zum Hinterwäldler, der ihren Blick erwartungsvoll erwiderte. Offensichtlich wartete er auf einen neuen Befehl, eine neue Aufgabe, die er lösen konnte. Oder vielleicht wollte er auch nur etwas Anerkennung für das erfolgreiche Beenden des letzten Vorhabens.  
„Gut gemacht“, lobte Meg: „Ich danke dir.“  
Max reagierte indem er erfreut nickte und mehrmals ihren Namen stammelte, bevor er kurz zum Asylum schaute. Anschließend richtete er den Blick wieder auf seine Gefährtin, ganz so, als wollte er fragen: „Und was jetzt?“  
Meg schüttelte den Kopf, schaute kurz über die Schulter und überlegte. Dann fasste sie einen Entschluss und sagte: „Jetzt müssen wir da rein. Wenn jemand hier ist, wird er sich wohl versteckt halten, um nicht vom Doktor oder dem Fallensteller entdeckt zu werden. Ich meine von Evan oder Herman.“  
„Sally“, grunzte Max und zeigte auf das Gebäude.  
„Sally“, bestätigte Meg und ging langsam voraus: „Wenn sie da ist, dann müssen wir sie finden, Max. Aber mach möglichst keinen Lärm.“  
Sie hörte, wie Max hinter ihr leise ihren Namen murmelte und ihr dann schweigend folgte. So ganz war sich Meg immer noch nicht im Klaren darüber, wie gut der Hinterwäldler Englisch sprach. Einerseits gab er kaum ein Wort von sich - bis jetzt waren es jedenfalls nur Namen gewesen - doch andererseits schien er trotzdem so gut wie jeden Satz, den sie an ihn richtete, zu verstehen.  
Die beiden näherten sich nun dem Asylum und Meg warf einen Blick nach oben. Dunkel und bedrohlich ragten die Mauern über ihr auf und schienen förmlich auf sie herabzustürzen, als sie einen Fuß auf die Stufen am Haupteingang setzte. Die Luft wurde sofort um einiges stickiger, sobald die Athletin das Innere des Gebäudes betrat und ihre Schritte hallten von den leeren Wänden wieder. Verlassen und vergessen lagen die Korridore da. Nichts regte sich, kein Luftstrom strich über Megs haut und kein Ungeziefer krabbelte die Mauern entlang. Der Nebel war ein wahrhaft toter Ort.  
„Okay, Max“, murmelte die Athletin, weniger zum Hinterwäldler sprechend, als vielmehr um sich selbst zu beruhigen: „Schauen wir uns um.“ Sie warf einen Blick die Gänge hinunter und drehte dabei den Kopf von links nach rechts. Dann entschied sie sich für eine Richtung und folgte dem Korridor, bis sie zu einer Abzweigung kam. Beide Wege waren von unverschlossenen Türen versperrt, doch Meg brauchte sie nicht zu öffnen, um zu wissen, was hinter ihnen lag. Zur Linken ging es in eine Art Behandlungsbereich, während sich zur Rechten eine Reihe an Zellen befand. Beides gruselige Orte.  
Meg wandte sich nach links, da sie kaum erwartete, Sally oder sonst jemanden im düsteren Zellentrakt vorzufinden. Viel eher würden sie sich in den weniger deprimierenden Bereichen des Asylums versteckt halten, oder… auf dem Dach! Als ihr der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss, hätte Meg sich am liebsten mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn geschlagen. Das Dach würde eine hervorragende Aussicht und gleichzeitig ein gutes Versteck bieten. Es war perfekt.  
Entschlossen drückte sei die Tür zu ihrer Linken auf, die Hand bereits auf dem Türgriff und schritt in die dahinterliegenden Räume. Hier und da flackerte eine Glühbirne an der Decke, doch in den meisten Zimmern hatte sich wie ein Schimmelpilz die Finsternis eingenistet. Max folgte der Athletin, die nun zielstrebig durch das Gebäude lief und nach einer Treppe suchte. Sie kannte das Gebäude bereits aus den Jagden und war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sich irgendwo in der Nähe eine Leiter nach oben befunden hatte.  
Energisch umrundete sie eine Ecke, nur um beinahe im selben Moment von Max an der Schulter festgehalten zu werden. Mit eisernem Griff packte er zu und hielt sie zurück, während mit einem mal Adrenalin durch ihre Adern rauschte. Hatte er seine Meinung bezüglich ihrer Freundschaft geändert? Verdammt, warum drückte er so hart zu?  
„Meg“, knurrte der Hinterwäldler und zog sie kraftvoll nach hinten, sodass sie fast von den Füßen gefallen wäre. Die Athletin dreht sich halb um und schaute zu dem Killer, der bedrohlich über ihr aufragte. „Max?“, fragte sie nervös und mit zitternder Stimme: „Was ist los?“  
Zur Antwort gestikulierte der Hinterwäldler kurz mit seinem Arm und zeigte dann an Meg vorbei auf den Boden vor ihr. Als die Athletin seinem Blick folgte, entdeckte sie ein schwarzes, halb verrostetes Tellereisen, das gut getarnt in einem dunklen Grasbüschel verborgen lag. Hätte Max sie nicht aufgehalten, wäre sie wohl direkt in das Teil hineingelaufen.  
„Shit“, fluchte Meg und atmete erleichtert auf. Die unerwartete Aktion des Hinterwäldlers hatte sie kurz in Panik versetzt und keuchend versuchte sie ihren Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Max wiederholte derweil zweimal ihren Namen und Meg drehte sich wieder zu ihm um: „Verdammt, Max, ich glaube… Ich glaube du hast mir gerade eine Menge Schmerzen erspart.“  
Max nickte freudig und deutete wieder auf das Tellereisen, bevor er eine Hand wie eine Maske über sein Gesicht legte.  
„Du hast recht“, antwortete Meg: „Wenn seine Fallen hier sind, ist er vielleicht auch in der Nähe. Fuck.“  
Die Athletin schaute sich um, konnte jedoch weder weitere Fallen, noch Hinweise auf die mögliche Anwesenheit des Fallenstellers finden. Besorgt schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Das ist kein gutes Zeichen“, murmelte Meg: „Aber was ist schon gut in diesem verdammten Nebel? Komm, Max, suchen wir das Dach. Vielleicht sehen wir von dort aus mehr.“  
Vorsichtig ging Meg um die Falle herum und setzte dann ihren Weg fort, die Augen nun stets auf den Boden vor ihr gerichtet. Würde sie in eine dieser grausamen Gerätschaften treten, könnte das mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit ihr Ende bedeuten. Sie hatte so schon genug Blut verloren und Meg war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr geschundener Körper eine weitere schwere Verletzung ohne sofortige Behandlung überstehen würde. Langsam aber sicher dämmerte es ihr, dass Max ihr wahrscheinlich gerade das Leben gerettet hatte.  
Nachdem sie um eine weitere Ecke gebogen war, entdeckte sie die Stufen eines Treppenhauses am Ende des Korridors und mit einem Ausdruck grimmigen Triumphes machte sie sich auf den Weg. Max war ihr dabei dicht auf den Fersen und schaute immer wieder über die Schulter. Somit war es nahezu unmöglich für einen potentiellen Angreifer, sich an die beiden anzuschleichen. Auch wenn es ihr seltsam erschien, so fühlte sich Meg in Gegenwart des Hinterwäldlers mit jeder Minute sicherer. Wie ein aufmerksamer Wachhund folgte er ihr und sah zu, dass sie keinen Schaden erlitt.  
Gerade als sie einen Fuß auf die unterste Stufe setzte, schämte sich Meg auch schon wieder für den Gedanken, der ihr gerade durch den Kopf gegangen war. Max konnte sich zwar kaum artikulieren und sah vielleicht nicht wirklich aus wie ein Mensch, dennoch schien es ihr undankbar, ihn mit einem Tier zu vergleichen.  
Kopfschüttelnd wischte Meg ihr Gewissen zur Seite und konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart. Es galt andere Probleme zu lösen, als der moralischen Frage nachzugehen, ob es unfair war, Max mit einem Wachhund gleichzusetzen.  
Eilig erklomm die Athletin die steilen Stufen und fand sich wenig später vor einer dunklen Tür wieder. Ein leichter Druck zeigte ihr, dass sie nicht verschlossen war, es erforderte jedoch einiges an Kraft, um den verrosteten Scharnieren eine Drehung abzuringen. Schrill quietschend schwang die Tür nach draußen auf und gab den Blick auf das Dach der Crotus Prenn Asylums frei. In der Mitte des Bereiches befand sich eine Kuppel, von der Meg wusste, dass sie sich über dem zentralen Behandlungsraum befand, doch ansonsten war die Fläche vollkommen leer. Nur ein klappriger Metallzaun zog sich am Rand entlang.  
Langsam trat Meg hinaus auf das Dach und drehte den Kopf in alle Richtungen. Der Nebel raubte ihr bereits in kurzer Entfernung die Sicht, sodass sie die Farm, von der sie und Max gekommen waren, kaum noch erkennen konnte.  
„Guten Abend“  
Meg fuhr erschrocken herum und auch Max, der gerade eben hinter ihr aus dem Treppenhaus getreten war, drehte sich blitzschnell um. Eine bucklige Gestalt saß im Schneidersitz auf dem kleinen Häuschen, das sich direkt über dem Stiegenhaus befand und musterte die Neuankömmlinge mit einem breiten Grinsen. Meg brauchte einen Moment um ihr Gegenüber zu erkennen.  
„Verdammt, Lisa“, fluchte die Athletin: „Ich hatte gerade einen Herzstillstand.“  
„Dann wird Max der alten Lisa wohl alleine Gesellschaft leisten müssen“, gackerte die Hexe und kicherte anschließend vergnügt über ihren eigenen Witz. Meg schüttelte derweil mit nach wie vor pochendem Herzen den Kopf, während Max hocherfreut über die neue Gefährtin zu sein schien.  
„Lisa“, grunzte er laut und trat auf das Häuschen zu. Die Hexe langte mit einer ihrer Pranken nach unten und streichelte dem Hinterwäldler wohlwollend den Kopf, was dieser in vollen Zügen zu genießen schien.  
„Lisa“, mischte sich Meg nach einem Moment ein: „Bitte sag mir, dass du nicht allein bist.“  
„Doch, Lisa ist ganz allein, ganz einsam“, antwortete die Hexe: „Aber nein, jetzt nicht mehr, nein, nein. Jetzt seid ihr doch da.“  
„Heißt das, du bist auch allein im Nebel gelandet?“  
Lisa nickte.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte Meg und biss die Zähne zusammen, als ein schmerzhaftes Pochen durch ihre Wunde fuhr. „Was machst du überhaupt hier? Solltest du nicht nach Jake, David oder den anderen suchen?“  
„Die hat Lisa doch schon gefunden.“  
„Ehrlich?“ Meg horchte auf. „Wo?“  
„Sally hat Lisa gesagt, warte beim Crotus Prenn Asylum“, antwortete die Hexe: „Ja, ja, das hat sie. Und vorher hat Lisa Philip und David zurückgeschickt.“  
„Ihr habt David gefunden?“  
Die Hexe nickte.  
„Oh Lisa, mir fällt ein Stein vom Herzen“, seufzte Meg und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft im Nebel verspürte sie so etwas wie wahre Hoffnung. Hoffnung, dass ihre Mission doch nicht zum Scheitern verurteilt war und sie letztendlich den Nebel doch noch lebend verlassen würde. Aber ganz so weit war es leider noch nicht.  
„Warum hast du eigentlich Philip rausgeschickt?“, wollte Meg wissen: „Er wurde doch nicht etwa verletzt, oder?“  
„Doch“, gackerte Lisa: „Herman, dieser Rotzlöffel, hat ihm eine verpasst mit seinem eisernen Stock. Aber das übersteht er schon.“  
„Dann weiß der Doktor also, dass wir hier sind?“  
„Jep“  
„Verdammt, das ist eine schlechte Nachricht“, murmelte Meg: „Lisa, hast du irgendeine Idee, wo Sally hin ist? Oder wo die anderen sind? Nea, Anna oder Jake?“  
„Nix“, antwortete die Hexe: „Lisa weiß gar nix. Aber Sally hat gesagt, sie kommt hierher zurück.“  
Der Knall einer Pistole hallte durch den Nebel und wie auf Kommando drehten alle drei den Kopf in Richtung des Geräusches. Lisa stand auf und spähte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit, während Max ratlos zu Meg schaute, doch die Überlebende hatte nur einen einzigen Gedanken im Kopf: Nea!

Aufmerksam ließ die Schwedin ihre Augen über den dicht bewachsenen Waldboden wandern, doch es half nichts. Sie hatten die Spur verloren. Hinter ihr drehte Anna den Kopf in alle Richtungen und schoss misstrauische Blicke in die Dunkelheit, stets auf der Hut vor eventuellen Hinterhalten. Wie immer stand der Mond hoch am Himmel und legte sein bleiches Licht wie ein Leichentuch über die Landschaft. Nea seufzte und drehte sich zu Anna um.  
„Das wars“, sagte sie: „Die Spur verliert sich ab hier, ich habe keine Ahnung in welche Richtung er gegangen ist.“  
Anna richtete kurz den Blick auf die Schwedin, bevor sie noch einmal über die Schulter schaute und anschließend einen Schritt auf sie zumachte.  
„In der Nähe“, sagte die Jägerin: „glaube Haus.“  
Dabei hob sie ihre große Axt und zeigte über Neas Schulter direkt in den Wald. Die Schwedin warf einen Blick in die Richtung und versuchte etwas zu erkennen, doch ihr Blick vermochte die Finsternis zwischen den Bäumen nicht zu durchdringen. Argwöhnisch wandte sie sich wieder Anna zu: „Ein Haus?“  
Die Jägerin nickte.  
„Wessen Haus?“  
„Anna Haus“, kam die Antwort und die Killerin klopfte sich mit ihrer freien Hand gegen die Brust: „Mutter gewohnt. Jetzt steht hier. Anna allein.“  
„Dein Haus?“, fragte Nea und warf einen weiteren Blick in die Richtung: „Verdammt Anna, ich wusste nicht, dass der Entitus dein Haus in den Nebel geholt hat. Macht aber Sinn, Sallys Irrenanstalt ist ja auch da. Und du bist dir sicher, dass es in dieser Richtung liegt?“  
Die Jägerin schüttelte den Kopf, bevor sie sagte: „Nur glauben. Aber Evan da versteckt vielleicht.“  
„Du hast recht“, gab Nea zurück: „Vielleicht hat sich der Mistkerl dort eingenistet.“ Sie schaute wieder kurz in die gezeigte Richtung, bevor sie sich an Anna wandte: „Na gut, Anna, wir tun jetzt folgendes. Wir versuchen dein Haus zu finden und schauen, ob Evan da ist. Er soll uns aber nicht sehen. Greif ihn also nicht an, hast du verstanden?“  
Anna hatte sich derweil hingehockt, um mit der Schwedin auf einer Augenhöhe zu sein und nickte jetzt kräftig. Sie hatte aufmerksam zugehört und verstanden.  
„Wenn er nicht da ist, schauen wir uns um und versuchen Spuren zu finden. Genau wie in der großen Halle, weißt du noch? Wenn er da ist, dann warten wir, bis er abhaut. Alles klar?“  
Anna nickte wieder und ein Grinsen fuhr ihr über die Lippen. Nea konnte, trotz der zugegebenermaßen düsteren Umstände, nicht umhin das Lächeln zu erwidern. Bereits vor einer Weile hatte die Schwedin bemerkt, dass sie mit Anna richtig gut auskam und sie zusammen ein hervorragendes Team bildeten.  
„Also dann“, beschloss Nea: „Gehen wir“  
Anna nickte mit einem entschlossenen Knurren und stand dann auf. Nea übernahm derweil die Führung und die Killerin folgte ihr durchs Unterholz. Hin und wieder gellte das Krächzen eines Raben durch die Dunkelheit, doch es waren nur vereinzelte Rufe und sie kündigten wohl kaum eine sich nähernde Gefahr an. Dennoch warfen die zwei immer wieder achtsame Blicke in alle Richtung. Nea schenkte dabei vor allem dem Boden zu ihren Füßen hohe Aufmerksamkeit, da sie in den vielen vergangenen Jagden gelernt hatte, dass der Fallensteller seine Eisen an den unscheinbarsten Orten auszulegen pflegte. Hatte er zu Beginn noch Generatoren und Ausgänge gesichert, so war Evan MacMillan schon bald zu perfideren Strategien übergegangen. Dunklen Stellen, mögliche Verstecke, die Wege zwischen den Generatoren, nichts war mehr sicher gewesen und Nea konnte sich noch lebhaft an den Schmerz erinnern, den die Zähne einer seiner Bärenfallen verursachten.  
Mit einem Knurren zog Anna die Aufmerksamkeit der Schwedin auf sich und zeigte dann nach rechts in den Wald hinein. Dort, zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen, konnte Nea tatsächlich die hölzerne Wand eines Gebäudes erkennen und wieder einmal dankte sie dem Himmel für Annas geschärften Sinne. Sie selbst wäre wohl geradewegs an dem Haus vorbeigelaufen.  
„Haus dort“, knurrte Anna und die beiden gingen hinter Bäumen in Deckung. Fragend schaute die Jägerin zu Nea, die nickte und antwortete: „Ich seh´s. Gehen wir nähere ran. Aber leise.“  
Sorgfältig jede Geräuschquelle vermeidend pirschten sich die Überlebende und die Killerin nun an das Gebäude heran. Nea bewunderte, wie lautlos und gekonnt Anna durch das Gelände manövrierte, keinen Ton erzeugte und in ihren Bewegungen beinahe einer jagenden Löwin ähnelte. Die Schwedin kam sich daneben fast schon dämlich vor, als sie vergleichsweise unbeholfen durchs Unterholz stolperte und den Blick dabei mehr auf den Boden als auf ihr Ziel gerichtet hatte. Anna hingegen ließ ihre Beute niemals aus den Augen.  
Nach einer kurzen Zeit hatten die beiden auch schon die Wand des Hauses erreicht, das Nea aus den Jagden kannte. Schon oft hatte sie sich in der Hütte vor den Killern versteckt, hatte nach Werkzeug oder Medizin gesucht, während draußen ihre Freunde geopfert worden waren. Nea hatte niemals realisiert, dass es sich dabei um Annas Behausung gehandelt hatte, doch als sie nun darüber nachdachte, passte der Ort ganz gut zu ihr. Auf den ersten Blick war er rau und hässlich, doch je näher man hinschaute, umso mehr konnte man die Details, die Aufmerksamkeit und Hingabe erkennen, die Anna in die Instandhaltung ihres Heims gesteckt hatte, auch wenn sie bei weitem nicht über die nötigen Fähigkeiten oder das nötige Wissen dazu verfügte.  
Vorsichtig hob Nea den Kopf und lugte durch ein Fenster in die dahinterliegende Dunkelheit. Sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen, doch das Haus schien verlassen zu sein. Nichts regte sich und Nea war sich sicher, dass sie es gemerkt hätte, wenn der Fallensteller hier sein Unwesen treiben würde.  
„Ich glaube, es ist niemand da.“, murmelte Nea und kletterte nach kurzem Überlegen durch den Fensterrahmen. Anna legte überrascht den Kopf schief, doch nach einem Moment folgte sie der Überlebenden. Nea wusste schließlich, was zu tun war.  
Das Innere der Behausung war dunkel und die Luft roch nach altem Holz. Nea rümpfte die Nase und schaute sich um, auch wenn sich ihre Augen noch nicht an die Finsternis gewöhnt hatten. Der Ort war ihr bereits bekannt, sie musste sich also nicht orientieren, sondern hielt viel mehr nach Hinweisen, Spuren oder sonstigem Ausschau, was ihr verraten würde, ob jemand hier gewesen war. Es war gut möglich, dass der Fallensteller vorbeigekommen war, aber vielleicht hatte ja auch David oder Jake hier Schutz gesucht.  
Anna war derweil hinter ihr in den Raum gestiegen und ging nun um die Schwedin herum. Sie ließ den Bick über die Wände, die Einrichtung und die Gegenstände gleiten, wobei sie sich langsam um die eigenen Achse drehte. Nea hatte sich derweil auf den Tisch zubewegt und wünschte sich, sie könnte so gut wie Anna in der Dunkelheit sehen. Angestrengt versuchte sie die Finsternis zu durchdringen und nach einem Moment fiel ihr eine ungewöhnliche Wölbung im Fußboden auf. Nein, keine Wölbung. Dort neben dem Tisch lag etwas. Nea ging um das Möbelstück herum und kniete sich neben das Objekt auf den Boden, doch noch während sie sich niederließ, erkannte sie mit Schrecken, wen sie da vor sich hatte.  
„Fuck, Sally“, rief sie und Adrenalin strömte durch ihren Körper. Die Krankenschwester lag vollkommen leblos am Boden, den Kopf entblößt und das Gesicht nach unten: „Sally? Hallo? Verdammt, Anna, komm her.“  
Die Jägerin tauchte sofort hinter Nea auf und als ihr Blick auf den regungslosen Körper der Krankenschwester fiel, warf sie ihre Axt zur Seite und ging ebenfalls in die Hocke.  
„Sally?“, murmelte Anna sichtlich verängstigt und stupste ihre alte Freundin zaghaft an. Nea versuchte indes adrenalindurchströmt und mit zitternden Händen festzustellen, ob die Krankenschwester noch unter den Lebenden weilte, indem sie eine Hand an ihren Hals legte und nach einem Puls suchte. Die Haut der Killerin war eiskalt und Nea spürte eine Flüssigkeit, sodass sie ihre Finger hastig zurückzog. Ein Blick verriet ihr, dass es sich um Blut handelte.  
„Nein, nein, nein“, murmelte Nea zusehends verzweifelt: „Nein, Sally, nein. Anna, hilf mir sie umzudrehen.“  
Gemeinsam legten sie die Krankenschwester in eine Rückenlage, wobei Anna den Torso nach rechts zog und Nea den Kopf stabilisierte. Weiteres Blut benetzte ihre Hände und als sie Sallys Haar beiseite strich, entdeckte sie mehrere prangende Wunden auf ihrer Stirn. Irgendetwas hatte sie wiederholt im Gesicht getroffen und egal wie sehr Nea den Gedanken verabscheute, diese Verletzungen waren eindeutig von der fatalen Sorte.  
„Nein“, fluchte Nea und stand ungläubig keuchend auf: „Nein, Sally, shit, shit, shit.“ Angst drückte sich auf ihr Herz, als sie langsam realisierte, dass sie soeben ein Mitglied des Teams verloren hatten. Sally war tot und nichts konnte etwas daran ändern. Nea wandte sich ab.  
Hinter ihr konnte sie Anna knurren hören, unfähig mit der Situation umzugehen. Sally war immer so stark gewesen, sie hatte immer gewusst, was zu tun war und hatte Anna geholfen, seit sie sich zum ersten Mal im Nebel getroffen hatten. Sally war ihr Leuchtfeuer gewesen, ihr Leitfigur, der sie folgen konnte. Nun war sie offensichtlich fort und Anna wusste nicht, was sie jetzt machen sollte.  
Die Schwedin stolperte derweil wie benommen ein paar Schritte durch den Raum. Gedanken schossen ihr durch den Kopf und mit jeder Sekunde stieg ihre Angst, die sich bereits in Form von dumpfen Bauchschmerzen bemerkbar machte. Sally war tot. Ihre Anführerin war tot. Irgendjemand musste sie getötet haben. Was sollten sie jetzt tun? War dieser jemand noch in der Nähe? Es musste der Fallensteller gewesen sein. Wusste er, dass sie hier waren?  
Nea wollte laut schreien, doch die breite Hand, die sich plötzlich über ihren Mund gelegt hatte, packte so fest zu, dass sie keinen Ton herausbrachte. Ein kräftiger Arm schlang sich um ihren Oberkörper und riss sie ruckartig nach hinten, sodass sie das Gleichgewicht verlor. Taumelnd wurde die Schwedin in Sekundenschnelle aus der Hütte und hinaus auf die Wiese vor dem Haupteingang gezogen, während eine neue Welle an Adrenalin durch ihren Körper schoss, ihre Gedanken verschwimmen und ihre Angst in schiere Panik explodieren ließ. Immer weiter wurde sie gezogen und verzweifelt versuchte Nea sich zu befreien. Sie wollte nach Anna rufen, doch es gelang ihr nicht. Ein kräftiger Schlag auf den Hinterkopf raubte ihr für einen Moment die Sinne, sodass sie nur noch spürte, wie jemand ihr Bein packte und es nach rechts zog. Gerade als sie wieder zu fühlen begann, hörte Nea ein mechanisches Schnappen und brennender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Unterschenkel, als ihre Knochen zwischen den grausamen Zähnen einer Bärenfalle eingeklemmt wurden. Die Hand über ihrem Mund war verschwunden und Nea stieß einen spitzen, langgezogenen Schmerzensschrei aus. Durch einen Vorhang aus Tränen erkannte sie die grinsende Maske des Fallenstellers, der sich nun triumphierend vor ihr aufbaute.  
„Wen haben wir denn hier?“, fragte der Killer verhöhnend: „Ein kleines Vöglein?“  
Nea reagierte blitzschnell und zog sofort die Pistole aus ihrem Waffengürtel. Der Schmerz in ihrem Bein machte sie beinahe blind und taub, doch sie spürte den metallenen Griff der Handfeuerwaffe und der Fallensteller war keinen Meter entfernt von ihr. Sie konnte ihn gar nicht verfehlem. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen krümmte die Schwedin ihren Zeigefinger, doch gerade als sie den Abzug betätigte, traf ein weiterer Hieb ihre Hand und die Waffe flog ins Gras. Ein Schuss löste sich, zischte jedoch wirkungslos irgendwo in den Wald.  
„So einfach wird’s leider nicht, Vögelchen“, spottete der Fallensteller und rammte seinen Fuß gegen ihre Brust, sodass Nea nach hinten auf den Boden geschleudert wurde. Das eingeklemmte Bein war dabei jedoch bewegungsunfähig und verdrehte sich in eine unnatürliche Lage, was der Schwedin einen weiteren Schrei entlockte.  
„Nea?“, fragte eine besorgte Stimme und der Fallensteller drehte sich um.  
„Womit wir auch die Aufmerksamkeit des Karnickels hätten“, sagte Evan MacMillan: „Des Karnickels, das es leider verpasst hat, sein Vögelchen im Auge zu behalten.“  
Anna war im Türrahmen zu ihrem Haus stehen geblieben und beobachtete die Szene regungslos. Sie hatte wieder ihre Axt in der Hand und als der Fallensteller weitersprach, fletschte sie die Zähne und ging knurrend in eine defensive Haltung.  
„Mensch, Anna“, rief der Fallensteller: „Wenn du etwas aufmerksamer gewesen wärst, hätte ich sie wohl nicht so einfach davonziehen können, aber wie immer hast du´s versaut. Du dreckige Missgeburt.“  
Anna rührte sich immer noch nicht vom Fleck und ließ den Fallensteller für keine Sekunde aus den Augen. Nea hatte sich derweil wiederaufgerichtet und versuchte halb ohnmächtig, ihr Bein aus dem Tellereisen zu befreien. Sie hatte keine Chance. Schluchzend und mit Tränen in den Augen warf sie einen Blick zu Anna.  
„Ich hätte mir bereits denken können, dass Sally dich da mitreingezogen hat.“, rief der Fallensteller: „Dumm genug bist du ja. Ich warne dich, komm einen Schritt näher und ich muss dir wieder zeigen, wer hier die Hosen anhat.“ Der Fallensteller lachte grausam. „Oder wer nicht, weißt du noch, Anna?“  
Die Jägerin zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper und konnte ihre Axt kaum ruhig halten. Sie war ganz offensichtlich von panischer Angst ergriffen und der Fallensteller schien es in vollen Zügen zu genießen. Was hatte der kranke Bastard bloß mit ihr angestellt? Die Killerin ließ ein bedrohliches Knurren hören, doch sie griff nicht an.  
„Das ist es, was solche Weiber wie du brauchen“, spottete der maskierte Killer weiter: „Einen starken Mann, der ihnen zeigt, wo´s langgeht. Ich dachte, das hättest du bei unserem letzten Rendezvous kapiert, aber so wie´s ausschaut war ich nicht gründlich genug. Macht nichts, Missgeburt, wir haben Zeit. Dein kleines Vögelchen geht nirgendwo hin.“  
Er rammte Nea den Knauf seiner Waffe gegen den Kopf und für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, doch noch im selben Moment riss Anna eine ihrer Wurfäxte vom Gürtel und schleuderte sie mit aller Kraft dem Fallensteller entgegen. Das Ganze ging so schnell, dass dieser kaum Zeit hatte zu reagieren und das Geschoss gerade noch mit seiner Machete abwehren konnte. Noch bevor er das Gleichgewicht wiedergefunden hatte, war Anna schon mit einem wütenden Schrei auf ihn zugestürzt und hatte ihre Axt zu einem schädelspaltenden Schlag erhoben.

Dwight öffnete die Tür und trat dann zur Seite, um Feng und Claudette Platz zu machen. Schweigend betraten die drei das Haus und entledigten sich im Eingangsbereich ihrer Mäntel, bevor sie ins Wohnzimmer traten. Auf dem Weg von den westlichen Wäldern zurück in die Stadt hatte es zu regnen begonnen. Der Himmel hatte sich verdunkelt, graue Wolken waren aufgezogen und hatten sich über Waltonfield entleert. Zuerst nur ein leichtes Nieseln, ein schwacher Sprühregen, doch mittlerweile war der Schauer zu einem wahren Bombardement angewachsen. Dicke Tropfen prasselten gegen die Fensterscheiben und Claudette war froh, dass sie sich endlich im Warmen befand. Gleichzeitig konnte sie ihre Gedanken nicht von ihren Freunden losreisen, die in diesem Moment im Nebel festsaßen und womöglich gejagt oder gequält wurden. Vielleicht sogar… Sie schüttelte den Kopf und weigerte sich daran zu denken. Es geht ihnen gut, hatte Dwight gesagt und Claudette setzte alles daran, ihm zu glauben.  
„Scheißwetter“, murmelte Feng und setzte sich an den großen Tisch, während Claudette das Licht anmachte. Dwight ging derweil in die Küche, um Tee zu machen. Das heiße Getränk wurde im Haus der Fairfields zu allen Gelegenheiten getrunken und vor allem bei einem Wetter wie diesem fiel Claudette liebend gern in die Tradition mit ein.  
„Glaubst du, David geht’s gut?“, wollte Feng wissen, als die Kanadierin neben ihr Platz nahm. „Natürlich“, antwortete Claudette: „Du hast doch gehört was der Arzt gesagt hat. Er ist stabil und nicht mehr in Lebensgefahr.“  
Feng nickte. „Ich wünschte nur, sie hätten uns zu ihm durchgelassen. Dass wir ihn sehen können, weißt du.“  
„Er braucht wohl Ruhe“, murmelte Claudette: „Jetzt bringen sie ihn ja ins Krankenhaus, dort werden sie ihn schon wieder zusammenflicken.“  
„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was er für Verletzungen hat?“, wollte die Asiatin wissen. Claudette wartete einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete und sagte dann: „Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich hoffe, er kommt mit keinen allzu großen Narben davon.“  
Philip hatte ihnen erzählt, dass Carter David eine volle Ladung seiner sadistischen Schocktherapie verpasst hatte und der Arzt des FBI hatte etwas von Verbrennungen gesagt. Bleibende Schäden am Gehirn und Herz waren auch nicht auszuschließen, doch wenigstens würde er überleben.  
Eine Weile saßen die beiden stumm am Tisch und hörten dem Regen zu, bevor Dwight mit drei dampfenden Tassen aus der Küche kam. Darauf bedacht keinen Tropfen zu verschütten, stellte er den Tee auf die Tischplatte. Claudette zog eine der Tassen zu sich heran und legte genüsslich ihre Finger um die warme Keramik, doch Feng starrte nur auf die Getränke. Schließlich murmelte sie: „Ich bin müde, ich leg mich etwas hin“, und verschwand aus dem Wohnzimmer. Dwight und Claudette sahen ihr wortlos nach. Sie beide wussten, dass sich die kleine Asiatin Riesenrogen um Nea und Meg machte, doch im Moment konnten sie leider nichts anderes tun, als warten. Warten und Tee trinken.  
Dwight hob seine Tasse an die Lippen, nahm einen kleinen Schluck und achtete darauf, sich nicht die Lippen zu verbrühen. Claudette hatte derweil den Blick aus dem Fenster gerichtet, an dessen Scheibe sich die Regentropfen ein Wettrennen lieferten und gedankenverloren starrte sie in den grauen Tag hinaus. Schon wieder ertappte sie sich, wie sie sich Meg in den Klauen des Hinterwäldlers vorstellte, seine Kettensäge blutverschmiert und das Mädchen leblos am Boden.  
Claudette konnte sich nicht mehr genau daran erinnern, doch die Athletin hatte sie bei ihrer letzten Jagd im Nebel von einem Haken befreit. Es war im Keller gewesen, das wusste sie noch. Der Hinterwäldler hatte sie dorthin gebracht, nachdem er sie an einem ungeschützten Generator überrascht hatte. Reparieren hatte niemals zu ihren Stärken gehört, doch sie hatte stets ihr Bestes gegeben. Genau wie Meg, die sich tapfer am Killer vorbeigeschlichen hatte und in den Keller gekommen war, um ihr die Schmerzen einer Opferung zu ersparen.  
Es war ihr nicht gelungen und beim Gedanken an die kalten Finger des Entitus, machte Claudettes Herz einen Sprung. Tränen bildeten sich in ihren Augen und bevor sie sich der Erinnerung verschließen konnte, kullerten die Tropfen auch schon ihre Wange nach unten.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Dwight unsicher und suchte nach ihrem Blick. Hastig wischte Claudette die Tränen weg und antwortete: „Ja, ja, ich hab nur… nur gerade an die letzte Jagd gedacht, in der Meg mich vom Haken geholt hat.“  
Dwight antwortete nichts. Er wusste von welcher Jagd sie sprach, er war schließlich selbst dabei gewesen. Ganz genau konnte er sich daran erinnern, wie er mit David aus dem Ausgangstor gelaufen war und über die Schulter den Hinterwäldler gegen die Absperrung des Entitus anlaufen gesehen hatte. Die Flucht war erzwungen gewesen, hatte er sich stets eingeredet, doch wie immer war Dwight von Selbstzweifel zerfressen worden. Vielleicht hätte er sich verstecken und den Mädchen helfen können. Vielleicht hätte er etwas tun können.  
„Sie hat sich in den Keller geschlichen“, schluchzte Claudette und wieder kamen ihr die Tränen: „Sie hat versucht mich zu retten und als… als er uns gefunden hat, hat sie mich immer noch verteidigt. Ich weiß es noch ganz genau.“  
Sie schaute Dwight in die Augen.  
„Ich… Wenn ihr jetzt etwas passieren würde, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen, Dwight“, flüsterte Claudette: „Ich habe sie doch gehen lassen. Ich habe sie im Stich gelassen, wenn ich sie hätte überzeugen sollen.“  
„Aber nein“, versuchte Dwight die Kanadierin zu trösten: „Du hast sie nicht im Stich gelassen, sowas darfst du nicht einmal denken. Niemals.“  
Claudette schien nicht überzeugt, doch Dwight gab nicht auf.  
„Weißt du noch bei der Jagd im Asylum, wo wir bereits beim Ausgang waren und Meg nicht mehr aufgetaucht ist? Ich und Ace wollten bereits abhauen, aber du hast dir nur mein Medikit geschnappt und bist zurück in den Nebel gelaufen. Also für mich „jemanden im Stich lassen“ anders aus.“  
Claudette konnte sich lebhaft erinnern und antwortete: „Wegen mir hast du dann noch eine Runde am Haken gedreht.“  
„Ich weiß“, entgegnete Dwight: „Aber bei mir geht sowieso immer alles schief. Und Ace hat mich ja gerettet, auch wenn er dafür eine kassiert hat, also wars nicht so schlimm.“  
„Nicht so schlimm?“  
„Wir haben Meg rausgekriegt und zu viert überlebt“, bemerkte Dwight: „Das ist alles, was zählt. Später am Lagerfeuer musstet du dich dafür um drei Patienten gleichzeitig kümmern.“  
Claudette nickte schwach. Sie konnte sich erinnern.  
„Megs Bein war der Horror“, murmelte sie: „Die Bärenfalle hat ihr beinahe den Unterschenkel abgetrennt. Wenn wir nicht im Nebel gewesen wären, hätte ich wohl nichts mehr unternehmen können.“  
„Ich hätte auch so nichts unternehmen können“, gab Dwight zurück: „Auch wenn ich es dir niemals gewünscht hätte, aber das der Entitus ausgerechnet dich in den Nebel gesteckt hat, hat uns bei so mancher Gelegenheit den Hals gerettet.“  
Erfreut bemerkte Dwight, dass er Claudette mit dem Lob ein kurzes Lächeln abgerungen hatte und machte sofort weiter.  
„Ehrlich. Wenn´s um Erste Hilfe geht, kann dir niemand von uns das Wasser reichen.“  
„Vielleicht hätte ich auch in den Nebel gehen sollten“, murmelte Claudette plötzlich und Dwight missfiel ihr plötzlicher Gedankengang. „Was, wenn sie jemanden brauchen, der sich um ihre Wunden kümmert?“  
„Dann haben sie Sally“, entgegnete Dwight hastig: „Wir sollten aufhören, über den Nebel zu sprechen. Im Moment können wir ohnehin nichts tun und wir beide haben eine Auszeit von diesem Thema verdient. Glaubst du nicht?“  
Claudette antwortete nichts und trank stattdessen einen Schluck Tee, offensichtlich in Zweifel versunken. Dwight sah durch den Raum und sein Blick fiel auf das Klavier seiner Mutter, das an der Wand stand.  
„Wusstest du, dass ich Klavier spielen kann?“  
„Klavier?“, fragte Claudette: „Nein, ich… wirklich?“  
„Meine Mutter kanns wirklich gut“, antwortete Dwight: „Sie hat´s mir vor langer Zeit mal beigebracht, aber leider wurde aus mir nie der große Musiker, den sie sich wohl immer gewünscht hat.“  
„Das tut mir leid.“  
„Ach was, muss es nicht“, sagte Dwight: „Und so schlecht kann ich´s auch gar nicht. Komm, ich zeig´s dir.“  
Behutsam zog er Claudette auf die Beine und bugsierte die Kanadierin durchs Wohnzimmer in Richtung des Instruments. Sie folgte ihm schweigend und Dwight hoffte, dass es ihm gelingen würde, ihre Stimmung etwas zu heben.  
„Hier, setz dich“, sagte er und zog den breiten Klaviersessel hervor. Die Sitzfläche war so groß, dass die beiden locker nebeneinander Platz hatten. Langsam zog Dwight den Deckel nach oben und legte somit die weißen und schwarzen Tasten frei.  
„Ich habe schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gespielt“, murmelte er: „Ich hoffe, mein Publikum vergibt mir ein paar Fehler.“  
„Das Publikum ist nachsichtig“, antwortete Claudette und schaute geduldig zu, als Dwight die Finger auf die Tasten legte. Nach einem Moment begann er den ersten Ton zu spielen, den er auch gleich verfehlte.  
„Sorry, falsche Taste“  
Er begann erneut, dieses Mal mit dem richtigen Ton und folgte dann einer lebhaften, nicht allzu schweren Melodie, die er vor Jahren einmal gelernt hatte. Im Takt zu bleiben war noch nie seine Stärke gewesen, doch er bemühte sich und traf einen Großteil der Noten relativ gut. Auch mit der Dynamik haperte es noch hier und da, manche Töne waren zu laut, andere zu leise. Seine Mutter hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass er genau hier ansetzen musste, sollte er jemals ein besserer Pianist werden wollen. Er hatte es nie wirklich gewollt. Nachdem Claudette ihm aufmerksam zugehört hatte, beendete Dwight das Stück mit einem lauten Akzent und wandte sich dann der Kanadierin zu.  
„Nicht schlecht“, kommentierte Claudette und spendete ihm Beifall. Ein Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen und das Weiß ihrer Zähne bildete einen starken Kontrast zum Dunkel ihrer Haut.  
„Ich hoffe, es hat dir gefallen“, murmelte Dwight.  
„Das hat es.“  
„Danke. Das… das freut mich. Wie schon gesagt, ich bin seit Jahren nicht mehr an auf diesem Stuhl gesessen und meine begrenzten Fähigkeiten sind seitdem auch nicht gerade angewachsen.“  
„Aber das war doch schön.“  
„Meine Mutter ist da anderer Meinung.“  
„Aber ihr hast du´s ja auch nicht vorgespielt, oder? Also zählt ihre Meinung hier auch nicht. Nur meine.“  
„Danke“, sagte Dwight grinsend: „Willst du´s mal versuchen?“  
Die Kanadierin nickte und Dwight griff behutsam nach ihren Händen.  
„Leg die Finger so auf die Tasten, dass… Ja genau, den hier hin und den dort.“  
„Ist das so richtig?“, wollte die Kanadierin wissen und warf Dwight einen unsicheren Blick zu.  
„Ja“, bestätigte dieser: „Wenn du eine Note spielen willst, dann drück nicht zu fest nach unten. Bleib immer locker und lass die Bewegungen fließen.“  
„Fließen?“, lachte Claudette unbeholfen.  
Zumindest ist das, was mir meine Mutter immer gesagt hat“, schmunzelte Dwight: „Hat aber bei mir nie wirklich funktioniert. Soll ich dir die Noten erklären?“  
„Nein, ich glaube, ich spiel einfach so.“  
„Wie du willst“  
Claudette drückte nun ihren Zeigefinger nach unten und ein langgezogener Ton schwebte aus dem hölzernen Instrument. Erst als sie den Finger wieder hob, fand der Klang zu einem abrupten Ende und belustigt warf sie Dwight ein Lächeln zu. Anschließend drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne und senkte den Blick auf die Tasten. Wieder spielte sie einen Ton, doch nach einem kurzen Moment setzte sie bereits mit einem zweiten nach und dann einem vierten und einem dritten. Die Klänge vereinten sich unter ihren Händen zu einer wunderschönen Melodie und wahrhaft fließend glitten Claudettes Finger über die Tastatur. Jede Note war perfekt gesetzt, kein Ton zu laut oder zu leise. Alles passte. Ein wahres Meisterwerk. Als Claudette das Stück beendet hatte, sagte sie zunächst nichts und warf Dwight einen fragenden Blick zu.  
„Du bist ein hinterhältiger kleiner Kobold, weißt du das?“  
„Hat es dir gefallen?“  
„Gefallen?“, lachte Dwight: „Nicht einmal meine Mutter hätte das so hinbekommen. Na gut, vielleicht schon, aber was du gerade abgeliefert hast… das war meisterhaft. Was war das überhaupt für ein Stück?“  
„Clair de Lune von Debussy“  
„Debussy“, murmelte Dwight und beschwerte sich dann: „Du hättest mir wenigstens sagen können, dass du Klavier spielen kannst, bevor ich mich wie der letzte Depp blamiere.“  
„Sorry“, entschuldigte sich die Kanadierin und ein ganz und gar unclaudettehaftes Kichern entfuhr ihren Lippen. Dwight zog die Augenbrauen nach oben, doch er war froh, dass er es geschafft hatte, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
„Ach, komm, sei nicht beleidigt“, sagte Claudette und zog an seinem Arm: „Es gibt doch sicher noch etwas anderes Schönes, was du kannst und ich nicht.“  
„Ich bin kein Mann vieler Talente“, antwortete Dwight und dachte angestrengt nach: „Mir fällt nichts ein… Kannst du tanzen?“  
„Tanzen? Ich glaube, ich war meinem gesamten Leben erst zwei Mal in einer Disco und habe noch nie den Fuß auf eine Tanzfläche gesetzt.“ Claudette schaute auf ihre Beine. „Ich fühl mich in meinem Körper nicht so selbstsicher wie Meg, weißt du.“  
„Ich meine doch nicht Discogehüpfe“, antwortete Dwight: „Ich spreche von Walzer. Ich habe mal einen Kurs besucht, ein halbes Jahr lang.“  
„Ich hatte dich eigentlich nicht für den tanzenden Typ gehalten“, antwortete Claudette.  
„Der tanzende Typ?“, lacht Dwight: „Davon bin ich doch selbst meilenweit entfernt. Aber Spaß kann´s trotzdem machen. Komm, steh auf.“  
„Ich weiß nicht“, murmelte Claudette, doch sie setzte sich nicht zur Wehr, als Dwight sie in die Mitte des Wohnzimmers bugsierte. „Also, der Grundschritt sieht folgendermaßen aus.“  
„Oh Gott, ich kann das nicht“, flüsterte Claudette, doch Dwight fiel ihr ins Wort: „Natürlich kannst du das, der ist wirklich nicht schwer. Also…“ Er umfasste Claudette und legte seine rechte Hand auf ihren Rücken. Mit der Linken griff er nach ihrer Rechten und hob sie hoch, wobei er minimalen Druck ausübte, ganz so wie er es gelernt hatte. Dwight vernahm einen Duft, den er mittlerweile von tausenden anderen unterscheiden konnte und von dem er wusste, dass er einzig und allein Claudette gehörte. „Beim Grundschritt setzt die Dame zuerst ihren linken Fuß schräg nach hinten.  
Claudette versuchte den Instruktionen zu folgen, doch sie kam sich dabei ziemlich unbeholfen vor. Unsicher zog sie ihr linkes Bein zurück. „So?“  
„Ganz genau“, antwortete Dwight: „Gleichzeitig schreitet der Herr nach vorne. Danach ziehen beide das jeweils andere Bein nach, gefolgt von einem Schritt auf der Stelle.“  
„So? Nein warte…“  
„Du hast es fast“, sagte Dwight.  
„Jetzt aber. Oder?“  
„Ja, so in etwa stimmts.“  
„Und dann?“  
„Dann macht man das Ganze in die andere Richtung und dreht sich dabei“, erklärte Dwight und führte die Schritte aus, während Claudette versuchte, ihm zu folgen. Tapsend machte sie eine Bewegung und spürte plötzlich Dwights Zehen unter ihrer Sohle.  
„Shit, sorry“  
„Kein Problem“, antwortete Dwight: „Das passiert am Anfang. Nochmal“  
Wieder versuchte Claudette ihm zu folgen, doch sie war kaum im Stande mit dem zugegebenermaßen langsamen Tempo mitzuhalten.  
„Verdammt ist das schwer“, keuchte sie und Dwight entgegnete: „Aber du kannst es ja schon fast. Eine Sache noch: Normalerweise führt der Herr und die Dame folgt, nicht umgekehrt.“  
„Aber das mach ich doch.“  
„Nein, tust du nicht“, erwiderte Dwight: „Versuch dich ein bisschen zurückzulehnen. Auf diese Weise halte ich dein Gewicht und kann dich viel besser leiten. Keine Sorge, ich lass dich schon nicht fallen.“  
Claudette nickte und lehnte sich langsam nach hinten. Gerade als ihr Gleichgewichtssinn protestieren wollte, spürte sie Dwights Hand auf ihrem Rücken und mit neugewonnener Sicherheit gab sie die Kontrolle auf.  
„Gut, so geht’s gleich leichter.“  
Dwight zählte ein und wieder drehten sich die beiden ein Stück. Claudette tapste dabei immer noch unbeholfen umher und hielt den Blick auf ihre Beine gerichtet. Es ging alles so schnell, doch die ersten drei Schritte brachte sie halbwegs fehlerlos zusammen. Der vierte ging allerdings an die falsche Stelle und der Tanz brach zusammen.  
„Verdammt“, fluchte Claudette: „Ich kann das nicht.“  
„Im Gegenteil“, ermunterte sie Dwight und löste sich von ihr: „Jetzt hast du´s. Fehlt nur noch die Musik.“  
Er ging auf ein Radio zu und legte eine CD ein, während Claudette in der Mitte des Raumes stand und nervös versuchte, sich die Abfolge der Schritte zu verinnerlichen. Leise murmelnd schüttelte sie den Kopf, als ein Orchester die ersten Töne eines langsamen Walzers spielte. „Ich kann das nicht.“  
Dwight war bereits zurück und wieder nahmen sie die Grundhaltung ein. Im letzten Moment erinnerte Claudette sich daran, sich zurückzulehnen und ließ sich in Dwights Arm gleiten. Dann fing er auch schon mit dem ersten Schritt an und halb überrumpelt folgte sie ihm. Der vierte Schritt ging wieder daneben, doch Dwight zog sie einfach weiter, während sie sich langsam um die eigene Achse drehten. Claudette starrte angestrengt auf ihre Füße und nach der dritten Runde vollführte sie die Vierte Fehlerlos. Und dann die fünfte und die Sechste. Bei der siebten wagte sie es ihre Augen nach oben zu wenden und schaute Dwight direkt an, der ihren Blick lächelnd erwiderte. Claudette lächelte nervös zurück, doch sie spürte immer mehr, wie sich ihr Körper im Takt der Musik bewegte. Es war wie Klavierspielen, bemerkte die Kanadierin, man musste jede Spannung aufgeben und sich von den Klängen leiten lassen. Nach der zehnten Drehung schloss Claudette die Augen und gab sich ganz der Musik hin. Sie spürte Dwights Hand sicher auf ihrem Rücken und fühlte, wie er sie mit der Linken leitete. Ihr Atem ging immer schneller, als sie immer länger tanzten und sie konnte auch Dwight angestrengt keuchen hören. Was für ein Genuss!  
Erst als die Musiker ihre Kunst beendeten, hielten auch die beiden Tänzer inne. Erschöpft und von Emotionen belebt öffnete Claudette die Augen. Dwight schien es ähnlich zu gehen, denn auch er hatte ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Keiner der beiden sagte ein Wort. Sie schauten sich einfach nur an. Aufgewühlt. Euphorisch. Immer noch hielt er sie fest und sicher im Arm, als würde er sie nie wieder loslassen. Bis in alle Ewigkeit.  
„Bravo“, durchbrach ein piepsiges Stimmchen die Stille und schlagartig fuhren Claudette und Dwight auseinander. Ihre Blicke schnellten zur Eingangstür, die aus dem Wohnzimmer hinaus auf den Flur führte und entdeckten Feng, die vergnügt in die Hände klatschte. Dann schlug sie sich plötzlich die Hand auf den Mund.  
„Oh nein, habe ich jetzt etwas gestört? Oh nein, Leute, es tut mir leid. Sorry“  
„Ich dachte, du wolltest dich hinlegen“ sagte Dwight nervös, während Claudette verlegen zu Boden schaute.  
„Wollte ich auch“, beeilte sich Feng zu antworten: „Aber dann habe ich Musik gehört. Sorry, Leute, es tut mir leid. Ich wollte euch wirklich nicht stören.“  
„Schon gut“, winkte Dwight ab und schaute dann kurz zu Claudette. Anschließen fiel sein Blick auf die drei längst erkalteten Teetassen am auf dem Tisch: „Den Tee haben wir wohl vergessen.“  
„Das haben wir“, nickte Claudette und als Dwight wieder zu ihr hinschaute, bemerkte er, dass sie immer noch ein breites Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

Krachend traf Annas Axt die Machete des Fallenstellers, die dieser gerade noch rechtzeitig nach oben gerissen hatte. Die Jägerin gab keine Ruhe und holte sofort zum nächsten Schlag aus, doch dieses Mal war ihr Gegner vorbereitet. Als sich die Waffen erneut trafen, winkelte der Fallensteller seine Klinge im letzten Moment etwas an und leitete somit die brutale Energie von Annas Hieb zur Seite ab. Überrascht stürzte die Jägerin nach vorne und umgehend rammte der Fallensteller sein Knie in ihren Bauch. Doch sie ließ nicht nach und fing sich schneller, als Nea erwartet hatte. Wütend knurrend riss Anna ihre Axt herum und Evan konnte sich gerade noch mit einem Seitensprung aus ihrer Reichweite retten, sodass sich die beiden einige Meter voneinander getrennt wiederfanden.  
Anna bewegte sich sofort nach links und schob sich damit zwischen Nea und den Fallensteller. Es war klar, wenn er die Schwedin haben wollte, musste Evan zuerst an ihr vorbei und Anna war entschlossen zu kämpfen wie ein wildes Tier. Nea war ihre Freundin.  
Schwer atmend beobachtete der Fallensteller sie für einen Moment, bevor er wild brüllend zum Angriff überging. Anna warf sich ihm mit aller Kraft entgegen und die beiden Kontrahenten trafen sich in einer wilden Abfolge von Hieben, Tritten und Schlägen. Zuerst wich der Fallensteller Annas Axt aus, verpasst ihr dann einen Rückhandschlag, der jeden normalen Menschen wohl sofort zu Boden befördert hätte und schlug anschließend mit seiner Machete nach ihr, was Anna jedoch abwehrte, indem sie seinen Arm packte und von sich wegdrückte. Knurrend vollführte der Fallensteller einen Kinnhaken, doch Anna zog eilig den Kopf zurück, holte derweil bereits mit ihrer Axt aus und ließ sie blitzartig auf den Fallensteller zurasen. Evan sprang hastig nach hinten, ging jedoch gleich wieder zum Angriff über und zielte mit seiner Machete auf Annas Kopf. Der Hieb verfehlte sie nur um wenige Zentimeter.  
Nea verfolgte den Kampf der beiden Killer mit panischer Verzweiflung. Eilig zwängte sie ihre Finger zwischen die Kiefer der Bärenfalle und zog sie mit aller Kraft auseinander. Die Haut auf ihren Handflächen wurde von den spitzen Zähnen durchbohrt und aufgerissen, doch mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen wandte Nea all ihre Kraft auf. Sie musste freikommen. Sie musste Anna zur Seite stehen.  
Die Jägerin hatte sich derweil unter einem weiteren Hieb hinweggeduckt, befand sich nun jedoch viel zu nahe, um ihre Axt einsetzen zu können. Noch in der Tauchbewegung begriffen, packte sie mit der freien Hand eine ihrer Wurfäxte und benutzte sie als Nahkampfwaffe. Aus dem Hinterhalt zielte sie auf das Gesicht des Fallenstellers, der sich eilig nach hinten lehnte, sodass die Schneide der Axt über seine Maske schrammte und eine lange Kerbe hinterließ. Doch nun war Anna schutzlos. Mit aller Kraft rammte der Fallensteller seine Schulter gegen die Jägerin und beförderte sie mehrere Schritte von sich weg.  
Wieder versuchte Nea ihr Bein zu befreien und für einen kurzen Augenblick öffnete sich die Falle um wenige Millimeter. Doch Neas Kräfte schwanden und eine Sekunde später schnappten die Eisen wieder zu. Der Schmerz, der durch ihr Bein schoss, raubte der Schwedin die Sicht und ließ sie beinahe ohnmächtig werden. Unter Qualen schrie sie auf.  
Anna war derweil in die Knie gezwungen worden, doch die Jägerin wehrte zwei Attacken ab, bevor sie einem Tritt auswich und wieder auf die Beine kam. Der Fallensteller setzte sofort nach und trieb sie mehrere Schritte zurück. Anna erkannte seine Strategie und versuchte verzweifelt, zwischen ihm und Nea zu bleiben. Verzweifelt leistete sie wiederstand, als Evan einen Schritt nach vorne machte, doch es half nichts. Ein Treffer seiner Faust beförderte sie wieder einen Meter rückwärts.  
Nea schaute sich gelähmt vor Angst nach irgendetwas um, das sie verwenden konnte, um die Falle zu lösen. Sie konnte nichts entdecken. Panisch richtet die Schwedin ihren Blick kurz zurück auf Anna und versuchte dann wieder, sich aus der Falle zu befreien. Ihre geschundenen Hände brannten wie Feuer, doch der Schmerz in ihrem Bein überlagerte jede andere Empfindung.  
Evan hatte Anna derweil beinahe aus dem Weg geräumt und immer weiter trieb er sie von Nea weg. Ein brutaler Schlag öffnete Annas Deckung für einen Moment, gefolgt von einem Tritt gegen das Bein. Anna schrie auf und ging in die Knie. Ihre Axt umklammern, schlug sie nach dem Fallensteller, verfehlte und kassierte einen weiteren Tritt, dieses Mal mitten ins Gesicht. Stöhnend wurde sie nach hinten geschleudert, während ihre Axt weit außer Reichweite auf den Boden fiel. Verzweifelt stützte sich Anna auf dem Boden ab, riss die letzte Wurfaxt von ihrem Gürtel und fuhr herum, während sich der Fallensteller wütend über ihr aufbaute. In einem letzten Versuch bäumte sie sich auf und schickte das Geschoss auf sein Ziel zu.  
Grausam lachend wehrte der Fallensteller mit Leichtigkeit ab, bevor er sie an der Kehle packte und in die Luft hob. Anna schnappte gurgelnd nach Atem und riss panisch mit ihren Händen am muskelbepackten Arm des Fallenstellers. Vergeblich. Mit einem wütenden Brüllen schob er sie nach hinten, bis sie krachend gegen die Wand ihrer Hütte prallte. Mehrere Male riss Evan die Jägerin nach vorne, bevor er sie wieder gegen das massive Holz rammte, doch sie gab nicht auf. Tretend und um sich schlagend leistete sie Widerstand, bis Evans Faust mit aller Kraft in ihren Bauch krachte.  
Anna suchte hörbar und mit weit aufgerissenem Mund nach Luft, doch der eiserne Griff um ihre Kehle schnürte ihre Atemwege ab. Noch zwei weitere Male schlug Evan ihr brutal in die Magengegend, setzte anschließend mit dem Knie nach und schleuderte die Jägerin schlussendlich zu Boden. Seine Machete hatte er längst zur Seite geworfen, offenbar wollte er Anna mir seinen bloßen Fäusten erledigen.  
Die Jägerin drückte sich kraftlos vom Boden Weg und versuchte aufzustehen, doch im nächsten Moment wurde sie bereits vom Fuß des Fallenstellers in die Seite getroffen, was sie umgehen auf den Rücken beförderte. Evan legte sofort ein Knie auf ihre Brust und drückte sie unter Einsatz seines vollen Körpergewichts zu Boden. Anna wehrte sich, kratzte an seinem Bein und versuchte ihn zu fassen zu kriegen, doch ihre verzweifelten Versuche waren längst keine Bedrohung mehr. Blut rann unter ihrer Maske hervor und der Fallensteller lachte höhnisch.  
„Oh Anna, was hast du nur wieder angerichtet“, murmelte er: „Ich dachte, du hättest gelernt, aber wie ich sehe, bist du dazu nicht im Stande.“  
Die Faust des Fallenstellers traf sie mit voller Wucht im Gesicht.  
„Der Entitus ist fort, Missgeburt. Du gehörst jetzt mir und glaub mir, meine Maske ist das Letzte, was du sehen wirst.“  
Wieder traf seine Faust.  
„Ich werde dein wertloses Leben aus dir herausprügeln, hörst du mich? Scheiß auf Stahl, ich mach das mit meinen bloßen Händen.“  
Zum dritten Mal krachte die Faust in Annas Gesicht.  
„Aber warum sollten wir vorher nicht etwas Spaß haben?“  
Plötzlich waren die Hände des Fallenstellers nicht mehr damit beschäftig Annas Gesicht zu malträtieren, sondern rissen brutal an ihrem Sarafan. Die Jägerin wehrte sich, kratze, trat und schlug nach ihrem Peiniger, doch ihr Knurren war verstummt und hatte sich zu einem panischen Wimmern verringert. In kalter Angst versuchte sie, die Hände des Fallenstellers von ihrem Körper fernzuhalten. Sie hatte keine Chance.  
Nea riss mit aller Kraft an der Falle und biss die Zähne zusammen, als sich die Zacken abermals in ihre Handflächen bohrten. Keuchend weigerte sie sich, den Geschehnissen tatenlos zuzusehen. Sie durfte nicht. Sie konnte nicht.


	12. Aurora

„Nea!“  
Die Schwedin hob in panischer Angst den Kopf und hielt durch einen Vorhang an Tränen Ausschau nach der Ruferin. Der Schmerz in ihrem Bein vernebelte die Sicht und in kurzen Abständen wurde ihr immer wieder schwarz vor Augen. Nea sah eine Silhouette. Jemand stand dort im Eingang zu Annas Hütte, offenbar verletzt und mit vor Qualen gekrümmten Oberkörper. Die Personen hatte einen Arm um ihren Brustkorb geschlungen, während sie den anderen zu einem orangen Leuchten erhob. Im nächsten Moment flog ein schwarzer Gegenstand direkt auf die Schwedin zu und Nea musste alle Konzentration aufbringen, um das Objekt fangen zu können.  
Evan, der Sally ebenfalls gehört hatte, sah nun überrascht auf und blickte in Richtung seines in einer Falle gefangenen Opfers. Was er sah war der Lauf einer Pistole, der direkt auf ihn zielte. Krachend löste sich ein Schuss und die Maske des Fallenstellers wurde in zwei geteilt. Sein kahles Haupt explodierte in einem Regen aus Blut und Schädelsplitter, der sich auf Anna herniedergoss. Die Jägerin riss schützend die Arme nach oben, während der leblose Körper des Fallenstellers langsam nach hinten kippte. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fiel er auf die Erde und rührte sich nicht mehr. Stille kehrte ein, als der Schuss im Nebel verhallte.  
Stöhnend warf Nea die Waffe zur Seite, während Anna kraftlos hustend unter dem Leichnam es Fallenstellers hervorkroch. Sally schleppte sich derweil mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht langsam zur Schwedin herüber und ließ sich neben ihr ins Gras fallen. Wieder hob sie die Hand und ein oranges Leuchten brach zwischen ihren Fingern hervor. Die Bügel der Bärenfalle öffneten sich wenige Millimeter, doch schnappten augenblicklich wieder zu, als Sally beinahe zusammenbrach. Schwer atmend sammelte sie ihre Kräfte und versuchte es dann auf ein Neues, während Nea wimmernd ihr Bein umklammert hielt. Wieder öffnete sich das Tellereisen und die Zähne der grausam Falle wurden langsam aus Neas Fleisch herausgezogen. Mit verzerrtem Gesicht versuchte sie den Schmerz zu ignorieren. Sally hielt derweil ihre zitternde Hand möglichst ruhig und langsam schaffte sie es, die Bärenfalle weit genug zu öffnen, sodass Nea endlich ihr Bein herausziehen konnte.  
Erschöpft fiel die Schwedin auf den Rücken und blieb schwer atmend im Gras liegen. Ihre Hände umklammerten ihren schmerzenden Unterschenkel, der sich anfühlte, als hätte ihr jemand auf halber Höhe ein glühendes Eisen angelegt. Ein dumpfer Ton verriet Nea, dass sich Sally ebenfalls auf den Boden hatte fallenlassen. Mit einem Blick zur Seite bemerkte sie, dass die Krankenschwester offenbar das Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Aber sie war nicht tot. Sie lebte. Sie hatte Nea gerettet. Sie hatte Anna gerettet.  
Beim Gedanken an die Jägerin fuhr Neas Kopf herum und die Schwedin zwang sich, die Augen offenzuhalten. Mit zitternden Fingern wischte sie ihre Tränen weg und entdeckte Anna nur wenige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden. Sie hatte sich auf den Bauch gedreht und versuchte nun sich mit den Armen nach oben zu drücken. Unter Schmerzen kam sie auf alle viere und brach umgehend in einen blutenden Hustenanfall aus. Gleich darauf brach sie wieder zusammen und blieb kraftlos liegen, den Kopf nach unten gerichtet.  
Panik durchflutete Nea und verzweifelt versucht sie, auf die Beine zu kommen. Es wollte ihr nicht recht gelingen und die ersten beiden Male brach sie schmerzhaft zusammen. Die Verletzung durch die Bärenfalle hatte sie eine Menge Energie gekostet und wenn sie sich nicht bald verarztete, könnte sie ein baldiges Ende finden. Beim dritten Mal konnte sich Nea endlich aufrappeln und humpelte in einer halb kriechenden Bewegung, in der sie ihr malträtiertes Bein nachzog, auf die Jägerin zu. Dabei hinterließ sie eine rote Blutspur, die sich quer über die Wiese zog.  
„Anna“, stammelte Nea und ließ sich neben ihrer Freundin auf den Boden fallen. Mit aller Kraft zog sie an der Schulter der Jägerin und versuchte sie auf die Seite zu drehen, doch sie war schwer. Zu schwer. Anna durfte nicht tot sein. Sie konnte nicht tot sein. Nicht im Nebel. Nicht durch den Fallensteller. Nicht für Nea.  
Die Schwedin gab erschöpft auf und ließ ihren Blick am Körper der Jägerin entlanggleiten. Ihre Kleidung war vom Kampf halb zerrissen worden, Abschürfungen zeigten sich auf ihrer Haut und warmes Blut floss unter ihrer Maske hervor.  
Wieder legte Nea eine Hand unter die Schulter der Jägerin, während sie mit der anderen ihr eigenes Bein umklammerte. Stöhnen zog und zerrte sie und versuchte erneut die Killerin herumzudrehen. Dabei murmelte sie verzweifelt immer wieder ihren Namen.  
„Anna“, flüsterte Nea und Tränen fielen in die Wiese. Sie lehnte sich zurück und zerrte mit aller Kraft, dich die Jägerin rührte sich nicht. Aber sie wollte es nicht wahrhaben.  
„ANNA“, schrie die Schwedin und legte nun auch die zweite Hand unter ihre Schulter, geschüttelt von heftigen Schluchzern. „Anna… nein… steh auf, Anna… Anna…“  
Plötzlich fiel Nea auf den Boden, als sich die Jägerin mit einem Ruck umdrehte und auf die Ellbogen stützte. Suchend schaute sie sich um, bis sie die Schwedin direkt neben ihr im Gras hocken sah. Anna legte den Kopf schief und fragte: „Nea gut?“  
Die Schwedin sah sie für einen Moment sprachlos an. Anna war soeben beinahe getötet worden, hatte sich im Versuch, Nea zu verteidigen, dem Fallensteller entgegengeworfen und um ein Haar den höchsten Preis bezahlt. Evan hatte ihr Hiebe und Tritte verpasst, die wohl einen Ochsen umgebracht hätten. Er hatte sie zu Boden geworfen und hätte sich wohl im nächsten Moment an ihr vergangen. Nichtsdestotrotz lag sie nun da und wollte nur eines wissen: Ob es Nea gut ging.  
In Tränen ausbrechend warf sich die Schwedin der Jägerin um den Hals, was diese von einer leicht aufgebäumten Haltung wieder zurück auf den Bode beförderte. Dumpf fiel sie zurück auf den Rücken, während Nea kraftlos auf ihrer Brust landete. Die Schwedin spürte einen kräftigen Herzschlag und Annas Atem kitzelte sie hinter dem Ohr. Sie war nicht tot. Sie lebte. Sie lebte beide.  
„Zum Glück Bärenfalle freigekommen“; murmelte Anna nach einem Moment und Nea entgegnete: „Ich bin nicht selbst freigekommen. Sally… sie lebt, Anna, sie hat mich befreit.“  
„Sally nicht tot?“  
Nea schüttelte den Kopf und sagte: „Anna, wir müssen ihr helfen. Wir müssen…“  
Aber Anna hatte die Schwedin bereits abgeschüttelt, war unter Schmerzen aufgestanden und humpelte nun so gut sie konnte hinüber zu Sally, die sie leblos im Gras liegen entdeckt hatte. Nea versuchte ihr zu folgen, doch ihr Bein tat immer noch höllisch weh und jeder Schritt trieb tausend glühende Nadeln durch ihren Unterschenkel. Mit gequältem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete sie, wie sich Anna neben Sally hinkniete und behutsam eine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte. Vorsichtig drehte sie die Krankenschwester auf den Rücken, sodass sie ihr Gesicht sehen konnte. Es war immer noch von Blut verschmiert und mit zitternder Hand wischte Anna die rote Flüssigkeit beiseite, während Nea endlich neben ihr ankam.  
Sally schlug ihr Auge auf und schaute kurz umher, bevor sie Annas Hasenmaske entdeckte. Ein Lächeln fuhr über ihre Lippen, das die Jägerin erleichtert erwiderte und als sie versuchte sich aufzurichten, beeilte sich Anna ihr eine Stütze zu bieten. Stöhnend verfrachtete die Jägerin Sally in eine sitzende Position und sagte anschließend etwas auf Russisch.  
„Sie hat bereits gedacht, du wärst tot“; übersetzte Nea: „Aber sie ist froh, dass du lebst.“  
„So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht los“, erwiderte Sally und verzog ihr Gesicht, während sie sich unter Qualen den Arm und den Oberkörper schlang. „Verdammt, Evan hat mir den Brustkorb zertrümmert.“  
„Und nicht nur das“, kommentierte Nea besorgt: „Die Wunden an deinem Kopf… und als ich dich vorhin angefasst habe, warst du eiskalt. Eigentlich müsstest du…“  
„Ich habe einen spektralen Körper, Nea“, antwortete Sally: „Ich bin immer kalt und gar nicht so leicht kaputtzukriegen.“ Sie stöhnte auf. „Aber weh tuts trotzdem.“  
„Das kann ich mir vorstellen.“  
Sally konnte sich zu einem weiteren Lächeln durchringen, während Nea einen Blick auf die Leiche des Fallenstellers warf. Immer noch quoll Blut hervor und versickerte in der kalten Erde des Nebels, während der rechte Zeigefinger unkontrolliert zuckte. Der Anblick verpasste Nea eine Gänsehaut.  
„Sally, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst…“, flüsterte die Schwedin und schaute wieder zur Krankenschwester: „Und wenn Anna nicht gewesen wäre. Ihr… ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet. Ihr beide.“  
„Das ist das mindeste, was wir tun konnten, nachdem…“, antwortete Sally, aber sie wurde von Nea unterbrochen: „Nein, du verstehst nicht. Wenn ihr nicht gewesen wärt, dann wäre ich jetzt tot. Oder noch schlimmer.“ Nea schaute Sally in die Augen. „Ihr habt eure Leben für mich riskiert. Nicht nur für mich, auch für David und die anderen. Deine… Dein Schuld ist mehr als beglichen, Sally. Zumindest wenn du mich fragst.“  
Die Krankenschwester antwortete zunächst nichts, bevor sie anerkennend nickte. Nach einer kurzen Pause machte Anna schließlich eine Bemerkung und Nea sagte: „Das ist eine gute Frage.“ An Sally gewandt erklärte die Schwedin: „Sie will wissen, was wir jetzt tun. Und ich offen gestanden auch.“  
„Jetzt müssen wir Jake befreien“, antwortete Sally und Nea entgegnete: „Aber wir wissen noch nicht einmal wo er ist. Und von David haben wir auch keine Spur, ganz zu schweigen von Meg, Lisa und Philip.“  
„David ist in Sicherheit“, antwortete Sally.  
„Du hast David gefunden?“, fragte Nea erstaunt und ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen. Es war, als würde sich die Welt mit einem Schlag erhellen und ein Lichtschein durch die endlose Nacht brechen. Es war Hoffnung.  
„Philip hat ihn befreit“, erklärte Sally: „Aus den Klauen des Doktors. Er ist gerade auf der Suche nach Lisa und hat sie wahrscheinlich schon gefunden. Mit ein bisschen Glück ist David bereits zurück in der realen Welt.“  
„Oh David, Gott sei Dank, danke“, murmelte Nea: „Aber was ist mit Meg und Jake?“  
Sally schüttelte den Kopf: „Meg habe ich seit meiner Ankunft im Nebel nicht gesehen. Ich hoffe es geht ihr gut, aber ich kann es nicht sagen. Jake hingegen ist dort hinten im Keller eingesperrt.“ Sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Annas Behausung: „Evan hat ihn hinter einem Gitter festgehalten und wollte ihn als Köder benutzen. Er hat mich erwischt, bevor ich ihn befreien konnte.“  
„Jake ist da drin?“  
„Ja“  
Nea schaut zu Anna, die das Gespräch aufmerksam mitverfolgt hatte, obwohl sie natürlich nichts verstehen konnte. Die Schwedin richtete ein paar schnelle, russische Sätze an die Jägerin, die daraufhin beflissen nickend aufstand, ihre Axt holte und im Haus verschwand. Nea wandte sich derweil wieder Sally zu.  
„Komm, bringen wir dich ins Haus“, sagte die Schwedin und bot Sally eine Stütze, die diese danken annahm. Gemeinsam erhoben sie sich, beide unter Schmerzen stöhnend, und humpelten dann auf Annas Hütte zu. Im Inneren stolperten sie durch den großen Raum hinüber zum zentralen Tisch. Nea entdeckte eine Blutspur, die wohl von Sally stammte. Erschöpft ließen sie sich auf zwei Stühle fallen. Die Krankenschwester konnte sich kaum aufrecht halten und Nea hielt sie mit der rechten Hand fest, während sie sich nach Anna umschaute.  
In der Dunkelheit konnte sie die Silhouette der Jägerin in einer Ecke erkennen, wo sie gerade ihre Axt hoch über den Kopf hob. Krachend fuhr die Waffe nach unten und traf mit einer Wucht auf das Metallgitter, die einen Menschen wohl von oben nach unten gespalten hätte. Funken stoben umher, doch das Gitter hielt.  
Anna holte erneut aus und wieder fuhr die Axt nach unten, dieses Mal noch wilder und heftiger. Das Gitter hielt.  
Die Jägerin knurrte, packte die Axt mit beiden Händen und hob sie zum dritten Mal nach oben. Der folgende Hieb war der stärkste und brutalste, aber das Gitter hielt nach wie vor. Anna hatte kaum einen Kratzer hinterlassen. Frustriert schaute sie kurz zu Nea und Sally, bevor sie sich wieder der Absperrungen zuwandte. In mehreren schnellen Hieben schlug sie auf das Gitter ein und jedes Mal, wenn die Axt ihr Ziel traf, stieß Anna einen wütenden Schrei aus. Nach wenigen Sekunden war sie bereits völlig außer Atem und hielt mit zitternden Armen inne. Zornig versetzte sie dem Gitter einen Tritt. Dann blickte sie knurrend zu Nea  
„So wies ausschaut hat Evan ganze Arbeit geleistet“, kommentierte Sally schwach: „Vielleicht finden wir hier irgendwo etwas, das wir als Hebel…“  
„Was ist los?“, wollte Nea wissen, als die Krankenschwester mitten im Satz verstummt war. „Sally, ist alles in Ordnung?“  
„Pssst, es kommt jemand.“  
Nea schaute sofort zur Tür und dann zu Anna. Die Jägerin schein ebenfalls etwas gehört zu haben, denn sie hielt ihre Axt in einer defensiven Haltung, bereits sich zu verteidigen. Ihr Blick schoss aus einem der Fenster, doch hauptsächlich beobachtete sie den Eingang. Im nächsten Moment konnte auch Nea die Schritte hören, die draußen durch den Wald brachen und schnell näherzukommen schienen. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus.  
„Sally, was machen wir jetzt?“, fragte Nea flüsternd und mit vor Panik zitternder Stimme: „Wenn der Doktor uns findet… wir können uns nicht verteidigen.“  
„Wir müssen leise sein“; antwortete Sally und symbolisierte Anna mit über die Lippen gelegtem Zeigefinger, dass absolute Stille geboten war. Die Jägerin nickte und machte keinen Mucks mehr. Auch Nea versuche sich so leise wie möglich zu verhalten, doch ihr Bein tat höllisch weh und sie zitterte vor Angst am ganzen Körper.  
Unterdessen hatten sich die Schritte dem Haus genähert und wurden nun etwas leiser, da die Person den schmalen Streifen aus Gras zwischen Wald und Hütter erreicht hatten. Die Fußstapfen klangen schwer, es konnte sich niemals um Meg, Lisa oder David handeln. Auch nicht um Philip. Es war eindeutig einer der schwereren Killer: der Doktor.  
Die Schritte hatten nun scheinbar die Wand des Gebäudes erreicht und bewegten sich nach rechts auf die Eingangstür zu. In wenigen Sekunden würde der Killer das Haus betreten. Anna schaute schnell zu Sally und fixierte sich dann wieder in geduckter Position auf den Eingangsbereich. Sobald der Doktor um die Ecke kam, würde er ihre Axt zu schmecken bekommen.  
Nea schaute zu Anna. Die Jägerin zitterte und war immer noch überzogen mit Blutflecken und Dreck, der Kampf mit dem Fallensteller hatte sie stark mitgenommen. Noch konnte sie sich wehren, doch Nea fragte sich wie lange der Doktor wohl brauchen würde, um sie endgültig aller Widerstandsfähigkeit zu berauben. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit. Und auf Unterstützung durch die Schwedin oder die Krankenschwester konnte Anna kaum zählen, die beiden waren verletzt und entkräftet. Etwas bewegte sich in Neas Augenwinkel und ihr Blick schoss zur Gestalt, die in der Tür erschienen war.  
„Fuck“, flüsterte sie leise, als sich der Blick des Monsters direkt auf sie richtete. Nea war wie versteinert vor Angst und hielt panisch die Luft an. Ihr Blick haftete auf dem entstellten Gesicht des Killers, wurde aber bald von seiner bestialischen und grausamen Waffe angezogen: einer rostigen Kettensäge.  
„Max“, sagte Sally langsam und Nea konnte die Anspannung in ihrer Stimme hören. Sie streckte dem Hinterwäldler eine Hand entgegen. „Ganz ruhig, Max.“  
Es war nicht der Doktor, doch die Schwedin wusste nicht recht, ob sie damit Glück gehabt hatten. Von allen Killern war der Hinterwäldler wohl derjenige, vor dem sie am meisten Angst hatte. Egal wie schmerzhaft und grausam eine Bärenfalle war, seine rostige Kettensäge toppte alles und Nea betete zitternd, dass es Sally gelingen würde, ihn zu besänftigen.  
„Es ist alles in Ordnung, Max“, sagte Sally langsam, doch im nächsten Moment kam der Hinterwäldler bereits in den Raum gestürmt. Schnurgerade lief er auf Nea und die Krankenschwester zu, doch als die Schwedin einen spitzen Schrei ausstieß, bremste er abrupt ab. Knurrend schob sich Anna zwischen ihn und ihre Gefährtinnen, während Nea an ihr vorbeispähte. Anna hatte keine Chance gegen die Kettensäge, aber der Hinterwäldler machte keine Anstalten sie anzuwerfen. Stattdessen hob er wild gestikulierend die Arme und schien zu… lächeln?  
„Anna“, grunzte er, scheinbar überglücklich die Jägerin zu sehen: „Anna, Anna“  
Die Killerin verharrte in ihrer defensiven Haltung, legte aber verwirrt den Kopf schief, während der Hinterwäldler an ihr vorbei zur Krankenschwester schaute.  
„Sally“, rief er und machte einen Schritt nach vorne, wiederum offenbar überglücklich seine alte Kameradin zu treffen. „Sally“, grunzte er erneut, bevor er zu Nea schaute. Die Schwedin konnte ihn kaum ansehen, ohne in Schweiß aufzubrechen und sie musste all ihren Mut aufbringen, um den Blick zu erwidern. Doch seltsamerweise lag nichts Feindseliges, nichts Gehetztes in seinen Augen.  
„Sally“, grunzte er wieder und gestikulierte übermutig mit den Armen: „Sally, Anna, Sally“  
„Max?“, fragte Sally vorsichtig: „Was ist los?“  
Anna hatte mittlerweile ihre defensive Haltung etwas abgeschwächt und ihre Axt gesenkt, aber immer noch starrte sie den Hinterwäldler wachsam an.  
„Sally, Anna, Sally“, grunzte dieser, bevor er einen dritten Namen aussprach: „Meg“  
„Meg? Hat er Meg gesagt?“, wollte Nea wissen und Sorgen gesellten sich zu ihrer Panik. Was hatte der Bastard mit Meg gemacht?  
„Max“, sagte Sally langsam: „Hast du Meg gefunden?“  
Zu Neas Überraschung nickte der Hinterwäldler heftig, offenbar erfreut, dass man ihn verstanden hatte. „Meg, Lisa, Meg, Sally“  
„Und Lisa hast du auch getroffen?“  
Wieder nickte er.  
„Geht es ihnen gut?“, fragte Sally und legte eine Hand auf Annas Schulter, die das Zeichen verstand und etwas zur Seite. Allerdings nur so weit, dass sie immer noch rechtzeitig einschreiten konnte. Max schaute sie kurz an und nickte dann zum dritten Mal. Erleichtert atmete Sally auf und auch Nea fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Meg war in Ordnung. Es ging ihr gut.  
„Wo sind sie, Max?“, wollte Sally wissen und der Hinterwäldler stampfte mit einem Fuß auf den Boden, während er mit seinem Hammer nach draußen zeigte.  
„Sie haben sich versteckt?“  
Max schüttelte den Kopf und knurrte Megs Namen.  
„Sie kommen hier her?“  
Er nickte freudig.  
„Gott sei Dank“, murmelte Sally und sackte in sich zusammen, als die Spannung von ihr abfiel. Hoffnungsvoll warf sie Nea einen Blick zu und sagte: „Das Glück ist auf unserer Seite, Nea, wir sind hier bald raus.“  
Die Schwedin nickte und antwortete: „Aber vorher müssen wir Jake befreien und David und Philip finden.“  
„Du hast recht“, bestätigte Sally und schaute wieder zu Max, dessen Aufmerksamkeit gerade Anna galt. Die Jägerin hatte mittlerweile erkannt, dass der Hinterwäldler keine unmittelbare Gefahr darstellte, verhielt sich aber immer noch etwas argwöhnisch. Max hingegen schien ihr Vertrauen gewinnen zu wollen und humpelte vergnügt nickend zwei Schritte auf sie zu, während er ihren Namen grunzte. Seltsamerweise schien es Anna zu überzeugen, denn sie zeigte ihm ein Lächeln.  
Erst als Sally seinen Namen rief, wandte Max sich von der Jägerin ab und kam herüber zur Krankenschwester. Nea wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn der Killer auf Abstand geblieben wäre, doch leider konnte sie aufgrund ihres verletzten Beins nicht einfach aufstehen und zurückweichen. Unwillkürlich hielt die Schwedin den Atem an, als Max direkt vor ihr und Sally zum Stehen kam.  
„Max“, sagte die Krankenschwester: „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Siehst du dieses Gitter dort drüben?“  
Der Hinterwäldler drehte kurz den Kopf und nickte dann heftig.  
„Dieses Gitter muss weg. Kannst du das für uns tun?“  
Wieder nickte Max, dieses Mal mit einem freudigen Lallen und lief dann eifrig hinüber zu der Absperrung. Im Laufen griff er nach seiner Kettensäge und erweckte sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck zum Leben. Als die Maschine aufheulte, biss Nea die Zähne zusammen. Sie konnte das Geräusch kaum ertragen und hätte wohl eine Panikattacke erlitten, hätte Sally nicht beruhigend nach ihrem Arm gegriffen. Funkensprühend senkte sich die Kettensäge auf das Gitter und erzeugte ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen, sodass Anna und Nea gleichzeitig die Hände auf die Ohren pressten. Für das geschärfte Gehör der Jägerin musste der Lärm wohl die doppelte Folter sein, dachte die Schwedin. Im nächsten Moment verstummte das Geräusch auch schon wieder, da Max den ersten Eisenstab bereits durchtrennt hatte. Sogleich setzte das Kreischen erneut ein, als er sich am Zweiten zu schaffen machte. Es dauerte gerade mal eine Minute, bevor der Hinterwäldler mit dem Fuß ausholte und krachend gegen das Gitter stieß. Lärmend brach es nach unten weg, fiel in die Dunkelheit des Kellers und gab den Weg frei.  
„Wir sind durch“, bemerkte Nea und wandte ihren Blick von Max ab, nur um zu erkennen, dass Sally auf ihrem Platz vollkommen zusammengesackt war.  
„Sally?  
Keine Antwort  
„SALLY!“  
„Ja“, murmelte die Krankenschwester und schreckte hoch. Eilig hob sie den Kopf und orientierte sich kurz, bevor sie Neas besorgten Blick entdeckte. „Alles in Ordnung?“  
„Du bist gerade ohnmächtig geworden“, beschwerte sich die Schwedin: „Ich dachte schon… Mach das nie wieder!“  
„Ich versuch´s“, gab Sally mit einem zynischen Lächeln zurück und Nea entgegnete: „Wir sind durch. Der Weg ist frei.“  
Sally schaute an der Schwedin vorbei zu Max, der stolz über dem zerstörten Gitter stand. Er hatte seinen Auftrag mit Bravour erledigt.  
„Dann müssen wir Jake holen“, sagte Sally: „Hoffentlich ist er wirklich da unten und noch am Leben. Nea, könntest du Anna sagen, dass…“  
„Mach ich“, antwortete die Schwedin und wandte sich dann an die Jägerin. Diese hatten den Blick wachsam aus dem Fenster gerichtet und drehte sich überrascht um, als sie angesprochen wurde. Sobald Nea fertig erklärt hatte, ging sie sofort durch den Raum und verschwand im dunklen Keller. Max wollte ihr bereits folgen, doch Sally rief ihn zurück.  
„Max, bleib hier“, rief sie schwach: „Ich brauch dich hier.“  
Folgsam kam Max herübergehumpelt und baute sich erwartungsvoll vor Sally auf.  
„Du hast gesagt, Meg und Lisa wären auf dem Weg hier her?“, wollte die Krankenschwester wissen und der Hinterwäldler nickte sofort.  
„Sehr gut. Könntest du sie suchen gehen und hierherführen? Wir wollen schließlich nicht, dass sie sich im Wald verlaufen.“  
Max nickte beflissen und machte sich im nächsten Moment davon, durchquerte den Raum und lief hinaus in den Nebel. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden war er zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden und nicht mehr zu sehen.  
„Wäre es nicht schlauer gewesen, ihn hier zu behalten?“, fragte Nea nervös und schaute dem Hinterwäldler nach: „Er hätte uns verteidigen können.“  
„Wir haben Anna“, entgegnete Sally: „Und wenn wir Lisa verlieren, sitzen wir hier fest. Wir müssen sichergehen, dass sie uns findet, ganz zu schweigen von Meg. Wenn wir erst mal zusammen sind, haben wir´s so gut wie geschafft.“  
Nea nickte und schaute hinüber zu dem schwarzen Loch im Boden. Hoffentlich hatte Anna Jake bereits gefunden. Hoffentlich war er am Leben.

„Jedenfalls ist er aus dem Schneider“, sagte Dwight und nahm anschließend einen Schluck aus seinem Glas, bevor er fortfuhr: „Es wird zwar eine hässliche Narbe im Gesicht zurückbleiben, aber ansonsten wird er wieder ganz der Alte.“  
„Was für eine Erleichterung“, kommentierte Elizabeth und schaute zu Claudette: „Ich kenne den Dermatologen auf seiner Station, ein überaus kompetenter Mann. Sein Sohn ist einer meiner Schüler.“  
„David war ja vorher schon nicht der Schönste“, lachte Feng und versuchte etwas Witz in die Runde zu bringen, was ihr nur in Maßen gelang. Sie und Claudette saßen am Tisch der Fairfields, wo sie ein üppiges Abendmahl vorgesetzt bekommen hatten. Allerdings wollte es keinem der Überlebenden so recht schmecken und so stocherten sie lustlos auf ihren Tellern umher.  
„Er hat ja immer gesagt, es wäre ihm egal wie er aussieht“, bemerkte Dwight und Claudette hielt den Blick auf ihr Essen gerichtet. Feng wechselte nun das Thema und wandte sich an Elizabeth: „Ist nicht auch Philips Nichte eine deiner Schülerinnen? Sie heißt Jade, oder?“  
„Ja genau“, antwortete Dwights Mutter: „Sie hatte sogar heute eine Stunde bei mir.“  
„Wirklich? Ist sie eine gute Musikerin?“  
„Eine meiner besten, möchte ich sagen. Aber ihr könnt euch vielleicht vorstellen, dass wir heute nicht viel geübt haben. Sie wusste ja noch nicht, dass ihr Onkel wieder in Sicherheit war. Die Arme war ganz aufgelöst. Sie scheint ihn wirklich gern zu haben.“  
„Es ist sicher nicht leicht für sie“, pflichtete ihr Feng bei: „Ihn all die Jahre nicht gesehen zu haben und gerade als er wieder zurückkommt, muss er auch schon wieder weg.“  
„Aber jetzt ist er ja wieder da“, bemerkte Dwights Vater woraufhin Elizabeth antwortete: „Das schon, aber Nea und Meg sind immer noch nicht zurück. Ich will mir gar nicht vorstellen, was die armen Karlssons gerade durchmachen. Vielleicht hätten wir sie einladen sollen, James?“  
„Wahrscheinlich wollen sie allein sein“, sagte Dwights Vater knapp.  
Claudette hob den Kopf und schaute zu Dwight, der ihren Blick schnell erwiderte. Scheinbar gefiel es der Kanadierin gar nicht, dass andauern über Meg, Nea und den Nebel geredet wurde, allerdings war es im Moment schwer, andere interessante Themen zu finden. Glücklicherweise brachte Feng nun alle auf andere Gedanken: „Meine Eltern haben mich mal ein Jahr lang zum Cellounterricht gezwungen.“  
„Das ist aber nicht gut“, meine Elizabeth: „So schön Musik auch sein kann, meiner Meinung nach ist sie nicht etwas, das sich erzwingen lässt.“  
„Nun ja, es war auch eher dazu gedacht, um mich von meinem Computer zu trennen.“  
„Technikbegeistert?“, fragte Elizabeth und Feng nickte: „Schon immer.“  
„Hm, das hätte ich mir von einem Mädchen wie dir nicht erwartet. Interessant.“  
„Das sagen die Leute andauernd“, meinte Feng und griff nach ihrem Glas: „Aber ich muss zugeben, die Welt des Internets und der Videospiele wird ja auch zu einem Großteil von Männern dominiert.“  
„Videospiele“, grunzte James mit einem Blick zu seinem Sohn: „Ist das nicht etwas für Jungs?“  
„Jetzt lass sie doch“, tadelte ihn seine Frau, während Feng den Kopf schüttelte und sagte: „Eigentlich nicht. Wenn man will, ist man im Internet nahezu immer anonym unterwegs. Niemand weiß, wer man ist. Außerdem haben mich meine Teamkollegen sehr gut aufgenommen. Besser als alle anderen, die ich bis dahin kennen gelernt hatte.“  
„Du warst in einem dieser Teams?“, fragte Elizabeth erstaunt: „Ich habe ja gehört, dass es da so große Turnieren geben soll. Wie nennt man das noch gleich?“  
„E-Sport“, antwortete Feng: „Wir nannten uns die Lazerbears. Rückblickend ist es ein eher drolliger Name, aber damals waren wir wirklich stolz auf uns. Wir haben uns auch einigermaßen gut geschlagen. Zumindest am Anfang.“  
„Was ist passiert?“  
„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Feng und Claudette wusste, dass die Asiatin nicht ganz die Wahrheit sagte: „Irgendwie ist mit der Zeit alles auseinandergebrochen.“  
„Schade“, kommentierte Elizabeth: „Ich finde diese ganzen neuartigen Trends ja unglaublich spannend, nicht wahr, James?“  
Dwights Vater grunzte nur.  
„Leider sind Computer und ich auf dem Kriegspfad miteinander. Glaubt mir, ich brauch eins dieser Geräte nur anzusehen und schon ploppen so nervige Fehlermeldungen auf. Wahrscheinlich bin ich einfach zu alt.“  
Elizabeth seufzte gekünstelt und das Gespräch zog sich noch ein e Weile hin, bevor es schließlich versiegte. Als Dwights Mutter aufstand, um den Tisch abzuräumen, machte Claudette bereits Anstalten ihr zu Hilfe zu eilen, aber wie immer wurde es ihr nicht erlaubt.  
„Ihr drei seht so müde aus, ihr legt euch am besten hin“, sagte Dwights Mutter und schickte sie damit ins Bett. Auch wenn sie es nicht gern zugab, so leistete Claudette ihr doch liebend gern folge. Sie war wirklich hundemüde, das ständige Sorgenmachen zehrte an ihren Kräften, auch wenn sie eigentlich nichts anderes tat, als zu warten. Erschöpft schleppten sie sich hinter Feng und Dwight die Treppe nach oben und putzte sich im Badezimmer unaufmerksam die Zähne. Claudettes Gedanken wanderten schon wieder in den Nebel und wie bereits die unzähligen Male vorher, konnte sie es kaum verhindern. Mehr zufällig als gewollt fiel ihr Blick in den Spiegel. Eine Kanadierin dunkler Hautfarbe starrte ihr angespannt entgegen, die Haare unordentlich zurückgebunden und die Stirn in unschöne Sorgenfalten gelegt.  
Claudette Morel hatte schon immer so ausgesehen. So langweilig, so uninteressant, so furchtbar gewöhnlich. Niemals hatte sie aus der Menge herausgestochen, hatte sich irgendwie auffällig verhalten oder irgendwie das Aufsehen der Leute erregt. Die einzige Berühmtheit, die sie in ihrer alten Schule erlangt hatte, war der Titel jenes Mädchens gewesen, das man in eine schmutzige Pfütze stoßen konnte, wenn man gerade schlechte Laune hatte. Und selbst dann war sie manchmal noch unsichtbar geblieben. Genau wie jetzt auch. Wieder war sie es, die nichts unternahm, die nichts tat, die herumsaß und abwartete, in der Hoffnung, dass sich etwas ändern würde.  
„Gute Nacht“, wünschte Dwight im Vorbeigehen und schoss ihr einen besorgten Blick zu, bevor er in seinem Zimmer verschwand. Claudette sah ihm kurz nach und gerade als er die Tür schließen wollte, rief sie: „Warte“  
„Ja?“, fragte Dwight und schaute sie überrascht an, als sie zu ihm hinging. Unsicher stand sie vor ihm und wusste nicht recht, was sie eigentlich von ihm wollte.  
„Ist Feng schon im Zimmer?“, wollte sie nervös wissen und schaute über die Schulter.  
„Ja, sie ist gerade eben reingegangen. Warum?“  
Claudette antwortete nicht. Stattdessen stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte Dwight hastig einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Es war eine zarte Berührung, nur ganz leicht und sie war schneller vorbei als der sanfte Schlag eines Schmetterlingsflügels. Trotzdem dauerte sie eine gefühlte Ewigkeit.  
„Gute Nacht“, flüsterte Claudette, drehte sich um und verschwand im Gästezimmer, bevor Dwight etwas sagen konnte.

Meg stolperte durch den dunklen Wald und konzentrierte sich auf den Boden zu ihren Füßen. Sie konnte kaum etwas erkennen, der Mond brach nur an vereinzelten Stellen durchs Geäst und die Finsternis war nahezu undurchdringlich. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen hielt die Athletin ihre rechte Hand auf die linke Schulter gepresst und übte Druck auf den losen Verband aus. Längst waren ihre Finger von Blut benetzt worden, doch es war nicht so schlimm, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussah. Meg würde die Verletzung überstehen, unter der Voraussetzung, dass sie sich keine weiteren zuzog. Und höllisch weh tat es natürlich trotzdem.  
Sie hob fluchend den Kopf und entdeckte den unförmigen Rücken der Hexe wenige Meter vor ihr. Die Killerin war kaum zu erkennen und hätte sie sich nicht bewegt, hätte Meg sie in der Dunkelheit wohl glatt übersehen. Zum Glück hatte Lisa die Führung übernommen und ging mit ihren scharfen Augen voraus. Meg brauchte ihr nur zu folgen.  
Wieder stieg ihr ein saurer Geschmack nach Metall in den Mund. Es war das elektrische Feld des Doktors, der ebenfalls durch den Wald streifte und nach seinen Opfern suchte. Sie hatten es zum ersten Mal gespürt, kurz nachdem sie Max in Richtung des Pistolenschusses losgeschickt hatten und seitdem war es immer wieder aufgetaucht. Glücklicherweise war der Doktor stets auf Abstand geblieben und sein Feld war nie stärker als ein Windhauch geworden. Trotzdem verfluchte Meg die Entscheidung, den Hinterwäldler davonzuschicken. Natürlich vertraute sie Lisa, aber die Hexe würde es niemals allein mit dem Doktor aufnehmen können und von Meg selbst konnte sie auch keine große Hilfe erwarten. Das einzige, was sie daher tun konnten war, sich möglichst still fortzubewegen und darauf zu setzen, dass der Doktor ihnen nicht über den Weg laufen würde.  
Megs Gedanken wanderten von Carter zu Nea und sie hoffte, dass es ihrer Freundin gut ging. Die beiden Schüsse konnten nur von ihr ausgegangen sein, sonst besaß im Nebel niemand eine Feuerwaffe. Die Athletin wusste nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, dass zweimal geschossen worden war und auch noch in so langem Abstand. In Megs Kopf erschienen Bilder von Nea, die tot und blutüberströmt auf dem Boden lag, die Glieder unnatürlich verdreht von sich gestreckt. Der nächste Gedanke zeigte die Schwedin an einem Haken und unter ihr die grinsende Visage des Fallenstellers. Bitte nicht, betete Meg und versuchte, die Sorgen zurück zu kämpfen. Es wollte ihr kaum gelingen.  
„Scht“, machte Lisa flüsternd und blieb stehen. In die Hocke gehend zeigte sie nach rechts und Meg folgte ihrem Blick. In der Ferne konnte sie einen weißen Doktormantel im Mondlicht aufblitzen sehen, als er zwischen zwei Bäumen vorbeihuschte. Im nächsten Moment war Carter auch schon wieder verschwunden, nur sein elektrisches Feld verseuchte nach wie vor die Luft. Die Athletin nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und drängte ihre Angst zurück. Der Doktor war zwar in der Nähe, aber er hatte sie nicht entdeckt. Mit Sicherheit suchte er ebenfalls nach der Quelle des Pistolenschusses und so wie es ausschaute, würde er wohl vor ihnen ankommen. Meg konnte nur hoffen, dass Max Nea bereits gefunden und in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Wahrscheinlich würde er ihr dabei einen höllischen Schrecken eingejagt haben, aber das war allemal besser als in den Klauen des Doktors zu enden.  
„Wir müssen weiter“, flüsterte Meg energisch, doch die Hexe hob die Hand. Sie schaute sich um und antwortete dann: „Der Mistkerl ist immer noch in der Nähe. Lisa kann ihn spüren, oh ja. Er darf uns nicht entdecken.“  
In diesem Punkt konnte Meg der Killerin nur zustimmen, doch gleichzeitig spürte sie, wie sich Carters teuflische Elektrizität langsam in ihre Gedanken schlich und ihren Verstand bearbeitete. Sie hatte es bereits in den Jagden erlebt und wusste, dass sie ihren Standort preisgeben würde, sollte sie dem elektrischen Feld noch länger ausgesetzt sein.  
„Wir können nicht hierbleiben“, drängte Meg und presste die rechte Hand immer fester auf ihre Wunde: „Wir müssen weg von ihm. Sonst findet er uns, Lisa, glaub mir.“  
„Der Rotzlöffel haut schon von selbst ab“, gab die Hexe zurück und warf einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter zu Meg: „Halt den Kopf unten.“  
Meg nickte und versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren, die das elektrische Feld in ihrer Wunde verursachte. Es war, als wären tausende winziger Kabel in ihre Schulter gelegt und unter immer stärkeren Strom gesetzt worden. Zudem begann sich ihr Blickfeld langsam einzuschränken. Statisches Rauschen verdeckte ihre Sicht und in den Augenwinkeln schien sie immer wieder den Schatten des Doktors zu erkennen. Natürlich wusste Meg, dass er nicht da war, dass es nur einer seiner Tricks war, doch sie wusste auch, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatte. Verzweifelt presste sie die Hände gegen den Kopf und versuchte sich mit geschlossenen Augen dem Einfluss des Doktors zu entziehen. Der Schmerz in ihrer Verletzung wurde immer stärker und in ihren Ohren konnte sie ein elektrisches Knistern hören. Meg biss die Zähne zusammen. Sie musste schleunigst weg von hier, sonst würde sie dem Doktor nicht mehr entrinnen können. Ein Stöhnen entfuhr ihren Lippen, doch dann wurde das Feld mit einem Mal schwächer und war nach wenigen Sekunden komplett verschwunden. Carter war fort.  
Schwer atmend öffnete Meg die Augen und presste wieder eine zitternde Hand auf ihre Wunde. Als sie sich erhob, um weiterzugehen, wollten ihre Beine sie kaum tragen und erst nach einigen Schritten hatte sie wieder ein einigermaßen sicheres Gefühl.  
„Ich hasse den Bastard“, murmelte Meg und stieg keuchend über eine hervorstehende Wurzel. Lisa, die bereits etwas voraus war, kicherte verstohlen und stimmte ihr nickend zu. Gerade als sie etwas sagen wollte, kehrte das elektrische Feld mit voller Wucht zurück. Beinahe wäre Meg gestürzt, hätte sie sich nicht im letzten Moment an einem Baum festhalten können.  
Mit verkrampften Gliedern kniete sie sich auf den Boden und presste die Hände vors Gesicht. Sie wollte sich dem Doktor verschließen, im keinen Einlass in ihren Kopf gewähren. Ihr Verstand gehörte ihr, ihre Gedanken gehörten ihr. Meg zitterte am ganzen Körper. Er durfte sie nicht brechen. Sie durfte sich nicht brechen lassen. Sie musste sich ihm wiedersetzen. Es half alles nichts. Benommen hörte sie ihren eigenen langgezogenen Schrei.

Jake erwachte aus einem seiner unzähligen Delirien, die er in den letzten Tagen durchlitten hatte. In der Dunkelheit des eisigen Kellers konnte er kaum etwas sehen und es kam ihm so vor, als wäre er bereits seit Jahren in den grausamen Tiefen des Nebels gefangen. Sein Körper war völlig zerschunden, sein Gesicht von Wunden entstellt. Er hatte Blut verloren und seine Gedanken wollten keinen klaren Bahnen folgen. Der Fallensteller hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Jake zu benebelt war, um an eine Flucht zu denken.  
Nicht, dass er irgendeine Chance gehabt hätte, sich aus den Ketten zu befreien, mit denen er an einen der vier Haken gefesselt worden war. Seine Arme spürte er schon lange nicht mehr und sein Rücken hatte einen Krampf nach dem anderen erlitten. Mit hängende Kopf versuchte er die Welt um sich herum wahrzunehmen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass er irgendetwas gehört hatte. Etwas Lautes. Etwas, das von oben kam.  
Aber er hatte sich schon so oft getäuscht. Immer wieder hatte er Personen in der Finsternis gesehen und Stimmen gehört. Da war Ace gewesen, David und Meg, wie sie irgendetwas sagten, doch er konnte nichts verstehen. Auch seine Mutter hatte ihn als verzerrte Gestalt besucht, hatte versucht ihn zu berühren, doch gerade als Jake ihre Hand auf seiner Wange gespürt hätte, war sie wieder verschwunden. Sie waren nichts weiter als Halluzinationen. Fieberträume.  
Ein Schatten schob sich in sein Blickfeld, doch Jake schenkte ihm keine Beachtung. Warum auch? Er war ohnehin verloren und wenn der Fallensteller endlich gekommen war, um ihm ein Ende zu setzen, dann würde er dies nur begrüßen. Wenn es nicht der Fallensteller war, dann war es ein weiteres Gespenst seines Verstandes und von diesen hatte Jake bereits so viele gesehen, dass es die Energie nicht wert war, den Kopf zu drehen.  
Lautlos schob sich der Schatten von der Treppe herüber und bewegte sich langsam durch den dunklen Keller. Jake konnte seinen eigenen Puls in seinen Ohren hören, der alles andere übertönte. Allerdings gab es auch nicht viel zu hören. Vielleicht war er ja auch bereits tot und wusste es nur noch nicht. Es war scher zu sagen, wenn man sich regungslos in völliger Dunkelheit befand.  
Etwas bewegte sich in der Finsternis direkt vor ihm und wie aus Reflex hob Jake nun doch den Kopf. Sein Blick fiel auf einen weißen Hasen, der ihn mit schwarzen, neugierigen Augen anstarrte. Die Ohren hatte das Kaninchen steil nach oben gestreckt, ganz so als ob es nach Räubern lauschen würde. Und nun saß es da, direkt vor ihm und schaute ihn an. Jake ließ den Kopf wieder fallen und schloss die Augen. Wahrscheinlich war sein Verstand endgültig den Bach runtergegangen.  
Irgendetwas zitterte. Es war der Pfahl, an den er sich gelehnt hatte. Oder war er es selbst? Schwer zu sagen, wenn einem der ganze Körper wehtat und alle anderen Sinneseindrücke von Schmerzen überdeckt wurden. Dann geschah irgendetwas mit seinen Armen und das nächste, was Jake bemerkte, war der Boden, der sich entfernte und die vier Haken, die in der Dunkelheit verschwanden. Es war als würde er schweben. Die Treppe hinauf.  
„Sie hat ihn“, keuchte Nea und beobachtete Anna, die gerade eben in dem dunklen Loch erschienen war. Über der Schulter trug sie einen leblosen Körper und die Schwedin erkannte sofort schwarze Haare und eine dunkelgrüne Jacke. Jake war offenbar schwer angekettet gewesen, denn Nea hatte die Jägerin mehrmals mit ihrer Axt auf etwas Metallenes einschlagen gehört, bevor das Rasseln zu Boden fallender Ketten ertönt war. Keuchend trug Anna den Überlebenden herüber und legte ihn vorsichtig auf den Tisch, an dem Sally und Nea erschöpft Platz genommen hatten.  
„Oh mein Gott“, keucht Nea, als ihr Blick auf Jakes Körper fiel. Er war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Zahllose blaue Flecken, Prellungen und Schnitte entstellten sein Gesicht bis zur Unkenntlichkeit. Sein linker Arm schien ausgekugelt zu sein und an Jakes rechtem Bein entdeckte Nea eine schmutzige Wunde, die nur von einer Bärenfalle stammen konnte.  
„Er sieht gar nicht gut aus“, kommentierte Sally und suchte nach einem Puls: „Aber er lebt. Wir müssen ihn schnellstens hier rausbringen.“  
„Lisa, wo bist du?“, murmelte Nea und schaute hilflos zur Tür. Anna hatte sich derweil etwas hinter Sally postiert und beobachtete Jake mit neugierigem Blick. Offenbar erkannte sie ihn, doch sie wusste wohl nicht so recht, wie sie mit ihm umgehen sollte. Bisher hatte sie Jake schließlich nur als Beute erlebt, die ihr furchtbare Schmerzen verursachen konnte, sollte sie ihr entkommen. Aber diese Zeiten waren jetzt vorbei.  
„Können wir nicht etwas für ihn tun?“, fragte Nea verzweifelt und schaute fragend zu Sally, die nur den Kopf schüttelte: „Wir müssen ihn zu einem Arzt bringen. Ich kann ihn nicht versorgen, wir haben keine Medikamente, kein… Was war das?“  
„Was?“, fragte Nea nervös und schaute kurz zu Anna, die ebenfalls den Blick hinaus in den Wald gewendet hatte: „Was ist los?“  
„Ich glaube…“, murmelte Sally: „Verdammt… Meg!“

Eilig lief Lisa zu Meg und presste eine Pranke auf ihren Mund, doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Athletin war dem widerwärtigen Einfluss des Doktors zum Opfer gefallen und hatte ihre Position preisgegeben. Sofort wuchs die Intensität des elektrischen Felds und Meg ging schwer atmend zu Boden. Keuchend lag sie auf allen vieren, bevor sie von der Hexe hastig nach oben gezogen wurde.  
„Lauf“, krächzte Lisa: „Schnell! Lisa lenkt ihn ab.“  
„Wenn er dich kriegt…“  
„Lisa kommt schon klar“, rief die Hexe und gab Meg einen Stoß, der sie nach vorne beförderte. Die Überlebende hatte kaum Zeit zu überlegen, denn das elektrische Feld war bereits gefährlich stark geworden. Als sie in gar nicht allzu großer Ferne einen Zweig brechen hörte, nahm sie die Beine in die Hand und rannte davon. Sie folgte der Richtung, in der sie den Pistolenschuss gehört und in die sie Max losgeschickt hatten. Hoffentlich würde Meg den Hinterwäldler bald finden, er war wohl der einzige, der sie vor dem Doktor würde bewahren können.  
Lisa hielt derweil nach Carter Ausschau und rannte ihm etwas entgegen. In Gedanken plante sie bereits einen Fluchtweg und eilig schaute sie sich nach Bäumen um, die sie mit Leichtigkeit würde erklimmen können. Etwas brach durchs Unterholz und ein Rabe flog auf, sodass Lisa den Kopf drehte und nach dem Verursacher des Geräusches suchte. Sie konnte den Doktor nicht entdecken, auch wenn die Stärke seines elektrischen Feldes indizierte, dass er gefährlich nahe sein musste.  
Dann sah sie ihn. In einiger Entfernung rannte er zwischen zwei Bäumen hindurch und sprang mit fliegendem Mantel über eine Wurzel. In den verkohlten Händen hielt Carter seinen eisernen Stock und mit Schrecken erkannte Lisa, dass sein Blick auf direkt auf Meg gerichtet war, die gerade hinter einer Tanne verschwand. Aber die Hexe war zu weit entfernt, um eingreifen zu können. Hilflos sah sie zu, wie der Doktor mit verrückter Entschlossenheit die Verfolgung aufnahm und in Windeseile den Weg zurücklegte, den die Athletin gerade eben entlanggelaufen war.  
Meg tat derweil, was sie am besten konnte und rannte durch den Wald. Sie hörte nichts außer ihre Puls und dem elektrischen Feld des Doktors. Ihre Beine waren schwach und jeder Schritt schmerzte. Megs Muskeln protestierten, sie waren erschöpft und brauchten Ruhe, doch sie musste weiter. Sie konnte sich keine Pause gönnen. Wenn Carter sie erwischte, war es aus mit ihr. Zum Glück hatte sich Lisa dazu entschlossen, ihn abzulenken und Meg hoffte, dass es ihr ebenfalls gelingen würde, dem Doktor zu entwischen.  
Sie war einen schnellen Blick über die Schulter und was sie sah, ließ ihren Atem stocken. Dort in der Ferne entdeckte sie die sadistisch grinsende Visage des Doktors, dessen glühende Augen direkt auf sie gerichtet waren. Mit unmenschlicher Kraft sprintete er ihr hinterher und brach dabei durch das Unterholz als wären es Grashalme. Meg schaute wieder nach vorne und panische Angst beflügelte ihren Schritt. Die Wunde in ihrer Schulter brannte höllisch und sie fühlte sich, als würde ihr Arm jeden Moment abgetrennt werden, doch es war nichts im Vergleich zu der schieren Angst, die der Doktor in ihr auslöste. Meg rannte so schnell sie konnte.  
Hastig duckte sie sich unter einem Ast hindurch und wäre beinahe über einen Stein gestolpert. Sie konnte sich gerade noch fangen und lief weiter, während ihre Zehen schmerzhaft zu Pochen begannen. Angst, Schmerz und Verzweiflung trieben ihr Tränen in die Augen und der Wald vor ihr verschwand hinter einem engen Tunnelblick. Sie konnte kaum sehen, wohin sie ihre Beine trugen. Ihre Gedanken versanken in einem Ozean aus purer Furcht und sie konnte an nichts anderes denken als an blinde Flucht.  
Nach einigen Momenten, die ihre wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, warf sie einen weiteren Blick über die Schulter, der ihr zeigte, dass der Doktor um mehrere Meter aufgeholt hatte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Jagd zu Ende war und schluchzend kämpfte sich Meg weiter. Unter keinen Umständen wolle sie in seine Hände fallen. Sie wollte nicht sterben. Sie hatte es Claudette versprochen.  
Den Blick auf den Boden gerichtete preschte sie davon und erst nach einem Moment fiel ihr auf, dass der Waldboden einer ebenen Wiese gewichen war. Eilig hob sie den Kopf, doch bevor sie abbremsen konnte, prallte die Athletin gegen ein Hindernis. Es war weich, elastisch, doch es gab nicht nach und Meg wurde zurück auf den Boden geschleudert. Für einen Sekundenbruchteil wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen und panisch versuchte sie ihre Sicht zurückzuerlangen. Eilig blickte sie nach oben und entdeckte eine hochaufragende Person, bewaffnete mit einer Axt und das Gesicht hinter einer Hasenmaske verborgen.  
„Anna“, rief Meg und wollte vor Erleichterung fast weinen, doch sofort drängte sich die drohende Gefahr zurück in ihre Gedanken. Hastig versuchte sie sich aufzurappeln, was ihr erst gelang als die Jägerin ihre Schulter packte und sie auf die Beine zog.  
„Anna“, rief Meg und brachte es kaum fertig ein Wort hervorzubringen: „Anna… er… er kommt… der Doktor… da.“  
Sie zeigte panisch zurück in den Wald, doch der Blick der Jägerin war bereits an ihr vorbeigeschossen und ruhte aus etwas, das hinter Meg lag. Hastig drehte sich die Athletin um und entdeckte Carter, der schwer atmend am Waldrand stehengeblieben war. Der Stock zitterte in seinen Händen und knisternden Blitze entluden sich in seiner Umgebung. Im nächsten Moment wurde Meg auch schon von der Jägerin nach hinten gezogen, die sich schützend vor sie stellte. Erst jetzt bemerkte Meg, dass Anna blutüberströmt und offenbar verletzt war, denn ihre Haltung war lange nicht so aufrecht und bedrohlich wie sonst immer.  
„Meg“, flüsterte eine Stimme und die Athletin richtete den Blick zur Seite. Im Eingang zu einer großen Holzhütte erkannte sie Sally, die mit entblößtem Kopf und vor Schmerzen gekrümmt die Hand zu ihr hinstreckte. „Komm hier her.“  
Meg ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und stolperte hinüber zu Sally, die sich jedoch an ihr vorbeischob und hinaus auf die Wiese trat. Unter höchster Anstrengung stellte sich die Krankenschwester neben Anna und richtete ihren Blick auf den Doktor, der die Szene wütend beobachtete.  
„Herman“, rief sie, woraufhin Carter seine linke Hand nach oben riss und mit elektrischer Energie auflud.  
„Halte mich nicht zum Narren, Sally“, brüllte der Doktor und machte einen Schritt nach vorne: „Gib mir die Schlampe, oder ich bring euch alle um. Ich schwöre euch…“  
Anna begann zu knurren und Sally konnte sich kaum auf den Beinen halten. Es war sinnlos zu verhandeln, doch sie musste es versuchen. Carter war gefährlich, er war stark und wütend und Anna war die einzige, die ihm die Stirn bieten konnte. Unglücklicherweise war die Jägerin von ihrem letzten Kampf derart mitgenommen, dass sie wohl kaum eine Chance hatte.  
„Herman“, rief Sally erneut: „Ich bitte dich, hör mir zu. Wir…“  
„Warum sollte ich dir zuhören?“, brüllte Carter und spuckte aus, während er immer noch knisternde Elektrizität in seiner Hand speicherte: „Ich werde nicht nochmal fragen. Rück die Göre raus.“  
„Du wirst sie umbringen“, stelle Sally fest: „Oder Schlimmeres. Das kann ich nicht zulassen.“  
„Was interessiert es dich, was ich mit ihr mache?“, fragte Carter wütend und machte einen weitern Schritt nach vorne, sodass er auf halb Weg zwischen Wald und Hütte stand. Er hatte wahrscheinlich bereits bemerkt, dass Anna nicht auf der Höhe ihrer Kräfte war und würde wohl jeden Moment angreifen. Meg blickte panisch von der Jägerin zum Doktor und wieder zurück. Aber sie konnte nichts tun, als hilflos zuzuschauen.  
Ein Ast brach hinter Carter und alle Blicke wandten sich der Hexe zu, die aus dem Wald geschossen kam. Sie blieb einige Meter hinter dem Doktor stehen und für eine Sekunde sagte keiner ein Wort. Carters Blick schoss zwischen ihr und Anna hin und her. Dann blickte er zu Sally und anschließend wieder zu Lisa.  
„Herman“, sagte Sally flehend, doch dann ging alles rasend schnell. Der Doktor fuhr herum und entlud die Elektrizität in seiner Hand in Richtung der Hexe. Lisa wurde mit voller Wucht getroffen und ging zu Boden, doch noch bevor sie aufschlug, war Carter bereits in Annas Richtung davongestürmt. Mit hoch erhobenem Stock kam er auf die Jägerin zugeflogen. Meg trat bei dem Anblick reflexartig einen Schritt zurück und stolperte panisch, wodurch sie erneut auf dem Boden landete. Im Fallen begriffen konnte sie sehen, wie Sally zur Seite sprang und Anna ihre Axt nach oben riss, um den Hieb des Doktors zu parieren. Dann prallte sie auf den Boden auf und die Luft wurde ihr aus den Lungen gepresst. Eilig hob sie den Kopf und versuchte aufzustehen, während die sich Jägerin dem Doktor entgegenstellte.  
Anna kämpfte mit aller Kraft, doch sie hatte keine Aussichten auf Erfolg. Beinahe lachend packte der Doktor ihre Axt am Schaft, nachdem sie zweimal nach ihm geschlagen hatte. Mit einem Ruck zog er die Waffe nach hinten und brachte Anna aus dem Gleichgewicht. Die Jägerin fiel nach vorne und Carter rammte sein Knie in ihren Magen, bevor er seinen Stock auf ihren Rücken krachen lies. Gerade als er zum finalen Schlag ausholen wollte, gellte ein langgezogenes Krächzen durch die Luft und Sally erschien wie aus dem Nichts zwischen ihm und der Jägerin. Sie hatte die Hand nach oben gehoben und konnte seinen Schlag abblocken, bevor er ihn richtig ausgeführt hatte. Mit wütendem Knurren schlug Carter ihre Hand zur Seite und rammte seine Faust in ihr Gesicht. Mit einem schrei flog Sally auf den Boden und Carter schaute ihr knurrend nach, bevor er sich wieder Anna zuwandte.  
Die Jägerin hatte sich bereits halb erhoben und ging nun mit ihren bloßen Händen auf Carter los. Der Doktor lachte abschätzig und packte Anna an der Gurgel, bevor sie sich auf ihn stürzen konnte. Wieder knisterten Blitze seinen Arm entlang und entluden sich an Annas Hals, die gequält aufstöhnte. Die Elektrizität fuhr durch den Körper der Jägerin und ließ ihre Glieder unkontrolliert umherzittern. Carter lachte laut auf, als Anna erfolglos versuchte nach ihm zu schlagen. Im nächsten Moment wurde der Doktor jedoch nach hinten gerissen und ließ die Jägerin fallen, die erschöpft auf den Boden zusammenbrach. Überrumpelt und wütend schaute er sich nach dem neuen Angreifer um, der es wagte Hand an ihn zu legen.  
„Anna“, grunzte Max und stellte sich Carter knurrend entgegen. Der Doktor überlegte keine Sekunde lang und ließ seinen eisernen Stock auf das Gesicht des Hinterwäldlers niederrauschen. Krachend wurde Max getroffen und duckte sich zur Seite weg, doch Carter setzte ihm nach. Erneut holte er mit seinem Stock aus, dieses Mal traf es Max am Hals. Der Schlag hätte wohl einen Ochsen getötet, doch der Hinterwäldler steckte ihn ein, als ob nichts passiert wäre. Grunzend blockte er mit seinem linken Unterarm den dritten Hieb des Doktors ab und riss anschließend das Objekt in seiner rechten Hand nach vorne.  
Krachend traf der Schlachthammer die Visage des Doktors und eine Mischung aus Blut und Metallsplittern flog umher. Carter stöhnte auf und machte einen Schritt nach hinten, doch Max setzte ihm sofort nach. Der Hinterwäldler war wütend. Der Hinterwäldler hatte genug. Brüllend hob Max seinen Hammer über den Kopf und ließ ihn nach unten fahren. Carter hob schützend einen Arm und Meg konnte seine Knochen brechen hören, als die Waffe des Hinterwäldlers ihr Ziel fand. Schreiend ging Carter zu Boden und kassierten den dritten Hieb auf den Rücken.  
Max trat keuchend zurück und der Doktor blieb zitternd liegen. Nach einem Moment presst er seinen unverletzten Arm gegen den Boden und versuchte aufzustehen. Mühsam kam er auf die Knie und tastete mit durch Blut geblendete Augen nach seinem Stock, den er erst nach mehreren Sekunden fand. Wütend knurrend hob er die Waffe vom Boden auf und fuhr herum, gerade als ein ohrenbetäubendes Kreischen ertönte. Max hatte seine Kettensäge angeworfen und in den Augen des Doktors zeigte sich nichts weiter als kalte Angst.  
Meg drückte eilig den Kopf zu Boden und versteckte ihr Gesicht im Gras. Sie wollte nicht mitansehen was nun folgte, doch ihre Ohren hielten sie auf den Laufendem. Schlagartig änderte sich das Geräusch der Kettensäge, als sie auf das graue Fleisch des Doktors traf. Blut spritze über die Wiese, Fleischbrocken wurden gewaltsam abgetrennt und polterten gegen die Hüttenwand. Der Schrei des Doktors wurde innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils zu einem unkontrollierten Röcheln, das jedoch vom Heulen der Kettensäge übertönt wurde. Max brüllte und zog seine Waffe nach oben, sodass sie sich durch den Oberkörper des Doktors hindurchfraß und diesen dabei entzweite. Krachend brach die Kettensäge an der rechten Schulter des Killers hervor, dessen Überreste dumpf zu Boden fielen. Der Hinterwäldler knurrte kurz und zog an einem Hebel.  
Stille kehrte ein.  
Krähen flatterten auf.  
Meg hob den Kopf.  
„Anna“, grunzte Max und war bereits auf halbem Weg zur Jägerin, die regungslos am Boden lag. „Anna, Anna“  
Sally hatte sich unterdessen halb aufgerappelt und schaute dem Hinterwäldler nach, bevor ihr Blick über Meg zu Lisa fuhr, die am Waldrand zu Boden gegangen war. Zwei Hände packte Meg und zogen sie nach oben. Nach einem Moment der Anstrengung gelang es der Athletin sich zu erheben und erschöpfte drehte sie sich zu Nea um, die ihr aufgeholfen hatte. Sie erkannte, dass die Schwedin am Bein verletzt worden war und nur mit Mühe stehen konnte. Sally war derweil zu Lisa hinübergestolpert und bemerkte erleichtert, dass die Hexe Anstalten machte, aufzustehen. Sie lebte. Kurz schüttelte die Killerin den Kopf und sagte dann: „Der Rotzlöffel hat Lisa ganz schön erwischt.“  
„Geht es dir gut?“, wollte Sally wissen, ging jedoch selbst entkräftet zu Boden. Die Hexe nickte erschöpft und entgegnete: „Besser als dir auf jeden Fall.“  
Sally lächelte müde und fragte anschließend: „Hast du Philip und David getroffen?“  
„Sie sind raus“, antwortete Lisa und rappelte sich auf: „Herman hat die beiden ganz schön aufgemischt, oh ja, das hat er. Aber nicht mit der alten Lisa.“ Sie streckte Sally eine Hand hin und half der Krankenschwester auf die Beine. Anschließend diente sie ihr als Stütze und sagte: „Lisa hat sie hinausgeschickt, gerade noch so. Sie sind in Sicherheit.“  
„Dann haben wir´s geschafft“, murmelte Sally und schaute zu Anna. Zitternd versuchte die Jägerin aufzustehen, was ihr allerdings erst mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung durch den Hinterwäldler gelang. Auf wackeligen Beinen schaute sie sich um und ging schließlich hinüber zu ihrer Axt, die einige Meter entfernt auf dem Boden lag. Stöhnend hob sie die Waffe vom Boden auf und wurde dabei von Meg und Nea beobachtet, die sich gegenseitig stützten.  
„Was ist mit dem anderen Kerl?“, wollte Lisa wissen und Sally antwortete: „Jake ist in Sicherheit. Wir haben ihn dort im Haus, aber er ist schwach und verwundet. Er braucht einen Arzt, Lisa. Einen richtigen.“  
„Dann also nichts wie raus hier“, kicherte die Hexe und ging an die Arbeit.

Meg schlug die Augen auf und tastete nach Nea, die beim Durchschreiten des schwarzen Nebels plötzlich verschwunden war. Erschrocken schaute sich die Athletin um und entdeckte die Schwedin ein paar Meter zur ihrer Rechten. Erleichtert lächelten sich die beiden an, dann wandten sie den Blick nach vorne.  
Das Gras unter Megs Füßen war nass, es hatte wohl geregnet. Die Luft war eisig frisch und es tat so unendlich gut, dem fauligen Gestank des Nebels zu entkommen. Es gab nichts Klareres, nichts Reineres als die ersten Stunden nach einem heftigen Wolkenbruch und als Meg nach vorne Schaute, erkannte sie, dass sie sich auf demselben Hügel befand, auf dem sie bereits das erste Mal herausgekommen war. Vor ihr erstreckte sich Waltonfield und lag friedlich schlummernd da, während am Horizont gerade die Sonne hinter den Wolken hervorbrach. Die hellen Strahlen ließen weiße Nebelschwaden aufleuchten und kitzelten Meg and der Nase.  
Sie hörte jemanden husten und kurz darauf stolperte Anna in ihr Blickfeld. Die Jägerin schaute sich kurz um, entdeckte dann Meg und Nea und setzte ein freundliches Lächeln auf. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag fiel ihre Axt zu Boden, bevor sie sich ins Gras setzte.  
Nun humpelte auch der Hinterwäldler an Meg vorbei und ließ Jake, den er getragen hatte, vorsichtig zu Boden gleiten. Anschließend tastete er aufgeregt nach dem feuchten Gras unter seinen Füßen und hob anschließend den Blick in Richtung der aufgehenden Sonne. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm wollte er seine Augen vor dem grellen Licht schützen und ausgelassen drehte er sich zu den Überlebenden um.  
„Meg“, rief er eifrig und gestikulierte in Richtung der Stadt: „Meg“  
„Ich seh´s“, kommentierte die Athletin und ließ sich ebenfalls ins Gras sinken. Tränen der Erleichterung stiegen ihr in die Augen und endlich konnte sie sich erlauben, ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf zu lassen. Zitternd fiel sie auf den Rücken und lag einfach nur schwer atmend da.  
„Meg?“, fragte Max nervös und humpelte zu ihr hinüber. Sally hielt ihn behutsam zurück und sagte leise: „Sie ist nur müde, Max.“  
Max nickte und grunzte: „Sally“  
Er hatte offensichtlich verstanden. Die Krankenschwester hielt sich an ihm fest und schaute den Hügel hinab. Ein Polizeiauto stand einige hundert Meter entfernt auf einer Straße und zwei Beamten schauten den Hügel hinauf. Einer der beiden schickte sich an, zu den Killern heraufzukommen, während der andere im Wagen nach einer Funkanlage griff.  
„Das war´s“, murmelte Sally und konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten. Müde fiel sie zu Boden, wurde allerdings von Max aufgefangen und sachte ins Gras gelegt.  
„Danke, Max“, stöhnte sie und tätschelte seinen Arm, bevor sie die Augen schloss. Dem Hinterwäldler schien das zu gefallen und er gluckste belustigt. Dann schaute er sich um und wollte bereits hinüber zu Anna laufen, bevor er innehielt und anschließend grunzte: „Lisa“  
„Was ist mit Lisa?“, wollte Sally wissen und schlug die Augen wieder auf.  
„Lisa“, grunzte Max erneut und zeigte in Richtung des Waldes. Sally folgte seinem Blick, doch sie konnte die Hexe nicht entdecken. Besorgt drehte sie den Kopf und schaute sich um. Zuerst nach links, dann nach rechts und schließlich den Hügel hinab. Lisa war nirgends zu sehen.

Eilig lief die Hexe durch die Gänge des Institutes und versuchte das Flüstern zu ignorieren, das bereits seit langem in ihren Ohren lag. Der Zauberrabe war überall und auch wenn er geschwächt war, so hatte er keine Absicht, seine Existenz einfach so aufzugeben. Er wollte nicht verschwinden. Er wollte seine Macht wiedererlangen. Er wollte wieder töten.  
Und all das sagte er Lisa, flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und versuchte sie mit Versprechungen und Schmeicheleien zu überzeugen. Doch es half nichts. Die Hexe war eine der stursten Personen auf dem Planeten und ihre Entscheidung stand schon seit langem fest. In der Hand hielt sie das blaue Gerät des Doktors und immer wieder warf sie es verspielt in die Luft, während sie ein verträumtes Lied aus ihrer Kindheit summte. Es war schon so lange her.  
Nach einer Weile erreichte sie die zentrale Behandlungskammer, in der sie David aus den Fängen des Doktors befreit hatte und schwang sich auf den Schreibtisch des mittlerweile verschiedenen Genies. Gemütlich ging sie in die Hocke, während sie nachdenklich über den Skizzen und Schriften Herman Carters brütete. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie auch schon gefunden, was sie gesucht hatte. Dort stand alles geschrieben, alles was sie wissen musste. Zum Glück hatte Sally ihr in ihrer langen Zeit im Nebel das Lesen beigebracht, sonst wäre sie jetzt wohl aufgeschmissen gewesen.  
Der Zauberrabe flüsterte ihr immer energischer ins Ohr und schien langsam wütend zu werden. Doch mit seiner Wut ging ein neues Gefühl einher. Ein Gefühl, von dem er sich bisher immer nur ernährt und das er noch nie zuvor verspürt hatte. Furcht.  
„Psssst“, machte die Hexe und legte einen Finger auf Lippen: „Lisa muss sich auf die Buchstaben konzentrieren.“  
Wie erwartet hielt die Stimme nicht inne und entnervt verdrehte sie die Augen. Eifrig wandte sich Lisa wieder den Zeilen zu und las geschwind über den Text, von dem sie nur das Wenigste wirklich verstand. Doch was sie wissen wollte, das wusste sie jetzt. Sie hob den Kopf und schaute durch den Raum. Den Hebel, den sie suchte, entdeckte sie direkt hinter dem Krankenbett, das mit all den Fesseln zu einer wahren Folterbank umgebaut worden war.  
„Da ist er ja“, rief sie triumphierend und krabbelte über den Boden auf das Gerät zu. Eine Passform befand sich direkt daneben und als sie das blaue Steinchen in die Vertiefung drückte, passte es perfekt. Das Flüstern in ihrem Ohr schwoll zu einem verzweifelten Rauschen an und Lisa verstand nur noch einzelne Worte, wobei sich jedoch klar herausstellt, dass die Stimme der Hexe die Pest an den Hals wünschte.  
„Lisa glaubt, dass das jetzt ein bisschen wehtun wird“, bemerkte die Killerin und bevor sie den Hebel nach unten zog, fügte sie hinzu: „Sie hofft, dass es das tut.“


	13. Alright, New York

„Commander Baker“  
„Ja?“  
„Wir haben soeben eine Meldung von einem Streifenwagen erhalten. Sie haben unser Team am östlichen Waldrand entdeckt.“  
„Und die Zielperson?“  
„Am Leben und in Sicherheit. Sie erfährt in diesem Moment ärztliche Behandlung.“  
„Dann ist die Mission hiermit erfolgreich abgeschlossen. Übermitteln Sie unserem Team, dass ich sofort mit ihnen sprechen will.“  
„Jawohl“  
„Sir“  
„Was gibt es?“  
„Die Instrumente sind tot. Ich… Ich empfange keine Signale mehr.“  
„Was soll das heißen?“  
„Die Bildschirme sind schwarz. Da draußen tut sich nichts mehr, fast so, als hätte sich der Entitus in Luft aufgelöst.“  
„Sind Sie sich sicher?“  
„Positiv, der Entitus ist verschwunden.“

Der schwarz lackierte Wagen bog mit quietschenden Reifen auf die asphaltlose Seitenstraße ein und passierte dabei ein Ortschild mit der Aufschrift „Weeks“. Die Insassen des Fahrzeugs hatten das kleine Städtchen vor gerade Mal fünf Minuten hinter sich gelassen, nun befanden sie sich auf dem Land. Am Horizont konnte man hier und da ein einsames Farmhaus erkennen, die meisten der sanft geschwungenen Hügel waren jedoch von kleinen Wäldern bedeckt. Mit gedrosselter Geschwindigkeit verschwand das Auto nun in einem der Wäldchen und folgte einem unscheinbaren Weg, der ins Nichts zu führen schien.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?“  
„Aber natürlich, du hast die Dame doch gehört. Nach dem Schild die erste Abzweigung auf…“  
„Ja, ja, ich weiß. Ich vertrau den Leuten nur irgendwie nicht.“  
„Warum das?“  
„Sagen wir einfach, dass ich schon zu viele schlechte Horrorfilme gesehen habe, in denen die Hauptpersonen von genau solchen Leuten in die falsche Richtung geschickt werden.“  
„Im Ernst?“  
„Und außerdem scheinen sie nicht gerade begeistert von unserem Ziel zu sein. Hast du gesehen, wie der eine Kerl ausgespuckt hat, als wir ihn nach der Farm gefragt haben? Ich hoffe, die wollen uns nicht auf den Arm nehmen, oder so was.“  
„Wir sind in den ländlichen USA. Das einzige, was die von uns wollen, ist, dass wir möglichst bald wieder abhauen.“  
„Da hast du wohl recht“, sagte Dwight und warf einen Seitenblick auf Claudette, die neben ihm im Beifahrersitz saß und aus dem Fenster schaute. Ihr Blick fuhr über die sanften Hügel und kleinen Täler, während sie eine Hand schützend gegen die Sonne hob. Dann schaute sie wieder nach vorne und murmelte: „Sie haben sich wirklich das letzte Loch ausgesucht.“  
„Das war ja auch der Sinn der Sache“, entgegnete Dwight und drosselte das Tempo, als er einen Ast auf der Fahrbahn entdeckte. Langsam rollte er über das Hindernis hinweg und gab dann wieder Gas. „Ich meine, in einer Großstadt hätten sie sich wohl kaum ein Zuhause einrichten können, oder?“  
„Es wäre aber trotzdem schön gewesen, Meg hin und wieder zu sehen.“  
„Fehlt sie dir so sehr?“  
„Natürlich fehlt sie mir“, antwortete Claudette und drehte sich zu Dwight, mit dem Ellbogen gegen das Fenster gestützt. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin, wahrscheinlich die zweitwichtigste Person in meinem Leben.“  
„Und wer ist die wichtigste?“  
„Hugh Jackman“  
„Ich hasse dich.“  
Claudette entblößte ihre weißen Zähne in einem scharfen Lächeln und lehnte sich dann herüber, um Dwight einen schnellen Kuss auf die Wange zu drücken. Er hatte letzten Monat damit begonnen, sich einen Bart wachsen zu lassen und auch wenn Claudette zuerst dagegen gewesen war, so konnte sie doch nicht abstreiten, dass es ihm einen verführerischen Akzent verlieh. Der Wagen rollte nun um eine Biegung und die Straße wurde mit jedem Meter schmaler. Sträucher und Büsche schienen die Schneise zurückerobern zu wollen und ein paar Mal streifte sogar ein Ast die Seite des Fahrzeugs. Dwight warf einen Blick zu Claudette und fragte: „Was meinst du, wie geht es…“  
„DWIGHT PASS AUF“  
Erschrocken riss er die Augen nach vorne und trat mit aller Kraft auf die Bremse, als er den Jungen entdeckte, der gerade eben auf die Fahrbahn gelaufen war. Dwight und Claudette wurden vom plötzlichen Bremsmanöver nach vorne in ihre Sicherheitsgurte gezogen, bis der Wagen einen halben Meter vor dem in Schock erstarrten Kind zum Stehen kam. Die beiden tauschten einen erschrockenen Blick aus, bevor sie ausstiegen und nach vorne liefen.  
„Sorry, sorry, es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…“  
„Geht es dir gut?“, rief Claudette und kniete sich vor dem Jungen, der nicht älter als neun sein konnte auf den Boden. „Bist du verletzt?“  
„Nein, ich bin okay. Sorry. Ich hab das Auto nicht gesehen, und…“  
„Schon in Ordnung“, beschwichtigte die Kanadierin und ließ den Blick über den vor Schreck zitternden Körper gleiten, um nach Abschürfungen oder Ähnlichem zu suchen. Sie konnte nichts entdecken. Dwight stand mit verschränkten Armen hinter ihr und hätte dem Bengel am liebsten zurechtgewiesen, kam jedoch zum Schluss, dass Claudettes Herangehensweise die Bessere war. Auf dieser Straße fuhren wahrscheinlich im gesamten Jahr keine zehn Autos durch. Es war also kein Wunder, dass die Kinder hier im Wald achtlos umhertollten. Er drehte den Kopf, als zwei weitere Jungen und ein Mädchen aus dem Unterholz gelaufen kamen und in einigem Abstand stehen blieben. Mit misstrauischen, jedoch gleichzeitig kindlich neugierigen Blicken musterten sie das Paar.  
„Sind das deine Freunde?“, fragte Claudette den Jungen und er nickte mit gesenktem Kopf.  
„Gut, dann kann ich es gleich mehreren sagen“, rief Dwight: „Straßen sind gefährlich. Ich weiß, dass hier nicht oft Autos durchkommen, aber passt bitte trotzdem auf, wenn ihr auf die andere Seite hinüberwollt.“  
„Wer seid ihr?“, wollte das kleine Mädchen vorlaut wissen, ganz so als hätte sie Dwights Worte überhaupt nicht gehört. „Wir haben euch hier noch nie gesehen.“  
Dwight zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und schaute zu Claudette, die nur belustigt grinste. Dann sagte er: „Wir sind auch nicht von hier.“  
„Warum seid ihr dann hier?“  
„Wir wollen Bekannte besuchen.“  
„Dann seid ihr hier falsch“, sagte das Mädchen und trat einen Schritt nach vorne: „Hier wohnen keine Bekannten.“  
„Ich hab’s dir doch gesagt“, murmelte Dwight an Claudette gewandt: „Die haben uns in die Irre geführt.“  
Die Kanadierin schenkte ihm keine Beachtung und fragte stattdessen das Mädchen, das sich wohl als kesse Anführerin der Gruppe sah: „Ich gebe zu, wir haben uns etwas verlaufen und den richtigen Weg verloren. Wisst ihr zufällig, wie wir zur Coldwind Farm gelangen?“  
Die Kinder wechselten erstaunte Blicke und tuschelten kurz untereinander, bevor das Mädchen einen Schritt nach vorne machte und herausfordernd wissen wollte: „Warum sucht ihr die Coldwind Farm?“  
„Wie gesagt, wir wollen Bekannte besuchen gehen.“  
„Auf der Coldwind Farm leben aber keine Bekannten“, gab das Mädchen zurück: „Nur die Außenseiterin.“  
„Die Außenseiterin?“  
„Sie ist vor einem Jahr hierhergezogen“, erzählte das Mädchen: „und hat sich die alte Farm gekauft. Jetzt wohnt sie da und kommt nur einmal die Woche in die Stadt, um Sachen zu kaufen. Sie sagt nie viel und verschwindet dann wieder. Mein Dad meint, sie ist verrückt.“  
„Verrückt, warum denn das?“  
„Weil es auf der Farm spukt“, murmelte das Mädchen und machte ein Gruselgesicht: „Das weiß doch jeder. Vor vielen Jahren hat dort jemand eine Familie ermordet und seitdem sind das Haus und die umliegenden Wälder verflucht. Niemand darf in die Nähe, weil es gefährlich ist. Weil man nie weiß, welchen Kreaturen man begegnet. Aber sie hat die Farm gekauft und lebt jetzt dort, könnt ihr euch das vorstellen?“  
Dwight und Claudette tauschten einen Blick aus, überrascht, dass Meg unter der Landbevölkerung als verrückte Außenseiterin galt. In der Stadt hatte man etwas höflicher einfach erzählt, dass man nichts über sie wusste. Wahrscheinlich hatten die Leute im privaten eine dickere Lippe.  
„Also liegt die Coldwind Farm in dieser Richtung?“, fragte Dwight und zeigte den Weg entlang. Das Mädchen nickte und antwortete: „Ja, aber da darf man nicht hin.“  
„Und wohin wart ihr dann unterwegs?“, wollte Claudette wissen, womit sie die Kinder sichtlich überrumpelte. Wieder tuschelten sie für einen Moment, bevor einer der Jungen sagte: „Wir wollten eine Mutprobe machen. Aber bitte sagen sie unseren Eltern nichts davon. Sonst kriegen wir Hausarrest.“  
„Versprochen“, antwortete Claudette: „Wenn ihr uns sagt, was das für eine Mutprobe sein soll.“  
„Eine Gefährliche“, rief das Mädchen und die anderen stimmten ihr zu. Dwight wartete einen Moment und fragte dann: „Ist das alles?“  
„Wir wollen einen Waldgeist finden.“, rief einer der Jungen. „Ja“, schrie ein andere und ein dritter sagte: „Und dann wollen wir ihn anfassen.“  
„Ihr wollt einen Waldgeist anfassen?“, lachte Claudette und sah zwischen den Kindern hin und her, doch sie schienen todernst. „Wie kommt ihr darauf, dass es so etwas gibt?“  
„Wir haben sie gesehen.“  
„Im Wald“  
„Sie sind groß und hässlich.“  
„Groß und hässlich?“, fragte Claudette erstaunt: „Und es sind mehrere?“  
„Zwei“, rief das Mädchen: „Der eine ist ein Kerl und schaut aus wie ein Stück Holz. Er hat einen Hut auf und atmet immer so komisch.“ Sie machte einen röchelnden Ton. „Die andere ist ein Mädchen, glaube ich. Deswegen ist sie auch viel cooler. Sie hat eine Axt und einen Hasenkopf mit langen Ohren.“  
Dwight und Claudette wechselten einen Blick und brachen dann beide in Gelächter aus, was den Kindern ganz und gar nicht zu gefallen schien.  
„Das ist die Wahrheit“, rief das Mädchen.  
„Ich glaube euch doch“, antwortete Claudette und bückte sich zu ihr hinunter: „Aber bitte versprecht mir, dass ihr vorsichtig seid. Und ich verrate euch ein Geheimnis. Die Waldgeister sind freundlich, aber dennoch gefährlich. Ihr dürft sie nicht erschrecken oder angreifen, denn dann werden sie zornig und wenn sie zornig sind, dann verteidigen sie sich und könnten euch wehtun.“  
Die Jungen machten einen nervösen Eindruck, doch das Mädchen ließ sich nicht beirren: „Das ist nicht wahr. Waldgeister sind Geister und Geister sind böse. Außerdem können sie uns nichts tun.“  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil Geister aus Luft sind“, entgegnete das Mädchen: „Und an Luft kann man sich nicht verletzten.“  
„Wie wollt ihr sie dann anfassen?“  
Darauf schienen die Kinder keine Antwort zu wissen.  
„Wie heißt ihr überhaupt“, fragte Dwight nach einem Moment.  
„Karl“  
„Johnny“  
„Alex“  
„Jimmy“  
„Anna“  
„Anna?“, fragte Claudette und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben: „Ein schöner Name“  
„Der schönste auf der Welt“, rief das Mädchen.  
Dwight schüttelte den Kopf und sagte dann: „Also, die Farm liegt ganz sicher in dieser Richtung?“  
Zwei der Jungen nickten schüchtern.  
„Gut, dann machen wir uns am besten auf den Weg“  
Claudette stimmte ihm zu und ging zurück zum Wagen. Während sie einstieg, rief sie den Kindern nochmal zu: „Passt auf euch auf.“  
Dann schlossen sich die Türen mit einem dumpfen Schlag und Dwight murmelte: „Mein Gott, ist die Göre eingebildet.“  
„Ein wenig“, pflichtete Claudette schmunzelnd bei: „Aber wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg.“  
Dwight nickte und drehte den Schlüssel. Brummend erwachte das Auto zum Leben und fuhr langsam an, als Dwight das Gaspedal nach unten drückte.  
„Glaubst du, das war schlau?“, wollte er wissen: „Sie bei ihrer Waldgeistjagd noch zu ermutigen?“  
„Oh bitte“, winkte Claudette ab: „Sobald die Max oder Anna auch nur von weitem sehen, haben sie wieder die Hosen voll.“  
„Glaubst du?“  
„Natürlich. Die haben noch nicht mal entdeckt, dass Anna nur eine Maske trägt. Wenn die sie schon mal gesehen haben, dann nur über die Schulter beim Abhauen.“  
„Ich hoffe es kommt zu keinen Zwischenfällen“ murmelte Dwight und Claudette warf ihm einen besorgten Blick zu: „Komm schon, die beiden sind doch die friedfertigsten Wesen, die ich kenne. Seit sie aus dem Nebel raus sind, haben sie keiner Fliege was zu leide getan.“  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du mal so über den Hinterwäldler sprichst.“  
„Das war vor langer Zeit, Dwight.“  
„Eineinhalb Jahre“  
„Sie haben sich verändert.“  
„Ich weiß, aber ihre Axt trägt Anna immer noch mit sich rum.“  
„Sally und Meg passen schon auf… sieh mal.“  
Das Auto war gerade um eine Kurve gefahren und mit einem Schlag hatte sich der Wald gelichtet. Claudette konnte nun die gesamte Straße entlang sehen, die sich zwischen zwei kleinen Hügeln und einem Kornfeld auf ein großes Farmhaus zu schlängelte.  
„Das ist es.“  
„Sieht schön aus“, murmelte Dwight und lenkte den Wagen gekonnt den Weg hinab. „Ganz anders, als ich es in Erinnerung habe.“  
„Du warst doch noch nie hier“, bemerkte Claudette und sah nach rechts aus dem Fenster. Dwight schaute kurz zu ihr hinüber und entgegnete dann: „Ich meine im Nebel. Der Entitus hat es in einer der Arenen nachgebaut, weiß du noch?“  
„Natürlich“, sagte Claudette und richtete den Blick wieder nach vorne auf die Farm: „Aber das war etwas ganz anderes.“  
„Da hast du wohl recht.“  
Dee Wagen wirbelte eine Staubwolke auf, als er vor dem Haus zum Stehen kam und Claudette stieg bereits aus, während Dwight noch die Handbremse anzog und nach dem Schlüssel griff. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und schaute hinauf zum Dach des hohen Gebäudes. Es hatte nicht die Löcher und Schäden, die sie aus dem Nebel kannte und auch die Front schien erst vor kurzem gestrichen worden zu sein. Auf der rechten Seite befand sich außerdem ein hölzernes, langgezogenes Gebäude, das es im Reich des Entitus so nicht gegeben hatte. Gerade als Dwight die Tür des Wagens zuwarf, öffnete sich jene der Farm und ein rothaariges Mädchen in Sportbekleidung trat breit lächelnd auf die Terrasse heraus.  
„Meg“, rief Claudette und rannte auf ihre Freundin zu. Lachend fielen sich die beiden in die Arme, während Dwight gemütlich die Stufen nach oben stieg. Hinter den beiden Mädchen sah er eine weitere Person aus dem Haus kommen, die sich geduldig im Hintergrund hielt. Sie trug ein hübsches, weißes Kleid, hatte ihre schwarzen Haare zu einem Knoten zusammengebunden und musterte die Besucher mit einem freundlichen, orangen Auge.  
„Sally“, grüßte Dwight und schüttelte ihr die Hand: „Wie schön dich immer noch wohlauf zu sehen.“  
„So leicht werdet ihr mich nicht los“, antwortete die ehemalige Krankenschwester grinsend und wandte sich dann an Claudette: „Bitte, kommt rein. Wir haben es angenehm kühl im Haus, hier draußen herrscht ja eine immense Hitze.“  
Es war eine Aufforderung, der Claudette und Dwight liebend gern folge leisteten und wenig später saßen sie bereits an einem runden Tisch inmitten einer gemütlichen Stube. Die Wände waren frisch gestrichen, die Fenster sauber und der gesamte Wohnbereich machte alles in allem einen sehr guten Eindruck. Einige der Möbel schienen erst vor kurzem aufgestellt worden zu sein, während sich andere wohl schon länger an Ort und Stelle befanden.  
„Ihr habt die Hütte ja richtig auf Vordermann gebracht“, staunte Dwight und schaut sich um. Claudette hatte ihren Blick derweil direkt auf Meg gerichtet und sagte: „Es ist so schön, euch wieder zu sehen. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt uns so viel zu erzählen. Wie geht es Anna und Max? Wo sind die beiden überhaupt? Und wie geht es eigentlich euch?“  
„Jetzt lass sie doch mal antworten“, warf Dwight belustigt ein.  
„Uns geht´s gut, würde ich sagen“, antwortete Meg und warf einen Blick zu Sally, die hinzufügte: „Ich bin immer noch etwas schwach, aber es geht.“  
Nach der endgültigen Auslöschung des Entitus war Sally zusammengebrochen und hatte sich mehrere Wochen lang nicht gerührt. Claudette hatte bereits befürchtet, sie wäre gestorben, aber schließlich hatte die Krankenschwester doch noch ihre Augen geöffnet. Sie war eines großen Teils ihrer Energie beraubt worden, während Max, Anna und Philip kaum eine Veränderung gespürt hatten, doch zum Glück hatte sie nach über einem Jahr viel ihrer alten Kraft zurückgewonnen.  
„Immer noch keine Ahnung, warum es dich so hart erwischt hat?“, wollte Claudette wissen und Sally schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube auch nicht, dass ich das jemals herausfinden werde. Ich schätze, es hat einfach damit zu tun, wie der Entitus mich verändert hat. Spektraler Körper und so. Aber lassen wir diese Dinge, ich würde viel lieber über euch zwei sprechen. Ihr seht so glücklich miteinander aus.“  
„Wohl wahr“, pflichtete Meg bei: „Wie läuft dein Studium?“  
„Hervorragend“, antwortete Claudette: „Einer der Professoren hat sogar meinen Eltern einen Brief geschrieben, in dem er sich lobend über mich äußert.“  
„Beeindruckend“  
„Und nächstes Semester beginne ich dann mein Masterstudium mit einem Fachschwerpunkt auf biotischer Interaktion, Physiologie und Zellbiologie.“  
„Irgendwas mit Pflanzen“, erklärte Dwight und kassierte dafür einen bösen, aber dennoch belustigten Blick von seiner Freundin.  
„Das klingt furchtbar interessant“, sagte Meg: „Und furchtbar kompliziert. Ich weiß noch, in Biologie war ich immer eine Niete.“  
„Und ich in Sport“, entgegnete Claudette mit einem Lächeln: „So hat eben jeder sein Spezialgebiet.“  
„Ich war überall schlecht“, warf Dwight ein: „Sport, Biologie, aber vor allem Mathe. Das war der absolute Horror.“  
„Ach komm, in Geschichte warst du doch immer gut, hast du mir erzählt“, widersprach Claudette tröstend: „Und außerdem ist das jetzt doch alles egal“ Sie wandte sich wieder an Sally und Meg. „Er ist vor kurzem befördert worden. Hat die Leitung über eine kleine Abteilung übertragen bekommen, was bedeutet, dass er jetzt nicht mehr James unterstellt ist.“  
„Gefällt dir die Arbeit?“, wollte Meg wissen.  
„Jetzt, wo ich etwas höher in der Nahrungskette postiert bin, ja. Ist ganz interessant.“, antwortete Dwight: „Mein Boss ist zwar so ein reicher Arsch, aber dafür kann ich mich jetzt mit meinem Vater über ihn auslassen. Wir haben denselben Chef.“  
„Und wie geht es den anderen?“, wollte Meg wissen: „Ich habe ja schon eine Ewigkeit nichts mehr von Nea gehört.“  
„Sie ist ziemlich beschäftigt“, antwortete Claudette: „Hat sie dir schon erzählt, dass sie den Platz an der Kunstschule bekommen hat?“  
„Nein“, schüttelte Meg den Kopf: „Das sind ja großartige Neuigkeiten.“  
„Die Schule ist gleich bei meiner Uni um die Ecke“, erzählte Claudette: „Ich habe ein paar Mal vorbeigeschaut und ihre Professorin hat mir erzählt, dass sie selten eine so talentierte Bühnenbildnerin gesehen hat. Allerdings tut sie sich mit dem Theorieteil etwas schwer.“  
„Das kann ich mit vorstellen“, lachte Meg: „Und David?“  
„Hat einen Job als Coach in einer Grundschule gekriegt“, antwortete Dwight: „Es ist zwar keine fixe Stelle, aber die Kids lieben ihn. Zumindest sobald sie keine Angst mehr vor ihm haben, wegen seiner Narbe.“  
„David als Lehrer“, staunte Meg: „Hätte ich mir nie vorstellen können. Aber wie das Leben so spielt…“  
„Er und Nea sind so ein süßes Paar“, erzählte Claudette: „Sie passen so gut zueinander.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob süß das richtige Wort ist“, bemerkte Dwight grinsend: „Immerhin haben sie deine gesamte Abschlussfeier unter den Tisch getrunken, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen. Und wir reden hier von Studenten…“  
„Morgen Abend seht ihr sie sowieso“, fügte Claudette hinzu und Sally fragte: „Gibt es etwas Neues von Philip. Ich hoffe, er ist nicht aufgeflogen.“  
„Keineswegs“, antwortete Dwight: „Ich schätze außer uns und seiner Familie hat niemand auch nur die leiseste Ahnung, dass in Waltonfield ein Geist umgeht. Aber ich glaube, er langweilt sich ein wenig.“  
„Das kann ich mir denken“, sagte Meg: „Ich meine, er hat ja nicht wirklich viel tun, außer sich versteckt zu halten, oder.“  
„Er hat angefangen zu lesen“, erzählte Claudette: „Ich habe selten solche Stapel an Büchern neben einem Bett gesehen. Und er ist glücklich mit seiner Familie. So weit ich mitbekommen habe, ist seine Schwester wirklich froh, dass sie rund um die Uhr einen gratis Babysitter zu Verfügung hat. Außerdem passt er auf Jade auf, wenn sie sich beim Ausgehen wieder mal in irgendwelche dunkle Gassen verirrt. Sie ist etwas naiv, das muss man wirklich sagen.“  
„Ich hatte nie einen so coolen Babysitter“, murmelte Dwight, woraufhin Meg fragte: „Wisst ihr etwas Neues von Ace und Jake?“  
„Außer, dass sie sich in Südamerika herumtreiben, nicht wirklich viel“, antwortete Claudette: „Jake hat ja versucht, sich wieder in seiner Familie einzufinden, aber bei den Mistkerlen hat er´s einfach nicht ausgehalten.“  
„Das müssen ja unangenehme Zeitgenossen sein“, kommentierte Sally.  
„Jedenfalls ist er mit Ace nach Argentinien gegangen und soweit ich weiß, ist er in einem großen Team angestellt, das Dokumentarfilme über die südamerikanische Natur dreht.“  
„Klingt Interessant“, sagte Meg und die Kanadierin bestätigte: „Wahnsinnig interessant. Wenn ich das Geld hätte, würde ich ihn liebend gerne besuchen gehen.“  
„Und was macht Ace?“, wollte Sally wissen, doch Dwight schüttelte den Kopf: „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwie hält er sich über Wasser und so wie ich ihn kenne, macht er das wohl mehr mit Glück als Verstand.“  
„Fehlt nur noch Feng“, schloss Meg: „Hat sie sich mit ihren Eltern versöhnt?“  
„Keine Chance“, schüttelte Claudette: „Eigentlich Schade, aber die werden wohl nie mehr zu einer Familie zusammenwachsen. Sie arbeitet in Dwights Firma, ihre Abteilung liegt direkt nebenan.“  
„Sie macht irgendetwas Technisches“, erzählte Dwight weiter: „Frag mich nicht, was genau sie tut, das ist dem gesamten Büro ein Mysterium. Wir wissen nur, dass unsere Programme und Netzwerke schneller laufen, seitdem wir sie dabeihaben.“  
„Habt ihr nicht gesagt, dass sie einen Verehrer hat?“, hakte Meg nach und Claudette lachte: „Einen? Ich glaube im Moment sind es sogar zwei. Aber die wechseln am laufenden Band. Seit sie sich eine Wohnung genommen hat und auf eigenen Beinen steht, ist sie richtig lebensfroh und selbstbewusst geworden. Irgendwie scheint das die Männer magisch anzuziehen und naja, sie verschließt sich ihnen auch nicht gerade…“  
„Sie ist ja auch hübsch“, bemerkte Sally. Claudette nickte und sagte dann: „Aber jetzt erzählt uns doch mal etwas über euch. Wie geht es Anna und Max? Ich hoffe, die Stadtleute schöpfen keinen Verdacht.“  
„Überhaupt nicht“, winkte Meg ab: „Die glauben ich wohne hier allein mit meiner Großmutter.“  
„Die wäre dann wohl ich“, murmelte Sally.  
„Aber Anna und Max geht es blendend“, fuhr Meg fort: „Max leistet großartige Arbeit bei der Instandhaltung des Hauses und der Bewirtschaftung der Felder. Außerdem kümmert er sich um die Tiere. Er ist so fleißig.“  
„Anna hilft ihm so gut sie kann“, fügte Sally hinzu: „Die beiden sind unzertrennlich. Neulich habe ich sie draußen auf der Terrasse sitzen sehen. Sie haben sich die Sterne angeschaut und in dem Buch gelesen, dass du ihnen damals geschickt hast.“  
„Das Buch über das Weltall?“, fragte Claudette: „Es freut mich, dass es ihnen gefällt.“  
„Gefallen ist wohl etwas untertrieben“, antwortete Sally: „Sie sind begeistert, auch wenn sie sich eher die Bilder anschauen als wirklich zu lesen. Aber sie erkennen die Sternbilder und sie machen gute Fortschritte mit ihren Übungen.“  
Meg stand auf und ging zu einem nebenstehenden Regal, wo sie ein Buch hervorzog, das sie anschließend auf den Tischlegte. Es war ein für kleine Kinder gedachtes Schulbuch, das Übungen zur englischen Sprache enthielt.  
„Anna kann schon richtig gut sprechen“, erzählte Meg und schlug den Deckel auf: „Max tut sich noch etwas schwer, aber er gibt sein Bestes.“  
Claudettes Blick fiel auf einen groß geschriebenen Text, in dem einzelnen Wörter mit Bildern ersetzt worden waren. Auf der nächsten Seite befanden sich die Bilder neben leeren Zeilen, in die jemand die entsprechenden Wörter mit Bleistift hineingekritzelt hatte.  
„Ich kann euch kaum sagen, wie glücklich ich bin, mich endlich mit Anna unterhalten zu können“, sagte Sally: „Und wie glücklich sie ist, endlich verstehen zu können, was die Menschen rund um sie herum sagen.“  
„Hat sie euch eigentlich schon ihr Gesicht gezeigt?“, wollte Claudette wissen und Meg tauschte mit Sally einen Blick aus, bevor sie antwortete: „Ja, das hat sie, aber es war ein langwieriger Prozess. Das erste Mal hat sie vor Sally ihre Maske abgenommen, ihr vertraut sie schließlich am meisten. Dann wenig später vor Max. Bei mir hat es etwas länger gedauert, aber letzten Monat war es dann so weit. Seitdem sitzt sie beim Abendessen immer ohne ihre Maske da, aber ansonsten ist sie immer noch die Alte.“  
„Solche Angewohnheiten sind nur schwer loszukriegen“, bemerkte Sally und Dwight sagte: „Das macht doch nichts. Wenn ihr ihre Maske gefällt, dann soll sie sie tragen. Ist doch schön.“  
„Du hast recht“, antwortete die Krankenschwester: „Wichtig ist, dass sie glücklich ist.“  
„Wie sieht sie eigentlich aus?“, fragte Claudette neugierig und Meg antwortete: „Nicht schlecht. Nachdem wir ihre Haare gewaschen und gekämmt haben, sah sie richtig gut aus. Sie ist ein richtig hübsches Mädchen.“  
Sally nickte und im selben Moment öffnete sich die Eingangstür.  
„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht“, murmelte Meg, als die Jägerin mit langen Schritten ins Haus marschierte und rief: „Sally, draußen steht schwarzes Auto.“  
„Schon gut, Anna“, antwortete Sally: „Das gehört unseren Gästen.“  
Die Jägerin kam neugierig herüber ins Wohnzimmer und als sie Dwight und Claudette erblickte, legte sich ein freudiges Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
„Hi Anna“, grüßte Claudette und sah zu ihr hinauf.: „Ich habe ganz vergessen, wie groß du bist.“  
„Geht´s dir gut?“, wollte Dwight wissen und Anna antwortete immer noch breit grinsend: „Geht mir sehr gut. Habe Hase gefangen.“  
Sie hob die linke Hand, in der sie ihre Beute hielt. Stolz präsentierte sie der Runde zwei tote Hasen, die auffallend breite Wunde aufwiesen. Wurfäxte, stellte Claudette fest.  
„Gut gemacht“, lobte Meg: „leg sie doch in die Küche, ich kümmere mich dann später um die Zubereitung.“  
Anna tat sie geheisen und brachte die erlegten Tiere in ein anderes Zimmer, bevor sie zurückkehrte und sich freudig an den Tisch setzte.  
„Ihr versorgt euch also selbst?“, wollte Dwight wissen und Meg antwortete: „Ein wenig. Mit einem Großteil des Geldes, das wir von Baker bekommen haben, haben wir uns das Haus gekauft. Der Rest fließt ihn Lebensmittel und sonstiges aus dem städtischen Supermarkt. Aber natürlich, dass Anna hin und wieder etwas fängt ist wirklich nützlich und die Kaninchen schmecken wirklich gut.“  
„Ist das überhaupt legal?“, warf Dwight ein, doch Meg winkte ab: „Wir sind so gut wie allein in diesen Wäldern. Das fällt ohnehin niemandem auf.“  
„Wo wir gerade dabei sind“, sagte Claudette: „Wir haben auf dem Weg hier her ein paar Kinder getroffen, die angeblich auf der Suche nach Waldgeistern sind. Darunter auch einem weiblichen Mit Axt und Hasenkopf.“  
Meg und Sally tauschten einen Blick aus, bevor die Krankenschwester antwortete: „Die meinen doch nicht etwa Anna?“  
„Wen denn sonst?“, entgegnete Meg: „Haben sie Max auch gesehen?“  
„Ich glaube schon“, sagte Dwight: „Aber ich würde mir keine allzu großen Sorgen machen. Anscheinend dürfen sie von ihren Eltern aus gar nicht in diese Gegend, was bedeutet, dass sie denen schon mal nichts erzählen. Und selbst wenn, dann würde man es wohl als kindliches Geschwätz abtun.“  
„Das hoffe ich“, murmelte Meg: „Anna, hast du diese Kinder nicht bemerkt?“  
„Ich natürlich gesehen habe“, antwortete die Jägerin: „Sie glauben ich nicht gesehen habe, aber ich gesehen.“  
„Ich hoffe, du hast ihnen nichts getan“, hakte Sally nach, aber Anna schüttelte den Kopf und sagte betrübt: „Sie Angst vor mir. Immer laufen davon in Wald.“  
„Ist vielleicht besser so“, schloss Meg, aber Claudette bemerkte: „Wäre doch nicht so schlecht, wenn sie etwas Bekanntschaft mit der örtlichen Jugend macht. Dann müsstet ihr euch irgendwann nicht mehr so versteckt halten, wenn euch die Leute kennenlernen würden.“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“, fragte Meg: „Ich glaube nicht, dass die Städter so gut reagieren würden.“  
„Früher oder später werden sie sich sowieso begegnen“, warf Sally ein: „Wenn die Kinder und Anna weiterhin im Wald herumstromern. Aber geh vorsichtig mit ihnen um, Anna. Sonst könnten wir Probleme kriegen.“  
„Warum hast du uns eigentlich nichts gesagt?“, wollte Meg wissen, aber die Jägerin zuckte nur mit den Schultern: „Ich Max gesagt. Habe ich falsch gemacht?“  
„Nein, nein, alles in Ordnung“, beschwichtigte Sally und Claudette wollte wissen: „Wo ist Max überhaupt? Ich habe ihn noch nicht gesehen.“  
„Ist draußen bei Tiere“, erzählte Anna: „Gibt ihnen Futter.“  
„Wie ich schon sagte, Max hält die gesamte Farm im Alleingang in Schuss“, sagte Meg: „Aber wir müssen ihm sagen, dass er aufpassen soll, wo er mit einer Kettensäge hinläuft, Sally. Jetzt wo im Wald Kinder herumlaufen.“  
Die Krankenschwester nickte. Claudette schnitt nun ein anderes Thema an und richtete sich an Anna: „Ich habe gehört, das Buch über die Sterne hat euch gefallen.“  
Die Jägerin nickte lächelnd und antwortete: „Buchstaben schwierig zu lesen sind, aber Bilder schön und neue Sachen interessant. Ich nie gewusst, dass Erde rund ist.“  
„Steht in eurem Buch auch, wie alt die Erde ist?“  
„Erde sehr alt, in Urknall entstanden.“  
„Das ist richtig“, bestätigte Claudette: „Und weißt du auch, dass die Menschen nicht immer schon auf der Erde waren?“  
„Sie von anderen Planet gekommen?“, fragte Anna verblüfft.  
„Nein, sie haben sich entwickelt über einen langen Zeitraum“, erklärte die Kanadierin belustigt: „Vor vielen Jahren gab es kein Leben auf der Erde und damals sah es noch ganz anders aus als heute. Aber…“  
Sie griff nach unten in ihre Tasche und zog ein weiteres Buch hervor: „das steht alles da drin.“  
Meg konnte einen Blick auf das Cover werfen, als Claudette Anna das Buch reichte. In roten Lettern stand dort „Dinosaurier“ geschrieben, darunter befand sich die Abbildung eines brüllenden Tyrannosaurus Rex. Es war eindeutig auf Kinder zugeschnitten, doch Anna nahm es begeistert entgegen. Neugierig schlug sie den Deckel auf und begann angestrengt die kurzen Texte zu entziffern, die neben den Bildern verschiedener Saurier standen.  
„Gefällt´s dir?“  
Anna nickte: „Viel Dankeschön“  
„Gern geschehen“, lachte Claudette: „Aber das ist auch für Max, nicht nur für dich.“  
„Haben diese Tiere gelebt wirklich?“, wollte die Jägerin wissen und Dwight antwortete: „Ja, ist aber schon eine Weile her. Weißt du wie viel eine Million ist?“  
Anna schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Das sind tausend mal tausend Jahre“, erklärte Dwight: „Und jetzt nimm 65-mal eine Million, so viele Jahre ist es schon her, dass diese Tiere gelebt haben.“  
Anna schien sich nicht wirklich etwas unter der Zahl vorstellen zu können, aber sie hatte verstanden, dass es sich um einen verdammt langen Zeitraum handelte. Mit staunenden Augen richtete sie wieder den Blick auf das Buch.  
„Das ist aber ein schönes Geschenk“, sagte Sally: „Ich muss zugeben, ich habe selbst kaum eine Ahnung von diesen Dingen. Weder Dinosaurier noch Weltall. Bei uns stand das nicht wirklich auf dem Schulprogramm.“  
„Es ist nie zu spät zum lernen“, antwortete Claudette: „Vielleicht hat ja die Bibliothek in Weeks ein paar interessante Bücher für dich auf Lager.“  
„Soweit ich weiß gibt’s da gar keine Bibliothek“, entgegnete Meg und die Kanadierin machte eine empörte Miene: „Eine Stadt ohne Bibliothek? Das sind ja mittelalterliche Zustände hier bei euch.“  
„Es gibt ja Internet“, entgegnete Meg: „Dort gibt es sicher einige interessante Onlinekurse. Die kann ich dir herunterladen und mitbringen.“  
„Das wäre sehr nett“, sagte Sally und Dwight fügte hinzu: „Außerdem werdet ihr die nächsten drei Tage reichlich Gelegenheit haben, euch alles Material zu besorgen, das ihr braucht.“  
„Ich fragen darf“, mischte sich Anna ein: „Warum Nea nicht gekommen?“  
Dwight und Claudette schauten sich kurz an, bevor die Kanadierin antwortete: „Nea ist sehr beschäftigt. Aber wenn wir sie morgen treffen, sollen wir ihr etwas ausrichten?“  
„Ihr sagt“, murmelte Anna und überlegte kurz: „Ihr sagt, dass ich sie vermissen.“  
„Natürlich“, antwortete Claudette lächelnd.“  
„Ich bin so aufgeregt“, murmelte Sally: „Ich hoffe, ich fliege nicht auf.“  
Dwight winkte beruhigend ab: „Solange du die Sonnenbrille aufbehältst, wird schon niemand etwas bemerken.“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Hunderprozentig“, sagte Meg: „Außerdem ist es jetzt für einen Rückzieher zu spät. Alles ist geplant. Weißt du noch, wie wir das erste Mal darüber gesprochen haben?“  
„Du meinst vor über einem Jahr?“, fragte Sally.  
„Jep“, antwortete die Athletin: „Damals haben wir wohl beide nicht gedacht, dass es jemals so weit kommen wird. Aber morgen ist es soweit. Nervös?“  
„Ja“, nickte die Krankenschwester: „Aber auf eine gute Art und Weise.“

Sally befand sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit. Gerade eben war es noch hell gewesen, doch nun hatte sie die Finsternis verschlungen. Rings herum hörte sie Schreie, Rufe und irgendwo brüllte jemand einen Namen, den sie nicht kannte. Sally schaute über die Schulter, doch sie konnte nichts sehen. Dann plötzlich ein Lichtblitz und fahles Licht erfüllte die Umgebung. Hastig drehte sie den Kopf wieder nach vorne und entdeckte eine Nebelwand, die direkt auf sie zurollte. Eine Hand legte sich auf ihre Schulter und als Sally zur Seite blickte, sah sie Nea, die aufgeregt rief: „Jetzt geht’s los.“  
Es wurde Lauter, die Lichter wurden immer heller und um sie herum schien die Hölle losgebrochen zu sein. Ein dumpfes Hämmern ertönte und Nea drehte sich um, während Meg neben ihr einen Blick mit Sally austauschte. Die Athletin lächelte angespannt.  
„Hey“, rief die Schwedin Claudette und Dwight zu: „Dafür habt ihr später auch noch Zeit. Kommt, wir gehen nach vorne.“  
Die beiden angesprochenen lösten sich voneinander, während sich David an ihnen vorbeidrängte und der Gruppe einen Weg bahnte. Mit ausgestrecktem Ellbogen schob er sich durch die Masse, Feng war ihm dicht auf den Fersen. Meg setzte sich nun ebenfalls in Bewegung und zog Sally, die sich immer noch nervös umschaute, an der Hand nach. Nea erschien wieder an ihrer Seite und sagte: „Jetzt werdet ihr sehen, was man in Schweden unter Musik versteht.“  
Die Menge brach in Hemmungslosen Jubel aus, als der Drummer in ein wildes Solo ausbrach, scheinbar alle Trommeln und Becken gleichzeitig anschlagend. Sally zuckte kurz zusammen, während die übrigen Bandmitglieder auf die Bühne stürmten und eine tiefe Stimme aus den Lautsprechern ertönte: „ALRIGHT, NEW YORK. WE ARE SABATON. WE PLAY HEAVY METAL. AND THIS IS GHOST DIVISION.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damit ist Aurora offiziell beendet. Da meine erzählerischen Fähigkeiten natürlich alles andere als perfekt sind, bitte ich nun die Leser dieser Geschichte um eine Rückmeldung zu folgenden Punkten und Beobachtungen meinerseits:
> 
> 1\. Wie hat dir die Geschichte gefallen? Allgemeine Kritik?  
> 2\. Ich wollte mich von Anfang an mit allen Charakteren beschäftigen, habe jedoch relativ schnell gemerkt, dass dies den Rahmen der Erzählung sprengen würde. Gibt es irgendwelche Charaktere, die deiner Meinung nach mehr oder weniger Aufmerksamkeit verdient hätten?  
> 3\. Ich wollte Philip einen Hintergrund geben, der den Menschen ihn ihm zur Geltung bringen sollte. War die Storyline über Philips Familie überflüssig, zu gering ausgebaut oder genau richtig? Konnte sie überzeugen und hat sie die gewünschte Wirkung entfaltet?  
> 4\. Meine Interpretation der Hexe stellt sie als liebenswürdig, aber etwas meschugge dar. War dies zu albern, zog es die gesamte Geschichte in eine unpassende Richtung oder war es unterhaltsam? Wie wäre es gewesen, wenn sie am Ende mit Evan oder Herman unter einer Decke gesteckt und die Überlebenden bewusst in eine Falle gelockt hätte?  
> 5\. Der Beziehung zwischen Dwight und Claudette wurde gegen Ende ja einiges an Text gewidmet. Dies war eigentlich nicht geplant und geschah eher zufällig, weshalb ich mir nicht ganz sicher war, ob sich die Storyline gut einfügen würde. Waren die Passagen überflüssig, lenkte sie von der eigentlichen Handlung ab, oder waren sie überzeugend und unterhaltsam?  
> 6\. Die Mehrzahl der guten Hauptcharaktere der Geschichte war weiblich. Dies geschah eher zufällig und als Resultat meiner persönlichen Interpretation der verschiedenen Killer (Doktor und Fallensteller böse, Sally und Anna gut). Findest du das gut, schlecht, oder ist es dir egal solange die Geschichte unterhaltsam ist?  
> 7\. Am Ende geht die Geschichte ja recht gut aus. War das Happy End befriedigen oder wäre es deiner Meinung nach besser gewesen, wenn ich einen auf George R. R. Martin gemacht hätte und ein Großteil der Figuren im Nebel verreckt wäre? Irgendetwas dazwischen?
> 
> Fortsetzung mit dem Titel "Oneiros" ist veröffentlicht.
> 
> Ich freue mich auf eure Rückmeldungen. Bis zum nächsten Mal.
> 
> Morrodes


End file.
